La Escritora
by Karolyna Silver
Summary: * *EPÍLOGO UP* * ¡GRACIAS! Mil gracias a todos ustedes que siguieron la historia hasta el final, en serio, ¡se los agradezco mucho! Y espero que disfruten este pequeño fragmento del fic que les he dejado . **¡!REVIEWS!¡**
1. Depresión

**_La Escritora_**

Capítulo 1: Depresión

_"... Hillary se sentó al lado de Henry, en las escaleras, con una copa de champagne analcólica en las manos. Enfrente de las escaleras había una habitación enorme, en donde se resolvía la fiesta de fin de año. Henry vio a Hillary un tanto agotada, pero también deprimida._

- _¿Te pasa algo? – le preguntó mirándola con algo de preocupación, sosteniendo en la mano la Cerveza de Mantequilla._

- _¿Eh? – dijo Hillary dejando de ver el piso y viendo en los ojos a Henry – No, nada..._

- _Pareces como deprimida – dijo Henry. Hillary suspiró._

- _Bueno... sabes, hoy es el  penúltimo día aquí en Hoobdargs de Clarissa... y bueno... me da lástima que se vaya – Henry sonrió gentilmente._

- _Entiendo. Es tu mejor amiga y por eso no quieres que se vaya... – bebió un poco de la cerveza – pero bueno, no puedes impedircelo – Hillary volvió a mirar su copa._

- _Lo sé – dijo Hillary suspirando – pero no puedo evitar estar deprimida – Henry la miró._

- _Puedes desahogarte si quieres – dijo Henry muy dulcemente con sus ojos claros como el cielo. Hillary sintió un latido en su corazón, enrojeciendo un poco. Entonces la mirada fue interrumpida por un chico que tenía que subir las escaleras._

- _Disculpen – dijo el chico, separando más a los muchachos y subiendo por los escalones. Hillary se paró también con la intención de irse._

- _Eh... yo mejor me voy – posó la copa en el escalón donde estaba sentada y se dio media vuelta. Henry pareció disgustado y posó también la copa, viendo como Hillary subía las escaleras y desaparecía por ellas. Hillary llegó al piso de arriba y empezó a caminar hacia la biblioteca, donde le gustaba desahogarse. De repente oyó detrás de ella la voz de alguien._

- _¡Espera! Espera... – jadeó Henry, doblándose sobre las rodillas. Hillary se volteó y pareció asombrada de ver que el chico la había seguido._

- _¿Por qué... me seguiste? – preguntó acercándose a él. Henry se compuso de nuevo y pareció enrojecerse bajo la luz de las velas._

- _Bueno... habías dejado tu copa y... te habías ido sin avisar – Henry se rascó la nuca aunque no le picara._

- _Oh disculpa – dijo Hillary – no quise hacerlo, yo sólo..."_

Hermione atendió unos segundos y luego retiró la pluma rápidamente de la hoja, antes de que se manchara. Sus compañeras de habitación Lavender y Parvati habían entrado haciendo mucho ruido, y Hermione se había desconcentrado, como siempre.

De hacía año y medio la chica había iniciado a escribir historias, de dos capítulos o más, sin saber la razón. Había sucedido una aburrida noche de verano, sin nada que ver en la tele, ni buena música que oír. Había sido como una magia interior.

Y desde ese entonces cada vez que tenía algún tiempo libre sin nada importante que hacer, se ponía a escribir historias, historias de amor, drámaticas, sobretodo románticas. Pero cada vez que tenía la inspiración, alguna que otra persona se la quitaba, interrumpiendo con o sin intención. Y en ese momento Parvati y Lavender habían entrado en la habitación, riendo a carcajadas, como era típico en ellas. Parvati se acercó al escritorio que Hermione tenía cerca de su cama.

- ¿Otra vez escribiendo esos cuentos de niños? ¡Hermione, madura! – exclamó Parvati echando un vistazo a la hoja que Hermione había estado escribiendo – ¡Tienes ya diecisiete años! ¿A qué te sirve escribir esas historias? – Hermione frunció el ceño, ordenando las hojas y luego cerrando el tintero.

- A desarrollar la imaginación – dijo secamente, poniendo la pluma cerca del tintero. Parvati puso una cara muy extrañada.

- Aysh, has lo que te de la gana y vive en tu mundo de cuentos – dijo, dándole la espalda y yendo donde Lavender en el baño, para luego volver a salir del cuarto. 

Hermione hizo un gesto con los brazos que nunca se hubiera permitido de hacer delante de sus padres o de un profesor. Vio de nuevo las hojas blancas que tenía en su escritorio, vio en la que había escrito hacía poco, y frunció el entrecejo, como recordando aún no sólo lo que Parvati le había dicho segundos atrás, sino todo lo que ella y otras personas le habían criticado. Agarró la hoja, la arrugó, la hizo una pelota y luego la tiró hacia la puerta.

- ¡Muérete! – gritó, parándose, y restregando las demás hojas por todo el escritorio hasta hacerlas caer al piso.

***

Había llegado el primero de Diciembre que ya la atmósfera natalicia se sentía en el aire. Los estudiantes no hacían más que preguntarse entre sí cuáles serían los planes para las vacaciones, pero sólo algunos pocos tenían planes partículares. Entre ellos estaba nuestro ya muy querido trío.

A Ron le habían como obligado a quedarse, ya que los Weasley habían dicho que no harían nada especial esa Navidad. Harry como siempre no iría donde los Dursley aunque le prometieran que tendría una Navidad decente, y Hermione había decidido quedarse para darles compañía. O por lo menos así había dicho...

Hermione no había escrito por mucho en su historia en esas últimas semanas después de lo que Parvati le había dicho por milésima vez. En cosas como esas Hermione era muy sensible, y oyendo por última vez las palabras de Parvati, le habían hecho sentir muy mal, pensando constantemente en lo que le había dicho. Y desde ese entonces, cada vez que se encontraba un momento libre y se sentaba en el escritorio, mirando las hojas donde estaba escrita la historia, se sentía como incapacitada, y la imagen de Parvati mirándola con desaprobación le venía a la mente. Así que se buscaba otro oficio y no se dignaba de empuñar la pluma en el papel.

En ese momento se encontraba saliendo de la clase de Pociones que, como siempre, había sido un fastidio total. Hermione parecía deprimida, y Harry había notado eso en todo el día. La chica agarró su morral y salió, dejando atrás a Harry.

- ¡Espera Hermione! – exclamó Harry terminando de guardar las cosas en su mochila. Hermione aguardó afuera de la fría mazmorra. Pronto el joven la alcanzó.

- Gracias – dijo Harry subiendo las escaleras de la mazmorra. Hermione le sonrió levemente. – Hey, ¿te pasa algo?

- No nada – dijo Hermione, suspirando y mirando para abajo. Harry quería sacarle de alguna manera lo que le pasaba, y no se rendiría facilmente.

- Ah, por cierto, ¿qué tal tus historias? ¿Has continuado a escribirlas? – la cara de Hermione pareció entristecerse más.

- Ahh, no... es que no he tenido tiempo... – dijo Hermione rascándose la cabeza, y finalmente saliendo de las mazmorras. Harry pareció extrañado.

- Oh, qué lastima, eran muy buenas – Hermione subió la cabeza de repente, mirando a Harry perpleja. Harry la miró extraño – ¿No me digas que dejaste de escribir porque pensabas que eran una pérdida de tiempo? – Hermione asintió mientras entraban a la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras – Haces mal – dijo Harry tomando asiento al final, junto a Ron que ya estaba ahí, Hermione que lo seguía – mira que esas historias podrían decidir tu futuro – dicho esto Harry le picó un ojo y Hermione se enrojeció levemente. En eso la chica no había pensado para nada.

- Hermione – se oyó una voz al lado de la susodicha. Era Parvati – Almenos por esta vez, ¿me darías el resultado de los ejercicios de 5 a 8? Es que ayer estuve ocupada y... – Hermione frunció el entrecejo mientras miraba sus ejercicios que estaban encima del pupitre. Con una sonrisa sarcástica, miró a Parvati.

- ¿Qué hay de más importante que estudiar en estos días tan aburridos? – preguntó con un hilo de voz. Parvati arqueó una ceja.

- ¡¿Me los das o no?! – dijo sin muchos rodeos mirando hacia la puerta para ver si llegaba el profesor Müller, y luego volviendo de nuevo su cara aburrida hacia Hermione. Ésta hizo como si no la había oído y se refería hacia sus dos amigos, hablando sin que éstos entendieran.

- Entonces Ron, ¿entendiste el ejercicio 5? Era un tanto difícil al inicio, pero después de leer una o dos veces el capítulo 9 fue fácil hacer el resúmen – Ron no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que explicaba Hermione, y Harry se había dado cuenta que lo había hecho a propósito para no responder a Parvati. Éste la miraba que le hacía muecas a Hermione mientras se iba.

- Hermione – le dijo Harry pasando una mano delante de Hermione de un lado a otro – ¿lo hiciste a propósito, no? – Hermione se pasó el cabello detrás de la oreja izquierda, con una cara fastidiada.

- Problema suyo si no lo hizo – dijo cortante.

- Pero si hubieramos sido nosotros obviamente nos los hubieras dado, ¿verdad? – dijo Harry echándose para atrás en el asiento. Hermione se sentó bien viendo hacia el pizarrón, y abrió su cuaderno mientras el profesor abría su libro.

- Ustedes no son ella. Con ustedes es diferente – susurró abriendo el tintero y mojando la pluma. Harry le puso una mano en el brazo, haciendo que Hermione lo viera.

- Gracias por considerarnos de ese modo – dijo Harry con una mirada dulce. Hermione sintió unos latidos un tanto rápidos, sus mejillas se ruborizaron como si estuviera corriendo en la nieve, y los ojos verde de Harry tenían un brillo distinto al de siempre. Eran como... como más dulces y... también cálidos. Sí, tenían un brillo cálido. Una mirada suave... De repente una voz la despertó de esos pensamientos.

- ... ¡Potter, Granger, página 284! ¡Rápido! – gritó el profesor Müller viendo a Harry que regresaba a su libro rápidamente. Luego se dio cuenta de que Hermione no obedecía, sino que seguía viendo a su compañero de pupitre muy atentamente – ¡Granger! ¡¡GRAANGEEEER!! – Hermione se despertó completamente de un salto, enrojeciéndose verdaderamente, bajo las risas de sus compañeros de Gryffindor y Slytherin. La chica buscó desesperadamente la página.

- La página, la página, ¿cuál es? ¡Dímela! – se refirió a Harry en un murmullo, pero el profesor la escuchó.

- ¡Granger! ¡Página 284! ¡¡Dos-ocho-cuatro!! – gritó de nuevo Müller, con la voz grave que retumbaba por toda el aula – ¡Y deje sus pensamientos amorosos y eróticos para el día de Navidad! – ahora la cara de Hermione podía casi compararse al pelo de los Weasley, hundida en el asiento. Todos sabían que el profesor Müller era como una segunda copia de Ojoloco Moody y peor aún, porque aparte de ser neurótico, se metía con los estudiantes, sobretodo con los de sexto y séptimo, y los humillaba siempre hablando sobre temas tipo el sexo. Hermione estaba segura que sería motivo de burla por todo el año.

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola hola hola!!! ^^ Sí, creo q este cap lo dejé justo en el momento cumbre, dejandolo en un  momento inesperado. En verdad era mucho más largo, pero me he dado cuenta leyendo varios fics q los capítulos largos son una ladilla pa leer, entonces decidí dividirlo. ¡Fue muy difícil! 

Y bueno, no sé cuanto público tendrá este fic, si habrá gente que lo aprecie o desprecie, pero lo que sé es que si querrán el segundo cap me **DEBRÁN DE DEJAR MUCHOS REVIEWS!** Porque ahora estoy dispuesta a dar sólo los capítulos si se dejan reviews, y no sólo con esta historia, sino que también con las otras mias que aún están en proceso.

Bueno espero que este fic sea de su agrado =)! Ya saben la condición es: **REVIEW = CAP**. Respétenla, please!! =^-^=

***§*_KaroLynA SiLveR De FeLTon –La FAniManGa!_*§***

Pd: si tienen MSN Messenger de Hotmail no duden en agregarme a su lista: **carola825@hotmail.com** !!

Pd2: sé q no tiene naa que ver, pero quería preguntarles, alguno de ustedes conoce los maravillosos mangas de la grandiosa Sensei WATARU YOSHIZUMI (ya saben, creadora del famoso manga "Marmalade Boy" {o como en España 'La familia crece'}, de "Kimishika Iranai" o más bien 'Solamente tú', "Mint Na Bokura" o 'Somos chicos de menta' y del digamos reciente "Random Walk")?!? Sólo quería preguntarles si ustedes son tan fanáticos de sus mangas como yo ^^', y bueno quería conocer gente que me ayudara a buscar información sobre sus obras precedentes a estas o q compartiera conmigo los conocimientos sobre esta grande dibujante.


	2. Desesperación y robo

**Capítulo 2: Desesperación y robo**

Después de una dura hora de Defensa, Hermione pudo suspirar tranquila al alejarse del salón por más de diez metros. El profesor se la había agarrado con ella por toda esa hora, y la chica había tenido que esconder su rostro por más de cinco veces. Lo que más le molestaba a la Gryffindor, no era el hecho de que los compañeros se hubiesen reído, sino el hecho de que el profesor la hubiese humillado injustamente y que sus dos mejores amigos no hubieran podido cerrar un ojo a los comentarios del profesor, riéndose junto a los demás.

Harry y Ron alcanzaron a Hermione explotando varias veces en pequeñas risas. La muchacha había decidido de no hablarles más al menos por todo el día.

- He... je je je je... Herms... ajam... ja ja ja – rió Ron poniéndose al lado izquierdo de una Hermione muy ofendida – No... emh... no te ofendas... eje...

- Vale sí – dijo Harry aguantando la risa – lo que... lo que dijo el profe al salir... no fue... eh... cof, cof – tosió con un ruido muy parecido a una carcajada – divertido... eje... ¡je je, ja ja ja! – rió al fin, con Hermione que tenía la cabeza en alto caminando a paso rápido.

- Pueden reírse, no me ofendo más de lo que ya estoy – dijo un tanto alto, poniendo las manos hacia atrás de la espalda. Harry y Ron trataron de detener la risa.

- Lo... ja ja... siento – rió Ron, calmándose alfin. 

- Sí sí, disculpa... eje... – dijo Harry aspirando aire por la boca y expulsándolo. Hermione dejó de tener la cabeza en alto y sonrió pícaramente.

- Ya verán, yo... – se cortó Hermione de repente notando, a la vuelta de la esquina, el grupo de Slytherin reunido como esperándolos. Hermione sintió latir su corazón muy fuerte, esa clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras les había tocado con los de Slytherin, y de seguro ellos estaban ahí como esperándola para seguirle tomando el pelo. Y como cosa rara, Draco apareció de la nada entre sus compañeros, con Goyle y Crabbe por detrás.

- ¿Tú qué, Granger? ¿Seguirás cantando esa canción de _Aserejé_? – dijo Draco con su típico guiño imprimido en la cara. Hermione se enrojeció, esa era la razón por la cual Harry y Ron se habían estado riendo, porque Hermione se había puesto a cantar de repente esa canción cuando el silencio había reinado en el salón y todo el mundo la había escuchado, incluyendo el profesor, del cual no había faltado el típico comentario.

- No Malfoy – dijo Hermione, frunciendo como siempre el ceño cuando se lo encontraba ante sus ojos – fue sólo momentaneo.

- ¿Momentaneo? – dijo arrastrando las sílabas. Hermione suspiró.

- Ah, ¡tuve que escucharla todo el día gracias a mi compañera de habitación! Se me pegó la canción, ¿está bien? Yo nunca oigo música – Draco arqueó una ceja sin dejar de guiñar maliciosamente.

- ¿No oyes música? ¿Posible que sólo te interesa el estudio, estudio y... el estudio? – preguntó cruzándose de brazos. Harry y Ron estaban parados al lado derecho de Hermione, sin decir nada para que no empezara una pelea, y la chica estaba apunto de pronunciar palabra cuando alguien le pasó por al lado chocando con su hombro izquierdo. Era Parvati. La chica pasó delante de los tres Gryffindor y apenas estuvo al lado de Draco se detuvo, para luego voltear la cara y mirar a Hermione con "asco".

- No sólo eso Malfoy, a ella le gusta escribir cuentos de hadas – murmuró la chica muy audiblemente para todos los Slytherins, y se fue, sin una palabra más. Por un momento nadie dijo nada, posiblemente por no haber entendido el concepto de las palabras de Parvati, pero luego algunos soltaron unas risitas. Hermione había ensanchado los ojos cuanto había podido, viendo por donde se había ido Parvati, y el brillo de rabia que tenía en los ojos había desaparecido, substituyéndose por una mirada perpleja.

- ¿Que tú escribes qué, Granger? ¿Cuentos de hadas? – dijo Draco ensanchando los ojos, con un tono de incredulidad, sarcasmo y triunfo. Ron se hizo un paso alante, no aguantando más estar en silencio.

- ¡No son cuentos de hadas, idiota! ¡Son buenas historias! – gritó Ron, mirando a Draco con ira. Éste guiñó aún más.

- ¿Buenas historias? No lo creo. Viniendo de una sangre sucia como Granger, no se puede esperar nada interesante sino que hable de una asquerosa vida muggle o de un pobretón y su amigo huérfano... – dijo Draco con superioridad y todos los Slytherin estallaron en carcajadas. Hermione veía primero a Ron, luego a Draco y su tropa, con la nariz humedecida y los ojos aguados, cuando Harry se acercó a Malfoy y lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa, viéndose cara a cara.

- Maldito Malfoy, yo te... – hubiera seguido la frase si no se hubiera oído un ruido grave como la caída de una caja pesante. Hermione había dejado caer la mochila de su hombro derecho, y veía hacia el suelo, con el pelo que le tapaba la cara.

- Harry, déjalo... no vale pena... – murmuró Hermione con un nudo en la garganta. Harry soltó a Malfoy, aún mirándolo con recelo. Éste volvió a guiñar. 

- ¿Ves, Potter? Te has rebajado a obedecer a una sangre sucia – Draco dijo eso con una malicia tremenda, mirando a Hermione con superioridad y triunfo. Sabía de haberle dado en el punto más débil.

Hermione se puso una mano en la boca y sintió como una pequeña lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla. Se puso las dos manos en la cara verticalmente, tapándosela completamente, y dejó brotar las demás gotas frías de agua, empezando a sollozar como había deseado de hacía días. Los Slytherins la miraban y reían con satisfacción, mientras la chica seguía sollozando, con Harry y Ron al lado. Malfoy también reía y la miraba, pero algo de satisfacción faltaba en su expresión de triunfo. Sentía como si se había pasado de la raya.

- Hermione, no le hagas caso... – dijo Ron apoyando una mano en el hombro de su amiga y mirando a Draco con odio. Los Slytherins se fueron retirando lentamente al sonido de la campana apenas sonada, y los únicos a quedar fueron Draco, sus dos gorilas, y Pansy Parkinson.

- Vamos Draco – dijo ésta última, acercándose – no te quedes mirando a ésta patética sangre sucia – Malfoy le dignó una última mirada al trío fantástico y se volvió junto a sus dos guardespaldas. Hermione subió la cabeza, con la cara roja y bañada en lágrimas, viendo a Pansy con rabia.

- ¡Al menos en mí puede obtener una mejor vista! – gritó con todos sus pulmones, descargándose. Pansy y Draco se giraron de golpe – ¡Yo te supero por mucho! – Pansy se volvió roja como un tomate, el ser humillada delante de Malfoy era la peor cosa que le podía suceder, y se acercó a Hermione, para plantarle senda cachetada en la mejilla.

- ¡¡Ten cuidado a como te refieres a mí, sangre sucia!! ¡Ni se te ocurra volver a hacerlo! – gritó la Slytherin, con su increíble voz aguda. Hermione la miró con rabia y le regresó la bofetada, con tanta de fuerza.

- ¡Celosa! ¡Eres sólo una perra celosa! ¡PERRA! – devolvió el insultó Hermione, liberando su verdadera persona, y descargando no sólo la rabia hacia Parvati, sino sacando el odio que había acumulado en todos esos siete años.

- ¡Granger! ¡Parkinson! – se oyó una voz a las espaldas de Hermione. La profesora McGonagall había llegado con una expresión perpleja – ¿Qué pasa? Y ustedes señores, ¿qué hacen aquí? ¡A clase! – dijo, notando Draco, Goyle, Crabbe, Ron y Harry. Hermione se sonrojó hasta las puntas del pelo, recogió su mochila sin dejar ver la cara a su profesora y rápidamente desapareció por el pasillo que dirigía a la clase de Aritmancia, dejando a los demás hacer lo mismo para dirigirse a la clase de Adivinación, con la profesora McGonagall que los acompañaba.

***

Hermione se encaminó hacia la torre de Gryffindor, regresando de una larga tarde de estar en la biblioteca estudiando. La mayor parte de su tiempo la había dedicado a las difíciles tareas de Pociones y a las peculiares preguntas de Encantamientos. Hubiera tenido bastante tiempo libre para poder escribir una buena parte de su historia, sin interrupción de los demás, pero obviamente lo sucedido aquella mañana le había quitado todos los ánimos que había conservado para ese día. Con el sólo recuerdo de las palabras de Parvati y de Draco, se sentía mal, le dolía el orgullo, y no quería ver ni en pintura las páginas de la historia que siempre llevaba consigo en el maletín.

Hermione subió el último escalón y siguió su rumbo derecho. Mientras caminaba, pudo oír unos ruidos provenientes de las escaleras a la izquierda que llevaban a un depósito oscuro. La chica nunca se había atrevido a bajar, pero en ese momento le interesaban esos ruídos. Se oían como... como cadenas o algo así. Vio a todos lados y notando que no habían moros en la costa, bajó las escaleras de piedras húmedas con cuidado de no resbalar, y el sonido de cadenas que tocaban entre sí se hizo más intenso. Al bajar esa larga escalera a caracól, se encontró en un lugar totalmente oscuro, donde no podía ni verse a sí misma. Buscó en sus bolsillos su varita, pero no la encontró. Empezó a preocuparse, ella la había dejado ahí después de guardar los libros en el maletín, ¿no? A menos que la hubiera puesto justo ahí dentro. Se agachó y buscó con el tacto la varita en su maletín, pudiendo entender lo que sentían los ciegos. Busca que te busca, entre papeleos y libros, Hermione estaba apunto de agarrar su varita al fondo, pero una voz le interrumpió su busqueda.

- Finalmente – dijo la voz con un extraño sonido. Hermione evitó gritar, sintiendo la voz no muy lejos de ella.

- ¿Quién es? – exclamó, sintiendo que se le ponían los pelos de punta. Luego sintió el tacto de una mano encima de la suya dentro del maletín, que la agarraba suavemente. 

- Quién más – dijo la voz masculina con un dejo de risa. Hermione no logró reconocerla, sólo sintió que la mano no agarraba más la suya, sino que hacía como si buscaba algo entre los libros. Hermione lo hubiera detuvido, pero no tenía el corage suficiente.

- No logro... no logro reconocerte – murmuró Hermione. La mano dejó de moverse entre los libros y pareció agarrar algo. Hermione cogió su varita y la extrajo rápidamente del maletín, estaba apunto de pronunciar _Lumos_ cuando la persona de la voz la detuvo agarrándole la mano.

- Antes de que pronuncies el hechizo – dijo el chico – debo darte las gracias – el chico apretó también la otra mano de Hermione (que estaba apoyada a su pierna) y sin que ésta tuviera tiempo de decir algo, le plantó un beso en los labios sin ni siquiera avisar. 

Hermione no sabía cómo reaccionar, sabía sólo que estaba siendo besada por una persona que ni siquiera podía reconocer, y que para más el beso del chico no era nada mal. Sentía unos muy fríos pero a la vez deliciosos labios, y no sabía por qué, sentía como si quisiera ser besada aún más. Después de unos diez segundos o menos, el chico se separó de ella lentamente, al parecer con una sonrisa imprimida en la boca. Agarró de la mano de Hermione la varita y susurró _Lumos_, para finalmente dejarse descubrir. No siendo su varita, la luz que salía de esta no era muy fuerte, y Hermione sólo pudo notar brevemente unos ojos grises muy oscuros, que brillaban satisfechos. Hermione dijo rápidamente el hechizo, y cuando la luz se propagó como se debía, el chico no se encontraba más.

La muchacha miró a todos lados, se paró, y viendo hacia abajo notó que cerca de su mochila había un pedazo de tela fina color aguamarina. Se inclinó y lo recogió, y viéndolo de cerca notó que no era tela, sino un material bien peculiar parecido al papel.

- ¿Qué será? – se preguntó a sí misma. Sin saber deducir nada, recogió su maletín, y al poner adentro el material aguamarina notó que parte de sus papeles faltaban. Su cara se volvió pálida bajo la luz de la vara sostenida por sí sola en el aire.

- ¡Ay no! – exclamó, buscando desesperadamente en el maletín – ¡Mi historia! ¡Se la ha robado!

**Nota de la autora:**

Epales x ahí!! En q andan?! Muchas gracias x los reviews!! =^o^= Akí pudieron leer el segundo cap (muy corto, sorry), q termina un pokitín intrigante, eh?? Kién será ese chico que besó a Hermione?! Por qué le robó la historia?!? Podrá Hermione recuperar su historia y a la vez hacercelas pagar a Parvati?! Tal vez en el próximo capítulo lo sabrán (si dejan MUCHOOOOS REVIEWSSS!!!), NO SE LO PIERDAAAAAAAAAN! ^-^

Sigan mi lema: **¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Sólo así les doy el 3er cap =) XDD!


	3. Misterios

**Capítulo 3: Misterios**

Sin perder un segundo más, Hermione cerró rápidamente el maletín, poniéndoselo al hombro, y agarrando la varita medio sostenida en el aire, para dirigirse hacia las escaleras. Sabía que el chico no podía estar apenas terminaban las escaleras, pero quería probar a ver si lograba encontrarlo de por ahí. Al final, lo único que pudo notar fue el mismísimo pasillo vacío de antes. Dejó de hacer brillar la varita, y con poca resignación se dirigió hacia el cuadro de la Señora Gorda.

***

- Ahh... ¡nada mejor que una buena ducha después de un día tan duro! – exclamó Hermione saliendo del baño con la bata puesta y sentándose en su cama, donde el cuarto estaba afortunadamente solo. Con otra toalla, la muchacha se restregó el pelo, desbaratándolo y dándole una forma radical. 

- _Prr_ – se oyó Croockshanks rozarle la pierna derecha. Hermione le sonrió.

- Tú también piensas como yo, ¿eh? Ja ja – dijo Hermione acariciándole detrás de la oreja. Después se vistió rápidamente, y al terminar, notó que aún era muy temprano para ir a cenar.

Se propuso entonces de agarrar su historia y seguir escribiendo sin la afortunada interrupción de sus dos compañeras de cuarto. Entonces, todo el buen humor que había recuperado mientras se había bañado, se convirtió en enojo y preocupación. Primero que todo enojo por la estúpida de Parvati, y segundo preocupación por la historia que había sido robada por el chico misterioso. Inconscientemente se puso a caminar de derecha a izquierda, pensando en quién podía ser ese muchacho. Lo único que sabía de él era que tenía una voz sensual, unos labios deliciosos, y unos ojos grises que derretían. ¿Le servía de algo todo eso? Sí, nada más a saber que un chico irresistible sí existía en Hogwarts. 

- ¡¿Pero por qué demonios me robó la historia?! ¿Cómo sabía de ella? ¡¿O es que buscaba otra cosa y se equivocó, y no hizo en tiempo a intercambiarla?! – a cada pregunta Hermione tenía diferentes expresiones en la cara, haciendo que Croockshanks se asustara. De repente, la chica dejó de marear al gato con sus ida y vuelta, y salió definitivamente del cuarto dejando al pobre gato con un simple "Chao".

Hermione corrió escaleras abajo con el pelo mojado que bailaba a la velocidad que ella corría. Quería regresar a la última clase que había tenido antes del encuentro con el muchacho, a ver si encontraba almenos rastro de su historia. Superando los muebles y la chimenea, la Gryffindor estaba apunto de atravesar el cuadro, cuando alguien la llamó desde el sofá más grande. Era Harry.

- Hermione, ¿te sientes bien? – preguntó Harry, viendo como Hermione lo miraba nerviosa.

- Sí, ¿por? – Harry se paró del sofá y se acercó un poco a ella.

- No, bueno, por lo de hoy... es que no te vi en todo el día y me preocupé – dijo Harry tranquilamente cruzando los brazos. Hermione se sonrojó un poco.

- ¡Tonta! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡No te sonrojes! Tranquilo Harry, por suerte mi autoestima es fuerte – dijo Hermione, al parecer con atore. Harry arqueó una ceja interrogativamente.

- ¿Tienes que ir a algún lado? Si quieres te acompaño, no tengo nada que hacer – dijo yendo hacia el retrato. Hermione asintió, y al salir del cuadro caminaron juntos hasta el final del pasillo, donde Hermione posó los ojos en el sótano de donde ya no provenía el ruido de cadenas. Luego Hermione dejó de verlo, aunque con un punto interrogativo imprimido en la cara.

- Hey, ¿y a dónde vamos? – preguntó Harry rompiendo el silencio y despertando a Hermione de sus pensamientos. La chica se puso una mano en la barbilla.

- Umh, ¿a que no adivinas? – dijo mirando a Harry con picardía. Este se lamentó con burla.

- Ay no, ¿a la biblioteca? ¡Me lo suponía! – Hermione rió, mientras bajaba las escaleras. No se dirigían a la biblioteca, pero quería hacérselo creer por un rato.

Después de llegar al segundo piso, Hermione no se dirigió hacia la biblioteca, sino que al salón de Aritmancia. Harry se extrañó.

- ¿No ibamos a la biblioteca? 

- Voy primero a Aritmancia – dijo Hermione abriendo la puerta de un salón con cautela – tú quédate aquí, y vigila que no venga nadie – al entar, se dirigió hacia su pupitre, donde para su sorpresa se encontraba su pluma favorita con alas a los lados. La agarró, y examinando los alrededores, encontró un papel en la silla de su pupitre. Extrañándose (aunque también ilusionándose) lo agarró, y notó que era un sobre (depaso muy grueso), con escrito "Hermione Granger". Lo abrió con mucha curiosidad, y lo primero que sacó fue una hoja que decía "Hillary Terriers: Capítulo 1". La chica dio un grito ahogado, y sin más que esperar sacó las demás hojas. ¡Era su historia! ¡La tenía de nuevo! Pero al llegar a la octava hoja, encontró una aún más pequeña, que no hacía parte de la historia. Decía:

_Hermione Granger._

_Muy buena tu historia y muy buen comienzo para tu primer capítulo. Ya estoy leyendo el segundo, mientras  lees esta carta. Te daré capítulo por capítulo._

_                                                                       Y.O._

Hermione releyó por lo menos cuatro veces las tres frases, cada vez más impresionada. Luego también releyó la firma: Y.O.

- ¿"Yo"? ¿Cómo "yo"? ¿"Yo" qué? – se preguntó a sí mísma.

- Yo estoy cansado de esperar – le dijo Harry, que había aparecido detrás della (literalmente diciendo). Hermione se sobresaltó.

- ¡Dios mío, Harry! ¡Qué susto! – exclamó Hermione poniéndose una mano al pecho. Harry rió.

- ¿Qué? Ja ja – luego notó los papeles en el pupitre. – Hey, ¿qué son? – Hermione trató de esconderlos pero no hizo en tiempo y tuvo que explicarle a Harry todo lo que le había sucedido, pero antes excluyendo el momento del beso. Harry quedó impresionado.

- ¿Así no más? ¿Y qué esperas para buscar tu historia? – preguntó Harry.

- Bueno, en verdad yo vine aquí para buscar una pluma que se me quedó, y encontré este sobre con las hojas de mi primer capítulo y un mensaje. Ten, lee – le dio el mensaje y Harry leyó en murmullos. 

- ¿"Yo"? – se preguntó Harry al igual que Hermione.

- Eso era lo que me estaba preguntando antes – aclaró Hermione – qué era lo que significaba Y.O.

- Para mí que son iniciales – dijo Harry pensativo.

- ¿Conoces a alguien con esas iniciales? – preguntó Hermione recogiendo las hojas y poniéndolas de nuevo en el sobre.

- Umh... Yvone Omeyer, de Ravenclaw, está con nosotros en Adivinación – dijo Harry. Hermione quedó de piedra, ¡no podía ser una mujer!

- P-pero esa letra n-no te parece más masculina, ¿e-eh? – dijo con nerviosismo.

- Sí, yo también lo pienso. No sé por qué, pero me parece conoci... – la palabra no pudo terminarla, que oyeron un maullido en la entrada de la clase.

- ¡Filch! – susurró Hermione. Harry la agarró del brazo.

- Ven, ¡escondámonos! – dijo Harry, y abriendo un alto armario escondido al final del salón, se metió ahí junto a Hermione y lo cerró milagrosamente sin hacer ruido. El armario podía ser alto, pero muy estrecho, cosa que empezaba a incomodar a Hermione, dado la corta distancia entre Harry y ella.

- Detente corazón, ¡detente! Bueno, no del todo, pero cálmate ¡por favor! – pensó Hermione, toda roja en la cara, que por suerte no se notaba gracias a la oscuridad de allá adentro. Hermione se acordó entonces de su tercer curso, cuando le había sucedido lo mismo la noche en la que le darían el Beso del Dementor a Sirius. Aunque ahora la cosa era muy diferente...

- No respires tan rápidamente – susurró muy bajito Harry – Filch tiene un oído muy fino – Hermione se sonrojó aún más, y no sólo por haber sido reprochada, sino también por haberse dado cuenta que ella estaba acurrucada abajo mientras que Harry estaba como encima de ella, de pie. De repente se oyó otro maullido cerca del armario y los pasos de Filch acercándose.

- ¿Qué tienes, mi princesa? ¿Encontraste chicos furfantes que no deben entrar en los salones después de las horas de clase? – se oyó la voz asqueada de Filch. La gata maulló otra vez.

- _Grat grat_ – Mrs. Norris rascó un poco el armario, haciendo que Harry y Hermione detuvieran por un momento la respiración. Hermione pudo notar por la cerradura la cara de Filch acercándose.

- Ven pequeña, vamos a abri... – de repente, se oyó un ruido cerca de la pizarra. Peeves había entrado en acción, escribiendo un montón de groserías y haciendo dibujos vulgares, para luego escapar por la puerta, riendo como loco. Filch se olvidó del armario, y murmurando otras groserías entre dientes corrió tras el poltergeist, con su gata que lo seguía. Los Gryffindors suspiraron con alivio, y con prudencia abrieron la puerta.

- _Fiiuuu_ – silbó Hermione yendo hacia su pupitre – menos mal que Filch no notó el sobre – lo agarró, y se lo puso en el bolsillo de la túnica, que era bastante grande. Harry se dirigió hacia la puerta y miró afuera con precaución.

- Ya se fueron, pero sugiero que salgamos de aquí – le dijo Harry haciendo señas de ir hacia allá. Hermione asintió, un tanto feliz por haber recuperado un capítulo de su historia.

***

Hermione estaba en su habitación, con Croockshanks a los pies, releyendo el primer capítulo de la historia que había recuperado. No se recordaba de nada de lo que había escrito, dado que la había iniciado a finales de Junio.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Que HORROR ortográfico que tengo aquí! – exclamó Hermione, bañando su pluma en el tintero y corrigiendo el error. Pronto la puerta se abrió, con el ruido de las carcajadas de siempre, y Croockshanks se escondió bajo la cama. Hermione notó a Lavender y a Parvati, y su expresión emocionada pasó a rencor.

- En serio Laven, deberías decirle a Josh que no tiene oportunidad, el pobre se lo cree todo... – dijo Parvati, sumbando en la cama su mochila. Lavender se estaba partiendo en dos de las risas.

- Ja ja ja ja, ¿Josh enamorado de mí? Ja ja ja ja – también Parvati se puso a reír junto a Lavender, hasta que sus carcajadas fueron interrumpidas por el chirrido del arrastro de una silla. Hermione se había parado de su silla, y tenía una expresión seria en el rostro. Las chicas dejaron de reír.

- Ejem... disculpa si te fastidiamos con tu estudio, Hermione – dijo Lavender, que no tenía nada en contrario con las historias de Hermione y se llevaba muy bien. Hermione le sonrió sinceramente.

- Oh Lavender, tranquila, no estaba estudiando – dijo acercándose – pero, ¿me darías un segundito con Parvati? Es que quiero hablarle en privado – Lavender asintió a la cara suplicante de Hermione, y con una sonrisa salió del cuarto. Ahí Parvati suspiró con cansancio.

- Aysh, Hermione, no tenías que montar tal escena – dijo, mientras jugaba con un peluche en su cama. Hermione se le puso enfrente y la miró con superioridad.

- ¿Te refieres a la de ahorita o a la de esta mañana? – dijo tranquilamente. Parvati pareció ponerse nerviosa, dado que extrangulaba el pobre conejo de peluche.

- Ambas – respondió sin rodeos. Hermione sonrió hipócritamente y se sentó al lado suyo.

- Querida Parvy, ¿cuál era la necesidad de decir en público que escribo historias? Además, ¿inventar que son "cuentos de hadas"? – Parvati pareció enrojecerse un poco, primero por la innecesaria sonrisa de Hermione, segundo por el diminutivo más ridículo que le habían dado en toda su vida. Parvati se paró de la cama y le dio la espalda.

- Querida Herms, sinceramente lo hice porque me tienes hasta la coronilla de tus estúpidas historias, y tu retrato de superioridad entre la gente – suspiró; – también el hecho de hacerte poner en ridículo delante de Draco Malfoy, lo hice porque así dejabas de perder tu tiempo en esos cuentos y te dedicabas a algo útil – Hermione se paró de golpe de la cama, y volvió a Parvati agarrándola por el hombro. Sus ojos demostraban asombro.

- Pero Parvati, ¡¿con qué descaro me dices eso?! ¡¿Te das cuenta?! ¡Estás gritando a los cuatro vientos que estás celosa de mí! – Parvati tenía una expresión en la cara impasible. Miraba a Hermione con frialdad.

- ¡Siempre eres la mejor en esto, la mejor en lo otro, que querías que hiciera! – explotó, liberándose de la mano de Hermione – ¡¡Estoy harta de tu modo de ser, siempre sonriendo a todo el mundo a pesar de la situación!! ¡Por eso es que le gustas a muchos, cuando yo no le gusto a nadie! – lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, y con rapidez incomparable abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación, entre sollozos. Segundos más tarde, Lavender entró en la habitación.

- Yo no... – Hermione quería explicar lo que había pasado, pero Lavender negó con la cabeza.

- Tranquila, lo oí todo – suspiró – y le doy la razón por sentirse así – Hermione esanchó los ojos. – La broma de los cuentos es sólo una excusa para sus celos – explicó – el problema es que ella está enamorada de una persona que te quiere mucho. Aparte de que tienes unos cuantos chicos por detrás...

- ¿Qué? Eso es imposible, nunca me he dado cuenta...

- Hermione, tú eres una persona muy observadora. Prestas atención en clase, y no sólo, sino también en la vida de las demás personas. Sólo que a veces no logras entender a la gente que tienes a tu alrededor... ni qué tienen que ver ellas contigo. A veces no entiendes ni siquiera el por qué te rodean – Hermione escuchaba atentamente lo que le decía su compañera. Sí, ella siempre estaba pendiente de los problemas de los demás, de sus vidas, pero habían veces que se olvidaba de la suya. 

- ¿Y... y quiénes serían éstos muchachos a los que... a los que les gusto? – preguntó con nerviosismo. Lavender suspiró.

- De uno no estamos del todo seguras. De otro sospechamos que esté enamorado de ti de hace tiempo... pues nos dio un indicio y tú eres la que más se le parece – Hermione pareció confundirse.

- Nos dio ese indicio porque un día Parvati le confesó estar enamorado de él, y él la rechazó, diciendo que le gustaba otra. Parvati le preguntó quien era, él le dio un indicio y... descubrimos que eras tú – la sabelotodo Granger se dejó caer en la cama de Parvati. ¿Quién estaba enamorado de ella? ¿Cómo podía gustarle de hacía tanto tiempo?****

**Nota de la autora:**

Hi there a todas!!!!!!! Cómo 'os' va????? Jejeje. Bien bien, espero q este cap les haya gustado. Estará Herms enamorandose de Harry? Parvati le regresará la palabra algún día? Descubrirá quien es el perteneciente de las iniciales Y.O.?!?? Quién es el chico que ta enamorao d ella?! NO SE PIERDAN EL PROX. CAP Y SIGAN DEJANDO REVIEWS PA DESCUBRIR CIERTAS COSAS, EN SU FIC FAVORITO, "**La Escritora**"!!

***+*¡!¡!¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!¡!¡!*+***

3-01-2003


	4. Just 4 U

**Capítulo 4: Just 4 U**

Hermione se restregó la frente, en signo de confusión. ¡No estaba entendiendo nada! La confusión era tal, que hasta Lavender pudo entenderlo desde las expresiones que hacía cada dos segundos.

- Hermione, ¿qué pasa? ¿No pensabas que fuera por esa razón? – le preguntó inquisidora. La susodicha se quitó la mano de la frente, y se paró algo nerviosa.

- No lo sé, iré a tomar un poco de aire – dijo Hermione saliendo definitivamente de la habitación y dejando a una Lavender cohibida. 

Bajó las escaleras a toda potencia y sin más tiempo que perder se dirigió a la biblioteca, donde encontraba el lugar perfecto para relajarse en momentos tensos. Mientras corría pensaba en la posible persona que podía estar enamorada... y, por razón alguna, pensaba en Harry.

¿Por qué tenía que pensar que era él? ¿Cómo su amigo se podía fijar en ella? ¿En la chica que siempre estudiaba y que no pensaba más que en "cuentos de hadas"? No, Harry Potter no podía ser. Qué problema, Hermione ya empezaba a descartar muchachos.

En un momento se encontró en la biblioteca de Madame Pince. Sin pensarlo, fue hacia un estante cualquiera y agarró un libro que resultó ser la _Odisea_ de Homero. Se sentó en su mesa favorita, y abrió en cualquier página, pues no le importaba lo que leería, con tal de distraerse.

Después de leer una página, al voltearla notó un pedazo de papel, donde una fina letra escribía:

Tus ojos son la miel que endulzan mi vida, 

_Tu melena es el brillo que ilumina mi existencia,_

_Y tu andar es el futuro que junto a ti construiría._

Hermione suspiró y una ligera sonrisa apareció en sus labios. De seguro esa nota tenía centenares de años (pensando en lo viejos que debían de ser los libros de la biblioteca), y seguro que había sido destinada a una chica que había tenido un admirador secreto, pero que la chica no había llegado a leer la nota. Ya que no pertenecía a nadie, se lo puso en el bolsillo; en cuanto tuviera toda la historia se inspiraría en esa romántica nota para continuar los capítulos.

Continuó a leer lentamente, porque obviamente los textos de Homero eran difícil de comprender al instante. Después de dos páginas, increíblemente encontró otra nota: el papel (o el pergamino) era de un color verde turquesa. La nota decía:

_ Granger._

_Tu segundo capítulo estuvo muy corto pero algo emocionante. Lo podrás encontrar en cuanto termines de leer este libro._

_                                                                                              Y.O._

Hermione suspiró. Ya era la segunda nota que ese muchacho misterioso le daba, y todo eso le daba mucha curiosidad. ¿Quién sería? ¿Por qué estaba haciendo todo eso? ¿No podía pedirle la historia así en la cara, civilizadamente?

De repente leyó de nuevo la nota. Supuestamente las hojas del segundo capítulo estaban... ¿después de que ella terminara de leer el libro?

- ¿Ah? – se interrogó a sí mísma. Se puso a pensar... y otra chispa se le prendió en el cerebro. Se paró de la silla, y fue directamente al lugar en donde había agarrado el libro; de hecho, ahí se encontraban unas seis hojas dobladas. Hermione, al abrirlas, las reconoció enseguida, y una sonrisa apareció en su cara. 

- Bueno – dijo Hermione regresando a su mesa – almenos ya tengo el segundo capi – se sentó y volvió a abrir el libro, pero los acontecimientos apenas sucedidos le hicieron quitar todas las ganas de seguir leyendo. Así que lo cerró y lo puso aparte en la mesa. Se quedó en blanco por pocos minutos, sin saber qué hacer, cuando una lamparita se le prendió en la cabeza, parándose de golpe y sobresaltando Madame Pince. 

- ¡Madame! – exclamó Hermione, dirigiéndose hacia la señora. Ésta la miró con asombro, Hermione nunca había hecho ruido en la biblioteca. Le indicó de bajar la voz.

- ¿Qué sucede, Granger?

- Emh... bueno... – Hermione no sabía como pedirle lo que quería; la idea le había venido de golpe – Bueno le quería preguntar si... si en la biblioteca se guarda el registro de los alumnos de toda Hogwarts – Madame Pince ensanchó los ojos; ningún alumno le había hecho tal pregunta antes. Como se veía que esa muchacha era especial.

- Sí, por supuesto – repondió después de unos segundos. – ¿Deseas verlo?

- Sí gracias – respondió Hermione entusiasmada. La señora Pince buscó algo en un gran cajón, y sacó un libro de grandes dimensiones, con arriba escrito "_TABULAE DISCIPULUS_". Hermione quedó pasmada ante la visión de tal libro.

- Es un poco pesado, pues tiene los alumnos de los últimos cincuenta años – dijo Madame Pince. 

- Ay señora, ¿pero no hay uno que hable de los últimos... diez años?

- Umh – Madame Pince se esforzó en meter de nuevo el enorme libro en el cajón, y en compensación buscó en otro cajón donde encontró un libro de dimensiones normales, con el mismo título pero con fecha diferente. Hermione sonrió.

- Gracias – lo tomó y se sentó de nuevo en su mesa. Lo que tenía pensado hacer con ese libro era buscar alguien que correspondiese a ciertas iniciales: Y.O.

- A ver, a ver, a ver... amh... – notando la fecha en la que el libro había sido escrito, ella tenía que aparecer en el sexto año, así que mejor empezaba por los de tercero. De ese modo podía saber si el chico que la había besado era menor que ella por... tres años.

- Vale, si es menor que yo por tres años, entonces tiene catorce. ¡Wao, soy una asalta-cuna! – Hermione trató de no reír fuerte. Jamás pensó de ser tan irónica.

Por otros trece minutos se dio cuenta de que nadie correspondía a esas iniciales de los años cuarto y quinto, por lo cual Hermione se sentía muy aliviada. Ahora seguiría sexto, donde encontraría su propio nombre. De hecho lo encontró entre Lavender y Parvati. Luego recorrió dos veces los alumnos de ese año, casa por casa, y no encontró rastro alguno de Y.O., preocupándose. En el séptimo año no podía estar, si no en ese momento el muchacho no habría de estudiar más en Hogwarts. Entonces, Hermione pensó que esas no eran sus verdaderas iniciales. ¿Y si no, cuáles?

- ¡¿Pero quién eres, maldita sea?! – murmuró Hermione cansada. 

- Chester Bennington – dijo alguien a su izquierda. Ron la veía divertido. 

- Ah, hola Ron – dijo Hermione mientras Ron tomaba asiento. Lo notó bien y vio que andaba un poquitín sucio en la cara – ¿Entrenamiento de Quidditch?

- Exacto – dijo Ron limpiándose el sudor con la manga – Fue muy duro, imagínate tú que Harry salió destrozado – Hermione agarró las hojas de su segundo capítulo y las puso en su mochila. Luego agarró las dos notas de Y.O. ... y su mirada cambió un poco al verlas fijamente.

- Hermione, ¿qué te pasa? Te veo decaída – le preguntó Ron con una mirada interrogativa.

- No, nada, yo también estoy cansada – mintió Hermione. De repente vio a Ron fijamente. Posible que... ¿él estuviera enamorado de ella?

- Sí, ajá Hermione, ahora le gustas a todo el mundo, como no, sobretodo a Ron que está enamorado perdidamente de Giselle – Giselle era una chica de Ravenclaw con la cuál tocaban muchas clases con los Gryffindors. Era simpática y a Hermione le caía muy bien. 

- Por cierto, ¿qué te estabas preguntando antes? – dijo Ron. Hermione hizo como si no había entendido la pregunta, y respondió otra cosa.

- Sí, a Giselle la vi antes entre los estantes. Tal vez siga aquí por allá atrás – Ron ensanchó los ojos, ya ni él se recordaba qué había preguntado, y se levantó dirigido hacia donde había señalado Hermione. Ésta se paró de su asiento, y dando el libro de la _Odisea _a Madame Pince, salió por la puerta de la biblioteca.

- Lo siento Ron – dio una última mirada al lugar, sintiéndose en culpa por haberle mentido, pero para su asombro notó que Ron había encontrado a Giselle y se había enganchado en una animada conversación.

- Vaya, me volveré adivinadora algún día – dijo Hermione pensando ya a otro de sus planes para el futuro. Caminó por varios pasillos, hasta encontrar unas escaleras. Iba a bajarlas, cuando sintió que unos pasos se dirigían hacia la escalera también, pero desde el otro lado. Draco Malfoy.

- Sangre sucia Granger – dijo con su típica frialdad – ¿Cómo van los cuentitos? – preguntó con una mirada superior. Hermione bufó.

- Mortífago Malfoy, ¿me dejarías en paz? Tengo muchos rollos en la cabeza como para andar escuchando tus estupideces – dijo eso sin dignar de una mirada al joven Slytherin, y cuando estaba por bajar las escaleras, sintió que Draco le agarraba fuertemente del hombro. – ¡Hey! ¿Qué te pica? – Draco acercó el rostro al de Hermione y la miró muy fijamente con... rabia y odio.

- Ni se te ocurra, Granger, volver a llamarme mortífago – le apretó luego el cuello hacia una columna que había al lado de la escalera. Hermione podía notar el odio en sus fríos ojos grises – ¿Te quedó claro? Porque la próxima vez.. – Hermione sentía que el aire se le acababa, se estaba asfixiando, cuando Draco le soltó el cuello – Lamentarás haber nacido con esa asquerosa sangre, querida muggle – Hermione se puso dos manos en el cuello, y se dejó caer de rodillas. Respiraba con dificultad, y miraba al suelo. Draco en vez la miró con desprecio y una sonrisa divertida en su rostro, para luego irse escaleras abajo. Hermione sentía no sólo arder su garganta, sino también su espíritu. Ardía de odio.

Se levantó del suelo agarrando la mochila, y decidida a no bajar por las escaleras: capaz y Malfoy seguía rondando por ahí, ahorcando quien se le atravesara por el camino. Para "organizarse" un poco, se puso a pensar en todo los problemas que estaba teniendo: su historia robada, Parvati celosa de ella, alguien enamorado de ella, los estudios para su graduación, y Malfoy que la ahorcaba y amenazaba. Sinceramente, ese año iba a ser bien duro.

Cruzó a la izquierda de una esquina por donde había venido Draco, y al levantar la vista pudo notar a Harry dirigiéndose a donde estaba ella. Genial, ahora se daba cuenta de otro problema: no sabía si se estaba enamorando de él. 

- Hola Harry – saludó tranquilamente viendo a Harry que se detenía ante ella – ¿qué hay?

- A ti te buscaba – dijo Harry secándose el sudor de la frente. Hermione lo miró extraña. 

- ¿Por qué, qué pasa?

- ¿Tienes ya el segundo capítulo de tu historia?

- Sí, aquí está – dijo Hermione abriendo su maletín y sacando unas hojas. Harry las agarró y pasó rápido las páginas.

- ¿Qué buscas? – preguntó Hermione ojeando las hojas también. Harry luego la miró a los ojos.

- Creo que ya podemos saber quién es el que está detrás de todo esto – dijo seriamente Harry. Hermione ensanchó los ojos.

- ¿Y cómo? ¿Con un hechizo?

- Exacto. Si el tipo no fue tan inteligente como para agarrar las hojas con las manos desnudas, entonces podemos identificar las huellas digitales con el hechizo y luego buscar en el registro de alumnos la persona a quien les pertenezca – dijo de un tiro Harry. A Hermione le brillaron los ojos. 

- Yo busqué hace poco en el registro las iniciales de su nombre, pero no lo encontré en ninguno de los años – explicó – pero si tenemos suerte con esto creo que podremos descubrirlo – Hermione de repente sintió que algo se le deslizaba de las manos que sostenían las hojas del capítulo. Miró hacia abajo y notó que se le había caído aquel pedazo de tela o papel color aguamarina, que había encontrado aquella vez en el depósito.****

**N/A:** Muchííííííííísimas gracias por los reviews, realmente me dan ganas de seguir la historia y escribir lo más pronto posible ^^. Por favor antes de irse no se olviden sus comentarios sobre este capítulo, quiero saber qué tal les pareció.

****

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

***SoN GraTiS y haCeN SeNTiR biEN a La EsCriToRa***

9-01-2003


	5. Mis huellas, tus huellas

**Capítulo 5: Mis huellas, tus huellas**

Hermione se agachó y recogió el material aguamarina. Harry la observó y se extrañó al ver que lo que había recogido era un simple pedazo de tela o papel.

- ¿Pero qué es eso? – preguntó.

- No lo sé, lo encontré cuando el chico se fue, en el piso – dijo Hermione – pero no sé muy bien qué es – Harry lo tomó entre sus manos. Hermione sintió latir su corazón al rozárselas.

- Hermione, esto es papel de seda – dijo Harry moviéndolo entre sus dedos. – ¿Dijiste que lo encontraste cuando el muchacho se fue?

- Sí – dijo Hermione algo confusa – ¿Por?

- Bueno, aquí también podemos buscar las huellas – dijo Harry con una sonrisa que hizo soñar a Hermione.

- Por mí, estaría bien empezar ahora – dijo Hermione, quería descubrir quién era, y recuperar su historia cuanto antes.

- Bueno, ahorita ando un poco cansado – dijo Harry rascándose la cabeza. – Tal vez mañana después de las clases.

- Bien, ¿y en dónde nos encontramos? Mañana tengo a última hora Aritmancia – dijo Hermione, guardando el pedazo de tela y la historia en su bolso.

- ¿Qué tal en el viejo baño de Myrtle? – preguntó Harry. 

- Genial – dijo Hermione, sonriendo, y saludó a Harry con la mano para dirigirse a su habitación.

***

Por la noche, Hermione había tenido que soportar el frío ambiente que había en su habitación, entre ella y Parvati. Lo último que habría querido era pelearse con su compañera de cuarto, por envidia de un chico que ella desconocía y crítica hacia el hobby que a ella más le gustaba. Además, se sentía un tanto confusa porque no tenía idea si se estaba enamorando de Harry. Pero, ¿cómo era posible que después de siete largos años, ahora se estuviese enamorando de él? Era algo absurdo, simplemente ilógico. Pero también se debía a aquel juego de la botella que había hecho semanas atrás. Y en él, había tenido que besar a Harry.

El beso no había sido la gran cosa; claro, en un principio. Pero la situación se había vuelto más complicada cuando había tenido que besar a Harry por segunda vez. Ella se había sentido nerviosa, mientras que él en vez había parecido tomarle gusto a la cosa. De todos modos el segundo beso había sido más largo; y para más, había sido con lengua.

Sinceramente Hermione no había besado nunca antes a nadie de ese modo. Bueno, sí, de pequeña, jugando con sus compañeros. Pero más nada. Las únicas veces que había sentido un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo habían sido con Harry, en ese juego. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, el beso del muchacho que le había robado la historia esa tarde no le había parecido nada mal.

Había sido algo extraño, algo muy imprevisto. Sus labios no habían más que hecho roce por varios segundos, pero por alguna razón Hermione les había tomado gusto. Habían sentido el sabor, eran un tanto deliciosos. Claro, no más de los que había probado de Harry. Pero también había sentido un dejo frío en ellos. Claro, ¿cómo no se podían estar fríos con lo helado que el castillo había estado en esas últimas semanas, más en un depósito? Era algo más que lógico entender que no eran fríos físicamente. Hermione después de tanto carcomerse el alma por buscar una explicación a ese beso, terminó durmiéndose. 

Al día siguiente Hermione deseó que la jornada pasara lo más rápido posible. Quería descubrir de una buena vez quién había osado besarle sin permiso y robarle la historia así como así, además, quería estar un poco a solas con Harry. Definitivamente, parecía estar enamorándose.

En ese momento los Gryffindors habían tocado con los Slytherins en la clase de Transfiguraciones. Parkinson no hacía más que fastidiar hablando estupideces con sus amigas sobre Hermione, realmente la cosa sobre las historias había sido un gran pretexto para fastidiarla, y cómo no, no se podía perder aquella oportunidad.

- ¿Qué creen muchachas? Me han dicho por ahí que la historia de la Granger se trata de animales que se vuelven en humanos y que tratan a toda costa de volver como eran antes – Hermione no pudo evitar una risa irónica, ¿quién escribiría tal estúpidez? Ella, de seguro, no.

- Te gustaría, Parkinson, que eso ocurriera contigo – murmuró Hermione mientras con mucho éxito transformaba una cinta roja en un mil piez (para su desagrado) – no más mirarte, se sabe que eres una rata andante en cuerpo de chica SD (súper deformada) – muchos Gryffindors ahí cerca se rieron. Parvati también rió. Después de todo, Hermione prefería mil veces a Parvati que a Parkinson.

- No insultes a las ratas, Hermione – dijo Harry. Los dos trataron de no explotar en carcajadas y de no causar el enojo de McGonagall. 

Después de otras horas de clases, finalmente llegó el almuerzo. Ron como siempre tenía hambre y no veía la hora de posar sus peligrosas manos sobre unas carnosas patas de pollo. Cuando finalmente estuvieron en la mesa, Hermione estuvo apunto de sentarse, que encontró en el asiento unos papeles. Hermione los agarró y en un momento los guardó en su bolso, temerosa.

- ¡Justo ahora me los debía dar, cuando alguien podía ver las hojas y tener otro motivo de burla! – pensó Hermione, mientras con afán guardaba la historia. De repente vio una nota que sobresalía de ellas. Pensando que era del tal Y.O., la metió en la mochila también.

- ¿Qu' pa'a, He'm'one? – preguntó Ron, mientras comía un pedazo de la pata de pollo. Hermione agitó la mano izquierda en signo de que no era nada importante. Harry, desde el otro extremo de Ron, la miró alzando las cejas, interrogativamente. Hermione asintió, moviendo los labios en signo de "yo".

Ya que habían llegado tarde al comedor, habían tenido que atragantarse para poder llegar a tiempo a la clase de Encantamientos que les tocaba con Ravenclaw. En ella Hermione pudo ver que de su capítulo tres estaban las diez hojas enteras, y con ellas la notita del "ladrón". La tomó y la empezó a leer.

_ Granger._

_Uff menos mal que pasó eso con Helene. Desde un inicio me cayó mal, así que no esperaba más que desapareciera del mapa. Ya seguiré leyendo, se pone interesante._

_                                                                                              Y.O._

_PD: no intentes saber quien soy, perderás tu "preciado" tiempo._

Hermione quedó algo seca. _Helene_ era uno de los personajes favoritos de su historia, y el que la hubiese hecho desaparecer por un tiempo no significaba que no volviera a entrar en escena. También algo más la hizo sentir un tanto mal: la postdata. ¿Acaso por ser una "sabelotodo" significaba que siempre estaría sumergida en el estudio? Es que sinceramente, ese lector debía de ser muy odioso.

Guardó la nota en su maletín. Escribiendo en un pergamino, le contó todo a Harry, y se lo pasó, tratando de que Ron no se diese cuenta de que se pasaban notas en clase.

- _Ya me regresó el capítulo tres de la historia, y me volvió a dejar una nota. Dice también que no perdamos el tiempo en tratar de saber quién es U.U_ – leyó Harry. Luego escribió algo rápido y se lo pasó, a tiempo para que Ron no lo notase.

- _No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que algo encontraremos ^-^_ – leyó Hermione. Otra vez escribió algo y se lo pasó con discreción.

- _Gracias Harry, eres todo un amor ^^U_.

- _Ya lo sabía ;)._

Las dos horas de Encantamientos pasaron volando, cuando finalmente era la hora de dividir al trío y de que Hermione se fuera a su clase de Aritmancia, mientras que Harry y Ron a Adivinación. Se saludaron con la mano, recordándose con la mirada dónde tenían que encontrarse después de esa última clase.

En clase de Aritmancia Hermione no estuvo muy atenta. No hacía más que pensar en la postdata del muchacho Y.O. ¿Posible que ya se había enterado de que querían descubrirlo através de las huellas digitales? ¿Y si era así, cómo lo había logrado?

- Señorita Granger – dijo el profesor O'Hagerty, quitándose los lentes y mirando a Hermione con una mirada cansada pero muy penetrante. – ¿Le traigo café para que pueda estar atenta en mi clase? – Hermione empezó a sonrojarse, y bajó la cabeza, mientras que todos los demás de Hufflepuff se reían, bueno, al menos casi todos. 

- No profesor – dijo muy bajito Hermione. El profesor siguió explicando la lección, con Hermione que trataba de prestar lo más posible de atención. 

Pasaron unos tres cuartos de hora, que ya se estaba por acabar la lección.

- Bueno, para la próxima vez háganme los ejercicios de la página 365... – decía el profesor O'Hagerty, mientras que Hermione veía el reloj, que dentro de unos treinta segundos haría sonar el timbre. Apenas sonó, Hermione parecía ir a cámara rápida de como guardaba las cosas, estaba impaciente, tanto que se chocó con una Hufflepuff al salir.

- ¡Discúlpame Abbott! – exclamó ya alejándose.

Con mucho atore subió escaleras y demás, para ir al baño de Myrtle la Llorona. No quería llegar tarde al encuentro porque no quería hacer esperar a Harry. Pero parecía que el destino no hacía más que jugarle trucos pesados, porque al subir una escalera no hizo más que volver a chocarse, con la persona menos deseada, Malfoy.

- ¡Sangre sucia! ¡Pero qué te pasa! ¡Mira donde pones tus sucios pies de muggles! – exclamó Draco, atrayendo la atención de muchos por ahí, cosa que fue un grave error.

- ¡¡Ya deja de insultar, imbécil!! – gritó Hermione dándole una cachetada que lo hizo tambalear un tanto. Después de unos segundos, el chico rubio que tenía la mano en la mejilla bofeteada, la miró con sorpresa y también con aborrecimiento. Muchos por ahí cerca "aplaudieron", nunca habían visto a alguien que pusiera a Malfoy en su lugar, sobretodo Hermione. La Gryffindor lo miró con triunfo, y se dirigió un poco más alegre al baño de Myrtle.

- Se lo merecía – dijo mientras entraba, y escuchaba los estruendos sollozos de Myrtle. Vio por todos lados y notó que Harry aún no había llegado.

- ¿Quién... anda ahí? – dijo la voz rota de Myrtle, saliendo de un retrete. Hermione se asomó al baño.

- Soy yo, Myrtle. 

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- He venido para... emh... reunirme con alguien.

- ¿Aquí? – preguntó Myrtle, rodeando los lavamanos.

- Sí, aquí – de repente oyó pasos acercarse, que abrieron la puerta del baño.

- ¡Ah, Hermione! – dijo Harry, un tanto cansado – Disculpa si llegué tarde, es que la Trelawney me entretuvo en su clase. 

- No te preocupes, Harry – dijo Hermione esbozando una sonrisa.

- Hola, Harry – dijo Myrtle, con una sonrisa rara en ella y una voz tratando de ser agradable.

- Emh... hola Myrtle – dijo Harry, indicando a Hermione de sacar los papeles y las notas.

- ¿Cómo has estado? Me alegra de verte, Harry, hace años que no me visitas – dijo Myrtle flotando encima de ellos. Harry sintió un escalofrío en su espalda, no podía creer de gustarle a un fantasma.

- Emh... ya sabes... he tenido que estudiar mucho y... combatir el mal – dijo Harry, tratando de que Myrtle dejara de flotarle al lado.

- Eh, Myrtle, ¿podrías dejarnos solos? Es que verás, tenemos que hacer un experimento, y nos gustaría estar un poco a solas para concentrarnos – dijo Hermione, de un tiro. Myrtle la miró con desprecio.

- Uysh, como quieras – dijo Myrtle, regresando a su retrete. 

- Uf, gracias Hermione – dijo Harry, acercándose y sacando su varita. – No la aguanto más.

- Tranquilo – dijo Hermione. – Entonces, ¿cómo vamos a hacer?

- Bien – dijo Harry frotándose las manos. – ¿Dónde están todas las cosas que él ha tocado? – Hermione las tenía en sus manos, las hojas de los capítulos uno, dos y tres, más el papel de seda y las notas que el muchacho había dejado. – Muy bien. A ver, pásame esas hojas – Hermione le pasó las hojas de los capítulos, y Harry sacó su varita.

- _¡Wingardium Leviosa!_ – dijo, haciendo que todas las hojas de su mano flotaran en el aire. 

- ¿Y ahora qué harás? – preguntó Hermione, muy curiosa. Harry alzó la varita e indicó las hojas, que estaban en fila.

- _¡Aparecium Imago!_ – dijo Harry, indicando la primera hoja. Esta tomó primero un color azul, como envolvida en una capa, y luego volvió al color normal. Después se volvió hacia Hermione con la cabeza. – Ahora con el hechizo de atracción atraela a ti y ponla en un lugar seco, pero no la toques con las manos – Hermione obedeció y cada hoja que Harry hechizaba la ponía en un lavamanos donde ya no salía ni una gota de agua. A las diez hojas, Harry ya se estaba cansando.

- Hermione, ¿por qué tus capítulos son unos testamentos? No sé como el tipo ese o la tipa haya logrado leerse tres capítulos en dos días – dijo Harry. Hermione se medio sonrojó.

- _¡Accio hoja!_ – dijo Hermione – Sinceramente eso también me dejó impresionada, aunque si te pones a ver, los primeros dos capítulos no son tan largos.

- ¿Siete-ocho hojas son pocas para tí? – preguntó Harry arqueando una ceja, mientras hechizaba otra hoja. – _¡Aparecium Imago!_

- Bueno, para mí y para él como que no – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa divertida. – _¡Accio hoja!_

- Oye, ¿y cómo es que estás tan segura de que es hombre? _¡Aparecium Imago!_

- Bueno, lo oí hablar, ¿no? Su voz era de hombre, te lo aseguro – dijo Hermione, omitiendo por supuesto la escena del beso. – _¡Accio hoja!_

- ¿Sabes que hoy en día con un simple hechizo uno se puede modificar la voz? _¡Aparecium Imago!_ – dijo Harry y viendo que, para su desgracia, aún le faltaba otra decena de hojas.

- Sí – dijo Hermione pensativa. – _¡Accio hoja!_

- ¿Cómo era la voz del tipo? _¡Aparecium Imago!_

- _¡Accio hoja! _No lo sé... era algo profunda pero no tanto. También muy misteriosa. Y creo que algo fría... pero no mucho. El problema es que lo oí hablar muy poco. 

- Umh... – murmuró Harry pensativo. – _¡Aparecium Imago!_

Por el resto de las hojas (si así se podría decir), los dos se mantuvieron callados. Hermione pensaba que tal vez esa voz no era la verdadera del chico, pero... si no era así, ¿cómo podía ser?

- _¡Aparecium Imago!_ ¡Sí! ¡Última! – dijo Harry con alivio.

- _¡Accio hoja!_ Muchas gracias Harry. ¿Pero ahora qué se debe hacer? – dijo Hermione, Harry que se acercaba al lavamanos donde estaban las hojas.

- Bueno, como verás ahora que le hicimos el hechizo ya se le pueden identificar las huellas – dijo Harry, indicando la primera hoja del montón. – ¿Las ves? 

- Umh... no – dijo Hermione acercándose a la hoja. Harry indicó unas manchas amarillas que habían en ellas, y Hermione entendió – ¿Pero cómo podemos saber si no son mías o de él?

- Muy buena pregunta – dijo Harry, tomando su mochila y arrancando un pedazo de pergamino y agarrando su tintero.

- Bueno, no sé si funcionará – dijo dándole el tintero a Hermione – mójate los cinco dedos de cada mano y luego marca el pergamino. Luego veremos si corresponden o no a las de las hojas – Hermione obedeció, aunque no muy convencida. Después de poner sus huellas en el pergamino, se lavó las manos mientras que Harry empezaba a examinar.

- Harry, esto nos llevará siglos. Creo que un hechizo nos haría la vida más fácil – dijo, luego sonriendo a la cara de _por qué-no-lo-pensé-antes_ de Harry.

- Cierto. Ya se me olvidaba que eramos magos. ¿Pero te sabes algún hechizo? – Hermione se puso a pensar, a pensar y a pensar, empezando a dar vueltas por todos lados, hasta que, como si una lamparita se le hubiese encendido en la cabeza, le vino en mente el hechizo.

- ¡Ah, ya sé! Tal vez el hechizo de identificación funcione. Sólo espero aplicarlo bien...

- Bueno, al menos inténtalo – dijo Harry. Hermione asintió.

- _¡Wingardium Leviosa! _– indicó Hermione a las hojas, que se pusieron todas en fila, en el aire. Luego hizo lo mismo con el pergamino donde sus huellas estaban – _¡Agnovi Imago!_ – las hojas se envolvieron en una capa verde fosforescente por unos varios segundos, hasta que finalmente desapareció. El pergamino estaba igual que antes, pero las demás hojas tenían un color diferente.

- Bueno, no se puede más que revisar – dijo Harry – _¡Accio hojas!_

Vieron las hojas de los capítulos. Todas las huellas que habían en ellas eran amarillas, lo que significaban que pertenecían a Hermione. Los dos Gryffindor examinaron cada hoja dos veces por delante y por detrás, sin encontrar una sola huella de color diferente. Hermione suspiró.

- Ah, es inútil. Él mismo lo dijo. Perdimos tiempo al hacer esto, de seguro se puso guantes antes de tocar las hojas. Estoy segura de que no serviría de nada revisar las notas y aquel pedazo de papel de seda. 

- Bueno, al menos lo intentamos – dijo Harry. – Pero no te desanimes. Mira que pierdes tu encanto al ponerte así – dijo con una sonrisa, mientras que Hermione guardaba las hojas en su bolso, que ya empezaban a perder el efecto del hechizo.

- Gracioso – dijo Hermione sonriendo. Después de guardar las cosas, se dispuso a disculparse con Harry, por haberle hecho perder tiempo.

- Discúlpame, Harry, te hice perder tiempo al hacer esto para saber quién es ese bendito chico. De todos modos gracias.

- No te preocupes, Hermione. Sabes que es un placer ayudarte, tú siempre lo has hecho. Y yo por ti haría cualquier cosa – dijo Harry con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y dando dos palmaditas en la cabeza de Hermione. Ésta sonrió, algo sonrojada.

- Tal vez después de todo sí tenga alguna oportunidad con él – pensó, mientras salían del baño de Myrtle la Llorona.

  


****

**N/A:** Yaiiiih!!! Este capítulo me quedó precioso, o almenos así pienso. Bueno, no sé qué más decir, sólo que me parece que la intriga aumenta! Y también quiero agradecer a todoas loas que me dejaron Reviews: Glamb Potter, kary, Abril, miaka82, vegalone86, Agatha-NecroPrincess, Diel, lora chang, lissy, Hermione_de_Potter, Hikaru Ceres, Sora-15, Akira Akizuki, fram!, Luadica, Arwen-Magic16, Misao Kirimachi Surasai y a Minue, sobretodo a ella, más fanática imposible de este fic, y que cada vez que entro al MSN viene y me dice "El capítulo!! Ponlo yaaaaaa!!" XD.

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!**

***soN graTis Y haCen seNtir biEn A La escRitora***

16-01-2003****


	6. Críticas antes de una cita

Capítulo 6: Críticas antes de una cita 

Por los dos meses que siguieron, el chico misterioso se tardó muchísimo en leer la historia. Después del tercer capítulo, Hermione no hizo más que recibir críticas de él, que no le hicieron mejorar su humor. El muchacho le criticaba no sólo los personajes, sino también los eventos que se presentaban en los capítulos. Hermione ya se estaba cansando, no veía la hora de que el chico terminase de leer el catorceavo capítulo, que era el capítulo hasta donde había llegado, y así regresarle su historia por fin. Pero lo que ella se preguntaba más, era que si después de recuperar su historia se tendría que quedar con la curiosidad y la duda de quién había sido la persona que se la había robado, o el chico se haría descubrir alfin. Todo eso daba vueltas en su mente.

Parvati y Hermione seguían sin hablarse. Obviamente Hermione no la perdonaría por la vergüenza que le había hecho pasar, y Parvati no dejaría de tenerle envidia y celos. Simplemente, no se volverían a hablar como antes, bueno, claro está si antes lo hacían.

Eran tiempos de San Valentín, que ya el "ambiente romántico" se sentía en el aire. Muchas chicas no hacían más que preguntarse "¿Y qué le vas a regalar?" "¿Te dará algo?" "¿Qué harán hoy?" todo el día. Entre ellas se encontraban Parvati, Lavender y, para sorpresa de Hermione, Parkinson.

- ¿Qué le darás a Josh? Apenas llevan unas dos semanas y media de novios, pero sería bueno si le regalaras algo – decía Parvati a Lavender, en clase de Historia de la Magia.

- No lo sé... ¿unos chocolaticos en forma de tigre, qué te parece? Sé que le gustan los tigres.

- Uy, tigresa – bromeó Parvati y las dos se echaron a reír. Hermione, que lamentablemente estaba en un pupitre cerca de ellas, suspiró. También Parkinson y Bulstrode estaban enfrente de ellas, así que no podía más que soportar también a esas dos.

- Sabes, pienso regalarle algo a Blaise para San Valentín – dijo Pansy – pero no sé muy bien qué, y no quiero que sean chocolates.

- Ve a las cocinas y dile a los elfos de allá abajo de preparar unas galletas de chocolate en forma de corazones y serpientes – dijo Millicent. A Pansy le brillaron los ojos. Hermione bufó. ¿Galletas en forma de serpientes?

- ¡Oh vaya no está mal la idea! ¡Sí, le regalaré eso! – dijo Parvati toda emocionada. 

- Uff – bufó otra vez Hermione, estaba hasta el tope por andar rodeada de semejantes idiotas. Harry, que estaba al lado suyo en el duermevela, la miró cansado.

- _Yawn..._ ¿qué tienes, Hermione? – preguntó, restregándose los ojos. 

- Uff, es que estoy cansada, todas las chicas no hacen más que hablar de sus novios y San Valentín, cómo odio estas fechas – dijo Hermione con acento cansado. 

- Ah, qué bien... – dijo Harry volviendo a bostezar y poniéndose en posición de descanso, para dormir otra vez. Hermione vio a sus amigos, Ron estaba roncando con la boca abierta echado en el pupitre, y Harry iba por el mismo camino. Los entrenamientos de Quidditch se habían intensificado, y los dos chicos apenas y tenían tiempo para hacer los deberes. Hermione los miró detenidamente. Se veían como los propios angelitos. Definitivamente, siete años no eran nada, y los quería muchísmo.

Tal vez en ese mismo día de San Valentín, que no sólo era de enamorados sino también de la amistad, ella podría pasarla bien con sus amigos y divertirse un rato. Últimamente no hacía más que estudiar, tenía que prepararlo todo para su examen final, ese año era el último, y por eso no había tenido tiempo para poder pensar en su historia o en sus amigos.

Finalmente la hora había sonado, la última hora de ese Viernes. Finalmente el fin de semana. Por alguna razón, en toda la hora no había más que esperado a que sonara la campana.

- Harry, Ron, despierten – dijo Hermione sacudiendo un poco bruscamente a sus amigos del alma. Los dos abrieron los ojos de repente, viendo a todos lados.

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Mandó tareas el profesor Binns?

- Sí, pero luego se las digo, Ron, es mejor que se apuren.

- Ya vamos, ya vamos – dijo Harry. Los dos guardaron sus cosas, hasta que finalmente el trío salió por la puerta. Por unos momentos estuvo muy silencioso. Luego Hermione habló.

- ¿Y qué piensan hacer ahora? ¿Qué planes tienen?

- Bueno... yo pensaba ir donde... emh... donde...

- Giselle – le hizo el favor Harry a Ron de terminar la frase. Hermione rió, aunque algo decepcionada. Quería pasar un buen día con sus amigos, pero por lo visto Ron no estaría.

- ¿Y tú Harry?

- No lo sé... no tengo idea. 

- De seguro que muchas te pedirán de ir a pasear con ellas por algún lado – dijo Hermione, con algo de resentimiento. Su amor por Harry había crecido mucho.

- ¿Quiénes muchas?

- Quién más – dijo Ron con una sonrisa burlona – tus fans, Harry. Y no puedes decir que no tienes, porque exactamente... – Ron indicó una chica que se dirigía hacia ellos – ahí viene una.

- ¿Cómo que...? – trató de preguntar Harry viendo a Ron, pero luego se dio cuenta que su amigo tenía razón.

- Emh... hola Potter... – dijo la muchacha, que Hermione reconoció al momento. Era Hannah Abbott.

- Ah, hola Abbott... – murmuró Harry, un poco confundido. Hermione, notando la situación tan incómoda, decidió alejarse, para no molestar, aunque le doliese hasta el fondo de su corazón.

- Ron, ¿no ibamos a la biblioteca? Vamos chico, ¡se nos hace tarde! ¡Nos vemos luego, Harry! – Hermione le picó un ojo a Harry, y con un Ron confundido se dirigió escaleras abajo. Harry decidió que era mejor hablar con Hannah y ya, para luego irse.

- ¿Decías, Abbott? – preguntó Harry a la chica de cabello rubio y largo, que llevaba una media cola, y parecía algo nerviosa.

- Emh... yo quería que... aceptaras esto... – dijo Hannah entregándole una pequeña caja envuelta en un lindo papel de regalo.

- Ah... gracias – dijo Harry sin saber si aceptarlo o no. Hannah lo miró detenidamente a los ojos, muy roja en cara, esperando alguna respuesta. 

- Oye Abbott...

- ¿Sí?

- Si lo acepto, no pensarás que significará algo, ¿o sí? Es decir... ¿no pensarás que te tomaré en consideración, cierto? – Hannah lo miró sorprendida, prácticamente la estaba rechazando. Pero a pesar de todo, esbozó una linda sonrisa.

- Tranquilo, si quieres decir que no me haga ilusiones, tú no tienes por qué preocuparte – Harry tomó el paquete y esbozó una sonrisa de gratitud.

- Gracias, Abbott – dijo. Hannah se alejó a lo lejos y lo saludó con la mano.

- ¡Puedes llamarme Hannah! – exclamó, para luego desaparecer entre los alumnos.

***

Hermione no tenía ni idea de por qué le había dejado aquella oportunidad a Hannah. Era como traicionarse a sí mísma, como sacar la bandera blanca en medio de una batalla, y rendirse. Sí, ella tenía que batallar contra muchas fanáticas de Harry, si quería conquistar el corazón del chico. Pero lo que ella odiaba más de sí mísma era que no hacía nada para atraerlo, no hacía nada para tratar de gustarle. 

Ahora se encontraba sola en la biblioteca, porque obviamente Ron había decidido ir donde Giselle, a ver si la invitaba a pasear por el lago o algo más. Pero ella, sin tener a dónde ir, había decidido quedarse ahí.

Tomó su mochila y sacó un papel que le había dado Ron antes de irse donde Giselle. Había dicho así: Esta nota me la dio una persona que quiere verte. Hermione se había quedado impresionada, porque la nota decía:

Te espero a las cinco y quince en la entrada de los jardínes. No faltes, quiero hablarte. De hace tiempo que me gustas pero no sabía cómo decírtelo. 

Hermione finalmente descubriría quién era ese famoso admirador secreto al que Parvati le había confesado sus sentimientos y el que la había rechazado. Bueno, al menos pensaba que era él. No podía más que estar curiosa, y no veía la hora de que llegasen las cinco y quince. Para sorpresa suya, guardó la tarea que estaba haciendo, y tomó unas hojas en blanco (que llevaba siempre consigo), para escribir el capítulo quince de su historia. 

_"Capítulo 15: "_

- Eh... luego le pongo el título...

_"Capítulo 15:_

_Hillary no sabía qué hacer. Sus sentimientos hacia Henry estaban cambiando, cosa que en parte le preocupaba. Siempre había visto en él una persona encantadora y gentil, pero nunca lo había visto como alguien posible para enamorarse. ¿Posible que ahora se estuviera enamorando? Después de año y medio de amistad, ¿ahora era cuando se enamoraba de él?_

_Se levantó de su cama, en donde se encontraba recostada, y pareció saber a dónde quería dirigirse, pero en un momento se detuvo. Se estaba mordiendo la uña de su pulgar derecho, y miraba a todos los lados de su habitación._

- _Bien, ¿y dónde dejé mis zapatos? – dijo Hillary observando su habitación que estaba patas arriba. – Bueno Hillary, creo que tendrás que arreglar un poco este cuarto, o la McGranitt te va a matar – Hillary tomó su varita y se puso las manos en la cadera. Miró a todos lados, y decidió empezar por su ropa que estaba regada por toda la habitación._

_Con unos pocos hechizos su habitación quedó reluciente y como nueva, casi que ni Hillary se creía el buen trabajo que había hecho, o mejor dicho, que la varita y sus hechizos habían hecho. De repente la controladora de habitación Maybelle McGranitt entró por la puerta. Andaba con su típica túnica anticuada, y con sus ojos grises penetrantes miraba la habitación con ojo crítico. _

- _Muy bien, señorita Terriers. Se ve que se lleva mejor con las actividades manuales que con los estudios – dijo McGranitt. Hillary se esforzó por sonreír, realmente le caía mal esa profesora._

- _Sí, profesora – fue lo único que se limitó a decir Hillary. La chica vio fijamente como su profesora de cabello corto, casi como un hombre, se iba de la habitación. Suspiró, siempre que la McGranitt iba a inspeccionar cada habitación, sentía caérsele el mundo encima._

- _Bueno – se dijo, tomando los zapatos – ahora sí que debemos desemperezarnos. Ha llegado la hora de darse una vueltecilla por las afueras de Hoobdargs – se peinó un poco el cabello ondulado marrón ocsuro y salió por la puerta, cerrando con llave su habitación propia._

_Bajó las dos escaleras que dirigían al recibidor de la escuela, y pasó por la Puerta Grande. Al salir se dirigió rápidamente a los parques, no quería que niños de primer grado le quitasen el puesto de los columpios, que eran su atracción favorita. Al llegar, se sentó en uno de ellos, que al contacto de la quinceañera empezó a mecerse solo. _

_Obviamente la sensación no era la mísma que ella había sentido siempre en un columpio no-mágico, y con nostalgia recordaba su infancia. Recordaba aquellos días en los que no tenía nada en qué pensar, en los que era libre de toda procupación y presión. Cuando con sus amigas iba a los parques, quien llegaba primero podía tomarse el columpio, mientras que quien no lograba agarrarlo tenía que esperar su turno y cogerlo más tarde. Ah, aquellos tiempos, suspiraba Hillary daría todo por volver a esa vida de antes. Hillary se miró alrededor, mientras que el columpio se continuaba a mecer solo. Abajo habían unos chicos de primero y segundo grado que la miraban con fastidio, y estaban de brazos cruzados. Parecían estar enojados porque una chica tan mayor se meciera en un columpio. Hillary se sonrojó. Hizo detener el columpio al rozar la tierra con los pies, y finalmente pudo bajarse. Los chiquillos continuaban a mirarla con desprecio, aún mientras se alejaba. Hillary suspiró. En esa escuela también había encontrado gente muy diferente a la que ella se había acostumbrado a tratar._

_Sin más ganas de hacer nada, se regresó al edificio, para volver a encerrarse en su habitación. No quería hacer ejercicio, y por nada del mundo estudiaría un Viernes. De todos modos entró al recibidor, y subiendo por las escaleras de la izquierda se dirigió al Dormitorio Femenino. En el que, para su desgracia, al entrar en el Salón Popular, se encontró con Lorraine, chismoseando con un par de chicas, o mejor dicho, idiotas._

- _Ohh, pero quién se encuentra aquí. Nuestra querida y preciada Hilly Terry. ¿Por qué esa cara? – dijo acercándose mientras que Hillary fruncía el ceño._

- _Me llamo Hillary Terriers, para tu información – dijo con desprecio. Lorraine guiñó._

- _Oh, no me digas que sigues enfadada por lo de ayer, ¿o sí? – dijo Lorraine con lástima fingida._

- _Cómo no olvidarlo – susurró Hillary, como una serpiente, y frunciendo más el ceño. Lorraine la miró con asco._

- _Resentida social – murmuró, antes de alejarse y bajar por las escaleras que Hillary había apenas subido, junto a sus amigas. _

- _Calma Hillary, calma – se dijo a sí mísma cuando se dirigía a su habitación. – No hay por qué enfadarse. Otros días más, y estás lejos de esta escuela del demonio por todo el verano."_

Hermione se detuvo un segundo. Tal vez había exagerado con el aborrecimiento que sentía _Hillary_ hacia _Hoobdargs_ y su gente. Pero qué más daba. Nadie leía esa historia. Las únicas personas que la habían leído hasta ahora eran Harry, y... el chico misterioso.

De repente sintió como si una pequeña chispa explotara a su derecha. Al volverse, notó que de la chispa había aparecido una nota. Hermione la tomó rápidamente.

_Granger._

_No me gustó tu capítulo doce. No debiste hacerle eso a David, te quedó muy mal. Tampoco debiste poner a Lorraine en la escena del duelo. No debió interrumpir. Me parece que tu historia está tomando un rumbo equivocado._

_                                               Y.O._

Hermione no hizo más que apretar el pergamino en su mano, y hacerlo añicos. Ya se estaba hartando de todas las críticas que en esos dos meses había recibido por el chico misterioso. ¡Que se las dijera en cara, entonces! Estaba hasta el cuello de recibir críticas y notas anónimas, y que para más, mitad de su historia la tuviera él. Aún después de leer los capítulos, muchos de ellos se los había quedado. Y eso a Hermione le estaba fastidiando. Miró hacia atrás, la persona anónima debía de estar cerca para hacer aparecer esa nota al lado suyo. Madame Pince la miró extraña.

- ¿Qué pasa, querida? – preguntó Pince. Hermione suspiró.

- Nada, Madame Pince, es que sentí que me observaban – Madame Pince se extrañó aún más. – Pero no me haga caso, debo estar algo cansada.

- Mejor vaya a descansar, señorita. Hoy es Viernes, y las tareas las puede hacer mañana – dijo razonablemente la bibliotecaria. Hermione miró su reloj.

- Sí, ya me voy a... ¡oh no, la cita! ¡Son las cinco y cinco! ¡Debo escapar, Madame! – Hermione guardó sus cosas rápidamente en su mochila, y como un rayo se dirigió escaleras abajo para el vestíbulo.

Después de llegar, abrió las puertas como pudo y salió corriendo hacia los jardínes. No quería llegar tarde, y entre tanta bajadera de escaleras se le habían hecho ya las cinco y diez. Al llegar, se detuvo un momento para respirar, y miró por todos lados a ver si encontraba a alguien. 

Después de unos segundos, al entrar en el primer jardín notó una persona. Ahí estaba...

**N/A:** Mil gracias por todos los reviews que he recibido: Minue, fram!, Agatha-NP, Hikaru Ceres, Belu slitherin, lora chang, Sarah Crockfort, Diel, vegalone86 (viste ya te mencioné otra vez jujuju ^^'), Hermione-Iris, Hermione_de_Potter, kendeer, Akira Akizuki (loka esto es un HHm!) y Natty. Bueno la verdad me esperaba más reviews, de algunas personas que esperaba leyeran, pero bueh, almenos recibí ^^'. Espero que ahora dejen también, me imagino q la última palabra las dejó =O.

****

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

***soN gRaTis Y HacEN seNTir BieN A La eSCriTorA***


	7. Notas en San Valentín

 **Capítulo 7: Notas en San Valentín**

Hermione quedó un tanto sorprendida al ver quién se encontraba en la entrada del jardín. Ahí estaba nada más y nada menos que... Harry. ¿Pero qué hacía allí? Hermione no lo entendía.

- Hola Harry – dijo, saludándolo – ¿qué haces aquí? – Harry se volteó y se impresionó al verla.

- Yo... eh... bueno... – dijo un tanto nervioso. Hermione arqueó una ceja, interrogativa.

- ¿Esperas a alguien? Yo también – dijo, apoyándose en la pared de plantas de la entrada. Harry se sacó los lentes y los restregó en su camisa.

- Amh, no... si quieres damos unas vueltas por los jardínes mientras esperas – dijo Harry poniéndose los lentes de nuevo. Hermione miró su reloj.

- Debería estar por llegar... – murmuró. Harry entró en los jardínes.

- ¡Vamos! Que no pasará nada, si no te encuentra te buscará, ¿no? – Hermione se mordió el labio inferior. Quería saber quién era la persona a quien le gustaba... pero no podía resistirse a la tentación de estar a solas en los jardínes con Harry, en San Valentín para más.

- Bueno, está bien – dijo yendo junto a Harry. – Por cierto, ¿qué pasó con Abbott?

- A fin de cuentas me dio un regalo, que yo acepté por darle el gusto. Y lo peor es que después de ella le siguieron otras más. También estaba Ginny entre ellas... – Hermione trató de no reír.

- ¿Ginny? – preguntó burlona. Harry la miró entre curioso y divertido.

- Sabes que yo le gusto desde siempre – dijo Harry mientras continuaban a alejarse de la entrada de los jardínes.

- No sé, pero me da risa igualmente – dijo Hermione mientras observaba unas flores ahí cerca. – ¡Rosas! Adoro las rosas.

- ¿Qué color te gusta más? – preguntó Harry acercándose a las rosas también.

- No sé, me encantan las rosas blancas porque representan la pureza, pero también las rojas porque representan la pasión – dijo acariciando los suaves petalos de una rosa bien blanca.

- Qué romántica eres – dijo Harry con una sonrisa. Tomó su varita y con un hechizo cortó una rosa blanca y otra roja, para luego dársela a Hermione. Ésta se sonrojó.

- Gra-gracias... – murmuró Hermione. Después continuaron a caminar por los jardínes, conversando de tantas cosas referentes a la jardinería. Al cabo de una hora después, se habían recorrido todos los jardínes.

- Gracias por el paseo – dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

- Oh, muchas gracias a ti Harry, estaba pensando antes en pedirles a ti y a Ron de acompañarme hoy en día, ya que últimamente hemos dejado de estar tan juntos, pero por lo visto Ron no estuvo muy disponible que digamos – rió; – por eso mil gracias Harry, por acompañarme. 

- De nada Hermione, a la orden – dijo Harry muy dulcemente y los dos se encaminaron hacia el castillo.

***

Hermione saludó a Harry con la mano apenas llegados en la Sala Común, y se dirigió a su dormitorio, muy sonriente. Se sentía feliz, había transcurrido una hora sola junto a Harry, sin que nadie los hubiera molestado. No podía más que desbordar de alegría, hasta podría besar a Malfoy si lo tuviera de frente.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación, donde se encontraba Parvati. La amplia sonrisa se le disminuyó un poco, al notar la mirada asesina de Parvati sobre ella.

- Emh... hola – Hermione no sabía qué decir.

- Alguien te dejó unos papeles – dijo Parvati indicando con la cabeza los papeles en la cama de Hermione, e ignorando el saludo de la chica.

- ¿Te los dio a ti directamente? – Hermione frunció el ceño extrañada, y se dirigió hacia su cama, donde tomó los papeles entre sus manos.

- No, de repente aparecieron ahí mismo en tu cama, haciendo chispas – murmuró Parvati, mientras doblaba una camisa y la guardaba en su gaveta. Hermione veía las hojas, no sólo estaban las del capítulo diez, sino también las del once y doce. Se sentó en la cama y entre las hojas encontró la típica nota de Y.O. Decía así:

_Granger._

_Bueno, aquí tienes los capítulos que me faltaban regresarte. Tu capítulo trece, estuvo un poco extraño. ¿Henry está enamorado de Lorraine o acaso de Hillary? Sabes, deberías tratar de ser más clara, hay veces que no entiendo para nada lo que hacen y dicen los personajes._

_                                                                                              Y.O._

_Pd: ¿Te enfadaste con la otra nota? Ja ja ja._

Hermione no podía dejar de fruncir el ceño. Eso era el colmo, ahora hasta criticaba su forma de escribir y después de leer trece largos capítulos de la historia decía que no se sabía expresar (prácticamente) y que confundía todo. Sinceramente Hermione pensaba que esta persona tenía un carácter muy complicado, y no veía la hora de que el chico le regresase la historia y punto final a todo ese misterio.

Parvati la estaba observando muy extrañada, dado que Hermione murmuraba cosas como Qué fastidio no me deja en paz o Al diablo con este....

- ¿No me digas que ahora hablas sola?

- ¿Eh? Ah, no no, nada... – dijo Hermione, guardándose la nota en el bolsillo. Todo su buen humor se le había esfumado en un momento. De repente Lavender entró por la puerta, con una sonrisa muy parecida con la que Hermione había entrado minutos atrás.

- ¡Parvati! ¡Parvati! ¡Adivina! – dijo Lavender muy entusiasmada.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué? – preguntó Parvati, indicando a Lavender de sentarse y con la incógnita imprimida en la expresión de su rostro.

- Josh... ¡me besó! ¡¡Josh me besó de su iniciativa!! – ahora era Parvati la que brincaba en una pata.

- ¡Oooooh! ¡¿De su iniciativa?! ¡Pero cómo, si ese tipo es un timidón!

- ¡Es que mira! – dijo Lavender indicando a Parvati de sentarse de nuevo en la cama. – Verás la cosa fue...

Hermione observaba atentamente a Lavender contarle a Parvati con entusiasmo el "maravilloso acontecimiento" que había vivido momentos atrás. El corazón se le hizo pequeñito: ¿por qué ella no podía tener una amiga con quién compartir de ese modo? Sí, bueno, estaba Ginny pero... pero no era lo mismo, aunque se llevase bien con ella nunca podría expresarse como Lavender lo hacía con Parvati. Suspiró y guardó las hojas en su escritorio, haciendo caso omiso a los grititos de Parvati al enterarse de cada cosa, para luego dirigirse hacia la puerta y salir.

No sabía a dónde podía ir. Por el momento la única opción que tenía era de ir a la biblioteca. Pero no tenía ganas, así que se dirigió a la Sala Común. Al sentarse en el sillón más grande, pudo ver a Ron entrar por el retrato de la Señora Gorda.

- ¡Ron! – saludó Hermione. Ron se dirigió donde ella y se sentó en un sillón al lado suyo. – ¿Qué tal la pasaste?

- Je, bueh... es difícil de explicar... cómo digo... 

- ¿De maravilla?

- Sí, eso es, DE MARAVILLA – Hermione se rió.

- Je je, me alegra que hayas disfrutado tu cita con... – Hermione ensanchó los ojos y se llevó una mano a la frente – ¡Ay no! ¡¡La cita!!

- ¿Qué? ¿Cuál cita? – preguntó Ron extrañado.

- Sabes, la nota que me diste del chico ese, me distraje un poco y no pude acudir...

- Oh... qué lástima – dijo Ron rascándose el cuello. Hermione notó algo en la parte izquierda de este, y le puso un dedo.

- Ron, ¿qué tienes aquí? – preguntó con una media sonrisa. Ron se sonrojó.

- ¿Ah? Eh... no, nada... – Hermione sonrió pícara.

- ¿Conque nada, eh? ¿Tengo que pensar que Giselle es una vampira o qué? – a Ron se le sonrojaron las orejas, y se subió el cuello de la camisa, para que el morado no se le notara.

- Ja, piensa lo que quieras.

- Oye y una cosa, ¿quién era el tipo que te dio esa nota? Realmente me intriga, quiero saber quién está enamorado de mí – Ron sonrió pícaro.

- Qué lástima, perdiste tu oportunidad. Y eso que estaba tan decidido... ni modo, no puedo decírtelo Hermione – Hermione se disgustó, ¿qué tanta gracia era ocultarle algo tan importante? Sinceramente no lo entendía. 

- ¿Pero por qué? – Hermione puso cara de cachorro – Anda, dime, poooor fa' – Ron sonrió pícaramente, y se levantó del sillón. 

- He dicho que no. Nos vemos luego, Hermione – dijo Ron y se dirigió al dormitorio masculino. 

- Aysh... hombres – murmuró la chica, y se estiró en todo el sillón, pensativa.

***

El día de San Valentín había llegado a su fin, que todos habían transcurrido un día feliz, sobretodo las muchachas. Era ya la hora de irse a dormir, al día siguiente no tendrían clases, pero ese día había sido tan movido que todos estaban muy cansados. Pero de todos modos había alguien al que aún le quedaba algo por hacer: Hermione.

Por el resto de la tarde no había hecho nada. Se había quedado en la Sala Común, echada en un sillón, leyendo uno de sus libros favoritos "La Princesita", cuando Dean había salido del dormitorio masculino y le había entregado una nota del chico que estaba enamorado de ella. La nota tenía escrito así:

_No importa por lo de esta tarde, veámonos a las 12:30 am en la Sala Común. No faltes._

Hermione por lo menos ahora tenía la certeza de que era alguien de Gryffindor. ¿Pero quién? Esa era la pregunta. Lo más probable era que era alguien menor que ella, de un año al menos, o de su mismo año. De todos modos estaba muy curiosa por saber quién estaba tan enamorado de ella. 

**N/A:** Bien! Otra vez les dejo con la intriga!! Ya deberían haberse acostumbrado, ¿no? XD! El próximo cap es el más largo y el más importante, "La identidad de Y.O.". Así que por ahora les doy miiiiiiiiles de gracias a todoas loas que dejaron review: kawaii-little*wolf, Angelina Johnson, Iris Pollens, Agatha-NP, Asukita, Hermione_de_Potter (no, Hillary no refleja la vida de Hermione... bueno, en parte), Berenu, vegalone86, fram! (loka tienes MSN Messenger? Me gustaría que me agregaras, para poder platicar ^^), lora chang, Lis Jade Black [y su chorrero de nombres], Arwen-Magic16 (saludos a las Clony-Maradeurs), Nibya Navarro Orozco, Minue, Akira Akizuki (tal vez tengas razón... sólo ten fé XD), Hikaru Ceres (jaja, cliffhanger? Con esto de seguro me matas =P), Misao Kirimachi Surasai, Natty; también gracias a El Vigilante °-° (tranquilo, no te culpo por haber leído el fic tarde XD, en verdad no pensé que lo leerías =P, y muchas gracias por tus comentarios sobre mi forma de escribir =^-^= me sonrojo), y a Lalwen de Black (chica me quedé loca al recibir un chorrero de reviews departe tuya... pero de todos modos muchas gracias ^^ ya veo que tienes muy buenos gustos de series y demás =P lo que daría por ver Dismissed o más aún Daria T^T sniff). Y en fin de kuentas a Miaka, sobretodo muchas gracias a ella, cómo me hacen reír sus reviews (que por cierto los últimos dos fueron los más largos de todos), y realmente que me animan mucho ^^. El resúmen de HP2 me fue bien, de ti saqué la inspiración de hacerlo ^^ pero como que fue mucha, porque me salió de casi una página entera cuando debía ser de media página U.U, pero en fin! Del resto de todo el esquema que debía hacer me fue bien, mil gracias en serio. Espero que te haya ido bien en los examenes, guapa. Saludos 

****

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡REVIEWS!!!!!!!**

***SoN gRaTiS y HaCeN sEnTiR bIeN a La EsCrItOrA***

25-01-2003


	8. La identidad de YO

**Capítulo 8: La identidad de Y.O. **

Hermione se encontraba en su cama esperando impacientemente a que la hora llegase. No se había puesto el pijama, sino que se encontraba con una ropa muggle común y corriente. Veía el reloj a cada rato, que marcaba lentamente las 11:59 pm. Otros dos segundos: ya eran las doce. 

Ni modo, aún tenía que esperar una media hora, y luchar contra el sueño. ¿Pero qué podía hacer para vencerlo? No tenía nada a la mano que se lo impidiera. Tomó su varita y con ella empezó a hacer figuras con chispas de luz que cambiaban a cada rato de verde a azul, de azul a morado, de morado a fucsia, de fucsia a rojo, de rojo a anaranjado, de anaranjado a amarillo, y de ahí retomaba el color verde. No tenía que preocuparse de que la viesen, puesto a que tenía las cortinas de su cama cerradas. 

Por unos quince minutos estuvo haciendo corazones, ositos, ángeles, de todo. Las figuras quedaban en el aire por varios segundos, luego se esfumaban. Cada dos minutos Hermione bostezaba, realmente ese día había sido pesado. Pero ni modo, tenía que soportar, no podía plantar al pobre chico otra vez.

Cansada de hacer figuras, Hermione volvió a mirar el reloj. Faltaban diez minutos a las doce y media. Pensó que ya era hora, y decidió prepararse para salir. 

Miró através de sus cortinas, y notó que sus compañeras de cuarto también las tenían cerradas. Bien, primer peligro pasado. Se puso las sandalias y sigilosamente se dirigió a la puerta para salir. Bajó la escalera de caracól sin hacer ruido, y rápidamente se dirigió a la sala común. Pero aún no había nadie. Hasta que se sentó en un sillón, y de la nada apareció alguien del otro lado de la sala... era Harry.

- Hola, Hermione – dijo con una medio sonrisa en la cara, apoyando la capa invisible a un lado. 

- ¿Ha... Harry? ¿Qué demonios...? – Hermione ensanchó más los ojos color miel – ¿Eres tú? – Harry se sonrojó bruscamente, y ya no pudo ver a Hermione en los ojos – ¡¿Eres tú quien dijo de citarnos acá?! ¡¿Eres tú quién...?! – Hermione se calló. Sólo ahora se percataba de lo que había descubierto. Harry fijaba la chimenea tratando de no parecer avergonzado, en vano. Sus mejillas se teñían de un lindo color rosa, y las llamas danzantes de la chimenea se reflejaban en esa mirada piedra esmeralda.

- Pero... pero cómo es que... que tú te... cómo es... – Hermione no sabía qué decir. También ella estaba ruborizada, pero al contrario de Harry, lo miraba a la cara. El chico suspiró.

- De seguro estás muy impresionada por... bueno eso. El por qué o el cómo no sabría decírtelo claramente; sólo que un año atrás empecé a verte diferente, de otra manera... bajo otra luz. Te vi finalmente como _a una chica_. Y bueno... no hacía más que pensar en ti, estabas metida en mi cabeza todo el tiempo, y yo no sabía qué hacer. Ni siquiera podía verte que ya perdía la noción de lo que hacía o decía... era algo que no entendía, hasta que me convencí de que... de que me gustabas – terminó, ahora mirándola con una seriedad desconocida para Hermione. Ésta parecía haber pasado un día entero al sol, sin haberse echado protector, de lo roja que estaba. Fijaba la mesa que los dividía, para luego subir tímidamente la mirada. Harry, la persona que ella quería con toda su alma y en la que pensaba jamás se fijaría en ella, le estaba confesando plenamente su amor.

Era un juego, un simple juego. Oh tal vez un sueño. Hermione no se entendía: sentía cada vez más calor en sus mejillas, apartaba y volvía a la mirada de Harry, confundiéndose aún más. Y Harry esperaba su respuesta; hasta que después de un minuto, el chico habló.

- Maldita sea. Por qué será que todo me tiene que salir tan mal... – caminó por la sala, y con paso rápido y avergonzado se dirigió a las escaleras de su dormitorio masculino, cuando Hermione recorrió rápidamente el corto trecho que lo separaba de él, y lo tomó de los brazos por detrás. 

- ¡Harry! – exclamó Hermione. El chico se volteó, pero no la miró a los ojos.

- Disculpa, Hermione – murmuró, sin saber qué decir para justificar su comportamiento. Hermione lo tomó por las mejillas e hizo que él la viera.

- ¡Harry! No, tú no tienes culpa de nada, tú... – por un momento se bloqueó. Estaba viendo directamente a esos ojazos verdes de Harry, que tanto había deseado que se fijaran en ella y que finalmente lo había logrado. Sin decir más, con una mirada muy dulce, lo besó.

El sabor de Harry había cambiado desde ese último beso en el juego. Hermione ahora disfrutaba con amor su sabor dulce, mientras que en la última vez se había sentido como si no habría tenido que actuar de ese modo. La Gryffindor puso una mano sobre la espalda de Harry, y otra en su brazo derecho. Harry la tomaba de la cabeza, entrelazando el cabello en su mano, mientras que con la otra la abrazaba. 

Sus lenguas jugueteaban dulcemente al inicio, pero cada vez se volvían más y más apasionadas. Cada quién podía sentir el sabor del otro en su paladar, Hermione sentía ese sabor dulce, era empalagoso pero por alguna razón quería más y más. Sus respiraciones se volvían cada vez más agitadas y les estaba empezando a faltar el aire, hasta que lentamente se fueron separando; sus lenguas se desenredaron, sus labios se despegaron, y sus ojos despertaron.

- Harry, yo... Te amo... no sabía cómo decírtelo, me pasó lo mismo que a ti... – pero Harry le puso un dedo en los labios, que la hizo callar rápidamente. Su mirada era tierna, acompañada por una linda sonrisa en sus finos labios. 

Detrás de Hermione se encontraba el sillón grande de la Sala Común. Harry le acarició una vez más los labios rosados, para luego besarla fuertemente pero con pasión, y echarla rápidamente al mueble. Antes de que Harry cayera completamente encima de ella, Hermione se arrastró hasta la cabecera del mueble ayudada de sus codos y del impulso de sus pies y piernas, todo durante el duro beso; entre enlaces de lenguas, Hermione tomó a Harry de la mejilla izquierda, y luego la cabeza con la mano derecha, para apretarlo hacia sí. Harry, que se encontraba encima de ella, le pasó una mano por el cuello y con la otra el hombro izquierdo. El beso era mucho más que apasionado, era un reto, que "quién más aguantaba, ganaba". Mientras tanto, Harry pasó una mano por debajo de la túnica de Hermione, para llegar a acariciarle la cintura y... llegar a algo más. Pero justo en ese momento Hermione se separó bruscamente de los labios de Harry: por un momento sintió algo de miedo, aunque no hubiera pasado nada de malo. Harry la miró desconcertado, cuando Hermione se separó de él y para más lo rechazó, sentándose.

- Dis... disculpa Harry – dijo, aún sentada. No quería hacer entender que la separación repentina se había debido a... bueno, lo poco que había pasado. – Es que me faltaba el aire – Hermione pareció escuchar un suspiro de Harry.

- Oh no, la culpa fue mía – Harry también se compuso y se le sentó al lado. – No quería besarte sin avisar.

- Ooohhh no no no no, no es eso – dijo Hermione – es que me faltaba el aire, en serio – lo miró con una sonrisa, a la cual Harry respondió; después se acercó a su mejilla para besarle tiernamente, e irse con un Buenas noches. Harry sonrío pícaramente.

- Ay, mujeres.

***

A partir de esa noche, Hermione no había hecho más que sonreír todo el tiempo y pasársela por las nubes. Cada vez que encontraba la mirada de Harry en la suya, se sonrojaba bruscamente, como si de repente tomara fuego. Había pasado una semana desde que se habían confesado sentimientos, que apenas y se dirigían palabra. Harry no le había pedido de ser su novia ni nada por el estilo, pero... el saber que se amaban mutuamente era más que suficiente para la Gryffindor.

En ese momento se encontraba en clase de Estudios Muggles, que estaban viendo la invención de la televisión. Hermione no hacía mucho caso, sino seguía por los cielos pensando en ese beso apasionado que había tenido con Harry la última semana. Y gracias a su distracción, había recibido el reproche de varios profesores.

- ¿Granger? ¿Me escucha? – dijo la profesora Benglifton, una señora regordeta de expresión altanera y severa, pero con mirada dulce. Hermione, que apoyaba el mento en su mano, se sacudió como un perrito mojado.

- Sí, profesora. Disculpe – dijo Hermione rápidamente. Benglifton le dirigió una mirada curiosa, y continuó haciendo el dibujo de la televisión en la pizarra.

Sus compañeros la miraron curiosos: ¿Hermione Granger distraída en clase? Era algo realmente increíble. Pero a Hermione no le importaba, porque a pesar de estar distraída en clase, siempre sacaba buenas notas. 

La hora finalmente sonó. Hermione guardó sus cosas con rapidez, había sonado la hora de almuerzo y tenía hambre. Además, volvería a estar junto a Harry, que por más de que lo viera todos los días, no se cansaba de admirar aquella mirada verde esmeralda.

Bajando escaleras y demás, llegó finalmente al Gran Comedor, para dirigirse donde sus más preciados amigos.

- ¡Ron! ¡Harry! ¿Qué tal? – saludó Hermione mientras se acercaba.

- Tengo un hambre que no te cuento – murmuró Ron, apresurándose para ir al Gran Comedor. Harry y Hermione rieron.

- Nunca cambiarás – dijo Hermione, mientras que los tres ya llegaban a la mesa de Gryffindor.

- ¡Hey chicos! ¡Por acá! – exclamó Fred agitando una mano. El trío se sentó cerca de él y George.

- Yuuuuuumh, veo que los elfos no dejan de hacer cada exquisitez – dijo Ron, viendo hambriento la comida que aparecía frente a él. Los demás también empezaron a comer, realmente que tenían hambre. Hasta comiendo, Hermione no dejaba de sonreír.

- ¿Por qué tan feliz, Hermione? – preguntó George, con mucha curiosidad. Hermione se sonrojó un poco.

- Oh, por nada... – murmuró Hermione mientras iba a beber de su copa. Miró de reojo a Harry, que casualmente también la había mirado, y se sonrojó.

Después de terminar de comer, Hermione se estaba por dirigir a la biblioteca, cuando Harry la detuvo en las puertas del Gran Comedor, tomándola por el hombro.

- ¿S-sí? – preguntó Hermione, tratando de no aparentar nerviosa. Harry también se encontraba nervioso, y concentraba su mirada en un interesante pajarito verde que se posaba en un ventanal alto y abierto de aquel pasillo.

- Emh... ¿podríamosvernosmástardeparahablar? – dijo Harry. Hermione no había entendido.

- ¿Cómo?

- Uff – Harry se rindió y la miró a los ojos – que si nos podemos ver más tarde en algún lugar para... hablar pues, ya que bueno... – arqueó una ceja – creo que tenemos algo pendiente, ¿no? – agregó. Hermione se ruborizó un poquito, y sonrió.

- Claro, Harry... ¿dónde y a qué hora?

- ¿En los jardines a las cinco y quince, como la otra vez? – Hermione asintió energéticamente. Harry le picó un ojo y se fue por el otro lado, mientras que Hermione lo saludaba con la mano y se dirigía hacia la biblioteca.

La chica no podía más que sonreír, sonreír y sonreír. Cuando llegó a la biblioteca, Madame Pince la miró muy curiosa, y también se le pegó la sonrisa cuando Hermione la saludó alegremente. La Gryffindor se dirigió a su mesa favorita, y chequeó sus libros para ver qué tarea debía hacer.

- Umh... haré Transfiguraciones, estoy de muy buen humor como para hacer Pociones – murmuró para sí sola, tomando un pergamino y el libro de Transfiguraciones y empezando a hacer la tarea asignada.

Al cabo de una hora, la sabelotodo había no sólo hecho Transfiguraciones, sino también Interpretaciones de las Runas Antiguas y Aritmancia. Aún no tenía muchas ganas de hacer Pociones, así que la dejaría para hacerla más tarde con Ron y Harry, que siempre le ponían humor a todo.

Mientras estiraba los brazos una chispa explotó encima de su libro _Lo que los números esconden_, haciendo aparecer una nota que ya Hermione suponía de quién era. La chica suspiró y la abrió, para leer lo poco que decía.

_Nos vemos en el depósito de aquella vez dentro de quince minutos, no faltes Granger o nunca recuperarás los capítulos trece y catorce de tu historia._

_                                                                       Y.O._

Hermione frunció ligeramente el ceño, aunque tenía una pequeña sonrisa en la boca. Ella había pensado siempre que el chico le regresaría la historia completa y ya, pero por lo que decía esa nota, parecía que se haría ver. Eso despertó la curiosidad de Hermione, que pensando que el despósito estaba un tanto lejos, guardó sus cosas en el bolso y decidió encaminarse, para no llegar tarde.

Llegó más rápido de lo que esperaba, y se armó de valor al estar en el pasillo del depósito. Cuando finalmente llegó donde las escaleras, sintió cómo el corazón le empezaba a latir fuerte. Por dos meses y medio había convivido con la curiosidad de saber quién era ese tal Y.O. y finalmente ahora lo descubriría.

Prefirió tomar su varita y hacer el hechizo de iluminación, antes de que el chico le quitase la varita como la última vez. Al inicio no oyó ningún ruido de cadenas, pero después empezó a oírlas. Estaba ahí. La emoción aumentaba cada vez más.

Empezó a bajar las escaleras; Hermione sentía que los latidos de su corazón aumentaban al ritmo de sus pasos acelerados. Finalmente llegó al final de la escalera de caracól. Todo estaba oscuro como era de suponerse. Hermione alzó la varita en alto, para iluminar todo el depósito, pero para su sorpresa, la luz de su varita había desaparecido. Otra vez se encontraba indefensa, ¿qué habría hecho si Y.O. no se querría hacer ver?

Probó a repetir el hechizo, pero alguien se lo impidió.

- _¡Lu...!_

- _¡Expelliarmus!_ – se oyó del otro lado del depósito, que estaba sumergido en la oscuridad. La varita de Hermione voló de su mano, y antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar y tomarla de nuevo, se oyó decir – _¡Accio varita!_ –. Con la poca luz que se asomaba de las escaleras, Hermione pudo ver como su varita se dirigía por los aires hasta las sombras. No sabía qué decir, estaba más que claro que el que estaba del otro lado del depósito era Y.O.

- Hasta que apareces, Granger – era la voz de Y.O. que murmuraba maliciosa. Hermione frunció el ceño.

- ¿Tienes miedo, eh? No quieres que te descubra, ¿verdad? – preguntó Hermione. Y.O. rió.

- Por ahora no Granger, por ahora no. Quiero ver hasta qué punto puedes llegar – rió estruendamente, una risa que le pareció horrenda a Hermione. 

- Ya por lo poco que dices puedo comprobar que eres arrogante como en tus notas, Y.O. – dijo Hermione conteniendo la calma.

- Sabes, me parece increíble que la supuesta "más inteligente de toda Hogwarts" no haya adivinado mi nombre aún. ¿Cómo es eso posible? – Hermione se sintió incómoda. Le fastidiaba que la "inferiorizaran".

- Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer como para andarme ocupando de investigar tu nombre. Sabía que tarde o temprano me regresarías la historia, así que me daba igual saber quién fueras o no – dijo Hermione, con superioridad. En parte lo que decía era verdad, en parte no: siempre había sentido curiosidad por saber quién fuese ese chico. Mientras tanto, Y.O. bufó.

- Oh vamos, no me dirás que nunca te preguntaste quién podía ser yo – dijo – te apuesto lo que quieras a que fuiste a buscar mis iniciales en el registro de alumnos – Hermione sintió un escalofrío: Y.O. había acertado.

- Mira, Y.O. – dijo, empezando a cansarse. – Yo dentro de poco tengo que encontrarme con alguien más... así que es mejor que me des mi historia y así pondremos punto final a todo esto, y ya no tendrás más nada que ver conmigo, ni yo contigo – Hermione se había resignado a que le regresara la historia e irse, sin saber quién fuese el chico, por qué le había robado la historia, y por qué... por qué la había besado.

- Vaya, pensé que serías más persistente. Bueno, si tanto la quieres, aquí tienes tus capítulos trece y catorce – las hojas, amarradas con un cordón amarillo, resbalaron hasta los pies de Hermione. La chica tomó las hojas, y notó también una nota de Y.O. entre ellas. Suspiró.

- Bien... ahora, ¿me regresarías mi varita, por favor? – preguntó Hermione educadamente, apunto de irse por las escaleras. Estaba luchando contra la curiosidad de saber quién se escondía tras las iniciales de Y.O. y quería irse lo más pronto posible, además de que llegaría tarde al encuentro con Harry.

- Sé que te estás muriendo de la curiosidad, Granger – rió Y.O., ahora oyéndose más cerca. – Te mueres por saber quién soy, por qué leí tu historia, y por qué te besé – Hermione se volteó bruscamente hacia la parte oscura del depósito: ¡Y.O. le había leído la mente!

- Mi-mira Y.O. ... y-yo só-sólo estoy esperan-rando mi varit-ta... – balbuceó Hermione, sin moverse de un paso – así que... dámela y me iré de aquí... – se oyó una leve risa departe de Y.O. en lo profundo de la oscuridad. La varita rodó hasta los pies de Hermione, que aún no se creía lo fácil que había conseguido obtenerla de nuevo. Se agachó y la tomó, y dispuesta a irse, se dirigió a las escaleras. Pero Y.O., desde atrás, la tomó por los hombros y le susurró al oído:

- _Mis iniciales no son iniciales, invierte mi nombre y sabrás quién soy_ – oyó Hermione, percatándose que el tono de la voz ahora había cambiado, y que era como un silbido de serpiente. La chica se volteó lentamente, descubriría finalmente quién era el chico, lo reconocería; estaba pensando durante esos breves segundos a lo que Y.O. le había acabado de decir. Se sorprendió al descubrir unos ojos grises no oscuros sino claros, un guiño malicioso en un rostro pálido, y un cabello rubio con reflejos platinados.

- ¿Malfo_Y_ Drac_O_? – murmuró, sin creer a lo que decía, y mucho menos a quién veía. Malfoy la miraba triunfante, Hermione podía notar cuanto estaba gozando por aquella situación. Sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros, donde en las miradas el odio y la arrogancia se podían sentir entre cada uno.

- ¡_Bingo_, Granger! ¡Has adivinado! – dijo Draco soltándole los hombros, ante la cara sorprendida de Hermione, que estaba tomando un toque enojado mientras fruncía el ceño. – Te preguntarás tantas cosas, ¿no es así? No sabes cuánto estoy disfrutando de este momento – dijo Draco, con un guiño. Hermione frunció aún más el ceño.

- Desde que me enteré que escribías historias, Granger, supe que de ahí podría encontrar un pretexto para fastidiarte – prosiguió Malfoy, empezando a caminar alrededor de Hermione. – En estos últimos dos años ya se me habían acabado los argumentos, y al saber esto, no quise dejar ir la oportunidad de hacerte la vida imposible por un buen tiempo. No sabes lo difícil que fue para mí, atraerte hasta este depósito, ya que tuve que concordar con tus horarios y saber dónde quedaba la torre de Gryffindor. Por suerte la historia la llevabas contigo, y yo pude identificarla al momento (te preguntarás cómo, obviamente, pero fue pura suerte Malfoy) – Hermione no le quitaba un ojo de encima, y Draco pudo notar en su mirada, una rabia interna: y creía saber a qué se debía esa rabia.

- ¿Qué? ¿Te sientes culpable, Granger? ¿Culpable de haber correspondido a mi beso? – dijo medio riendo maliciosamente y alzando las cejas. Hermione estrechó más los ojos, sin dejar de mirarlo: se había recordado de repente que había describido ese beso _delicioso_, y no se lo perdonaba a sí mísma. – ¿Culpable de haberlo definido _delicioso_? 

- Argh – gruñó Hermione. Estaba cansada de que Malfoy le adivinara el pensamiento, y sinceramente no sabía qué hacer para evitarlo.

- Te preguntarás de seguro por qué te besé – continuó Draco, volviendo a girarle alrededor. – Simple: tenía que distraerte. No me hubieras dejado ir tan fácilmente si _algo_ no te hubiese distraído antes. Y no te creas – agregó al ver que Hermione estrechaba los puños – para mí fue muy difícil tomar tal desición, ya que no me venía nada en mente para causar tu distracción, y tuve que besarte. Aunque debo admitir, no fue tan desagradable después de todo...

- Bastardo – murmuró Hermione, aguantando los nervios. Jamás había creído que algún día habría llegado a ser besada por su peor enemigo y por quién más odiaba, Draco Malfoy. Y jamás había pensado que llegaría a definir un beso de él tan delicioso. Draco sonrió divertido.

- Dime como te de la gana, Granger. A mí no me importa – Hermione sacudió la cabeza, en signo de "¡JA!".

- Tu historia – prosiguió el Slytherin – al inicio me pareció algo aburrida, pero ni modo, tenía que leerla para poder fastidiarte. La idea de una chica muggle, o no-mágica como la citas tú, que de una escuela normal se pasa a una escuela mágica... nunca me gustó. Pero bueno, qué se podía esperar de ti, hija de muggles – Hermione bufó, indignada.

- Sabes Malfoy – dijo Hermione al fin, haciendo que Draco se detuviera delante de ella – tu actitud es más infantil de lo que se podía esperar de ti. Ni en el más mínimo rincón de mi mente jamás llegué a pensar que harías una cosa parecida... simplemente era algo _incoherente._ Pero veo que nada es imposible en esta vida – dijo, eso último murmurándolo casi para sí mísma, y sin quitar la mirada de la de Malfoy. 

- Bienvenida a la realidad, Granger. _Cuando los Malfoy se proponen una cosa, la cumplen a toda costa_ – dijo, viendo divertido el ceño fruncido de Hermione.

- Basta, yo me largo de aquí – dijo Hermione pasando por al lado de Draco y chocándolo con su hombro, para luego subir las escaleras.

- ¡Cuidado con los dragones! Ja ja ja – se oyó reír a Draco desde el depósito.

Hermione bufó.

**FIN.**

**N/A**: Y bien, aquí se concluye **_La Escritora_**. No saben cuanto estoy contenta de que este fic haya gustado tanto. De verdad. Según yo, es el fic más original que he creado en toda mi historia de escritora. ¡En serio!

Realmente me siento orgullosa de este final... en parte. En verdad, la trama de este fic debería haberse resuelto de otra manera, desde un inicio yo tenía otra idea en mente, pero no sé porqué cambié tan drásticamente de un momento a otro @_@. 

Así que en estos últimos días, estaba pensando que la trama que había decidido antes la podría aplicar en una continuación. Por mí no hay problema de hacer una, me divierte mucho esto de las continuaciones, pero lo que en verdad importa (o mejor dicho, ME importa) es que la idea guste a ustedes. ¿QUÉ ME DICEN? Realmente estoy ansiosa de saber su opinión, yo soy una persona muy indecisa, y a la hora de tomar decisiones soy PÉSIMA. Eso sí, les ADvieRTo: la continuación sería más intrigante y misteriosa, disminuyendo el romance y aumentando lo incomprensible e irreal.

Ah, no se vayan aún, que espero su opinión sobre este capítulo ^^. ¿Ya vieron? La mayoría tenía razón, Y.O. correspondía a Malfo_Y_ Drac_O_ XD felicidades a quién lo dedujo tan rápidamente; y mil disculpas a quienes esperaban que fuese Harr_Y_ P_O_tter o, más emocionante aún, Harr_Y_ & Drac_O_. Sé que casi tod@s estaban segur@s de que era Draco, pero, ¿no me digan que la duda no rondó en su cabeza todo el tiempo =P? En fin, espero que ya no tengan más dudas. La verdad jamás pensé que llegaría a causar tanta intriga =P. 

Bueno, y para concluir esta nota, los dejo con los agradecimientos, que realmente me impresiono que los haga, estando graduada en Flojera (no me pregunten de dónde saqué el título), y como dijo Nanus una vez, "¡Qué viva la flojera!" XD.

Luadica: je je que gran sentido de detective =P supiste al momento que era Harry. ¡Felicidades!

Arwen-Magic16: ¡¡Arwyyyyyyyyyy!! Ja ja, respondiendo a este review me recuerdo de la última conversación que tuvimos. Aún me sonrojo con eso de que tengo un don y de que soy muy buena escritora =^^= realmente me halaga mucho. Aún no leo Cintas Caseras en  Casa de Padfoot, o como se llame XD, he tenido apenas tiempo para leer cortos capítulos de otros fics T_T. Sabes, aún me queda esta última semana de estudio... pero la primera será reposo, reposo y más reposo. ¡Qué viva la flojera! XD.

Natty: Natty, Natty, Natty... ¡XD! Espero que quien pensabas que era Y.O. haya sido Draco, y que tus dudas ya se hayan ido. Me encanta que te encante mi fic XD espero que me des tu opinión sobre una posible continuación. Saludos.

Lis*Jade*Evelyn-Black.Malfoy.L: ¡Ajá! ¡Lo escribí completo! XD De nada por los reviews, para mí dejar reviews es lo mejor, como buena maniática de ellos obviamente amo dejarlos ^^ y POR SUPUESTO QUE ME HA GUSTADO TU FIC, ¡ES LO MEJOR! Ja ja, ¿Ron Y.O.? Mujer, ¿estabas tomando café con leche? Ju ju, veo que la lokera es contagiosa XD. Ji ji como ya dije el señor estaba en su razón de decir que escribiste ese poema con sentimiento. En verdad, cada vez te superas más, no sólo en la escritura, sino en todo, y mucho más en los dibujos. ¿Que cuántos capítulos son? Pues con la posible continuación, no tengo idea. Todo depende de ustedes...

Diel: ¡Diel! No podía faltar Diel =P. Me alegro que te haya gustado lo de la historia de Hermione, eres una de las pocas personas que haya comentado al respecto. Ja ja, veo que a ti tampoco te agradó lo de la intriga (¿les hice sufrir mucho o_O?) XD. Je je qué linda idea eso de las rosas blancas con destellos rojos, lástima que no se me vino a la mente en ese momento ^^ sí, ese momento juntos me pareció muy romántico, creo que todoas lo hayan difrutado tanto como yo ^^U. También me agradó que hubieses comentado sobre Giselle ^^ otra vez una de loas pocas que lo hizo. ¡Eres única! ¡Nunca lo olvides! =P Ja ja como que voy cuidando mi pesgüezo a ver si me lo desgollas ^^'.

El Vigilante °-°: Ji ji siempre con la carita °-° =P. Me alegra que te guste la intriga de mi fic, otroas ni la soportan porque luego no pueden vivir en paz XD. Espero que tus dudas se hayan aclarado en este capítulo. Tranquilo, entre lokos nos entendemos ¡XDD! Espero que sigas "No existe la magia", han pasado más de dos días y no veo actualizado ;_; ¡ahorita veo qué es quedar con la intriga!

Lalwen de Black: Ja ja, sorry, no tenía la intención de hacerte sentir mal. Ya ves, aquí se descubrió todo ^^ ¿Aún sigues con las ganas de matarme? @_@ Ay ay... otra más a la lista de posibles asesin@s (KaroL anota...). ¡Espero que tus dudas se hayan aclarado! (Ya parezco un robot ¬¬).

Vegalone86: ¡Qué hay! Ji ji, me alegra que te haya gustado eso de las rosas. Sí, cualquiera tendría una enorme sonrisa después de una tarde como esa, y más con Draco... (Mi mente: KaroL, este es un HHm... KaroL: Oh, sí ^^'') Ejem bueno, quise decir... ya ves, el admirador resultó ser Harry ^^ espero que la escena HHm de ellos dos te haya gustado, debía aumentar la presión, es que en sentido de sexo no había para nada en este fic =P.

Miaka82: ¡¡¡¡Miaka!!!! ¡¡Mi camarada!! Miaka: ¿Desde cuándo somos camaradas o_O, sí? KaroL: no me hagas caso, estoy loka =P sólo sigue la corriente y déjate llevar XD ¿sí? Ja ja, aún estoy un poco bajo "shock" por la conversación sobre Draco y el HHm o DHm =P Sabes que Draco es hermoso y punto, ¿sí? Y que Draco y Akito (Haya-chan) son idénticos en todo, ¿sí? Vamos no hay diferencia, ¿sí? Sabes que Sana & Hayama son lo mísmo que Draco & Hermione, y son hechos el uno para el otro, ¿sí? Así que no hay reproches, ¿sí? Y que Ginny tiene que ir bajo tierra, ¿sí? Tienes que hacerme leer esa opinión que leíste en esa tal página ^^, ¿sí? Ja ja, aún ando esperando para planear el secuestro a Rowling, ¿sí? Ya sabes no gastes tanto dinero en chucherías (golosinas), ¿sí? Mira que Tama-kun se agarrará una mala impresión de ti (si es que no se la agarró ya), ¿sí? Bueno qué más te puedo decir, ah sí, se me olvidó decirte, ¡saqué 8+ en francés =)! ¿Sí? Tal vez después de todo sea la propia Hermione ^^ claro que siempre con el as bajo la manga que tenga escrito las reglas de cambiar los adjetivos del masculino al femenino en francés, la regla de los verbos que terminan en eter, eler, ayer, eyer, oyer... ¿sí? XDDD Sólo espero que a ti también te haya ido con álgebra y química ^^ (¿era química? ¿o.O?), ¿sí? No veo la hora en que me enseñes a armar un computador u ordenata como le digas ^^ y que tu ordenata deje de dar los números XD, ¿sí? ¡Bye-cha! ¡Saludos a Fluffy (que debió gozar un mundo andando de parranda con Hagrid ^^' y tú también que pudiste bajar la guardia) y Chichiri 4EveR! "¿Sí?" XDDDD.

Lora chang: ¡Oye mujer! ¿Ahora estás contenta? ¡Estoy respondiendo reviews! Aunque debo decirte que esto es por tiempo limitado, osea, ¡será sólo por este capítulo! =P Porque no creo que en la posible continuación responda, es que me come las únicas dos horas que tengo. Todas tus sospechas estaban fundadas, ¡felicidades! Je je, fuiste la única que dedujo eso de el apellido. Lo puse apropósito para dar más pistas pero no muchoas se dieron cuenta.

Akira Akizuki: Ay, Akira... no sabes cómo me duele desilusionarte, yo también quería que este fic fuera un DHm (de hecho esa era mi idea desde un principio), pero bueh (Akira toma un pañuelo)... la vida está hecha de muchas sorpresas ¡XD! Aunque bueno, tal vez pueda haber algo en la posible continuación... aunque ya que ahora está todo hecho entre HHm, ES IMPOSIBLE... disculpa, pero la cosa fue así (snif), aunque tal vez...

Hikaru Ceres: ¡Hello! Espero que tu confusión ya se haya acabado ^^, y que te haya gustado lo que hubo también en este capítulo entre HHm ^^U cómo me encanto esa parte. 

FrAtZy De PoTtEr: ¡¡Fram!! Oye me sonrojo un mundo cuando dices que soy tu ídola... ¡yiaiihh! ¿Que de dónde saco la inspiración? Pues escribir fics es como crear un mundo propio donde puedo evadir a la realidad, que siempre está llena de conflictos... por eso trato de crear un mundo perfecto en donde todos mis sueños pueden ser cumplidos y mis más mayores fantasías. No sabría explicarte exactamente qué siento al escribir, es una emoción internar indescriptible. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo.

Minue: ¡¡Minuuuu!! Vaya loka al leer tu review me quedé más intrigada de lo que tú pudiste haber quedado con el fic =P. En serio, lo que me acabas de contar, ¡es un indicio! Vamos, algo debe significar, ¡no te desanimes! ^^ Vaya como acertaste, fue la única que me dijo algo al respecto de que Harry había tenido pena al declararsele en el jardín, ¡felicidades! Espero que te haya gustado este último capítulo, y creo que no debo recibir tu opinión sobre una continuación, que de seguro será: ¡ES QUE NO HAY QUE DUDARLO! ¡¡DEBES SEGUIRLO, NO PUEDES DEJARLO ASÍ!! ¿Estoy en lo cierto? XD.

Agatha-NecroPrincess: ¡Mujerrr! Aquí está el famoso capítulo, espero que lo hayas disfrutado tanto como yo =P sobretodo la acción que hubo entre HHm, ¿te gustó? Yo gocé un mundo escribiéndola. Sí, HHm sí que parecían bobos, al no saber lo que sentían mutuamente ¬¬, pero eso le daba más inocencia al fic =P aunque mucha me llegó a aburrir y por eso puse eso entre ellos ^^. Espero que sigas tu Draco/Hermione, se te da muy bien, aunque quiero más descripción del sexo (creo que todos me creerán una maniática sexual @_@ ojo, ¡SOY VÍRGEN!) y sobretodo no veo la hora de que llegue el DHm completo al 100%. 

Hermione-Iris: El HHm100%... pues creo que este capítulo te lo responde todo, ¡espero que te haya gustado la confesión de amor! La hice hasta más emocionante para mover un poco la tierra ^^. Si llegase a haber una continuación, es posible que haya más HHm... pero no prometo nada. Oye, ¡me alegra de haberte pegado el DHm! ¡¡Bienvenida a nuestro mundo donde lo imposible ES posible! ¡Y donde el amor no tiene fronteras y se burla de los obstáculos! Ay qué filósofa XD... Oye espero ver tu fic DHm publicado pronto, me ha dado mucha curiosidad, pero veo que por todo lo que sufriste en este fic me harás esperar, ¿cierto? Hermione-Iris: Oye, no lo había pensado... =) KaroL: Yo y mi bocota -_-.

Sirius Black: ¡Qué tal! Me alegra que hayas leído este fic ^^. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y no te haya desilusionado. Claro que puedes agregarme al MSN ^^ espero encontrarte alguna vez conectado =).

Vane C: Ji ji ¿tanta era la espera que decidiste dejar review? XD Me alegra que te encante mi historia, y que en vez de odiar la intriga, ¡te guste! Espero te haya gustado el capítulo. ¡Nos vemos!

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡REVIEWS!!!!!!!!**

***HaSTa uNa PoSibLE CoNTiNuaCióN o eN oTRo FaNFiCTion***

29-01-2003


	9. Como los personajes

**_La Escritora_**

**_Continuación – II Parte_**

**Capítulo 9: Como los personajes**

Hermione bufó. Todo lo que el Slytherin le había acabado de decir la había dejado demasiado desconcertada. No podía creerlo, simplemente. Por dos meses y medio había convivido con la curiosidad de saber quién era Y.O., había convivido con esas críticas en las notas, y había convivido con la curiosidad de saber a quién le pertenecían esos deliciosos labios. Y ya lo había descubierto todo, en dos palabras: Draco Malfoy. ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Debería haberlo reconocido de una sola vez, ya que a fin de cuentas todo cuadraba: Y.O. desde un inicio había estado en el registro de alumnos, pero ella nunca había pensado en cambiar las iniciales por las últimas dos letras; el carácter fastidioso y odioso de el chico en las notas, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta? Era un carácter digno de un Malfoy. Pero la culpa no había sido suya: había estado muy ocupada pensando en los estudios y en el amor, así que ponerse a investigar hubiera sido sólo una pérdida de tiempo. 

Hermione  miró su reloj. Faltaban diez minutos a la hora preestablecida del encuentro con Harry. El buen humor le regresó: todo entre ellos dos se aclararía finalmente.

Bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, dirigiéndose a la puerta del castillo: su mente estaba concentrada en Harry, Harry y sólo Harry. Pasó rápidamente por el vestíbulo, empezando a sudar, y con la fuerza que le quedaba abrió las enormes puertas del castillo. Corrió hasta llegar a los jardines, donde se detuvo para jadear tranquilamente, y calmar su respiración. Dos minutos más tarde llegó Harry, para la alegría de Hermione. 

- Hola... Harry – Hermione continuaba a jadear.

- Mujer, parece que te hubieses echado una matada para llegar aquí – dijo Harry, viendo como Hermione estaba sentada y apoyada a una pared de plantas. Le brindó la mano, a la cual Hermione se agarró y se paró.

- Gracioso... ¿y a dónde vamos? – preguntó, ahora entusiasmada. Harry no le soltó la mano, y se la llevó hasta las orillas del lago. Después de tanta caminata, se relajaron sentándose frente al lago, y viendo como el sol invernal ya se estaba por esconder de nuevo. 

- ¿Cómo es que no me hablas desde aquella noche? – preguntó Harry con una sonrisa, mirando a Hermione.

- Mira quién habla – dijo Hermione, mirando a Harry a los ojos con una ceja arqueada, y sonriendo. 

- Realmente no entiendo si en verdad nos queremos o qué – dijo Harry, ahora viendo el lago. 

- Bueno yo... yo pienso que sí – murmuró Hermione – al menos yo... al menos yo te amo – alzaron la mirada contemporaneamente, y se vieron al mismo tiempo. Harry al momento parecía serio, pero luego esbozó una linda sonrisa.

- Me alegra que yo sienta lo mismo por ti – dijo posándole una mano en la mejilla derecha de Hermione, y acercando su rostro al de ella. De un momento a otro se besaron, compartiendo lo que la última vez habían compartido.

***

Después de aquel beso, Hermione no se pudo resistir de contarle a Harry lo que minutos atrás le había sucedido, es decir, el encuentro con Malfoy. Harry había quedado cada vez más y más impresionado, y se había hasta enojado, aunque claro Hermione siempre había omitido la parte del beso. El chico había dicho que se "vengaría", pero Hermione no tenía idea de cómo y cuándo lo haría. Pero bueno, aquella situación de Y.O. ya se había resuelto, ya no tenía por qué preocuparse de su historia en manos de un ser misterioso, ni de tener algo que ver con Y.O.

Ahora se encontraba en su habitación, tranquilamente revisando sus capítulos, ya que Parvati y Lavender aún seguían afuera. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de una cosa: Malfoy nunca había roto ni manchado un sola página de su historia.

- Tal vez en el fondo fondo sea una buena persona – murmuró Hermione, mientras terminaba de contar las páginas de su capítulo catorce – claro, un fondo sin fin – comentó después. 

- Creo que podría seguir escribiendo en el capítulo quince. No veo la hora de terminarlo – sacó las hojas de su mochila, mojó la pluma en el tintero, pero antes de escribir leyó donde se había quedado la última vez.

_"...Otros días más, y estás lejos de esta escuela del demonio por todo el verano."_ Decía la última frase. Hermione posó la pluma, antes de que pudiera mancharse la hoja. No sabía qué escribir. Se puso a pensar, hasta que la idea le vino.

_"Hillary cerró su puerta con el pie, y luego se recostó en su cama. Cada vez que veía a Lorraine terminaba de mal humor. ¿Por qué esa chica le tenía que hacer la vida tan imposible? Si ella nunca le había hecho nada, ni se había metido con ella... ¿que acaso el que viniera de una escuela no-mágica contaba tanto? Los alumnos de Hoobdargs eran todos hijos de gente no-mágica, así que Lorraine no era la excepción; pero de todos modos ella la trataba como si fuera un fenómeno._

_La chica suspiró. Estaba harta de hacerse tantos problemas. Pero para mala suerte suya, otro problema le vino a la mente: el dilema entre Henry y David. _

_David, desde que lo había visto había sentido una fuerte atracción hacia él, y no se lo había sacado de la mente. Cada vez que lo veía se sentía feliz, y se sentía en las nubes cuando él hablaba, o más, cuando le dirigía la palabra. Pero desde esas últimas semanas había empezado a sentir algo extraño por Henry: de repente lo había visto de otra manera, y se le había metido en la mente también. ¿Qué podía hacer? Estaba muy confundida. Henry era gentil, lindo, dulce; David era frío, distante, pero muy atractivo. Los dos tipos de personas eran muy atrayentes. ¡No sabía que hacer!_

_Suspiró y bufó al mismo tiempo. Era mejor que dejara de pensar en esos dos, porque jamás tendría oportunidad con ninguno de ellos... ninguno de los dos se fijaría en ella jamás. Además de que Hillary no estaba segura si continuaría estudiando en Hoobdargs... porque parecía que otra vez la cambiarían de escuela. Maldición. Cuatro escuelas (tres de esas no-mágicas) de seguido había cambiado en cuatro años consecutivos. Tendría que hablar con sus padres en cuanto antes... ella no era un simple juguete como para jugar con ella y luego deshacerse de él._

_Se volvió a parar de la cama. Tanto pensar en esos problemas la había mareado. Intentó tomar un libro, y ponerse a estudiar, a dos semanas antes del final del año... pero para qué. Qué más daba. Una buena nota jamás remediaría el promedio de quién sabía cuántas otras malas. Tal vez era por eso que la cambiaban tanto de escuela... hasta ella mísma se sorprendía de no saber exactamente el por qué de tantos cambios._

_Volvió a salir de su habitación, sin temer de encontrarse con Lorraine. Ya estaba harta de ella: otra molestia más y explotaba, y _AY_ de quien la veía en acción: nadie conocía su verdadero yo, es decir, el enojado._

_Pasó por el Salón Popular, saludando unas chicas mayores que ella, y luego bajó las escaleras para abrir la puerta de salida del Dormitorio Femenino y dirigirse a la Sala Grande. Posiblemente ahí se encontraba Kelly, sólo ella lograba entenderla, aparte Clarissa._

_Al abrir las puertas, de hecho ahí se encontraban Kelly y un par de chicas más. Se sentó junto a ellas, tomando un bocadillo que se encontraba en una mesa ahí en el medio._

- _Hola Hilly – dijo Kelly – ¿qué te trae por aquí?_

- _Oh nada, sólo que después de toparme con Lorraine, sabes, quería ver si ustedes me ayudaban a mejorar mi humor – dijo Hillary de un tiro. _****

- _No tienes que hacerle caso a lo que diga esa – dijo Titty, pasando las hojas de un cuaderno – no le des el gusto._****

- _Sí, lo sé – murmuró Hillary – pero es inevitable. Sabes como soy yo, le hago mucho caso a lo que los demás dicen._****

- _Si piensas en eso, te convencerás de que así es. Bueno – dijo Jane – yo ya terminé mi tarea de Matemáticas. Kelly, ¿ya hiciste Historia del Arte? _****

- _Sí, la tarea está en mi habitación. Te doy las llaves y la buscas, ¿vale? _****

- _¡Yo voy contigo! – dijo Titty, cerrando su cuaderno – Tampoco la he hecho – se paró de la silla y junto a Jane se dirigió hacia las puertas de la Sala Grande para ir al Dormitorio Femenino. _****

- _Bien, Hillary – dijo Kelly, volviéndose hacia Hillary en el sofá – ahora estamos solas y me puedes decir qué es lo que en verdad te tormenta._****

- _Cómo se ve que me conoces, ¿eh? – dijo Hillary. Luego suspiró – Son esos dos, Kel. Me tienen loca. Ya no sé qué hacer, están clavados en mi mente, y ninguno de los dos se quiere ir._****

- _¿Henry y David? – adivinó Kelly. Hillary asintió, con aire desesperado. Kelly negó con la cabeza pícaramente, riendo un poco._****

- _¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?_****

- _Je, es que me da risa tu confusión. Deberías dejar de hacerte tantos problemas, dentro de dos semanas se termina la escuela, y no volverás a verlos hasta después de tres meses. ¿Te vas a hacer tanto rollo por esos dos chicos? Mejor concéntrate en el tipo de vacaciones que te harás dentro de unos días... – Hillary fijaba la mesita ya vacía de bocadillos, con aire sombrío._****

- _Kelly, es que no te he dicho una cosa. Hay algo más que me tormenta – Kelly se extrañó._****

- _¿Qué?_****

- _Si mis padres ven mis notas, es posible que no vuelva a Hoobdargs el año que viene."_****

Hermione estaba satisfecha. Bueno, había escrito poco, sí, pero habían veces que ciertas frases bloqueaban las ganas de seguir: por ejemplo, esa última frase de _Hillary_ daba como por terminado ese capítulo. Pero no; ella no debía dejar su penúltimo capítulo a tal punto, y debía hacerlo tan o más largo que los otros. De todos modos una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro; cada día le venían más ganas de escribir, y el tener ya toda su historia enterita y bien guardada en un cajón de su escritorio, la hacía sentir mejor. 

Se recostó en su cama, a pensar. A veces hasta le daba ataques de risa, pensando en quiénes se inspiraban los personajes de la historia: desde un inicio _Henry_ reflejaba la figura de Harry, claro que un poco modificada (ojos azules, pelo marrón oscuro, y cero cicatriz a forma de rayo). _Lorraine_ correspondía absolutamente y sin duda alguna a Pansy Parkinson, pero con anatomía diferente; _Kelly_ se reflejaba en Ginny, aunque no del todo; pero lo que ella no lograba entender, y lo que le sorprendía, era a quiénes correspondían _Hillary_ y _David_.

_Hillary_ era del todo diferente a ella; no estudiaba, era perezosa, y algo indispuesta. Era muy coqueta, y no hacía más que pensar en chicos y hacerse cada vez más bonita. A veces Hermione hasta se asustaba con este personaje... porque tal vez reflejaba su verdadero yo, y ella no quería admitirlo.

Después estaba _David_. ¿En quién se reflejaba ese? No podía creer que aún no había pensado en alguien a quien representaba. Cabello rubio, ojos azules con reflejo grisáceo, alto, algo pálido... un tanto atrayente, muy asocial, y poco comunicativo; a veces arrogante y tal vez ofensivo. 

- Umh... – murmuró Hermione, fijando el techo de su cama a dosel. Cerró los ojos un momento. Una sonrisa maliciosa en un rostro pálido le vino a la mente. Subió los párpados de una manera que tal vez ni se podrían volver a bajar, por la rapidez, y se sentó de nuevo en la cama, de un tiro.

- _¡Malfoy!_ – exclamó. No podía creerlo, después de medio año escribiendo esa historia, sólo ahora se daba cuenta de en quién se reflejaba más _David_... era absurdo.

- Ay, Hermione – se dijo a sí mísma – ¿cómo es posible que _él_ se refleje en _David_?

***

Para despejar pensamientos ridículos sobre su nueva deducción sobre _David_ y _Hillary_, Hermione se dirigió al Gran Comedor para finalmente tomar su cena. En el camino se encontró con Harry, que no esperó un minuto para abrazarla y decirle cuánto la quería. Hermione se sentía feliz, finalmente estaba de novia con Harry, y nada ni nadie podría provocar su separación...

- ¿Ya le has dicho a Ron? – preguntó Hermione a el niño que vivió, mientras bajaban las escaleras al Gran Comedor. Harry la tomaba de la cintura.

- ¿Sobre qué? – preguntó Harry curioso.

- De lo nuestro.

- No he tenido oportunidad de verlo hoy día... Desde que se empató con Giselle... ya no existe nadie más que ella – murmuró Harry.

- Bueno, sólo espero que no se enoje ahora que estamos juntos – dijo Hermione. Harry la miró divertido, ante su expresión incógnita. Al entrar en el Gran Comedor se separaron, porque aún no querían que todo el mundo supiese lo de ellos. 

De todos modos caminaron juntos hasta sentarse en la parte derecha de la mesa, que quedaba viendo todas las demás. Al sentarse, los platos aparecieron de repente, y Hermione empezó a servirse de todo un poco, echando una última mirada a la anatomía de su novio. Cuando tomó de su copa, al alzar la mirada, por alguna razón la posó en la última mesa, la de Slytherin. Su mirada fue desde Millicent Bulstrode, hablando con otra chica no muy diferente a ella físicamente, hasta Pansy, que estaba comiendo sin mucho apetito. Continuó recorriendo la mesa hasta llegar a una cabellera rubia... Draco Malfoy. Inevitablemente su mirada se detuvo en ese rostro con expresión de fastidio y aborrecimiento. Las mejillas de Hermione tomaron un color rosa muy claro, imposible de notar, y un sentimiento de rabia la invadió. La Gryffindor frunció un poco el ceño, con extrañeza. ¿Por qué se acababa de ruborizar... por rabia?

- ¿Hermione? – le preguntó Neville a su izquierda – ¿Me puedes pasar la salsa tart...?

- Oh sí, claro que sí Neville, disculpa – dijo Hermione muy rápido, pasándole el pequeño recipiente a Neville Longbottom. El chico la miró extrañado.

Hermione regresó a sus alimentos, dispuesta a no volver a posar su mirada en la mesa de Slytherin.

**N/A:** ¡Muy bien! A petición de casi todoas, aquí les tengo la continuación. Este capítulo aún no hace ver lo que advertí la última vez – misterio, intriga, menos romance –, pero les aseguro que en el próximo capítulo aumentará. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Por favor dejen sus reviews para saber su opinión, que es muy esencial para mí. 

Agradezco a todoas por sus reviews: Agatha-NP, Diel, Lilian Malfoy, Angelina Johnson, Hermione_de_Potter, vicu_malfoy, vegalone86, cindypotter, Lis-Jade-Black, Vane C, lora chang, Arwen-Magic16, Luadica, Lalwen de Black, Sirius Black, Hermione-Iris, Hikaru Ceres, El Vigilante, Minue, keender, y en fin a mi camarada Miaka!!! Por dejarme el review más largo que he recibido nunca: jeje tienes razón, Sana-chan no es como Hermione, son totalmente diferentes (KaroL ve ahora a Hermione dandole la mano a Sana-chan, y haciendo aparecer un martillo mágico, quedando así O_O), pero no me digas que Hayachan-lobito-pooh no es idéntico a Draquiu, sí? ¡Son la misma cosa! Sí? Puede que Draquiu no haya querido que Hermione lo matase con un cuchillo =P pero vale sí que se parecen, porque son unos ratas del demonio (jiji y a la vez amados! *o*). Espero que te me leas "Recordándote en las estrellas", vamos que "Fugitivo" te encantó, admítelo!!! ^^ Jiji bueno un besote loka (Miaka: ¡No soy loka! ¿Sí?), espero recibir tu review pronto y largo cuanto o más del otro ^^ jaja mentira! Nos vemos.

**¡¡¡¡¡¡REVIEWS!!!!!!**

***sON graTIs Y hacEN senTIr Bien a lA EScriToRA***


	10. Sensaciones

**Capítulo 10: Sensaciones**

La cena en vez de ayudar a Hermione a relajarse, la había hecho sentirse peor. Por alguna razón, la gente hablando y comentando en el Gran Comedor a un volúmen de voz muy alto, la había por primera vez molestado. A ella nunca le habían fastidiado los lugares llenos de gente, ni sufría de claustrofobia. Pero de alguna manera, esa noche se había sentido marear por tanta gente reunida en un sólo sitio cerrado.

Con los pies que parecían habérsele vuelto de piedra (o más aún, de plomo), subió las varias escaleras que dirigían a la torre de Gryffindor. Pasando por alto unos personajes que desde dos cuadros diferentes batallaban, se llegó a encontrar con las escaleras que dirigían a aquel depósito en el que había sido sujeto de la diversión de Malfoy. Otra vez ese sentimiento de rabia le invadió la mente y también el corazón... más uno de ganas de vengarse.

- Hermione, ya deja de pensar en ese. Tratando de "vengarte", causarás más su placer – pensó la chica ya dispuesta a ir al cuadro de la señora Gorda, no sin antes dar una última ojeada distante al depósito. 

Con pocas ganas, murmuró la contraseña y entró en la Sala Común. Harry unos quince minutos antes se había ido de el Gran Comedor, por eso no acompañaba a Hermione en ese momento. La chica fue directo a las escaleras de su dosmitorio, para entrar en su habitación con la meta de echarse en su cama, vestida o no con el uniforme. Abrió la puerta de su habitación. Los párpados se le cerraban como libros al viento, y reclamaban reposo. Pero Hermione se dio cuenta que aún le quedaba algo por cumplir en ese día: terminar su capítulo. 

La tentación era demasiado grande, a la imagen de la cama a dosel. Las sábanas se veían tan suaves y arrulladoras, sin pliegues y dobladas de manera muy ordenada. Las dos almohadas grandes se veían provocadoras, estando más hinchadas que nunca; las cortinas que en parte la cubrían, invitaban a Hermione a un dulce sueño para no despertar hasta el día siguiente.

En vez, el escritorio no se hacía ni desear: sombrío y oscuro sin ni siquiera una lámpara que al menos lo acompañase iluminándolo, podía rechazar toda persona que se le avecinara; la silla no traicionaba los años que tenía encima; el desorden nunca creído por nadie de Hermione, apartaba todo ojo curioso; pero sobre ese escritorio de madera vieja, mas muy resistente, se hallaban aquellas hojas que reclamaban ser colmadas de palabras y frases con sentido referentes las anteriores. Hermione no tenía opción.

Como si de repente se librara de un peso de encima, caminó, con paso rápido, desde la puerta ya cerrada de su habitación hasta su escritorio. Se sentó, tomó el tintero y lo abrió, para luego apoyarlo de nuevo en el escritorio y coger la pluma. La bañó con dos pequeños toques en el borde del tintero, y se concentró en la hoja mitad llena, mitad vacía. Parpadeó dos veces, luchando contra las ganas de descansar, y sin que se diera cuenta, una gota de tinta negra cayó de la pluma marrón en la parte vacía de la hoja. Agregando también, de que ésta desapareció no más Hermione posó su mirada en lo último que había escrito.

***

Había sido una frustración total. Por una media hora había estado tratando de continuar su historia, pero apenas y había escrito una o tres frases, que al momento de releerlas las había súbitamente tachado. La inspiración se le había ido de un momento a otro, o mejor dicho, nunca la había visitado. Hasta que Hermione se había rendido, aceptando la invitación que la cama le había estado insinuado desde su entrada a la habitación, y se había sumido en un dulce sueño.

La luz penetró por la ventana de la pequeña habitación, haciendo brillar cada cosa regada, y cambiando en los varios colores que pertenecían al ventanal. Se fue estirando cada vez más y más, por aire y suelo, chocando con los objetos botados por toda la habitación, y topándose al fin con el faldillín de la única cama del cuarto. Continuó subiendo, recorriendo cada fina tela, hasta llegar al perfil adormecido de una chica. Al tocar un ojo del dulce rostro, perturbó los sueños de quien los poseía. Unas cejas se fruncieron ligeramente, dando a entender que no agradaba de aquella iluminación producida por el sol externo. Los débiles rayos ultra-violetas empezaban a calentarle en algo el cuerpo, y más aún el delicado perfil del rostro. Los ojos se estrecharon, para evitar la penetración de la luz, ayudados también por su brazo apenas levantado, que la bloqueó al fin. Las pestañas pudieron finalmente descansar de nuevo y volver a la paz de antes, aunque un poco perturbada: ya la mente que dirigía cada movimiento del cuerpo se había percatado de que un nuevo día había llegado. El cantar de un despertador natural (un ruiseñor en las afueras del ventanal) le estaba estimulando a vivir un nuevo día. Ella no tenía opción; pronto se quitó el brazo que le bloqueaba la vista de su mundo, y subió con pereza las cortinas que velaban sus ojos. Otro despertar común en Hermione. 

Se destapó la cobija con una lentitud que ni ella creía: parecía que ocho horas seguidas de sueño no le habían servido y no le habían quitado el cansancio. Mientras deslizaba las piernas fuera de las sábanas, y posaba los pies en el suelo, sacudía perrunamente su cabeza, para desperezarse finalmente. Parpadeó repetidas veces, restregándose el ojo derecho con dicha mano, mientras introducía sus blanquecinos pies en unas pantuflas, para combatir contra la frialdad del congelado suelo. Se alzó, y se dirigió a su armadio, para elegir qué ropa ponerse debajo de la túnica azabache que había por uniforme. Después de unos minutos de indesición entre un vestuario y otro, se vistió finalmente, para intentar peinarse la enmarañada cabellera. Se vio al espejo, se puso su cintillo, y sin más nada que hacer, se colgó la mochila en el hombro izquierdo.

- Ya despierten chicas, dentro de poco se acaba el desayuno – fue lo último que articuló la castaña chica, pasando por los corotos regados en el piso y saliendo por la puerta.

Pero lo que no había entendido Hermione era que esa habitación no la habitaba nadie más que ella.

***

Al bajar al Gran Comedor, la sorpresa que Hermione se llevó la dejó extrañada: en la mesa de Gryffindor ya se encontraban Parvati y Lavender.

- Hey, ¿no estaban durmiendo? – preguntó, sentándose junto a ellas. Lavender no respondió, déjandole la palabra a Parvati.

- No, vinimos a desayunar hace veinte minutos – dijo, sombría. 

- Oh – fue el murmullo de Hermione. La chica empezó a buscar con la mirada a Harry por toda la mesa, pero vio que el chico no estaba presente. Suspiró y se resignó a verlo en las lecciones.

El desayuno pasó rápido, y Hermione se alivió al ver que no había sentido ese sentimiento de claustrofobia como la noche anterior. Sinceramente la tenía curiosa eso que había sentido, porque nunca antes le había molestado el estar con tanta gente en un lugar restringido. Bah. A veces sentía que no se conocía ni a ella mísma.

Resignándose a empezar la rutina de siempre, después de terminar de comer, vio lo que indicaba su horario por primero para ese día: Pociones. Hermione se desanimó. El día estaba espléndido, más de lo que podía estar en esos últimos días que se estiraban de Febrero, pero lamentablemente, tendría que apreciarlo sólo después de dos largas horas de Pociones, impartidas por el profesor Severus Snape, y más junto con los Slytherin... otra vez el sentimiento de rabia y enojo la invadió: obviamente de un día para otro no se había olvidado de la intriga y la molestía que le había hecho vivir Malfoy por dos largos meses.

Levantóse apenas terminó su zumo de calabaza, y sin decir nada a Parvati y Lavender (como era de suponerse), salió del Gran Comedor y se dirigió silenciosa a las mazmorras. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo solitario (omitiendo algunos alumnos de otros años que caminaban de ahí para allá), le vino, viéndose alrededor, la sensación de que la distancia entre suelo y techo se hubiese restringido. Se detuvo un instante para contemplar si su hipótesis era cierto: realmente que tenía razón. El techo se había hecho más cercano, en vez de distante; pero la diferencia era tan mínima, que obviamente nadie se daría cuenta. Hermione se pegó ligeramente la cabeza.

- Despierta, Hermione. Ya hasta alucinas – aumentó la velocidad de sus pasos, hasta encontrarse alfin con los demás Gryffindors que se dirigían a sus clases. Entre ellos pudo notar a Harry, Ron y Neville, que estaban por bajar a las mazmorras. Hermione se les acercó.

- ¡Chicos! – exclamó, yendo hasta ellos con paso rápido. Radiante de felicidad, le sonrió a Harry, que le devolvió la sonrisa a medias, y con una mirada que Hermione al momento comprendió: "Aún no". Ah. Entonces aún no le había dicho nada a Ron.

Bajaron las escaleras conversando sobre qué poción pensaban que harían (Ron con poco entusiasmo), y al entrar a la clase (o mejor dicho, mazmorra), pudieron notar que los Slytherins estaban todos ya sentados mucho antes de que Snape viniera. Draco se encontraba riendo junto a sus compañeros, que al ver a los Gryffindor entrar, su expresión de diversión se volvió de desagrado y fastidio.

- Típico – pensó Hermione, al notar que también los demás Slytherins cambiaban su expresión a asco. – De tanto cambiar la cara a cada rato, quedará más deformada de lo que ya es – rió ante su propio comentario, que en parte la sorprendió: ¿Desde cuando hacía tales bromas?

- ¿Te sientes bien, Hermione? – dijo Ron al notar que Hermione había reído sin razón alguna. Hermione lo miró con una sonrisa divertida.

- Je je, tranquilo, me siento muy bien – dijo Hermione mientras tomaba asiento entre Neville y Harry, y miraba fijamente el aún vacío puesto de Snape. De repente sus ojos recorrieron todo el salón de clase, donde el alboroto reinaba. Quedó de piedra, al sentir de nuevo esa sensación... esa sensación de claustrofobia. 

Se miró a todos lados. A su izquierda, Harry conversaba animadamente con Ron de quién sabía qué, mientras que Neville a su derecha repasaba la última lección y a cada rato abría y cerraba el libro, repitiendo entre murmullos lo apenas leído. Hermione se sentía _apretada_ entre los dos, como si no _cupiera_. Sentía que el techo del salón de clases bajaba cada vez más, reduciendo la distancia entre los alumnos y él. Los asientos y pupitres de los Slytherin se veían más cercanos a los de los Gryffindors, como si el corto pasillo por donde pasaba Snape hasta su escritorio no existiera más. Hermione empezó a oír las voces de los alumnos tres veces con un volúmen más alto, y sentía cómo las risas de cada uno retumbaban en sus ojeras. La chica empezó a sentir algo de calor, como si estuviera en un lugar muy cerrado con centenares de personas. Empezó a sentir un terrible dolor de cabeza, mientras se mareaba. Posó la cabeza en sus manos, mientras sus codos se apoyaban en el pupitre. Su respiración empezó a agitarse un poco, como si hubiera corrido una cierta distancia.

- ¿Estás bien, Hermione? ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó ahora Harry viéndola preocupado. Hermione subió la cabeza para ver a Harry en los ojos.

- Nada Harry, es que... – no pudo proseguir. Al subir la mirada, y encontrarse con los ojos de Harry, las palabras no le salieron más; los ojos del chico ya no eran verdes: eran azules.

- ¡Silencio todo el mundo! – gritó alguien desde la puerta, con tono muy enfadado: Snape. Hermione apartó un momento la mirada de Harry, y luego vio como Snape se dirigía hacia su escritorio por el breve pasillo entre pupitres de los Gryffindors y Slytherins, que _había aparecido de nuevo_. Después de quitar la mirada de Snape, se miró alrededor: la clase había _vuelto_ como antes. Ya no se sentía apretada entre Neville y Harry, no sentía más el sonido amplificado, y el techo distanciaba lo suficiente del suelo como para no sentirse caérsele encima. Hermione volvió rápidamente sus ojos a los de Harry: detrás de los lentes, su iris era de nuevo verde esmeralda y no _azul_.

Estaba muy desconcertada y confundida. ¿Qué demonios había sido todo eso? Los pupitres de Slytherin y Gryffindor más unidos, el techo restringido, las voces a un volúmen muy alto, poco espacio entre Neville y Harry, los ojos de éste azules... ¿Es que acaso se estaba volviendo loca?

No se había dado cuenta cuando el profesor la llamó.

- ¡Señorita Granger! – exclamó Snape recalcando las dos palabras. Hermione, que tenía la cabeza entre las manos, la subió y vio sorprendida a Snape, como si no entendiera qué hacía ahí.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? – dijo tontamente, viendo interrogativa a su profesor. Él le devolvió la misma mirada, pero más divertida y sorprendida: nunca había pillado a Hermione distraída en clase, y finalmente después de siete largos años lo había conseguido. Disfrutaría la situación al máximo, ahora.

- ¿Ya está de vuelta al planeta tierra? – Hermione se compuso en el asiento, sintiendo como sus mejillas empezaban a arder, y asintió. – Bien. Me alegro por ello, aunque debo de decir que debré quitarle diez puntos a Gryffindor por su falta de concentración en clase – Hermione estaba demasiado avergonzada, era la primera vez que un profesor le quitaba puntos por distracción. – Y ahora, responda a mi pregunta – Hermione quedó en seco: no había oído la pregunta.

- D-disculpe profes-sor, pero... ¿q-qué pregunta m-me hizo? – balbuceó Hermione, nerviosa por la próxima reacción de su profesor: una sonrisa maliciosa y una mirada de triunfo.

- Señor Longbottom – dijo ahora dirigiéndose a Neville, sin cambiar de expresión – ¿podría repetir la pregunta a la señorita Granger? Es que estaba pensando en los pajaritos preñados mientras hacía la pregunta, y no me di cuenta de qué trataba – todos los Slytherins rieron ante este comentario sarcástico e irónico (Draco explotó en una carcajada muy sonora), hasta que Snape los mandó a callar. Hermione se sentía terriblemente avergonzada, un nudo en la garganta se le estaba formando, y no sabía como le saldría la voz al responder la pregunta. Neville miraba nervioso a Snape, como solía hacer.

- Que qué p-poción usab-ban las...

- ¡Diríjase a Granger, no a mí! – exclamó, y ya todas las risas restantes de los Slytherins se apagaron. Neville se giró en su asiento como un rayo hacia Hermione, y balbuceó la pregunta.

- ¿Q-qué poción u-utiliza-aban las bru-ujas en los a-años d-de la cacería de brujas, p-para evit-tar quem-marse con el fu-fuego? – Hermione quedó en seco cuando Neville terminó de balbucearle nervioso la pregunta: no había hecho caso a las palabras ni al significado de ellas. Hermione miró a su profesor. No podía decir que no había entendido la pregunta, o le quitaría más puntos a su casa. 

- Eh... no era la... emh... ah... – murmuraba Hermione. Snape la miraba inquisidor, esperando aún una respuesta. Empezó a caminar por el pasillo pasando por pupitres de alumnos de Slytherin y Gryffindor, que permanecían callados. Hermione no sabía qué hacer, y miraba fijamente el cuaderno cerrado en su pupitre.

- ¿Y se recuerda, señorita Granger – dijo luego Snape en alta voz – qué ingredientes se introducían a la poción "_Non-Ignis_"? – Hermione esta vez se quedó callada, y no alzó la mirada hacia el profesor. No se acordaba de haber estudiado aquella poción para nada, y no tenía idea ni de cuáles ingredientes estuviese compuesta. Snape pareció entender esto, hasta que se alejó del pupitre de Hermione, y se dirigió a su escritorio. La chica subió ahora la cabeza, temerosa.

- Bien, señorita Granger, veo que no toma más apuntes (y si los toma, no los estudia), y no hace más caso a mis lecciones – dijo Snape ojeando el registro de notas de cada alumno. – ¿Le parecen aburridas, eh? – Hermione quiso decir que no, pero prefirió quedarse callada. – Pues, como ya ve, el resultado de este examen oral tiene nota: y usted se ha agarrado un lindo cinco.

Hermione ensanchó los ojos y quedó perpleja, mientras todos los demás compañeros la miraban curiosos: ella nunca había sacado una nota más baja de siete, ni en Pociones.

***

El resto de la lección de Pociones continuó pésimo. Snape ya no daba más tregua a Hermione, y la miraba siempre de reojo, haciéndola sentir demasiado observada. Durante la lección, Snape mandó a hacer una poción muy dificultosa que hacía transformar los dedos en filosos cuchillos, pero Hermione se encontraba demasiado desconcertada por la nota como para que la poción le saliera bien. Y por suerte, antes de que pudieran empezar a hacerla, la campana sonó.

Hermione recogió todos sus libros y demás, y los guardó rápidamente en la mochila. Salió por la puerta de la clase, y entre todos los alumnos, subió las escaleras con furia y rabia por dentro, y con ganas de descargarla. Esperó impaciente por Ron y Harry al final de las escaleras, no viendo la hora de alejarse de las mazmorras por un buen tiempo. Al llegar, Ron y Harry la miraron desconcertados.

- Hermione – dijo Ron, que caminaba a su lado – ¿cómo es que no te sabías esa respuesta? ¡Hasta Neville se la sabía!

- Uysh, es que ni me lo menciones, no entendí lo que dijo – murmuró Hermione con tono molesto.

- Pero al menos los ingredientes de la poción esa – dijo Harry, que caminaba al otro lado de Hermione – ¿no era que te los sabías? 

- Sí Harry, pero no me acordaba – mintió Hermione. En verdad, para esa lección, no había estudiado con mucho empeño.

- ¿_Tú_ no te acordabas? – le dijo Ron viéndola sorprendido, mientras bajaban las escaleras para ir al Gran Comedor. – _Tú_, Hermione Granger, _tú_, la preferida por casi todos los profesores, _tú_, la que nunca se le ve sin un libro en las manos... – Hermione se detuvo.

- ¡Sí, Ron, _yo_! – continuó caminando – ¡Osea! ¡Es la primera vez que saco una mala nota y mira cuanto _show_ haces!

- Sí Hermione, ¡_la primera vez_! Y no es por nada chica, pero es increíble que _tú_ saques cinco, así que hay razón para hacer tanta _noticia_...

- ¡Oh, _publícalo si quieres_! – dijo Hermione engrandando los ojos, haciendo unas muecas con los brazos – ¡Pero qué esperas! ¡A ver si te ganas algo con eso! – exclamó, adelantando el paso mientras bajaba por las escaleras, y se alejaba de sus dos amigos (o mejor dicho, de su novio y su amigo). Ya gracias a Snape se sentía irritada, y ahora gracias a Ron su enfado había aumentado aún más.

**N/A:** Y aquí está el capítulo diez, espero que haya sido de su agrado, aunque de seguro no ^^'. Saben, cuando describía la parte de Hermione en la clase de pociones, a mí también se me iba el aire @_@ es que yo cuando escribo _necesito_ ponerme en los zapatos del personaje al cual le describo los eventos, ¡y bien! Esto es lo que sucede, sentir las mismas sensaciones =P. 

Puede que se hayan confundido las ideas sobre este fic con el capítulo anterior, pero se los aclaro súbitamente: NO SERÁ UN DRACO/HERMIONE. Este fic se ha convertido un HHm, y así de ese modo se quedará. Así que a la persona que haya dicho que piensa que le haré un giro de 360° convirtiéndolo en un DHm, puede estarse tranquila, porque eso no pasará, aunque no puedo negar que Draco tendrá un papel, digamos, _interesante_ en esta continuación. Y si el fic, después de ver qué tipo de papel representará Draco, deja de gustarte y no te da la espina de leerlo, no te preocupes  que no me ofendo ^^; a lo único que puedo llegar a obligar es a dejar reviews (resaltado y todo XD), pero no a leer ^^', por eso si no te llega a gustar más la historia, no tienes porqué sentirte obligada a seguir leyéndola.

Jeje bueno creo que parecí un poco drástica con esta declaración ^^' pero a la hora de aclarar mis ideas soy siempre así (como algunos de los lectores de este fic sabrán muy bien =P). 

Debo agradecer de todos modos por sus reviews, ¡realmente me halagan! Lo digo porque muchos lectores dicen que escribo bien y hasta que tengo un don ^^ pero yo no creo que sea para tanto, porque apuesto que si en este momento se ponen a pensar en otro/a escritor/a de fanfiction.net, ya se dan cuenta que yo no valgo tanto ^^. De todos modos, ¡mil gracias! Sus reviews siempre me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo, aunque su opinión sea drástica, me gusta saber lo que piensan, y aclararles sus dudas (claro, no las del fic tipo Y.O. XD).

Esta semana sí que no hice nada de nadita referente al estudio XD ya que el lunes fue cuando comenzó el segundo trismetre, quise darme un reposo, así que como dice Lalwen también, ¡¡¡quE viVA La FLojeRA!!! XD

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!**

***soN grATis Y hAceN seNtir bieN a LA eSCriTOra***

6-02-2003


	11. Traición mental

**Capítulo 11: Traición mental**

Como era de esperarse, en el Gran Comedor Hermione se había sentado sí junto a Harry, pero no había dignado ni de una palabra a Ron. El motivo de pelea era inútil (como casi siempre), sí, pero Hermione estaba demasiado irritada como para pedir disculpas. Además, en todo el día no había tenido ni una pausa para estar a solas con Harry, y eso la fastidiaba. La única cosa con la cual se conformaba era que Harry le dirigía miradas pícaras de vez en cuando, a las cuales ella correspondía. 

El resto de la tarde no fue peor que en la lección de Snape, pero tampoco mejor: Hermione en clases miraba de reojo a Harry, no podía dejar de contemplarlo, y se distraía repetidas veces pensando en las sensaciones que había probado en las mazmorras... ya llevaba dos veces que sufría de claustrofobia por breves momentos, aunque la primera vez no había sido ni tan pronunciada. Los profesores notaban esta distracción, y le llamaban la atención, cada vez más extrañados: durante esa última temporada, su alumna predilecta no había estado más que desatenta en clase. Pero claro, si hubiesen sabido que Hermione había tenido que convivir con la preocupación de que su historia podría no haberla recuperado más, y el tormento de no saber quién la tenía más las confusiones amorosas, la hubieran comprendido al instante. 

Estaban en clases de Transformaciones, la última hora de la tarde. Tenían que convertir un hamster en un guante, y el que más lo estaba logrando (de los tres), era Harry, y no Hermione. La chica miraba con envidia a su novio, mientras las patas del hamster del chico se convertían en los espacios para los dedos. Su hamster, en vez, era escurridizo y Hermione no lograba hacerlo estar quieto.

- ¡Ya para! – exclamó, nerviosa porque cada hechizo que le hacía para detenerlo, el pequeño criceto lo evadía. Harry rió ligeramente, mientras que Hermione lo miró.

- ¿Te parece gracioso, verdad? – dijo mientras observaba el perfil de su chico. Los ojos esmeraldas se posaron en el criceto de la chica.

- Ja, sí, es que te ves como una niña pequeña tratando de agarrar su mascota – murmuró Harry, mientras ya su hamster se volvía casi completamente un guante (claro, a excepción de la naricita que aún sobresalía). A Hermione se le sonrojaron un poco las mejillas.

- ¡Es que este ratón no se queda quieto! – dijo Hermione, mientras que con la mano perseguía al animalito – _¡Petrificus Totalus!_ – exclamó alfin, congelando completamente al animal. Harry la miró sorprendido, al igual que todos: el hechizo de petrificación no estaba permitido en la clase de Transformaciones. Al notar todas las miradas de sus compañeros posadas en ella, Hermione se llevó las dos manos a la boca, con la varita entre ellas: se había olvidado completamente de una regla tan importante. ¿Cómo había sido eso posible?

- Señorita Granger – dijo la profesora McGonagall, mientras que con una expresión no diferente a la de los alumnos, se dirigía donde su alumna predilecta. – ¿Qué he dicho yo sobre ese hechizo...?

- Discúlpeme profesora, yo no quise hacerlo, de verdad, se lo juro, ¡en serio! ¡Lo lamento! – dijo rápidamente Hermione, quitándose las manos de la boca y negando con ellas. – Es que el ratón ese no se quedaba quieto ni un segundo, y no lograba detenerlo... Disculpe, en serio, ¡lo siento! – Hermione estaba muy nerviosa, la profesora McGonagall seguía con una expresión sorprendida, y tal vez, desaprobadadora.

- Ya que es la primera vez que sucede, en comparación a otros – dirigió una corta mirada a Neville – no le restaré puntos a Gryffindor. Pero la próxima vez, por favor, tenga más cuidado – dirigió una mirada severa a Hermione, justo antes de que sonara la campana de finalización de clases. 

***

- Soy un fraude, soy un fraude, y soy un fraude – repitió Hermione al salir de la clase junto a Harry (Ron se había alejado para dirigirse donde Giselle), que trataba de subirle los ánimos.

- Dale, ni siquiera quitó puntos a Gryffindor, además, cualquiera se puede equivocar – dijo Harry mientras caminaban por un solitario pasillo.

- Sí Harry, _cualquiera_, pero no _yo_ – dijo Hermione con resentimiento, y suspirando. Harry la detuvo tomándola de los hombros. 

- ¿No me digas que te tomaste en serio lo de Ron, _o sí_? – dijo mirándola a los ojos. Hermione apartó la mirada a un lado. – Oh vamos Hermione, sabes que él siempre bromea, no quería ofenderte. 

- Bueno pues, logró todo lo contrario a sus propósitos. Uf, soy un fraude, ¿ya ves? Hasta me ofendo por nada – murmuró Hermione cruzándose de brazos. Harry le subió la cabeza por la barbilla, y acercó su rostro al de Hermione.

- Prométeme que dejarás de pensar de que eres un fraude, ¿sí? Mira que eso no es verdad, tú eres la mejor chica del mundo que he conocido – Hermione sonrió después de tantas horas de enfado, y recibió con gusto el beso de Harry.

Hermione finalmente pudo sentir de nuevo los labios de Harry contra los suyos, y pudo sentir el empalagoso sabor del Gryffindor en su boca, cuando el chico introdujo su lengua. Ésta empezó a entrelazarse con la de la chica, que no esperó para ponerle por instinto una mano en la mejilla, mientras que el chico le seguía tomando de los hombros. El beso era _manso_ al inicio, pero después empezó a agitarse aún más y más, al igual que sus corazones. Entregaban saliba, compartían ese pequeño trozo de ellos, sus manos ahora jugueteaban por diversas partes del cuerpo, hasta que alguien tuvo que interrumpir el precioso momento.

- Ohh, pero qué veo, ¡_dos tortolitos en acción_! – se oyó una voz desagradable que hizo erizar los vellos de la nuca a Hermione y Harry. – Qué escena _más romántica_ he visto.

- Malfoy... – murmuró Hermione después de separarse de Harry, como si lo que pronunciara fuese excremento, al notar a Draco con una sonrisa terriblemente divertida a unos pocos metros de ellos dos. Harry lo miraba de la misma manera que de Hermione, aunque con más intensidad.

- Quién dijo mojón para que salieras a flote – dijo Harry entre dientes. Draco lo continuó mirando divertido, impasible al insulto apenas dicho por Harry.

- Vaya vocabulario el tuyo, Potter – dijo arrastrando las sílabas – eso es lo que pasa cuando se pasa toda una vida con... semejante compañía – echó una mirada de repugnancia hacia Hermione. – Lástima que no comprendas lo que en verdad vale la pena.

- Yo comprendo más de lo que tú crees, Malfoy – dijo Harry frunciendo sus cejas – y sé muy bien que esta persona que está al lado mío, y que es mi novia, vale mucho más de todo el dinero sucio que tu familia pueda tener – Hermione miró a Harry contenta, y después a Malfoy con triunfo; no podía más que admirar las palabras de Harry y sonrojarse ligeramente. 

- Oh, ya veo – dijo Malfoy, al parecer se había quedado sin palabras, pero su rostro no cambiaba esa expresión de "A mí no me superas" y de "Me da igual" – supongo que darías todo por el pobretón y por esta escoba andante. ¿Y si _ella_ te engañase? – Harry frunció aún más el ceño.

- Hermione nunca haría tal cosa – fue lo único que salió de la boca de Harry. Draco alzó las cejas guiñando maliciosamente, y se acercó un poco más a ellos.

- ¿Seguro? – siseó – ¿Es que no te ha contado _nada_ la Granger? – Harry miró a Draco con una expresión de completa incomprensión. – Ja, ya lo sabía. De seguro teme cómo tu puedas reaccionar ante _la noticia_ – Draco dirigió una mirada rápida a Hermione, que lo miraba extrañada: no entendía nada tampoco ella. Empezó a buscar rápidamente en cada rincón de su memoria algo que justificara ese argumento, y al recordar dos simples palabras palideció: _el beso_. Hermione tenía que impedirlo. Si él lo llegaba a saber, siendo tan celoso, llegaría a cumplir la venganza de la cual había hablado antes, y se metería en un grave problema.

- Harry, no le hagas caso y dejémoslo con sus estúpidas ocurrencias – dijo Hermione tomando dulcemente a Harry del brazo, y mirando a Draco algo nerviosa y muy furiosa, siempre con el ceño fruncido. Harry no hizo caso a lo que dijo Hermione.

- No, Hermione, quiero ver lo que se inventa ahora este idiota – murmuró Harry, viendo con odio a Draco, quien los miraba con más diversión aún, y con su típico guiño.

- Ja ja ja Potter, es que si te lo cuento, no me crees. Tu querida noviecita no es tan fiel como crees, ella ya _me ha besado_ – Harry frunció el ceño, completamente escéptico y extrañado, ante la cara divertida de Draco. Después miró a Hermione, que no hacía más que ver a Draco con una mirada tremendamente enfadada.

- En serio Malfoy, deberías visitar a un _psiquiatra_. Veo que ahora sí que estás dando los números  – dijo Harry. Draco lo miró con expresión impasible ante la tonta ironía de Harry, que según él la catalogaba como _pésima_.

- Ja, aprende a aceptar la verdad Potter. ¿Por qué no pruebas a preguntarle a ella? Mira como tiembla por miedo a que te convenzas de que es verdad – Harry ya no tenía una expresión de ironía; ahora miraba a Hermione con algo de duda. La chica miraba a Draco maldiciéndolo mil veces.

- ¿Es cierto eso, entonces? – preguntó Harry, inseguro.

- ¡Pero cómo puedes creer! – dijo Hermione, indicando a Draco – ¡Estamos hablando de _David_! ¿Le vas a creer a ese? ¿A ese imbécil? Vamos, ni siquiera tiene la suficiente capacidad de entender lo que... – Hermione se calló de golpe al notar los ojos de los dos chicos completamente abiertos y posados en ella. Harry y Draco habían cambiado sus dos expresiones del rostro completamente diferentes a una totalmente análoga: _incompresión_. Hermione no entendía el cambio repentino de los dos chicos, y se sonrojó rápidamente. Hasta que se dio cuenta de...

- ¿Cómo fue que lo llamaste? – dijo Harry con aire aún asombrado y extrañado.

- Sí, ¿cómo fue que _me_ llamaste? – dijo Draco con acento completamente indignado. – Llamarme _a mí_ con _tal_ nombre muggle... – Hermione miró a uno, luego a otro, nerviosa: ¿por qué lo había llamado _David_?

- Eh, ah... y-yo, bueh... emh... – balbuceó Hermione. No sabía qué decir. Ja, pero qué ironía: en el momento cumbre de una discución que podría dañarle la relación con su chico, le tenía que salir semejante tontería. De repente unas campanas sonaron a lo lejos, tocando las cinco y un cuarto de la tarde. Draco miró su reloj y luego echó una última mirada a la pareja.

- Apréndete mejor los nombres, Granger. Aún después de siete años mira lo que cometes. _Osea_ – se dio media vuelta, y se alejó del lugar sin más nada que decir. Harry murmuró algo como _idiota_ y luego notó a Hermione pensativa.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó; pero Hermione le respondió con otra pregunta.

- ¿Desde cuándo hay _campanas_ en Hogwarts?

***

Después de aquel _inconveniente_ con Draco, Harry tuvo que irse para hacer práctica de Quidditch, mientras que Hermione se dirigió obviamente a la biblioteca. Mientras paseaba por el pasillo que muy bien conocía que dirigía directamente a la biblioteca, empezó a observar cosas extrañas en él, cosas diferentes a las de siempre: algunos dibujos de las enormes ventanas habían cambiado como por ejemplo de simples colores verde oscuro, a colores verde claro; una ventana en lo alto en vez de tener pintado un león, tenía pintado una pantera; y así sucesivamente. Hermione no entendía ya más nada: sensaciones de claustrofobia, alucinaciones (ojos azules de Harry, techo restringido), cambio de nombre hacia otra persona... no estaba comprendiéndose para nada. Sacudió su cabeza cuanto pudo, para alejar esos pensamientos, mientras ya llegaba a la entrada de la biblioteca.

- ¡Oh, señorita Granger! – dijo madame Pince al verla pasar delante de su escritorio – ¡Qué gusto verla por aquí! – Hermione la miró extraña: o la vejez le estaba pegando duro a la cabeza o tal vez madame Pince quería hacer un diferente saludo al monótono de todos los días, porque saludarla de esa manera tan vivaz, viéndola dos veces por día...

- Emh... sí, claro, qué gusto también – murmuró Hermione, mientras se dirigía a su mesa favorita. Posó el morral en ella, y sacó con cansancio los libros que necesitaba para hacer la tarea. Leyó sus anotaciones en murmullos.

- Pociones, Transformaciones, Astronomía, Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, Historia de la Magia... – apoyó el pedazo de pergamino a un lado, y luego bufó: no sabía por donde comenzar, porque cada materia llevaba su parte pesada (ni hablar de Transformaciones). Tal vez empezaría por Historia de la Magia, ya que le parecía interesante.

Buscó en su morral (que asombrosamente estaba desordenado) el libro de dicha materia, y lo abrió en la página donde se encontraban los ejercicios por hacer: quince preguntas sobre el capítulo dieciocho del libro, una más difícil que la otra. Hermione suspiró, contando las páginas que para más tenía que estudiar: seis en total. Y aunque esas páginas le hubieran debido parecer pocas a Hermione, ahora en verdad parecían más de lo que ella podía permitirse. La chica cerró el libro de golpe, y lo puso a un lado. 

Cogió después el libro de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, que por suerte esta vez no mordía ni hacía nada. Hagrid les había dado para estudiar unas cuantas páginas, y hacer un resúmen de ellas; la cosa era pan comido para Hermione, así que buscó la página y empezó a leer.

Aunque fueran nada más tres páginas, Hermione tardó _media hora_ para leerlas, que era en vez cosa rara en ella: normalmente material de esa cantidad se lo terminaba en diez minutos. Y lo peor, era que _no había entendido nada_, en el sentido de que no había prestado atención a lo que leía, ya que su mente se había ido a volar por los aires y no había hecho caso a lo que había repasado.

Aún así cogió un pedazo de pergamino y puso el título de lo que trataba el resúmen. Empezó a escribir una corta frase, pero luego se detuvo, y apartó la pluma para que el pergamino no se manchara: no sabía cómo resumir lo que había leído, ya que no había entendido mucho del contexto. Así que pasó las páginas del libro de nuevo, y en vez de explicar sobre lo que trataba el tema con palabras suyas, copió varias oraciones del libro: cosa muy curiosa, porque ella tenía un vocabulario muy extenso, y a la hora de expresarse al explicar ciertos temas, recurría a palabras propias; y no como ahora, que había sólo copiado casi todo del libro, cambiando sí o no unas pocas palabras.

Al acabar de escribir la última palabra, miró lo que había escrito: releyéndolo, quedó sumamente pasmada. Se había expresado terriblemente, como si la que hubiese escrito no hubiese sido ella, sino un niño de nueve años; además de que habían muchas manchas de tintas por todos lados, y tachones nunca antes vistos en un trabajo de Hermione. Pero, increíblemente, a ella le daba igual como luciera; estaba cansada, y al menos había cumplido con su trabajo.

- Bueno, lo que cuenta es la intención, ¿no? – murmuró Hermione. Cosa muy extraña, porque ella siempre había estado muy contraria a eso, y había siempre pensado que "_Si uno tiene que hacer las cosas, es mejor hacerlas bien y no mal, porque si no, la intención de hacerlas no cuenta_".

***

El resto de las tareas, Hermione simplemente no las había hecho. Se había sentido tan cansada, que no le habían venido ganas de hacer nada más, así que había decidido dirigirse hacia su habitación y dormir por un tranquilo par de horas.

Cargando en los brazos la pesada mochila, subió las escaleras gracias a las últimas energías que su cuerpo le daba. Evitando caer en las traviesas trampas de las escaleras, finalmente llegó al pasillo que dirigía a la torre de Gryffindor. Al llegar, pasando por alto el depósito del que aún no podía olvidarse, murmuró la contraseña a la señora Gorda, que no se encontraba en su lugar. Después de unos minutos, la mujer del retrato apareció.

- Disculpa, tuve que hacer unas diligencias – lejos de preguntarse qué diligencias podría tener que cumplir un personaje de un retrato, Hermione murmuró la contraseña nuevamente.

- _Potentissimis._

Finalmente pudo pasar. Se extrañó cuando al entrar no encontró el chorrero de niños de primero a tercero conversando animadamente, normalmente a esas horas de la noche. Aún faltaban tres cuartos de hora para ir a la cena, pero tal vez, los chiquillos se habían querido adelantar a ella.

Subió las escaleras que dirigían al dormitorio femenino, y rápidamente se dirigió a su habitación. Abrió la puerta sin percatarse de que en esta decía nada más "H. GRANGER", y al entrar dejó caer el morral a sus pies, del asombro.

La habitación que ella por siete largos años había compartido con dos chicas, había sido cambiada completamente: llevaba en vez de tres camas, una sola. En vez de estar ordenada como siempre, llevaba muchas cosas regadas por el piso, como ropa y demás. La cama era del todo diferente a la suya, su armario estaba en un lugar diferente al de siempre, y su escritorio se había vuelto una antigua peinadora. 

No pudo evitar gritar, al darse cuenta de que esa habitación era la perfecta descripción... _de la de_ _Hillary._


	12. El cambio

**Capítulo 12: El cambio**

- ¡¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!! – gritó Hermione, poniéndose las manos en la boca mientras retrocedía alejándose lo más posible de la puerta de su habitación. Era imposible lo que veía ante sus ojos. Completamente imposible.

- ¡¿Qué demonios pasa?! ¿Quién gritó así? – se oyó la voz de Ginny salir por la puerta de otra habitación, que estaba no muy lejos de la de Hermione. Otras cuatro chicas se asomaron también de sus propios cuartos, muy curiosas.

- ¿Por qué gritaste así, Hermione? – preguntó Parvati viéndola completamente como si fuera un animal repugnante y exóticamente raro. Hermione miró a Parvati aún con las manos en la boca, la chica se asomaba por otra habitación, que tenía escrito "P. PATIL" en la puerta. Se acercó a la chica, nerviosa.

- P-Parvati, ¿q-qué demon-nios ha pas-sado con n-nuestra habit-tación? – Parvati la miró con una mirada de mayor incomprensión.

- ¿_Nuestra_ habitación? Hermione, ¿pero qué tienes? – Hermione se apresuró a explicar.

- ¡Pero Parvati! ¡Si todos estos siete años Lavender, tú y yo hemos compartido la misma habitación! ¡¿Qué demonios ha pasado que ahora nos han dividido?! – Parvati negó con la cabeza, mientras Ginny y las demás chicas se intercambiaban miradas curiosas.

- Mira Hermione, yo no sé si ya has llegado al borde de la locura, pero nosotras _jamás_ hemos compartido habitación – Hermione la miró pasmada.

- ¿_Jamás_? – la chica miró a las demás muchachas que se asomaban de sus habitaciones. Todas éstas, en vez de tener en la puerta el número del año al cual pertenecían, tenían los nombres de _a quiénes_ pertenecían las habitaciones. Hermione no sabía qué demonios estaba sucediendo, ni mucho menos el comportamiento de Parvati, que negaba de haber convivido con Hermione en la misma habitación alguna vez en su vida.

- Bah, tanto alboroto para nada – dijo una chica de cuarto, Merygold, y entró a su habitación. Así hicieron las demás, incluso Parvati, excepto Ginny que miraba a Hermione preocupada.

- ¿Te sientes bien, Hermione? – preguntó la pelirroja. Hermione, que tenía las manos en la cara, negó con la mano, y luego le dirigió una mirada a Ginny. Pero lo que vio la desconcertó: por una pausa de tres segundos, el pelo de Ginny había cambiado de rojo fuego a _negro_. Se le quedó mirando aún después de que el pelo de Ginny regresase a su color normal. Ginny continuaba viéndola extrañada.

- ¿Te sientes bien, Hermione? – repitió acercándose a ella. Hermione negó su acercamiento diciendo que se encontraba bien, sólo que estaba cansada. Sacudió su cabeza perrunamente, y sin saber qué decir, entró en su habitación y se encerró en ella.

Pero apenas cerró la puerta, se pegó a ella completamente. No sabía qué demonios estaba pasando, y no podía arriesgarse a descubrirlo de manera tan poco precabida. Suspiró, viendo atentamente la imagen que se alzaba de la habitación enfrente de ella. _Era tal cual a la de Hillary_.

Se alejó en algo de la puerta, pero no avanzó de un paso. Empezó a inspeccionar cada cosa de la habitación con una simple ojeada: las cortinas de la ventana eran de color lila, que Hermione realmente no apreciaba pero que _Hillary_ amaba. Las sábanas eran de un color rosa claro, en vez de ser rojas. Tenían pequeños dibujos de rosas blancas y rojas por todos lados: una combinación pésima que a Hermione le había dado mucha risa cuando la había descrito por primera vez en su historia, y que jamás hubiese querido tener como decoración de sus propias sábanas. Pero claro, _qué demonios_ iba a saber ella que su cuarto se hubiese convertido como el de _Hillary_ algún día, de hecho no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando. 

Rápidamente su mirada pasó de las sábanas de la cama hasta su escritorio, o más bien, la peinadora de _Hillary_. Al fijarla a lo lejos, notó que algo se movía en ella. Hermione por un momento no supo qué era, y tenía miedo de ir a averiguar. Pero después de breves segundos buscó valor en sí mísma, dirigiéndose hacia la peinadora; y lo que vio la desconcertó del todo, por milésima vez en el día. 

Una pluma bañada en tinta negra se deslizaba tranquilamente _por sí sola_ en una hoja la cual llevaba mitad escrita. La escritura, increíblemente, era tal cual a la de Hermione, como si la que estuviese escribiendo fuese ella mísma. _Pero no_. Ahí no había nadie. La pluma se movía por sí sola, como si nada. 

Hermione no sabía qué hacer, si tomarla, o dejarla en paz. Era completamente extraño, nunca había visto cosa semejante en su vida. Con un gran nudo en la garganta, se acercó un poco para leer lo que la pluma escribía. En verdad tenía miedo de lo que encontraría escrito...

_"Hillary suspiró. Había decidido de seguir el consejo de Kelly. Tenía que decirle todo, si no quería seguir con ese tormento por más tiempo._

- _Yo... te amo._

_A éstas palabras Henry se quedó en blanco. No se esperaba una confesión como esa, simplemente lo había cogido desprevenido. La miró sin saber qué decir, o cómo reaccionar. Hillary, con un nudo terrible en la garganta, parecía rogarle a que le dijera algo, cualquiera fuese la respuesta, pero que le respondiera. Henry se rascó repetidas veces la nuca, algo cabizbajo. Luego subió su mirada celeste hasta los ojos oscuros de Hillary, y le tomó los hombros. _

- _Lo siento Hillary... pero no creo que te pueda corresponder – murmuró el chico. Hillary sintió como el nudo se le hacía más grande, y como su nariz empezaba a humedecerse. La chica bajó un momento la mirada, para luego esbozar forzadamente una sonrisa._

- _Oh... ya entiendo. Es sólo que no podía aguantármelo más adentro, nada más. Discúlpame – Hillary sollozó esto dejando ver una lágrima correrle por la mejilla derecha antes de alejarse de Henry bajando las escaleras. El chico suspiró: no podía darle otro tipo de respuesta, o si no le daría falsas esperanzas._

_Hillary bajó las escaleras como un rayo, queriéndose alejar más y más de ese lugar, más y más de él, más y más de todo. No quería saber nada de nada, quería estar sola, para poder llorar tranquilamente. Se había ilusionado tontamente con que Henry había llegado a sentir algo más por ella que amistad... pero no era así. Ahora sí que no tenía razón de por qué sentir lástima de irse de Hoobdargs. ¿Con qué cara vería a Henry de nuevo? No podría y rumores sobre ella y su amor platónico hacia él empezarían a esparcirse por todo el colegio, haciéndola quedar en ridículo. Ya no había razón de seguir en esa escuela... ninguna..._

_Hillary, sin darse cuenta mientras corría por un largo pasillo semi-oscuro, se chocó con alguien, y tal vez con la menor persona que querría encontrarse justo en ese momento._

- _¡David! – pronunció Hillary mientras los libros caían de los brazos de David. – Oh lo siento, discúlpame – dijo mientras se agachaba para ayudar a recogerlos._

- _Tranquila, no te preocupes – murmuró David agachándose también. De repente miró en la cara a Hillary – ¡Hey! ¡Pero si estás llorando! ¿Qué te sucede? – Hillary no respondió a la pregunta, y continuó ordenando los libros, pero David se acercó más a ella y le detuvo las manos, agarrándolas entre las suyas. Hillary subió un poco la cabeza, para darse cuenta de que sus rostros ahora estaban muy cerca, y que David la miraba inquisidor. – ¿Qué te sucede? – preguntó de nuevo._

- _Nada... es sólo que... que... es que me gustaba un chico y... acabo de declarármele... pero, pero... él me rechazó – al terminar de balbucear esto, Hillary rompió en llantos. – Además no estoy segura si voy a seguir estudiando el año que viene en esta escuela, tendré que cambiar escuela de nuevo, ¡qué horror! Quién sabe se iré a una no-mágica o a una mágica, si los compañeros serán amigables o repugnantes, si yo encajaré en ese lugar, si... – David le puso un dedo en los labios._

- _Shh, ya ya. Llorando no vas a solucionar estos enigmas – Hillary observó esos ojos de acero azul, esa mirada sinceramente preocupada y generosa, esos lineamentos perfectos. David parecía hacer lo mismo, mientras que lentamente quitaba su dedo de los labios de Hillary, para después besarla sin previo aviso."_

Hermione no pudo seguir leyendo, dado a que la hoja se esfumó de repente en el aire, sustituyéndose con otra en blanco donde la pluma continuaba escribiendo sobre lo que la Gryffindor no había llegado a leer. Hermione tenía un gran nudo en la garganta, ¿quién demonios estaba haciendo que esa pluma se escribiera por sí sola? Además de que estaba escribiendo cosas que ella nunca escribiría, _Hillary_ nunca quedaría con _David_, pero tampoco con _Henry_ y no le confesaría su amor a ninguno de los dos. Pero esa pluma estaba escribiendo un final que ella no había pensado ni una sola vez, un final imposible para ella.

- ¡Basta! – exclamó Hermione cuando estiró la mano para detener que la pluma continuase con su labor. Pero no. Algo ocurrió de repente en el intento de cogerla. Una especie de campo de fuerza alrededor de la pluma, hizo que su mano rebotara, y hasta que se hiciera un pequeño rasguño en el dedo indice. Hermione no sabía qué hacer. Todo tenía que ser obra de un hechizo lanzado hacia la historia, porque era imposible que esa pluma se manejara por sí sola. Alguien la estaba controlando, alguien la había embrujado para escribir todo aquello y, muy posiblemente, para que Hermione tuviera esas visiones y para que su habitación se convirtiese en la de _Hillary_. Y quién más evidente que la persona que había tenido la historia entera en sus manos por dos largos meses...

- ¡¡MALFOY!! – gritó de repente Hermione, corriendo al salir de su habitación, sin esitar un sólo segundo. Bajó las escaleras rápidamente, salió del retrato de la señora Gorda como un rayo, aunque no tuviera idea de en dónde se encontrase Draco.

Mientras bajaba escaleras a toda potencia, pudo ver a lo lejos de un pasillo a Pansy Parkinson y sus amigas cotorreando como siempre. Se detuvo de golpe y rápidamente se dirigió donde ellas, que la miraron raramente.

- ¡Parkinson! – exclamó Hermione, jadeando.

- Ooh, pero miren quién se encuentra aquí. Nuestra querida y preciada _Hermy Grangey_ – Hermione sintió que un enorme nudo se le formaba en la garganta. _Lorraine_ en su historia le decía prácticamente lo mismo a _Hillary_.__

- No me importa cómo me llames becerra, sólo quiero saber dónde demonios se encuentra Malfoy – murmuró Hermione irritada e impaciente. La expresión divertida de Pansy cambió a una curiosa.__

- ¿Qué quieres de él? __

- Nada de tu incumbencia, es algo entre él y yo – Pansy fulminó con la mirada a Hermione.__

- Pues verás, _querida_, ese no es problema mío así que te fregaste porque yo no pienso decírtelo – murmuró Pansy mientras que sus compañeras le hacían ecos con sus tontas risas. Hermione desvió la mirada un momento hacia una ventana que daba al campo de Quidditch, y pudo notar pequeños jugadores con el uniforme verde turquesa volar por los aires. Perfecto. Entonces se encontraban en el campo de Quidditch. Draco, siendo Buscador, debía de estar ahí.__

- Bueno, muchas gracias por tu ayuda de todos modos – y pasó por enfrente de ellas como una rápaga de viento, déjandolas desconcertadas.__

La Gryffindor bajó varias escaleras hasta llegar finalmente a la entrada del campo de Quidditch. Como ya se había dado cuenta minutos atrás, los Slytherins estaban practicando dicho deporte. Pero se había olvidado de que los Gryffindors _también_ estaban teniendo práctica en ese momento.

Hermione no sabía qué hacer. Si llamaba a Malfoy para hablar a solas con él, y Harry la notaba, podría pensar algo extraño de ellos dos, cosa que ella no quería en absoluto. Pero no debía esitar un momento: estaban pasando demasiadas cosas raras _en toda Hogwarts_ y su historia estaba involucrada en todo eso; y lo más probable es que fuese él el que estuviese causando aquella involucración.

Suspiró muy hondo mientras se dirigía hacia el capitán del equipo de Slytherin, que se encontraba entrenando cerca de donde estaba ella.

- Hey, psst, tú – dijo indicándolo. El chico la miró como diciendo "Qué quiere esta".__

- ¿Qué? – dijo. Hermione volvió a suspirar. __

- Si me podrías hacer el favor de llamar a Draco Malfoy, por parte de... Granger. Dile que es algo importante – murmuró. Un dejo de repugnancia apareció en el rostro del enorme Slytherin: obviamente había reconocido que ella era "la sabelotodo sangre sucia".__

- Está bien.__

Hermione vio cómo el chico emprendió el vuelo yendo hacia la parte este del campo, donde entrenaban los Slytherins. Trató de no perder de vista al capitán, pero le fue imposible. Así que se cruzó de brazos y empezó a morderse las uñas. En momentos de suma tensión solía comportarse así; era una maña incontrolable. Además, vigilaba el cielo de vez en cuando: tenía miedo de que Harry la notara. 

Después de medio minuto, vio a lo lejos dos siluetas verdes turquesas que se dirigían donde se encontraba ella. Bien, se tendría que preparar para pedir una explicación precisa y exacta a Malfoy. Él tenía que deshacer ese hechizo, o si no... quién sabía qué podría ocurrir más.

Draco al aterrizar se bajó de la escoba y se quedó parado frente a Hermione, mientras que el capitán se alejaba de ahí y regresaba a su entrenamiento.

- Bien, ya estoy aquí Granger. ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó con su típico tono fastidiado. Hermione frunció el ceño.

- ¿Sabes lo que pasa, Malfoy? ¿Sabes lo que pasa? ¡Que tú, maldito miserable, has hechizado mi historia y varias cosas de ella se están presentando en la realidad! – exclamó Hermione. Draco frunció el cejo mientras abría los ojos lo más que podía.__

- ¿Cómo cómo? ¿Que yo qué? ¿Hechicé tu historia? ¿Cómo así? – preguntó completamente confundido Draco, como nunca antes se había visto. __

- ¡No te hagas el cara de yo no fui, imbécil! – dijo Hermione, empezando a perder la paciencia – ¡Muchas cosas en Hogwarts han cambiado de repente! ¡He tenido visiones con respecto a mi historia últimamente, y ahora mi habitación es _idéntica a la de Hillary_! ¡¿Cómo explicas eso, idiota?! – exclamó Hermione. Draco negó con la cabeza.__

- Oye, no es mi culpa que tu cerebro se haya fundido, Granger. Todos esos libros y esos estúpidos cuentos de hadas te han pegado a la cabeza – Draco indicó su propia cabeza como si estuviera tratando con un retrasado. Hermione se le acercó y lo agarró fuertemente de la túnica.__

- ¡¿Entonces cómo demonios explicas que haya visto cosas de la historia de _Hillary_?! – estalló Hermione – ¡¡Que mi habitación se haya vuelto como la de _Hillary_, que haya visto una pluma moverse por sí sola y escribir un final de la historia que yo jamás imaginé!! ¡¡Que te haya llamado _David_, que haya visto los ojos de Harry azules, que...!! __

- ¡Oye, oye, oye! ¡¡Ten más cuidado con cómo me tratas sangre sucia!! – pero Hermione no se había detenido porque él la había interrumpido. Mirándolo fijamente en la cara, por un breve instante las facciones de Draco habían cambiado a las de _David_, como ella se lo imaginaba. Abrió los ojos cuanto pudo y le soltó la túnica, aunque ya la visión no estuviera presente. Despegó la mirada de su rostro, para luego llevarla hacia el campo de Quidditch. Lo que vio la dejó desconcertada. __

Todos los jugadores habían desaparecido, las gradas para ver los partidos de Quidditch, los aros, todo. El campo no era ya de grama, sino que tenía piedritas por todos lados. Y en él, se hallaba un completo _set_ de un simple parque.

La chica retrocedió unos pasos, llevándose las manos a la boca. Draco la miraba curioso, mientras que Hermione no dejaba de contemplar los columpios y toboganes situados en el campo. _Eran como los de Hoobdargs_. No podía ser cierto. No podía. Debía de estar soñando, o algo así; porque de repente, también se apareció Harry que se dirigía donde ella.

- ¡Hermione! ¿Qué haces hablando con _éste_? ¿Pasa algo? – le preguntó el chico tomándola de los hombros. Hermione, aún con las manos en la boca, lo miró fijamente. Harry _ya no era _Harry: era _Henry_. La chica soltó un gemido. No sabía qué demonios estaba pasando. 

- ¡Hermione! ¿Por qué no respondes? – Harry sacudió bruscamente a Hermione, que parecía estar bajo un completo trance. La Gryffindor no hacía más que alternar la estancia de su mirada del campo-parque, de Draco-_David_, y en fin de Harry-_Henry_. Se quitó las manos de la boca para ponerlas rápidamente en su cabeza, y zafarse de las manos de Harry en sus hombros.

- ¡Váyanse! ¡Aléjense de mí! ¡Regresen a su mundo! – exclamó Hermione mientras apretaba los ojos y bajaba la cabeza aún entre las manos.

- Oye _Terriers_, ¿pero qué te pica ahora? Que regresemos a nuestro mundo, _es que hay que ver_ – murmuró Draco-_David_. Hermione sintió una punzada en su corazón, ahora Draco la estaba llamando por el apellido de _Hillary_. No. No podía ser posible. 

- _¡Ya basta, por favor!_ – gritó Hermione con todas sus fuerzas, mientras finalmente se alejaba del lugar en donde se encontraba. No podía seguir bajo esa tortura, no podía admitir lo que estaba sucediendo con su realidad...

- _Hillary,_ ¡espera! – gritó Harry-_Henry_ siguiéndola mientras ya Hermione había entrado al castillo.

- _¡Yo no soy Hillary!_ – gritó Hermione mientras aumentaba la velocidad de sus pasos. Empezó a correr y a correr, sin un rumbo preciso, sólo quería alejarse de lo que estaba viendo y de Harry-_Henry_ que la perseguía. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, simplemente no podía. Se estaba volviendo _loca_, eso era lo que pasaba. Pero no quería creerlo. 

De repente se dio cuenta de que se estaba cansando, y percatándose de que Harry-_Henry_ ya no la seguía, disminuyó la velocidad. Se percató entonces de que se encontraba ya en el vestíbulo de Hogwarts, y cerca de la puerta de salida. Se dirigió hacia ella y trató de abrirla, pero fue inútil. Se volvió entonces para poder sentarse apoyada en la pared, pero cuando vio que el sello oficial de Hogwarts había cambiado completamente, se quedó de piedra.

- _No_ – murmuró Hermione con la cabeza y los ojos altos mientras observaba temerosa el sello de Hogwarts arriba del marco de la puerta – esto _no puede_ estar pasando. 

De hecho el sello de Hogwarts ya _no era_ el sello de _Hogwarts_, sino de _Hoobdargs_. Este sello en vez de llevar el dibujo de una H en el medio más los cuatro animales de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts, era a forma de triángulo y en el medio había una mano con una varita que sacaba chispas desde la punta. En la base del triángulo, se podía leer claramente una frase que constituía el lema de dicha escuela: "_QUE LA MAGIA ESTÉ CONTIGO_". 

A Hermione se le cerraron los ojos instintivamente y, sin oponerse, se dejó caer en el suelo, desmayada.

****

****

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡REVIEWS!!!!!!!**

***son GRATIS y hacen SENTIR bien A LA escritora***


	13. ¿Fantasía o realidad?

**Capítulo 13: ¿Fantasía o realidad?**

Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par, sentándose sin pereza alguna, y se miró alrededor, curiosa. Se encontraba en un lugar donde el sol no se asomaba gracias a las sombrías nubes grises que le cubrían el paso a los rayos ultra-violetas, y donde no se podía ver nada a lo lejos gracias a la espesa niebla grisácea que ahí había. Hermione de repente empezó a retomar cada sentido, mientras parpadeaba repetidas veces: oído, vista, y sobretodo tacto. Podía sentir que el clima de en donde se encontraba era terriblemente bajo, posiblemente podía estar a cinco grados o menos. Hermione empezó a sentir que las manos empezaban a _arderles_ de tanto frío que sentía, mientras se le erizaban los pelos de los brazos y sobretodo de las piernas. Intensificó la mirada para ver si almenos a una distancia de un metro podía vislumbrar cualquier ser vivo. Nada, la niebla le impedía contemplar más allá del misterioso lugar. Calló cada pregunta o duda de su mente, para prestar atención a lo que se podía oír alrededor de ella. En un principio no oyó nada, pero luego empezó a oír unos _clock clock_ a cierta distancia de ella. El sonido iba aumentando cada vez más y más mientras que Hermione podía identificar quiénes eran los que producían tales rumores: cascos de caballos.

Por un momento pensó que lo mejor sería quedarse donde estaba y poder oír con atención a dónde se dirigían esos caballos. Pero después se percató que si los caballos se alejaban mucho, ella no los volvería a oír y se quedaría sola otra vez. Así que decidió dirigirse hacia el lugar de donde provenía el ruido. De hecho los pasos de los caballos se hacían más y más cercanos, y con ellas el bufido de sus bocas más el sonido de ruedas hechas de madera. Ah, entonces los caballos transportaban carrozas con ellos. Genial. Hermione suponía entonces que alguien la podría ayudar. 

De repente, caminando, se tropezó con una piedra inoportuna y calló al suelo, raspándose la rodilla derecha. Al sentir el impacto, pudo probar dolor, pero luego lo único que sintió fue algo de ardor. Para ella era normal rasparse las rodillas, desde pequeña siempre le sucedía de hacerse daño justo en ellas, y estaba mucho más que acostumbrada a los ardores de los raspones.

Enseguida los galopes de los caballos se intensificaron, como aumentando velocidad. Hermione, que aún no se levantaba porque accidentalmente había introducido un pie en un orificio de la tierra sin darse cuenta y no lograba sacarlo más, empezó a sentir el suelo que temblaba por los pasos de los caballos. De hecho sentía que estaban cada vez más y más cerca de ella, y que iban cada vez más rápidos...

- Maldita sea, porqué no te sales estúpido pie – murmuró Hermione ayudándose con las manos para sacar el pie de ese hueco. Pero nada. Sintió ya los galopes prácticamente encima de ella, cuando subió la cabeza y la mirada la movió a su derecha. Pudo notar a lo lejos dos caballos con los ojos color amarillo canario pero de pelaje negro ceniza que transportaban detrás de ellos un carruaje enorme. Hermione sintió latir su corazón a mil por hora, si esos caballos más la carroza pasaban encima de ella, simplemente moriría pisoteada.

- ¡Deténganse! ¡Detengan los caballos! ¡POR FAVOR! – exclamó Hermione mientras intentaba inútilmente sacar su pie del orificio. Los caballos más la carroza estaban decididos a pasarla por alto. Hermione cerró los ojos, esperando sentirse golpeada por artefactos de hierro y madera. Pero aquello nunca ocurrió. Pensó de sentir las herraduras de los caballos en su cara, pero no ocurrió. De sentir las ruedas de madera antigua pisotearle las costillas, pero no ocurrió. Nada de aquello ocurrió. Hermione sólo sintió como si algo duro y pesado pasase através de ella, pero no se lastimó. Estaba intacta. Es más, había logrado deshacerse del orificio, y liberar su pie.

- Au – se quejó Hermione de todos modos. Había hecho mucho esfuerzo desesperado por sacarlo antes, y al hacerlo sin pensar a las consecuencias, se le había fracturado. Por el momento sentía un ligero malestar, pero pronto el tobillo no esperaría para hincharsele y luego protestar para ser curado.

- Genial – murmuró Hermione irónica. Primero que todo se había fracturado el pie izquierdo, segundo había perdido de vista los caballos. Lo único que le quedaba por hacer, antes de que dejase de oírlos completamente, era seguir el mismo camino que la carroza.

Se apoyó inteligentemente en el pie derecho y cojeando emprendió su camino. No sabía cómo haría a alcanzar los caballos almenos de tres metros si ya estaba empezando a dejar de oírlos. El dolor comenzaba a notarse cada vez más y más en el tobillo, y Hermione no tenía nada en qué apoyarse, ni siquiera un bastón. Pero luego pensó, le vino a la mente algo muy lógico: ella era una bruja. 

Se detuvo, siempre apoyando el peso en la pierna derecha, y buscó con afán su varita mágica en sus bolsillos. Después de haberla encontrado, se reprochó a sí mísma cuatro cosas: una, de no haber utilizado la varita para intentar despejar la niebla, que en esos momentos se estaba disolviendo; dos, de no haber utilizado la varita para deshacerse del pie en el orificio; tres, de no haberse curado con magia el tobillo fracturado; y cuatro, de no iluminar su camino para poder ver mejor.

- Eres una idiota Hermione – se reprochó la chica, haciendo un hechizo para curar su fractura o almenos calmar el dolor por un buen tiempo. Iluminó su camino con un simple hechizo y luego despejó la niebla de su vista. Finalmente empezó a vislumbrar luces a lo lejos, más un edificio enorme. Se encaminó hacia allá, sólo ahí podría pedir ayuda.

Se puso a pensar qué demonios hacía ella en ese misterioso lugar. Realmente no recordaba nada de horas trás, ni mucho menos de días. Sólo minutos atrás había aparecido de repente en ese lugar. Sin cómo, sin porqué; simplemente había aparecido en ese lugar.

La chica continuó caminando, pero también pensando. Quién sabía si se encontraba lejos de Hogwarts, en terrenos completamente borrados del mapa. Oh sí, ella sí se recordaba de Hogwarts, no era que en ese momento sufría de amnesia total. Eso no. Simplemente no recordaba nada de los últimos minutos regresando de la biblioteca. Recordaba que había subido las escaleras hacia la torre Gryffindor, que había pasado por la sala común, que había entrado al dormitorio femenino y... ¡puff! Todo lo que seguía se confundía enseguida.

Hermione no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cuanto tiempo hubiese pasado desde ese entonces. No más de unos dos días, de seguro. Tal vez ni siquiera más de un día. Pero no tenía la certeza de que no hubiesen pasado más de seis horas. La duda le incumbía.

Finalmente empezó a divisar más cosas del edificio: tenía muchísimas ventanas, casi todas iluminadas. Una enorme puerta con el arco circular se erguía en el medio preciso del enorme edificio blanco. Hermione se detuvo un momento antes de proseguir, para contemplarlo. Ese edificio le era algo familiar. No sabía porqué, pero extrañamente podía sentir como si tuviera un _vínculo especial_ con él.

Suspiró y continuó caminando guiándose por la luz de su varita. A lo lejos pudo identificar el carruaje que ya se había detenido delante de las enormes puertas. Hermione se preguntaba cómo demonios había hecho a sobrevivir a él.

Probablemente el carruaje y los caballos en verdad habían pasado por al lado suyo (osea detrás de ella, que estaba de espaldas) y ella cerrando los ojos no se había percatado de eso, y había sentido como si el carruaje pasara através de ella por la fuerza del galope que había sentido atrás suyo. Pero no... Hermione había visto claramente que los caballos se habían dirigido en línea recta hacia ella, y hubiese sido imposible que en una fracción de segundo los caballos hubieran cambiado dirección, porque si de verdad hubiese sido así, la carroza hubiera dado una vuelta muy violenta y se hubiese volcado inevitablemente sobre Hermione. 

Así que Hermione no le encontraba una respuesta lógica a lo sucedido. ¿Los caballos en verdad habían pasado encima de ella... o _através_ de ella? La Gryffindor sacudió la cabeza tratando de espantar esas dudas inútiles de su cabeza. De nada le serviría a ella averiguar cómo había hecho a evitar morir bajo los cascos de unos caballos y ruedas de un carruaje, si ni siquiera sabía donde se encontraba. 

Finalmente empezó a divisar personas en la entrada del monolítico edificio, ya que se encontraba muy cerca de ellas. Pensó entonces que mejor sería verlas de lejos y no dejarse mostrar hasta después de hacerse una idea de quienes eran esas personas. Tal vez de ese modo las reconocería. Soy una genio, lo sé se sonrió Hermione al pensar en tal verdad.

Caminó lo más sigilosamente que pudo hasta esconderse detrás del carruaje y se deshizo del hechizo de iluminación. Empezó a regular así su respiración para que nadie la llegase a descubrir y trató de oír lo que las tres personas hablaban entre sí.

- ... Los padres de la muchacha prefieren retirarla desde ahora, aunque sólo falte un mes para el término de las lecciones – dijo la voz grave y profunda de un hombre. – Dicen que no quieren que su hija sufra otra recaída... bah... 

- Bueno, si así prefieren, que así sea – se oyó la voz de una mujer, al parecer severa y estricta. – No veo el porqué de oponerse a tal desición.

- Tiene razón, profesora – se oyó una tercera voz, posiblemente de un hombre muy anciano y con un dejo de sabiduría. También se oía cansado – nosotros no somos nadie para decidir si la chica debe permanecer o no en la escuela. Pero el problema ahora es – prosiguió el anciano – que no podemos entregarle la boleta porque aún le faltan muchas notas para poder hacerle el promedio. 

- ¡Pero si da igual! Con tal, ella nunca se empeñó en el estudio como se debe – interrumpió la profesora, con tono arrogante. – Daría lo mismo, sus notas quedarían igual de bajas.

- Maybelle – dijo con calma la voz del anciano – no podemos hacer un promedio en base sólo a esas notas, son muy pocas, y lo sabes. Tenemos que encontrar una solución y tal vez así...

- Lamento interrumpirlo, director – dijo la primera voz, la del otro hombre – pero, ¿podríamos discutir este asunto en su despacho? Me parece que este no es el ambiente adapto para...

- Oh sí, sí – dijo el anciano en tono de disculpas – sí por favor, entremos y tal vez así nos podremos hacer preparar un té con galletas para calentarnos un poco – Hermione pudo oír un bufido departe de la profesora.

- Si usted lo dice... – pero antes de que se pudieran mover del lugar, se oyeron pasos provenientes desde el interno del castillo. Las puertas, antes entreabiertas, se abrieron de par en par para hacer ver una tropa de muchachos todos jadeantes y con expresiones en los rostros de preocupación. Hermione se asomó para ver mejor. 

- ¡Director Diblente! ¡Profesora McGranitt! ¿Es verdad que...?

- ¡Profesores! ¡Díganos que no se irá!

- ¡No puede irse así como así!

- ¡Debe recuperarse!

- ¡Aún no está del todo bien!

- ¡Chicos! – exclamó la profesora McGranitt. Hermione se detuvo a observarla. Le era extrañamente familiar. – ¡Pero qué hacen aquí a estas horas de la noche! ¡Vuelvan a sus dormitorios! ¡A-HO-RA!

- ¡Pero profesora! – exclamó una muchacha, con tono suplicante. Hermione la observó atentamente. Tenía la certeza de que la conocía de algún lugar. – ¡Nosotros estamos preocupados! ¡Queremos saber si...!

- Ya muchachos, ya. No pasa nada. Vuelvan a sus dormitorios y mañana se les notificará todo sobre...

- ¡Nosotros lo queremos saber ahora, director! – se oyó la voz de un joven del que se deducía fácilmente que estaba en plena pubertad. Hermione, al notarlo, no despegó los ojos de aquel muchacho. Se notaba que tenía almenos... unos quice o dieciseis años. Además le recordaba a alguien de Hogwarts, pero no sabía con certeza quien. Hermione ya se estaba desesperando.

- Melfoors – murmuró con tranquilidad Diblente – ayudaste a la chica a llevarla a la enfermería y te agradecemos de corazón por haber cuidado de ella tan pacientemente. Pero de lo que estabamos discutiendo en este momento la profesora McGranitt y el Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil no les concierne a ustedes. Es algo que por el momento no podemos confiar, hasta que estemos seguro de ello. Así que por favor, sean pacientes...

- Director – dijo otro chico, que al verlo, Hermione sintió que su corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora – nosotros somos los amigos de Hillary, y tenemos derecho a preocuparnos de ella. ¿Nos va a ocultar acaso la situación en la que ella de ahora en adelante tendrá que vivir?

- ¡Sí profesor! Henry tiene razón, no puede dejarnos con la intriga así no más – dijo el otro chico. – Hablaremos con los señores Terriers si es necesario. Pero por favor, no nos oculte más la verdad.

Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par. Todo regresaba. El último que había hablado había sido _David_; el otro chico había sido _Henry_; la otra chica había sido _Kelly_. Y las demás personas... _Maybelle McGranitt, Juve Silente, el Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil, las amigas de Kelly, Jane y Titty_. Todos personajes de su propia historia, personajes que estaban discutiendo sobre la principal protagonista de ella: _Hillary Terriers._

Hermione se dio cuenta que había sido transportada a su propia historia.

*

Todo se oscureció de un momento a otro. Ni la niebla, ni las luces de las ventanas, ni la gente, ni el carruaje y los caballos, ni nada se veía ya. De hecho no se sentía ya el viento soplar inculcando terror al congelar los huesos, ni mucho menos se sentía flotar la niebla alrededor. No se oía bufar a los caballos entre sí, ni las protestas ya de los alumnos desesperados por saber la suerte de su compañera; ni las voces de los profesores. Nada. Absolutamente nada. Todo se había vuelto oscuro como la noche y tenebroso como el infierno.

Hermione se encontraba en medio de una interna lucha mental. Parte de ella se quería quedar en el mundo de la historia, otra menos fuerte quería volver al mundo al que ella pertenecía normalmente. Pero mientras tanto todo alrededor y _en ella_ permanecía oscuro y tenebrosamente silencioso. Sí, silencioso. Porque la batalla no era através de voces mentales. No era através de los sentidos. Era sólo através de palabras, que componían frases no pronunciadas. Así de simple. Su mente leía claramente los mensajes que recibía de las dos partes. Y así se resolvía la lucha. Sin utilizar los sentidos. Através de cortas frases. Así de simple.

Claro, así de simple para la mente. ¿Y qué hay de la parte neutral? ¿La parte que razonaba los mensajes pasados por la mente? Esa era la parte "_consciente_" de Hermione, la parte que tenía que decidir cual rumbo escoger. Porque la mente sólo recibía los mensajes de las dos partes y los procesaba. Pero no los interpretaba. Esa labor tocaba única y explícitamente a la consciencia de Hermione. Es decir, la que tenía que razonar sobre los mensajes que le pasaban las dos simples partes.

La consciencia tenía que hacer todo por sí mísma, sin recibir ayuda de nadie. Tenía que decidir rápidamente, porque las consecuencias de esta lentitud serían realmente desagradables para la parte física. Así que se debía apurar, trabajar bajo presión, como siempre solía hacerlo. Pero esta vez estaba un poco _perezosa_, además de confundida y preocupada. Sí, preocupada, porque ese tipo de enigma nunca se lo habían propuesto. ¿Cómo podía elegir entre dos partes? ¿Dos vidas? ¿Dos mundos? No tenía que esas dos opciones. ¿Fantasía o realidad? Esa era la pregunta. Vivir en la fantasía sería como vivir en el paraíso: cero preocupaciones, problemas, angustias, miedos. Todo parecía tan fácil. Pero no; en verdad no era así. Vivir en la fantasía tenía sus condiciones; condiciones realmente severas. Así que en ese caso, era mejor elegir la realidad: sí, las angustias, miedos, preocupaciones y problemas no se perdían, pero se tenía la certeza de poder vivir sin seguir ciertas reglas, es decir, libre. Pero entonces la parte positiva de la fantasía se perdía en la realidad. Y bien, de nuevo se hallaba uno con el dilema: ¿Fantasía o realidad?

La consciencia de Hermione trabajaba lo más rápido posible: recibía con paciencia forzada cada una de las razones por las cuales se debería quedar en la fantasía, y las razones por las cuales debía de vivir en la realidad. Todas eran tan convincentes, pero ninguna más que la otra. Siempre emparejaban en todo. ¿Cómo resolver tal enigma? No se podía hacer un referendum ni nada por el estilo. Además que debía de actuar rápido, porque si no, hasta que no se decidiera por una sola vía de escape, la parte física de Hermione se iría de vacaciones, o en pocas palabras, quedaría en coma. 

Le quedaban ya pocos minutos para decidirse entre la fantasía y la realidad. Habían pasado tantas horas desde que la parte física de Hermione se había desmayado, que la consciencia había perdido sólo tiempo en tratar de sacar a Hermione de sus _sueños e ilusiones_, sacarla de ese estado de ensueño. Nada más le quedaba un minuto. Un sólo minuto para decidir una cosa tan importante. Cuarenta y cinco segundos. Rápido. ¿Optimismo o pesimismo? ¿Felicidad más condiciones o sufrimiento más libertad? ¿_Fantasía o realidad_?

**ESTE ES EL FINAL.**

                                                                                                                                                                                            Del capítulo.... XDDD

****

**N/A:** Muajajaja! Soy malvada, sono malvaggia, I'm evil =)!! Jajajajajaja. 

Ya me imagino como están ustedes ahora, con la mente revuelta porque no entienden nada, y están apunto de amenazarme a muerte (tranquilos, a mí me pasa lo mismo con las mates @_@ XDD). Creo que en base a este capítulo ustedes creerán aún más en sus sospechas (no diré cuales), y las darán por verdaderas: ¿Pero quién dice que es así =)? Es muy probable que sea como ustedes dicen, pero yo no he dicho la última palabra, no he revelado nada, he sido una niña buena =^^= (angelito) jaja pero la verdad sus sospechas a veces hasta me dan IDEAS de cómo seguir el fic... así que sigan refiriéndomelas (en sus REVIEWS), en serio que me ayudan a pensar en ciertas posibilidades para seguir.

Bueno para cerrar esta breve nota les dejo con una frase que leí en un _free talk_ del manga "_Fushigi Yûgi_" que me pareció muy significativa. La autora (Yuu Watase) relata a sus lectores la tristeza que probó en hacer que muriera un personaje digamos importante de la historia (Nuriko, para quien sabe de este manga). Y dice así: "La mayor parte de ustedes pensará che sentirme triste es absurdo, porque en fin de cuentas es el autor quien crea la historia: pero en verdad, les aseguro que _son los personajes quienes la crean_".

Al leer esa frase y lo que seguía del _free talk_ comprendí rápidamente cuanta razón tenía. Sí, quien escribe la historia es el autor, pero quienes en verdad la desarrollan son los personajes, ya que uno al describir lo que hacen y lo que sienten prueba los mismos sentimientos de ellos (o almenos así me pasa a mí). Creo que los escritores que se toman con empeño su trabajo de escribir, es decir, que escriben con muchas ganas, pueden llegar a comprender como yo lo hice. 

Bueno ^^ eso era todo. 

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡REVIEWS!!!!!**

***quE sI nO loS dejaN mE vieNE algO***


	14. Hipótesis

**Capítulo 14: Hipótesis**

  
Todo alrededor de Hermione se volvió oscuro. La chica de repente, sin ser avisada, se encontró en un lugar completamente sumergido en lo más tenebroso de la oscuridad. Echó una rápida mirada a su propio cuerpo. También él se había vuelto oscuro, es decir, ni siquiera ella podía verlo.

La chica no sabía qué hacer. Primero había aparecido de la nada en su propia historia, y ahora, así como si nada, se encontraba en medio de las tinieblas. Hermione estaba empezando a preocuparse, y con toda la razón. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Cómo era que se encontraba ahí? ¿Había muerto? ¿Seguía viva?

Todas estas preguntas abundaban su cabeza como animales salvajes delante de una preda muerta. Eran incesables. Hermione no sabía qué hacer, ni siquiera podía verse. ¿Pero qué pasaba? Otra pregunta más sin responder. 

De repente, miles y miles de informaciones atravesaron su cerebro a una velocidad sorprendente, como un atleta en una carrera tratando de llegar lo antes posible a su meta. Las informaciones corrieron y corrieron, silenciosas como el viento. Llegaron, sin que Hermione se diera cuenta, a la mente, y procesándose a sí mísmas sin esperar un segundo más, corrieron hasta tropezar con la conciencia, que inesperadamente los recibió. Y así empezó todo.

Se miró alrededor por varios segundos, girando la cabeza de lado a lado. Nada. Ella se encontraba exactamente en la nada, pero una nada negra y sombría. Oscura. Completamente espeluznante. 

Suspiró. ¿Qué demonios podía hacer? Era la segunda vez que se encontraba en un lugar desconocido. Primero en su propia historia y... una duda inmensa le venía en la mente con tan sólo pensar en eso. Pues ahora se recordaba todo. Absolutamente todo. Desde que su habitación se había vuelto la de _Hillary_, hasta que finalmente... había perdido el conocimiento.

Empezó a caminar, sin rumbo alguno, y continuando a pensar. No entendía cómo había llegado ahí. Ni siquiera tenía sospechas. Nada. Sólo sabía que ya síntomas sobre la historia había empezado a sentir en esa última temporada. Cosas demasiado obvias. Y sentía escalofríos cada vez que pensaba que podían ser cien por ciento ciertas. 

Primero que todo, su despiste en clase. Ella solía ser muy concentrada, fuese cual fuese la clase, y nunca dejaba de tomar apuntes. Desde inicios de Diciembre, después de que Malfoy le había robado la historia, había empezado a distraerse. Por un momento había creído que se debía a la preocupación y la intriga de saber quién se había robado su historia; y también a la confusión de saber si se había estado enamorando de Harry.

Pero ahora refleccionaba. Las veces que había estado distraída en clase no pensaba completamente a Harry o en "Y.O.". Sino que también en la parte de la historia que en esos momentos se había encontrado en manos de un extraño; y en la otra parte de la historia que se había hallado en el último cajón de su antiguo escritorio. 

Y ahora que lo analizaba, que se ponía a pensar en eso, una cierta hipótesis un tanto peculiar le venía a la mente: ¿Por qué había pensado más que todo en la historia? Sí, su historia era algo muy personal, eran frases y capítulos escritos por ella, pero... pero no. Algo más se escondía detrás de todo aquello. Y Hermione no lo descubría.

No sabía en qué creer o en qué pensar. Era todo un mundo de hipótesis confusas, sin base alguna de verdad. Pero era la única respuesta que se podía dar a sí mísma. La única que justificaba todo lo que a continuación estaba a punto de reasumir.

Su timidez hacia Harry había empezado a disminuir increíblemente aún después de darse cuenta de que le gustaba. Era algo extraño. También se había vuelto algo _rebelde_, con los profesores. Cosa nunca antes vista. O por ejemplo cuando había perdido la paciencia cuando Parvati le había criticado su labor de escritora. O mucho más, cuando se había puesto a llorar y gritar delante de todos los Slytherins, y había insultado abiertamente a Pansy. ¿Desde cuándo, en toda su vida, se había demostrado tan _salvaje y poco paciente_? Nunca. Esa había sido la primera vez. Pero una primera vez demasiado insólita. Era simplemente imposible. 

Después: cuando Malfoy le había regresado la historia. No se había sentido tan fastidiada. Simplemente le había parecido un acto infantil por parte del chico dragón, el motivo por el cual le había robado la historia. Sólo eso. Ah, y se había sentido avergonzada de pensar que los labios del Slytherin eran deliciosos. Sólo avergonzada y algo enojada consigo mísma. Pero no se había sentido tan mal de que un Slytherin, en especial Draco Malfoy, le hubiese leído la historia. Por un momento, si ahora lo pensaba bien, hasta se le había hinchado el orgullo de escritora. 

Hermione buscó su varita y finalmente la encontró. Murmuró el hechizo de iluminación, e iluminó su camino. Aunque no le sirvió de mucho. Sólo lograba _aclarar la oscuridad_. Así que continuó sumergida en sus pensamientos.

Y aquí el misterio aumentaba. La misma noche del día en que Malfoy le había entregado los últimos capítulos de la historia que había poseído, había sentido de repente una sensación de claustrofobia, en el Gran Comedor. Simplemente había tenido la sensación de que el techo había empezado a restringirse, mientras que el aire le había comenzado a faltar un poco. Y aunque esa sensación hubiese durado sólo unos pocos minutos (muy pocos minutos), ella, por una pequeña fracción de segundo, se había sentido cambiada.

Luego, al regresar a la habitación, se había sentido súper cansada, aunque en verdad ese día no hubiese hecho prácticamente nada. Sí, podía ser sólo simple cansancio por las presiones de aquella semana, pero en este momento Hermione pensaba que en verdad no había sido así. Que había algo más.

Entonces se había obligado a sí mísma a escribir en el capítulo quince de su propia historia, capítulo que sería el penúltimo. Pero no lo había conseguido, y sin más que decir, se había ido a dormir, pero con una sensación de preocupación en el pecho.

El día siguiente había sido peor. Mientras se había dirigido a la clase de Pociones, había visto el techo de un pasillo restringirse. Simplemente increíble, y apresurándose para llegar a la clase había querido apartar ese pensamiento absurdo, cuando en verdad, su subconsciente, había estado completamente preocupado por lo que había visto. 

Y en clases de Pociones... la había sentido de nuevo, aquella sensación de claustrofobia. Y mucho más intensa. Había durado casi lo mismo que la primera vez, pero había sido peor. Hasta había empezado a sentir _tumb, tumb, tumb_ en su cabeza, más las sienes que le habían retumbado insoportablemente. Y después... había visto los ojos de Harry cambiar de verde esmeralda a color azul cielo. Era simplemente extraño, misterioso, confuso. Y Hermione se sentía terrible al pensar en una hipótesis que la verdad podía ser la única solución a ese enigma: enigma que se complicaría más adelante.

Luego había olvidado que en Transformaciones no se debía de utilizar el hechizo de petrificación. Era increíble: ¿Hermione Granger olvidando una _regla_ tan importante? Ver para creer. Por un momento había pensado que se había tratado de un simple error, ya que ella de todos modos, aún siendo tan lista, era un ser humano; pero no. Su subconsciente sabía muy bien que no se había debido a eso. Había algo más detrás de todo aquello. Algo misterioso y a la vez complicado.

Y todo se había complicado aún más. En el encuentro de ella y Harry con Malfoy, a éste lo había llamado "_David_". ¿Pero por qué? _David_. Lo había nombrado de aquella manera. ¿Pero por qué lo había llamado así? Otra pregunta más sin respuesta.

Sin darse cuenta para nada, Hermione había hecho un cambio radical en su método de estudio: o mejor dicho, la pereza le había invadido y del estudio aquel día no había querido saber prácticamente nada. No había hecho casi todas las tareas, y las que había hecho le habían salido en parte mal. Su modo de redactar y describir había cambiado repentinamente. Hasta su manera de pensar sobre el modo de empeñarse había permutado.

Después de ello, se había dirigido hacia su recamara, y al verla, se había llevado una sorpresa tremenda: su cuarto se había vuelto completamente la habitación de _Hillary_. Un completo misterio, además de que sus compañeras de cuarto habían creído que se había vuelto loca. Y después, lo que más le había inculcado miedo, había sido cuando había visto aquella pluma escribir por sí sola. Se había sentido terriblemente mal. Había tratado de justificar su visión através de un hechizo causado por Malfoy, porque le había parecido lo más lógico. Pero no, en verdad no había sido así. Cuando Malfoy lo había negado, la chica había notado una expresión de suma sinceridad, y también de sorpresa por el relato de Hermione. Y ella lo había visto cambiar de cuerpo en un momento. Se había vuelto _David_, mientras que el campo de Quidditch se había convertido en el parque de _Hoobdargs_. Después había visto a Harry con la pinta de _Henry_. Y para más, los dos muchachos la habían llamado por el nombre de _Hillary_. Ella, aterrada y confundida por lo que había sucedido, se había alejado de ahí, para después finalmente desmayarse con tan sólo ver que el sello de Hogwarts (de la entrada) se había vuelto el de _Hoobdargs_... y de ahí se había internado misteriosamente en su propia historia. 

Hermione llevaba una expresión en el rostro de poca comprensión y completa confusión. No entendía nada, no sabía cómo demonios todo aquello había sucedido. Tenía sólo una hipótesis. Una sola. Completamente imposible, ¡no podía ser verdad! Hermione no se lograba convencer. Pero esa hipótesis era la única que le venía en mente.

Pues la dichosa hipótesis consistía en que la historia se había relacionado con su vida. Había empezado a formar parte de la suya, se había internado en ella. Es decir, que todos esos cambios en su vida se habían debido a que la historia se había estado entrometiendo e involucrando en su propia vida, cambiándole el sentido completamente.

¿En qué sentido? Pues, muy simple: Hermione había empezado a perder gran parte de su timidez, y _Hillary_ no era para nada tímida; así que Hermione había sido influenciada en parte por el carácter de su propio personaje. Luego, había empezado a distraerse en clase, a no hacerle caso a las explicaciones de los profesores, como _Hillary_ hacía en su historia. Se había sentido tan enorgullecida porque Malfoy había leído su historia, característica de _Hillary_, es decir, ser muy orgullosa. Luego había empezado a sufrir claustrofobia varias veces, al igual que _Hillary_, que le tenía una gran fobia a los lugares encerrados y estrechos. Había visto los ojos de Harry color azul cielo como los de _Henry_. Una pereza inmensa le había invadido y ya no le habían venido ganas de hacer nada, mucho menos de estudiar, al igual que _Hillary_. Había describido los labios de Malfoy "deliciosos" como _Hillary_ hubiera hecho si alguna vez hubiese besado a _David_. Y después, su escuela se había estado convirtiendo en la de _Hoobdargs_.

Hermione continuó a caminar, aún sin saber a dónde se dirigía, iluminando su camino con la luz de la varita. Esa era la conclusión a la cual había llegado. Era la única que lograba justificar todo lo que había pasado. Pero el problema es que no sabía _porqué_ todo aquello había sucedido. Era un misterio que aún tenía que resolver. Además de la pluma que había escrito por sí sola el final de su historia. ¿_Quién_ le había hecho escribir? Otro misterio al cual no le encontraba solución.

De repente se detuvo y empezó a mover la varita por todos lados, tratando de iluminar el lugar. Había tenido la sensación de que alguien la había estado siguiendo. Observó la oscuridad que la rodeaba, pero no identificó algún ser vivo a su alrededor. Aunque, segundos después, alguien enfrente de ella apareció, a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

_Era Kelly._

- Hermione – la nombrada notó que la voz de la chica se oía muy lejana, a pesar de la corta distancia que había entre ellas. – ¡Hermione! – exclamó de nuevo _Kelly_. La Gryffindor no sabía qué hacer. Estaba completamente boquiabierta. Frente a ella se encontraba uno de los personajes creados por su imaginación e inmortalizados en papeles de una simple historia fantasiosa, como si fuesen de carne y hueso. No sabía qué hacer.

- Pero cómo es posible q...

- Ven, Hermione, ven hacia mí – dijo la chica animadamente, indicándole con la mano de seguirla, mientras se alejaba aún más. – Te llevaré a un lugar donde tu vida puede mejorarse al cien por ciento – la voz se oía cada vez más lejana. Hermione no entendía y estaba algo asustada y confundida. 

- ¿A dónde? – fue lo único que pudo pronunciar. Quería seguir a la chica de cabellos oscuros, y llegar donde ella. Pero algo se lo impedía. Algo la mantenía inmóvil en su lugar. Mientras, _Kelly_ sonrió levemente.

- Tú no te procupes por ello – las palabras llegaban lentamente a Hermione. – No tienes que preocuparte por nada de hoy en adelante. Sólo sígueme. Será la única forma de salir de esta oscuridad – mientras la chica hablaba, Hermione pudo ver como se abría una especie de portal detrás de _Kelly_. Ésta se volvió y lo indicó. – ¿Ves? Pasando por este portal, saldremos finalmente de aquí. Ven, tan sólo sígueme. Yo te enseñaré el camino – Hermione se esforzaba por captar cada una de las palabras de la chica. No sabía qué hacer. Por una parte quería ir con ella, hacia dónde decía la muchacha... pero sin saber porqué tenía el presentimiento de que no sería la mejor solución a su problema. 

- Lo siento, pero yo... yo no puedo. No puedo ir a un lugar que desconozco y...

- Oh no, pero si tú lo conoces muy bien – de repente el tono de voz de la chica aumentó y Hermione pudo oírla claramente – tú mísma lo _has creado_. No irás a ningún lugar desconocido. Iremos directamente a tu historia.

Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par, y de repente _Kelly_ y el portal le parecieron mucho más cercanos. Entonces, con tan sólo atravesar ese portal, ¿se internaría de nuevo en su historia? Hermione no sabía qué hacer. No sabía se ir donde _Kelly_ y atravesar el portal, o quedarse ahí a esperar eternamente... a que se le presentara otra ocasión como aquella.

Pero no... no podía irse con ella. Simplemente no podía. Porque ella llevaba ya una vida, como para construir otra en otra realidad. En la fantasía. No debía irse. Debía regresar a su propio mundo.

Pero... ¿en verdad quería volver ella a su mundo? ¿A la realidad? Donde tenía que ser falsa delante de los profesores... Donde tenía que soportar la envidia y el odio que cierta gente le tenía... Donde tenía que ser siempre disponible y amable con los demás... Donde, en el mundo muggle, se encontraban sus padres, que eran aún más falsos que ella, porque tenían que fingir quererse cuando en verdad ya no era así... Donde a nadie le importaba donde fuese a parar.

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó _Kelly_ – ¿Vienes o no, Hermione? – Hermione no sabía qué hacer. ¿Fantasía o realidad? Esa era la pregunta. ¿Qué debía elegir? Ni idea. Pero la idea de ir en un mundo sin preocupaciones y problemas, además de creado por ella misma, era muy tentadora...

- Yo... – murmuró Hermione, dando un paso inseguro hacia adelante y viendo el suelo oscuro – yo creo que...

- ¡HERMIONE! – se oyó de repente detrás de ella. _Kelly_ y la Gryffindor volvieron sus miradas hacia donde provenía la voz. A Hermione se le hacía ya muy conocida. De hecho, no muy lejos de ella, se vio la silueta de Ginny. 

- ¡Ginny! – exclamó Hermione de repente volviéndose completamente. La chica la miraba con aire de súplica y también estupefacto. ¿Cómo había llegado ahí?

- No vayas con ella, Hermione – suplicó Ginny – no te alejes de nosotros, por favor – Hermione bajó la cabeza, y miró por el rabillo del ojo el portal que cada vez se hacía más pequeño. _Kelly_ la miraba inquisidoramente, esperando una respuesta.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer, Hermione? – suplicó también la chica imaginaria – ¿A dónde piensas ir? ¿No vas a venir conmigo? ¿No quieres vivir en tu propio mundo? – Hermione pudo notar un dejo de lástima en su voz. Después miró a Ginny a los ojos.

- ¿Nos dejarás? ¿Te irás con ella? – preguntó la pelirroja. Hermione guardó silencio. – ¿Te alejarás de los chistes y comentarios inoportunos de Ron, de las risas animadas de tus compañeros, de los fines de semana en Hogsmeade, del ambiente de Hogwarts, de tu mascota, de tus seres queridos? ¿De todos y todo...? – Hermione no había pensado en eso. Sí, era cierto, dejaría todo... ¿se iría nada más para crearse una vida mejor? ¿Pero qué problemas tenía ella como para quejarse?

- Lo que hará ella – dijo de repente una tercera voz – es alejarse de todos sus problemas y crearse una nueva vida en el mundo que ella mísma se ha construido – todas miraron hacia el portal, de donde había salido un chico muy guapo de cabellos color rubio claro, piel muy clara y ojos plateados. _David_. 

- ¡Pero se ha de suponer que uno no debe evadir a los problemas! – exclamó Ginny defendiendo sus ideas. – ¡Además, Hermione no tiene porqué evadir a ellos! ¡Ella es fuerte! – _David_ le dirigió una mirada muy parecida a la de Draco Malfoy cuando quería decir que "sólo él tenía la razón".

- ¿Qué puedes saber tú si ella es fuerte o no? ¿La conoces suficientemente como para decir eso? No lo creo, y aunque la conocieras como si fuera tu gemela, jamás podrías ponerte en su lugar – miró a Hermione seriamente. – Además, evadir los problemas no es ningún pecado. Es tan sólo una via de escape más fácil y rápida para vivir tranquilamente – Hermione miraba a _David_ calculadoramente, como si tratara de mirar através de él. En parte, ese chico tenía razón. 

- No es tomar una via de escape más rápida y más fácil – murmuró Ginny enojada – es simplemente demostrar cobardía y temor de enfrentar los problemas; porque de todos modos ellos vuelven a ti, es imposible evadirlos, y no hay manera de que uno se pueda deshacer de sus propios problemas si ni siquiera los enfrenta – _David_ frunció el ceño mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Ginny. Hermione fijaba el portal que cada vez se hacía más y más estrecho.

- Vaya, qué evento histórico es este: ¡Un Weasley utilizando el cerebro! – se oyó una voz fría y arrastrada cerca de Hermione. Imposible no reconocerla.

- ¡Malfoy! – exclamó Hermione al notar aquella típica sonrisa maliciosa y burlona más el guiño en un rostro pálido.

- El mismo que viste y calza – dijo, echando una mirada rápida a _Kelly_ y _David_. – La verdad tengo que decir que esta vez la Weasley tiene toda la razón. Uno no puede evadir a los problemas porque ellos de todos modos te perseguirán hasta que no te les enfrentes. Así que, Granger, ¿vas a seguir los consejos de gente imaginaria como esta? ¿Te fiarás de ellos? – Hermione no osó mirarlo a los ojos. Se sentía demasiado acorralada, ya que esaba justo en el centro de todos – Vaya, te creía más inteligente, pero bueno, sangre sucia alfin.

La Gryffindor sintió como el Slytherin le hería el orgullo por milésima vez en siete años. Él siempre había logrado hacerla sentir mal, con aquellas palabras tan hirientes y llenas de odio. Tal vez esa era otra razón para alejarse de su mundo, aunque fuese estúpida. Pero la verdad era que ya estaba harta de la misma rutina de todos los santos días y de los problemas que en su familia habían. De toda la angustia y el miedo que sentía gracias al temor de que Lord Voldemort tomara de nuevo el poder en sus manos. Harta de todo eso. Ya no aguantaba más.

- Sinceramente, Malfoy – se armó de valor Hermione, mientras se dirigía hacia el portal, donde _Kelly_ y _David_ esperaban – es mi problema si yo me alejo de la realidad y me refugio en la fantasía. No creo que te importe más de tanto que me aleje de mi mundo, ¿verdad? Claro, qué te va a importar a ti, para ti es mejor ya que es una sangre sucia en menos en la sociedad mágica. Y luego los demás. No les importo más de tanto después de todo. Desaparezco o no, será lo mismo para ell... ooh nooo, pero qué digo. Cierto. Si ya no habrá más nadie que les haga copiar las tareas. Ya no estará más la sabelotodo Granger presente en clase para bombardar los profesores de respuestas y ganar centenares de puntos para su casa. Ya no habrá quién escuche los problemas de los demás atentamente y los trate de ayudar. Ah no, ya no habrá más Hermione Granger. Pero claro, no les importa más de tanto, después de todo...

- ¿Y a mí, Hermione? – se oyó una voz a sus espaldas. La chica se volvió lentamente – ¿Qué hay de mí? ¿Que acaso no te importa el dolor que voy a sentir apenas tú te irás? – la chica lo miró directamente a los ojos. Palideció vistosamente. No había pensado en él. No había pensado en sus sentimientos. Ni en el dolor que sentiría al alejarse de él.

- Harry...

**N/A:** Muajajajaja!!!! Qué pasará, qué pasará?!? =) Nadie lo sabe... excepto yo!!! XDDD Muajajaja sufran, suFRaN, SUFRAN!!! Qué decidirá Hermione?? Fantasía o realidad? El amor que le tiene a Harry o una vida sin problemas? Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo, que publicaré lo antes posible si dejan muchos reviews!!!!! Todos: ¬¬.

Uff este capítulo me fue dificilísmo escribirlo _ nunca estaba satisfecha de lo que escribía, y aún no lo estoy!! Sí, este capítulo es una porquería, lo admito . Pero de todos modos me gustaría saber si entendieron la hipótesis de Hermione o si no y también LO QUE ENTENDIERON, a ver si no entendieron mal. Me entienden? Jajaja XDDD. 

Y bien! Ahora voy con los agradecimientos, que hace tiempo que no los hago (aunque ustedes saben que yo siempre les estoy muy agradecida, síp?): Lis Jade, 2HGP, El Vigilante, Arwen-Magic16, kendeer, Luadica, Minue, pgranger, lora chang, mariale!!, Hermionet2002, vegalone86, Agatha-NP, Diel y Nadesiko-san. Mil gracias!! Espero que sigan dejando sus comentarios, quiero saber si logran entender todo a la perfección o si no XD. De acuerdo? Bueno, ya saben, sigan mi lema...

**¡¡¡¡¡¡REVIEWS!!!!!!**

***soN gratiS Y haceN sentiR bieN lA escritorA***

26-02-2003


	15. Te amo, Hermione

**Capítulo 15: Te amo, Hermione**

Hermione miró atónita a aquel chico que se erguía a pocos metros ahora delante de ella. Estaba ahí, aquel chico que había conocido seis años atrás; aquel chico que en un año le había hecho perder la cabeza; aquel chico que la había enamorado perdidamente con su amabilidad y bondad, más aquella mirada encantadora y esa sonrisa deslumbrante; aquel chico al que había ayudado a derrotar innumerables veces el Señor Tenebroso; aquel chico que había riesgado su vida seis veces seguidas por los demás; aquel chico que tenía la cicatriz a forma de rayo en la frente... Aquel chico que era conocido por todo el mundo mágico, y llevaba el nombre de Harry Potter.

Hermione se reprochó a sí mísma el no haber pensado en él, cuando había estado apunto de internarse en su propia historia para siempre. ¿Cómo había sido posible que había olvidado su mirada esmeralda que lo decía todo, la inocente torpeza en ciertos movimientos, sus sonrisas que tranquilizaban a cualquiera, sus abrazos, sus caricias, sus besos, su sabor? ¿Cómo era que se había olvidado de todo aquello? ¿De los latidos en el corazón que sentía cada vez que él se acercaba, del aroma delicioso que él expulsaba cada mañana, del silencio que guardaba en cualquier discución, y de la calma que inculcaba con tan sólo dos palabras? ¿Cómo era que se había olvidado de _todo_ aquello?

El silencio reinó en aquella oscuridad iluminada por la luz que emanaban todos los presentes. Un silencio tan incómodo y a la vez tranquilo, que podía hasta a llegar a poner los nervios de punta. Y un silencio que hizo que un gran sentimiento de culpa invadiera el pecho de Hermione, como una espina llena de veneno.

La muchacha echaba una corta mirada a los ojos de Harry, que la miraban intensamente. Ella podía notar tres sentimientos en aquella expresión de los ojos: los sentimientos de tristeza, dolor y desilusión... o mejor dicho, el único sentimiento de decepción. 

- Harry... – murmuró Hermione ahora decidida a verlo a los ojos. Se sentía tremendamente mal. No había pensado en nadie más que en ella. Había pensado nada más en sí mísma, como la propia egoísta. Y sólo ahora se daba cuenta. El chico la miró aún más con decepción.

- ¿Te irás, entonces? ¿Nos dejarás? ¿Dejarás a todos tus amigos? ¿Me dejarás... a mí? – murmuró Harry con ese tono de voz que siempre lo caracterizaba, y que Hermione tanto amaba y a la vez odiaba. La chica apartó la mirada a un lado.

- No... no lo sé – murmuró poco audiblemente. Se oyó entonces un bufido proveniente del portal, que cada vez se cerraba más y más.

- ¡Decídete Hermione! ¡No nos queda mucho tiempo! – gritó _David_ con un pie adentro del portal y otro afuera. Todos los presentes lo miraron. Harry frunció el ceño – ¿No me digas que les vas a hacer caso a esos, _o sí_? ¿Que no entiendes? ¡Ellos quieren que tú vuelvas a la realidad, porque claro, no saben cuáles son tus problemas y no les importa! ¡A ellos no les importa nada de ti, Hermione! – la escritora miraba fijamente el suelo sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

- ¡Los amigos y los amores van y vienen, Hermione! – gritó de repente _Kelly_, fúrica – ¡No son para siempre! ¿Quiéres quedarte en un mundo donde la gente que te rodea se alejará de ti lentamente? ¿Quiéres sentirte abandonada? ¡¿Lo deseas?! – _Kelly_ avanzó de unos cuantos pasos hacia Hermione, mientras el portal se restringía cada vez más. – En el mismo mundo que tú has creado, nadie te abandonará nunca, Hermione. Nadie será capaz de dejarte sola como varias veces te han dejado. Nadie te dará la espalda nunca. Sería lo mismo que suicidarse, porque tú eres quien nos ha creado, Hermione.

Hermione permanecía callada. No sabía qué hacer. Las palabras apenas dichas por _Kelly_ le retumbaban en la mente, una y otra vez. Cuánta razón tenían. Siempre sucedía así. Se decían "Amigos por siempre" "Jamás nos separaremos", cuando todo al final terminaba de otra manera. Se separaban para poder realizar sus ideales, sin importarles los años transcurridos como grandes amigos, o más que amigos. Se alejaban y no se volvían a ver. Y eso era lo que le sucedería a ella en ese último año en Hogwarts. Terminados los estudios, se alejaría de Harry, y, quién sabía, no se volverían a ver más nunca. Y lo mismo con Ron y su familia. ¿Volvería a ver a Ginny apenas terminado Hogwarts? Muy improbable. ¿Eran más fuertes los sueños e ilusiones que la amistad y el amor? Por lo visto, sí.

La Gryffindor subió la cabeza, y se miró alrededor, con ojo algo crítico. A su derecha, Ginny y Malfoy la observaban atentamente, esperando una respuesta. A su izquierda, se encontraban _David_ y _Kelly_ con una expresión impaciente un tanto infantil. Y frente a ella... frente a ella se encontraba Harry, que la miraba inquisidoramente, esperando también una respuesta.

- ¿Entonces, Hermione? ¿Te irás con ellos? – preguntó el chico. Hermione observó indecisa a sus propios personajes, y el paisaje que se erguía en el portal. Pensaba en las palabras de _Kelly_. "Abandono". Esa palabra no existía en la fantasía. ¿Qué debía hacer?

- Espero que tengas presente, Hermione – murmuró de repente Ginny – que si te vas, todos te recordaremos y te extrañaremos. Si piensas que en verdad nuestro propósito es ilusionarte, haciéndote creer que nunca nos separaremos de ti cuando en verdad no es así, te equivocas, y mucho. Nosotros jamás te abandonaríamos. Te queremos mucho aunque no lo creas, como para dejarte sola.

- Y aunque no te quisieramos, Granger – arrastró las palabras Draco – te aviso que en la fantasía que estás apunto de entrar no todo es como piensas. ¿Acaso crees que te tratarán de reina allá adentro? ¡Pero por favor! ¡No me hagas reír! Te están engañando, Granger. Quieren llevarte ahí para su propio bien. No para el tuyo. ¿Te dejarás engañar? ¿Tú, Hermione Granger, no detectas una mentira tan fácil como esa? – Hermione miraba fijamente aquellos ojos grises que la observaban como si trataran de hacerla entrar en razón. 

- ¡Pero qué demonios dices! – exclamó _David_, mirando a Draco con rabia – ¡Qué puedes saber tú de cómo es la vida en la fantasía! ¡Hermione, no puedes hacerle caso a _ese_! – a la chica se le había formado un nudo en la garganta.

- Y ese personaje se inspiraba en _mí_... – murmuró Draco irónico, mirando despectivo a _David_. – Creo que tienes una visión demasiado extraña de mí, Granger.

- Hermione, no les hagas caso – dijo _Kelly_ – están haciéndolo apropósito. Vente con nosotros Hermione. No tendrás de qué preocuparte en nuestro mundo. _Tu mundo_.

- ¡Mentira! – gritó Ginny, histérica.

Draco y Ginny empezaron así a discutir con _David_ y _Kelly_, ignorando que Hermione no les estaba haciendo caso. Miraba únicamente a su novio enfrente a ella, siempre con el nudo en la garganta, y la nariz humedecida. El chico se estaba acercando hacia ella, con una mirada baja y resignada. Pero su expresión traicionaba un sentimiento de profundo dolor.

El niño que vivió la tomó de los hombros, y la miró a los ojos intensamente. Hermione se sintió completamente agazapada como entre una espada y la pared.

- Respetaré tu desición, sea cual sea la que tú tomes – le dijo el chico, sin dejar de verla a los ojos – pero de todos modos quiero decirte que esta ida tuya me hará una profunda herida imposible de curar. Porque estos latidos que tú sientes en mi corazón, laten únicamente por ti. Las sonrisas que te muestro todas las mañanas, son especialmente para ti, y así siempre lo serán. Las lágrimas que podré derramar, serán solamente por ti. Y si me dejaré morir, será a causa de tu ausencia. Porque tú te has vuelto mi única ilusión, mi deseo, mi cariño, mi amor, mi vida. Mi todo. Te has vuelto mi única razón de seguir viviendo. Y no puedo imaginarme un mundo en el que tú no existas, en el que tú no estés. Una vida en la que tú no te hayas cruzado por mi camino. No soy capaz de imaginarmela. Me es completamente imposible, es como si me imaginara un universo sin luz y un bosque sin árboles.

- Harry... – a Hermione le resbaló una lágrima por la mejilla izquierda. Una lágrima solitaria llena de dolor y melancolía. Melancolía por todo lo que estaba apunto de dejar. Por _quién_ estaba apunto de dejar.

- Así que quiero que sepas – le susurró el chico ahora al oído derecho, después de haber secado la triste lágrima – que te quiero y que nunca dejaré de quererte hasta mi último segundo de vida. Te amo, Hermione.

La chica pudo sentir como Harry le besaba ahora dulcemente los labios, sin hacer presión alguna. Era un beso lleno de amor y a la vez dolor, porque sabían que ese sería el último beso de ellos dos. Un beso inocente pero a la vez apasionado. Un beso sublime y a la vez mimador. Un beso, simplemente.

Harry se separó de ella lentamente hasta abrir finalmente los ojos. Hermione los tenía aún cerrados, porque no quería que otras lágrimas le bajaran libres por los cachetes. Pero era todo inútil. Parecían una cascada de agua dulce por la cual bajaban libremente gotas de agua cristalina. El chico le esbozó una linda sonrisa, que Hermione pudo ver borrosamente por las lágrimas. Se dio media vuelta, y caminó lento hacia la eterna oscuridad. Hermione rompió en un llanto irrevocable, echándose al suelo de rodillas.

- ¡No Harry! ¡No! – gritó la Gryffindor – ¡No quiero alejarme de ti! ¡No quiero! ¡¡Te amo Harry, te amo!! ¡No me dejes por favor! ¡Harry! ¡¡HARRY!!

*

Hermione sintió como si centenares de diminutos martillos le golpearan la cabeza todos al mismo tiempo. Parecían tener el propósito de hacerle venir una terrible jaqueca como de fiebre de treintainueve grados, y lo estaban logrando. La chica podía sentir como un martillo interno trataba de perforarle las sienes, o almenos así le parecía. Retumbaban y retumbaban al interno de su cabeza, como tratando de perforarsela para poder salir de ahí dentro. Era una sensación terrible, Hermione sentía como si su cabeza estuviese apunto de explotar o partirsele en dos.

De repente empezó a tomar conciencia de lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Dónde se encontraba? ¿Por qué le dolía tanto así la cabeza? No lograba entenderlo. ¿Se hallaba acostada? Por lo visto sí. ¿Lograba mover las manos, las piernas, los pies, y los dedos? Después de unos segundos, en los que Hermione intentó aclarse esa duda, se dio cuenta de que sí podía moverlos.

Por lo tanto, sus sentidos finalmente empezaron a retomar sus labores. Su tacto se percató de que en la cama que se encontraba habían unas suaves y lisas sábanas. Su olfato pudo notar un cierto olor de medicina en el aire, o almenos así parecía. Su oído no advirtió algún ruido de molestia, pero tampoco uno que se asimilara a una melodía. Faltaba sólo que reaccionaran el gusto y la vista. El gusto le era inservible en esos momentos pero la vista... la vista le era esencial.

Luchando contra la jaqueca, Hermione comandó desde su mente a sus párpados para que se abrieran. Atendió unos segundos, en los que los demás sentidos ya funcionaban casi completamente, pero nada sucedió. Los párpados parecían de plomo, y no querían ni levantarse un poco. Hermione intentó subirlos de nuevo. Nada.

Para más, el martilleo en su cabeza no le era de mucha ayuda, era más bien una distracción. No lograba concentrarse mucho en subir los párpados, que el martilleo la interrumpía. No sabía qué hacer.

_Despierta Hermione_ pensó. _Abre los ojos. No continúes soñando. Vamos, sube esos párpados._ La chica intentaba e intentaba seguir las órdenes de su mente, pero no lo lograba. Estaba demasiado concentrada en tratar de acabar con el martilleo en su cabeza, que no le hacía caso a nada más; además de que se sentía muy cansada.

_Vamos. Levántate ya. No pierdas más tiempo. Ya es hora de levantarse. Vamos._ Todo sonaba tan convincente. Pero el dolor de cabeza era mucho más fuerte, y lograba hacer que ella se distrajera, además de que el martilleo aumentaba cada vez más y más.

_No le hagas caso_ se oyó otra voz en la mente de Hermione. _No abras los ojos. Duerme otro poco más. Duérmete de nuevo profundamente, como antes. Así el dolor de cabeza se te pasará._

_No, Hermione_ era la otra voz que hablaba. _Así nunca se acabará este tormentoso martilleo. Vamos Hermione. Sube los párpados_ la chica estrechó los ojos. _Abre los ojos._

Lenta pero finalmente, Hermione abrió los ojos. En un primer momento, todo era borroso, y no lograba distinguir nada. Parpadeó varias veces, mientras giraba su cabeza hacia la izquierda, para darle algo de movimiento. Subió lentamente la mano derecha hasta su cara y se restregó los ojos. 

Encima de ella pudo ver un alto techo de madera antigua. Aún no sabía dónde se encontraba exactamente, pero almenos ya se había despertado. Un gran paso. 

Se miró alfin hacia su derecha, donde pudo distinguir un estante de madera con varios frascos contenentes líquidos de todos los colores posibles, y etiquetas que los nombraban. Miró hacia donde se situaban sus pies, y notó que no muy lejos de su cama se hallaba una ventana por la cual atravesaba una luz muy brillante de fin de invierno. Miró a su izquierda y notó una puerta entreabierta, por la cual pasaba un viento refrescante. Pero, a todas estas, Hermione no sabía donde se encontraba.

Decidió incorporarse y apoyarse a las almohadas de atrás, para poder ver atentamente a su alrededor. Observó cada cosa, buscando algo que le fuera familiar. Nada. Lo único que podía distinguir, era que se encontraba en una enfermería, aunque muy diferente a la que conocía de Hogwarts. 

Y bastó esta última palabra para recordar todo lo que de pronto había olvidado.

En un momento, en un instante, en un segundo, recordó todo. Recordó que misteriosamente, después de desmayarse en la entrada del castillo, se había internado en el capítulo final de su propia historia, que ni siquiera había sido escrito por ella. Que después de eso se había sumergido en una completa oscuridad, y al momento había aparecido _Kelly_, un personaje de su historia, para ofrecerle de llevarla al mundo creado por sí mísma. Por un momento había rechazado la oferta, y ahí había aparecido Ginny, para tratar de convencerla de volver a la realidad. Pero _Kelly_ no se había rendido, y junto a ella había aparecido _David_ para ayudarla con el convecimiento. Otra vez había creído que lo mejor era irse definitivamente a la fantasía. Y luego había aparecido Draco, para tratar de convencerla de regresar a su vida de todos los días, aunque había conseguido todo lo contrario. Había estado por milésima vez apunto de pasar por el portal, cuando de repente Harry había aparecido, confundiéndole las ideas. Las dos partes (es decir, sus personajes y sus compañeros) habían iniciado una discución a la cual Hermione no le había hecho caso, estando concentrada completamente en Harry. Éste último le había confesado plenamente lo que habría sentido apenas Hermione se habría alejado de él definitivamente, y se había marchado diciendo que siempre la amaría. Hermione había probado mucho dolor ante este discurso, y se había puesto a llorar, diciendo que en verdad no quería irse, que no quería alejarse de él. Y entonces había despertado en esa cama, en un lugar completamente desoncocido para ella.

Claro que, si se ponía a razonarlo, ni ella ni las demás personas que se habían encontrado en la oscuridad habían sido precisamente ellos mismos: sino que en verdad quienes se habían hallado ahí habían sido los personajes del subconsciente de Hermione y de las dos partes. Es decir, que ella en carne y hueso más su sistema mental no había vivido todo aquello, sino su mismo subconsciente. Las demás personas habían sido creadas por las dos partes, es decir, las que habían querido convencer a la conciencia de Hermione de irse a la fantasía o a la realidad. Las informaciones se habían procesado por la mente y habían chocado con la conciencia, sí, pero quién había vivido las razones por las cuales Hermione se habría debido de ir a la fantasía o a la realidad había sido exactamente el subconsciente. Así que, en pocas palabras, el subconsciente había hecho notar a la conciencia que si la chica se hubiese ido a la fantasía, hubiera sufrido muchísimo por alejarse de sus amigos y sobretodo de su amor Harry Potter (por lo tanto, ni el discurso de Harry ni el beso habían sido reales, pero Hermione se conformaba con eso, ya que estaba segura de que el verdadero Harry hubiese actuado exactamente).

Después de ese razonamiento, Hermione se detuvo a admirar el lugar en donde se encontraba: tenía la sensación de haberlo visto ya antes. No sabía dónde ni cuándo, pero sí lo había visto. Tal vez se debía a que se parecía en algo a la de Hogwarts. 

Pero las preguntas eran otras: ¿Dónde se encontraba? ¿En Hogwarts o en su historia? Vaya duda. Desperezándose rápidamente, se destapó las sábanas, y miró atentamente su uniforme. No era de color negro azabache como solía hacerlo, más bien parecía un gris oscuro. Observó atentamente el escudo cocido en su túnica. Lo que notó la dejó impactada.

El escudo de Hogwarts había hecho una mezcla horripilante con el escudo de _Hoobdargs_. En vez de hallarse los cuatro animales de las cuatro casas, se hallaban un trebol, un diamante, un naipe y un corazón. El lema de la escuela en vez de ser "_Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus_" era una mezcla con el de _Hoobdargs_, es decir, "_QUE LA MAGIA TE ACOMPAÑE_", ya que éste último lema estaba escrito en latín y con las letras en minúscola.

Hermione buscó rápidamente un espejo donde reflejarse. Si en verdad era todo como ella hipotizaba, es decir, que la realidad se había mezclado con la fantasía, ella también había tenido que cambiar... o mejor dicho, se había vuelto (en parte) como _Hillary_.

Se paró de la cama y encontró finalmente, en un escritorio cerca de la puerta, una bandeja donde almenos podía ver si su melena había cambiado. La pulió un poco con la túnica, y, temerosa, se reflejó en ella.

Su cabello en vez de ser tan enmarañado y rebeldemente desordenado como siempre, se había vuelto más liso y con unos rizos tipo los que siempre tenía apenas salía de la ducha. El color del pelo, en vez de ser castaño claro, había tomado un color marrón no muy oscuro, pero sí marrón. Los ojos, por suerte, no habían cambiado ya que _Hillary_ los tenía igual que ella, y su expresión parecía ser la misma de siempre. 

Hermione no osó reflejar el resto de su cuerpo. Como creadora de _Hillary_, sabía muy bien que a éste personaje le había donado un gran cuerpo, del que prácticamente muchos hombres voltearían a verlo. No quería ni pensar como se veía en ese momento, pues siendo tan púdica, andar con tal cuerpo sería una vergüenza para ella. 

Apoyó la bandeja en su lugar y, sin saber qué hacer, se dispuso a salir de la enfermería. No tenía ni idea de dónde debía dirigirse, pero sabía muy bien que varias dudas le abundaban la cabeza: ¿Se encontraba en la fantasía, o en la realidad? ¿Quién estaba causando aquella mezcla entre los dos mundos, utilizando su historia? ¿Y por qué lo hacía?

**N/A:** Ñañañañañaña... VoLDemoRTa aL aTaqUE!!! =) Muajajaja, qué les hace pensar este capítulo? Todos: ¬¬. KaroL: Ok, ok... capté la indirecta XD.

Bueno, este capítulo espero que les haya gustado, le puse lo poco que quedaba de mi viejito fanatismo HHm, espero que les haya satisfecho lo suficiente como para quedarse calmaditos y no amenazarme a muerte. Todos: Sigue soñando ¬¬.

Espero haberlos dejado con suficiente intriga... aquí le agradezco a los que me hayan dejado sus opiniones, y por favor, los que no quieran dejarla, ¡déjenla! ¡Es esencial saber qué tal les parece y qué piensas de los capítulos através de los reviews!: Luadica, Arwen-Magic16, lora chang, Minue, mariale!!, esteffy (hasta que por fin, mujer! Aunq te hubieras esforzado a dejar review x cap! XD), vegalone86 y Lis Jade. ¡Byess! Hasta el próximo capítulo, que no veo la hora de escribirlo, je je =) (se debe a una gran razón que los que me conocen bien la entenderán!).

**¡¡¡¡¡¡REVIEWS!!!!!!**

***SoN GratiS y HaceN SentiR BieN a LA EscritorA***

4-03-2003


	16. Fusión incontrolable

**Capítulo 16: Fusión incontrolable**

La chica atravesó la puerta de la enfermería, y con paso firme caminó hasta dar la vuelta a la esquina. En un primer momento no se dio cuenta del pasillo que estaba por cruzar, pero apenas alzó la mirada, Hermione quedó estupefacta.

No era un pasillo común, es decir, no era como los que se encontraban en Hogwarts: techo alto a forma de arco, piso cubierto por una alfombra oriental de terciopelo, ventanales enormes con todo tipo de diseños que cambiaban respecto a la estación del clima, cuadros que charlaban entre sí y que a veces salían de ellos para hacer una visita al vecino. Todo esto había tenido un ligero cambio, que dejó a Hermione completamente perpleja.

El techo a forma de arco aún se podía admirar, pero en ese momento no estaba tan alto como antes: de siete metros de altura había pasado a apenas tres metros y medio. El piso, que ahora en vez de ser de madera era de cerámica, ya no estaba cubierto elegantemente por aquella alfombra oriental de terciopelo. Los ventanales se habían como restringido y se habían vuelto simples ventanas no más largas de un metro y medio, y las decoraciones habían desaparecido. Los cuadros obviamente ya no tenían vida y casi todos ahora tenían motivos de naturaleza muerta. 

La chica parpadeó varias veces, no creyendo a lo que sus ojos veían. Suponía en vez que la realidad y la fantasía se estaban fusionando cada vez más y más. Se sentía como atrapada entre dos mundos, sin saber exactamente en cuál se encontraba.

Caminó lentamente por el pasillo, como teniendo miedo a que algo más cambiara frente a sus ojos. No sería un espectáculo muy bonito, ahora que lo pensaba. Al final del pasillo, que daba sólo a izquierda, tuvo que encontrarse con otro pasillo más, aunque este no estaba tan cambiado y no había sido afectado tanto por la fusión de los dos mundos. De repente algo le vino a la mente. Buscó su varita en el bolsillo: por suerte y estaba ahí. Bien. Cualquier cosa rara o amenazadora que interviniera en su camino, ella estaría lista para deshacerse de ella con un simple pero eficiente hechizo. 

Hermione pudo notar que estaba oscureciendo, dado a los pocos rayos de sol fríos que se estiraban hasta pasar por las ventanas y ventanales. Pronto tendría que utilizar el hechizo de iluminación para poder alumbrar su camino y no sentirse intimidada por la oscuridad de la noche. 

Hermione caminaba cerca de las paredes, en cierto modo apoyar una mano en ellas le daba sentido de orientación y también algo de seguridad. La verdad, no tenía idea de dónde se estaba dirigiendo, pero algo le decía que iba por el rumbo justo. Hermione se preguntaba en dónde se encontraba. ¿En la fantasía, o en la realidad? Suponía que estaba en la realidad. Después de lo que había vivido su subconsciente, después de lo que le había dicho el supuesto Harry... no podía haberse quedado en su historia, no después de todo aquello que sentía por Harry. 

Pero, ahora que se encontraba en la realidad (si era que lo estaba), ¿qué tenía que hacer? Posiblemente la mejor cosa sería buscar a sus amigos, y sobretodo a Harry. Tendría que explicarles la situación y así juntos poder encontrar una solución al problema. Tenían que detener esa fusión de los dos mundos, o pronto... pronto ya no quedaría nada de los dos mundos, sino que se crearía uno más aparte, que se alejaría tanto de la fantasía cuanto de la realidad.

La realidad se estaba fusionando con el mundo creado por sí mísma, es decir, su historia, que desde un principio se había estado internando en su propia vida. Pero alguien estaba detrás de todo aquel asunto mezquino. Alguien quería exactamente que los dos mundos se fusionasen. ¿Pero quién era ese alguien? ¿Y por qué lo hacía?

Hermione tenía una vaga idea del porqué, pero no sabía como justificar sus sospechas: ese alguien quería acabar con toda la gente de Hogwarts, o almenos así pensaba. Pero ¿y para qué? Eso sí que no lo sabía.

La Gryffindor empezó a temblar de frío, dado a la temperatura que como el día se estaba bajando, y también de miedo. Estaba completamente sola en unos pasillos helados como la propia palabra y sin saber exactamente en cuál mundo se encontraba. Lo único que necesitaba para saberlo, era ver a algún alumno conocido de Hogwarts... o a cualquier personaje de su propia historia.

Por suerte las velas que iluminaban los estrechos pasillos (sí, la mayoría eran todos muy estrechos) no se habían apagado del todo. Con ayuda de su varita iluminada, podía alumbrar su camino tranquilamente. Pero algo la inquietaba. De hacía unos pasillos que el ambiente era demasiado calmo. Le daba miedo. No le gustaba los lugares muy silenciosos. O mejor dicho, _a Hillary_ no le gustaban.

- Maldición – murmuró entre dientes, mientras ya llegaba al final de un pasillo – Ahora tengo que sentir los miedos de est... 

Se calló de repente, al toparse con alguien dando la vuelta a una esquina. En un primer momento soltó un grito agudísimo, mientras caía en el suelo. El encuentro la había tomado desprevenida. Y más porque se había encontrado con un Draco Malfoy del todo cambiado.

*

- ¡¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!! – gritó la chica con un tono de voz muy agudo, mientras caía de trasero en el piso. El joven no se cayó ni tampoco gritó, pero sí soltó un gritillo ahogado. Tampoco él se esperaba toparse con alguien en medio de ese laberinto de pasillos. Y más con una Hermione Granger del todo cambiada.

- ¡Aua! – se quejó Hermione con la cabeza baja. Por un segundo se había olvidado de haberse topado con alguien, ya que el dolor de la caída desprevenida la había distraído un poco. Sí, pero por un segundo. Un breve lapso de tiempo, pues.

Hermione subió la cabeza y miró al chico que tenía delante. Éste le devolvió la mirada, de la misma manera que ella: con sorpresa, impresión e incredulidad. El cambio había sido demasiado drástico.

Hermione estaba tan sorprendida como escéptica a lo que veía. La fusión entre _David_ y Malfoy había sido increíble. El cabello no era tan rubio como siempre lo tenía el chico dragón, sino un poco más oscuro, como Hermione le había donado desde un principio a _David_, y ya no lo llevaba completamente hacia atrás. Sus ojos en ese momento eran de un azul claro con un destello plateado. La expresión del rostro en ese momento era de sorpresa y confusión, pero de seguro en los momentos normales era más noble que la que siempre llevaba Malfoy delante de Hermione. Su cuerpo... bien, su cuerpo... cómo decir... ya no era exactamente un cuerpo flacucho y débil como el de Malfoy. Tampoco parecía ser tan pálido. Era un poco más robusto, eso era todo.

Draco hizo un gran esfuerzo para mantener la boca cerrada. No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. ¿Esa era Granger? No, eso era imposible. Completamente imposible. Pero era verdad. La chica que estaba tirada en el suelo con una expresión de incredulidad era la Hermione Granger de siempre. Bueno, no la de siempre.

No podía creerlo. Después de ese cambio, ya no podría llamarla escoba andante. No podría. Su cabello era de un color marrón en vez de ser castaño claro como el de la paja. Al inicio era liso y luego se dividía en pequeños rizos y bucles que le donaban un aspecto gracioso. Sus ojos eran igual que siempre. La expresión del rostro, aún siendo pasmada, podía traicionar cierto encanto. Pero lo que más impresionaba a Draco, como antes había definido Hermione, era su cuerpo. Por lo poco que veía, ya que Granger estaba sentada, le parecía increíble. Tenía un busto en verdad de mayor tono del que Granger tenía siempre, y lo poco que podía ver de sus curvas le parecían perfectas. Del resto no podía ver mucho. Pero una cosa sí lograba ver bien... las piernas. Las piernas que Granger unía por las rodillas, sin darse cuenta de que las tenía muy alzadas y que algo de sus bragas se veían. Así que con todo esto se podría decir que Draco encontraba a Granger... cómo decirlo... _muy atractiva_.

- ¿Qué... qué demonios te... te ha pasado, Granger? – murmuró Draco, observándola de arriba a abajo, y deteniéndose un poco más en las piernas. Hermione se percató de esto y las bajó, mientras se enrojecía bruscamente. 

- Fu-fusión... – fue lo único que logró pronunciar Hermione, mientras apartaba la mirada de los ojos de Draco y se ponía de pie. El chico dragón no le quitaba un ojo de encima.

- ¿Fusión? – repitió Draco, mientras posaba su mirada en el trasero de Hermione, que sacudía el polvo de su túnica.

- Ah, es una larga histo... – Hermione se detuvo de repente, y miró atentamente al Slytherin. Había pensado en una cosa que supuestamente la tendría que alegrar. Había encontrado a Malfoy. Había encontrado alguien de la realidad. Osea, que se encontraba en la realidad. – ¡Dios mío, qué bien!

Inconscientemente y dejándose llevar por el entusiasmo, Hermione se abalanzó contra Draco y lo abrazó fuertemente. Era una noticia maravillosa. Draco estaba más que asombrado por el comportamiento de la chica, y trataba de safarse de los brazos de Hermione. Su cara ahora no tan pálida había tomado un color rosado. Jamás habría pensado que Hermione Granger llegara a estar tan cerca de él como en aquel momento. 

- ¡Granger! ¡Pero qué demonios haces! – exclamó el chico. Hermione lo soltó y, enrojecida y muy avergonzada, se llevó una mano a la boca. No sabía cómo justificar su comportamiento.

- Lo lamento, es que... – murmuró bajito. Draco ahora había adquerido aquella expresión irónica e inquisidora que Hermione le había visto siempre. – Olvídalo. Será mejor que nos encaminemos para llegar a la salida o ir donde...

- No se puede – murmuró Draco mientras sacaba la varita de su bolsillo. – Estos pasillos se han vuelto un laberinto y es imposible salir de ellos. He buscado por horas y horas la salida y nada que la encuentro. Además que no sé porqué los pasillos han cambiado y...

- Tú también has cambiado – concluyó Hermione, mientras notaba como un mechón le caía a Draco en la frente. Draco asintió.

- Sí... cuando me vi casualmente en un espejo de un pasillo que prácticamente era muggle, me quedé sin palabras... nunca pensé que llegaría a ser más hermoso de lo que era ya – Hermione bufó ante tal declaración – pero sinceramente todo esto me preocupa. No entiendo qué demonios le pasa al entero castillo... – Draco observó a Hermione de arriba a abajo – además de qué nos pasa a nosotros – la chica suspiró.

- Yo tengo una idea de qué puede estar pasando. Pero la historia es larga, así que mejor encaminemosno mientras tanto te cuento, aunque no sepamos a donde vamos.

*

Hermione trató de resumir lo que más podía los hechos desde que se había desmayado hasta ese momento, pero hacerlo de aquel modo hacía que los detalles más importantes se perdieran; así que en fin de cuentas su resúmen no fue tanto un resúmen. Varias veces miraba el cuerpo de Draco de reojo, instintivamente, sin pensarlo, y el chico también le dedicaba una que otra mirada. Se encontraban siempre con nuevos pasillos de todo tipo de formas, mientras Hermione sentía que su garganta se secaba cada vez más por la habladera. Donde Draco tuvo que pedir que Hermione explicara de nuevo, fue en el relato de Hermione y la lucha del subconsciente. La chica suspiró.

- Entonces, ya te conté que de repente me encontré en medio de una nada oscura, ¿cierto? Y que de repente apareció _Kelly_, luego Ginny, luego _David_, tú y después Harry, ¿no?

- Sí. Lo que no entiendo es cómo es eso de que yo aparecí y...

- Verás. Ninguno de los que estaban ahí en esos momentos eran reales. Ni mis personajes, ni Ginny, ni Harry ni por supuesto tú. Yo tampoco era yo mísma, sino quien yo representaba ahí era mi subconsciente. ¿Entiendes? – Draco dio la vuelta a una esquina seguido por Hermione.

- Creo. 

- _Kelly_ y _David_ exactamente representaban la parte de la fantasía que quería convencerme de irme para siempre a la historia. Tú y Ginny en vez representaban la realidad que quería convencerme de volver a mi vida de antes.

- ¿Yo y la Weasley? – preguntó Draco mientras estaban apunto de entrar a un pasillo muy oscuro y sin velas encendidas.

- Ajá – murmuró Hermione distraída mientras hacía intensificar la luz de su varita. Draco la imitó y se detuvo un momento.

- ¿Por qué exactamente ella y yo? – Hermione vio como sus ojos ahora tenían un destello azul y eran de color plateado, a la luz de la varita.

- No lo sé – Hermione era completamente sincera. – Tal vez porque Ginny es una persona muy cercana a mí, al igual que Harry.

- ¿Y por qué no apareció el pobretón en mi lugar? – preguntó Draco mirándola inquisidoramente. Hermione, por alguna razón exatraña, se enreojeció.

- No... no tengo la más mínima idea – Draco se acercó un poco a Hermione, a quién le latía el corazón a full millón. ¿Por qué la parte de la realidad había mandado junto a Ginny a Draco, y no a Ron? Supuestamente debían de ser las personas más cercanas a ella, ¿no? ¿Pero por qué Malfoy? Otras preguntas más sin responder. El chico la miró a los ojos. Después se alejó y continuó su camino. Hermione suspiró, como quitándose un peso de encima. Lo que Draco había pretendido con aquella mirada (o almenos así Hermione pensaba), había sido "No entiendo porqué aparecí yo ahí". 

- ¿Entonces Potter también era un personaje de la parte de la realidad, pero no el verdadero? – fue lo que preguntó. Hermione caminó un poco más rápido para estar a su alcance. 

- Exacto. Tal cual tú y Ginny – Hermione miraba el perfil iluminado de Draco. 

- ¿Qué fue lo que hizo el supuesto Potter para convencerte de venir a la realidad? – ahora la estaba mirando. La chica se enrojeció visiblemente.

- Él... dijo que me amaba y que... para él sería la fin del mundo si yo... si yo me iba. Luego me besó y... y... y yo no supe resistirme y empecé a llorar, diciendo que no quería alejarme de Harry. Obviamente no era el verdadero, pero yo estoy segura de que de ese modo actuaría Harry en la misma situación. Así que finalmente desperté en la enfermería, sin saber exactamente dónde me encontraba. Temía de que en vez de haberme regresado a la realidad, me habrían llevado a la fantasía. Me puse a pensar y a pensar, de que alguien debía de estar detrás de todo esto, y que por alguna razón desconocida lo estaba haciendo. Después me percaté de que los dos mundos se estaban fusionando, notando mi cambio más el cambio del castillo y... y finalmente pude ver de que sí había vuelto a la realidad, cuando te encontré a ti – Draco caminaba silencioso, tratando de iluminar lo más posible aquel pasillo oscuro con su varita, mientras continuaba a caminar. Parecía interminable.

- Ya veo. ¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora? – Hermione estaba esperando justamente esa pregunta.

- Pues verás, como la fuente de todo este cambio es mi historia estaba pensando que sería bueno dirigirnos a la torre de Gryffindor y ahí ir a mi habitación. La última vez que estuve en ella fue cuando una pluma estaba escribiendo por sí sola el capítulo final de mi historia. Me recuerdo que de ahí fui directamente donde ti para pedirte una explicación sobre lo que estaba pasando – Draco la miró, mientras finalmente daban la vuelta a una esquina.

- Cierto... – se detuvo por un momento e indició a Hermione de no dar la vuelta a la esquina.

- ¿Qué pasa, Malfoy? – preguntó Hermione. Draco se asomó.

- El pasillo es algo estrecho – murmuró. Hermione frunció el ceño. 

- ¿Cómo así...? – dijo Hermione dando vuelta a la esquina. Cuando vio que lo que decía Draco era cierto, se quedó callada. En el pasillo se podía ir nada más uno detrás del otro.

- ¿Ves? – dijo el chico rubio – Será mejor que yo vaya a la cabeza. No será que aparezca algo extraño por ahí y te agarre desprevenida – a Hermione le pareció un gesto muy dulce. Tal vez machista, pero dulce.

- Está bien – dijo sin preámbulos, e indicó a Draco de caminar.

Por un momento se quedaron sin nada qué decir. Hermione caminaba jugueteando con su varita, como si fuera una luz de vengala. Hacía formas en el aire de todo tipo y escribía su nombre de diferentes formas. Pero de vez en cuando dejaba de hacerlo y seguía caminando tranquila mientras veía a Draco delante de ella, que a veces se daba la vuelta para ver si lo seguía.

- No se puede negar que ahora Malfoy está como quiere – pensó Hermione, mientras miraba con ojo crítico la espalda bien formada de Draco – Se ve que este cambio le ha favorecido... ya no está tan flacucho como antes.

- ¿Dijiste algo? – Draco se detuvo y se volvió hacia Hermione. La chica se estremeció. No se olvidaba de aquella vez en que Draco le había revelado ser Y.O., cuando le había leído la mente mil veces.

- N-no, nada – dijo Hermione. Draco, algo sospechoso, se volvió y continuó caminando.

- No Hermione – pensó de nuevo la chica – No debes pensar de aquel modo. ¿Te estás oyendo? Prácticamente estás diciendo que Malfoy es atractivo. ¡Osea, Malfoy! Sabes muy bien que el atractivo aquí es _David_. No Malfoy.

- Cierto – continuó pensando la chica, mientras empezaba de nuevo a hacer figuras con su varita – Al igual que a mí: la atractiva aquí es _Hillary_, no yo. Además, ¿qué hago yo pensando en Malfoy? Es Harry en quien debo pensar. Tengo que pensar en qué hacer después de llegar a la torre de Gryffindor. Me pregunto dónde se encuentra Harry... Dios mío Harry, espero que estés bien. De seguro te has vuelto en parte como _Henry_, pero... espero que no te hayas olvidado de nuestro amor, ya que _Henry_ y _Hillary_ son sólo amigos... y yo no quiero que ahora... te hayas olvidado de lo nuestro... no quiero que ahora pienses que somos... sólo amigos....

- Harry... – sollozó Hermione, llevándose las dos manos a la cara y deteniéndose. Draco oyó esto, y se detuvo también, acercándose a Hermione.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás llorando? – la chica no le respondió por unos segundos, mientras sollozaba lo más bajo que podía. Se sentía destrozada. Estaba harta de toda aquella situación que estaba viviendo. No quería que Harry hubiese cambiado, no quería. Tampoco quería seguir así como era, odiaba tener ese cuerpo. Y pensar, a causa de _Hillary_ que estaba medio enamorada de _David_, que Malfoy era atractivo.

- Es que... si tú y yo hemos cambiado, también Harry debe haber cambiado, es decir, él debe de haberse fusionado con el personaje de _Henry_... y el problema es que _Henry_ ve a _Hillary_ como una simple amiga y ya... en vez Harry... Harry me quiere y... si ahora tiene algo de _Henry_ es posible que... que... que ya no me ame... – Draco frunció el ceño. Algo que odiaba él, o mejor dicho, que odiaba _David_, era ver a una chica llorar.

- Vamos, no creo que un simple hechizo o lo que sea pueda hacer que... que bueno Potter se olvide de lo que siente por ti... – Hermione alzó lentamente la mirada, y miró a Draco a los ojos.

- ¿Tú crees? – preguntó con un hilo de voz. Draco no quería ser amable con ella, ni mucho menos inculcarle seguridad. Pero era inevitable. _David_ se fusionaba cada vez más con él, haciendo resaltar su lado bueno y noble.

- No lo creo, lo sé – dijo amablemente, y a la luz de la varita esbozó una linda sonrisa, nunca antes vista en el rostro de Draco Malfoy. Hermione rió, mientras se secaba los ojos. – ¿Qué? ¿Qué tengo?

- Me es raro ver a Draco Malfoy siendo tan amable. Es increíble.

- Y yo ver a una Hermione Granger tan atractiva y sensible – murmuró Malfoy. Hermione se enrojeció.

- Demos las gracias a mis personajes – susurró con una sonrisa. – O mejor dicho, a mi imaginación.

- ¿No será mejor a quién está causando todo esto? – sugirió Draco, mientras observaba a Hermione. Ésta se apoyó en la pared, la sonrisa se le había borrado en algo.

- Será... – no tuvo tiempo de pronunciar algo más referente a ese tema, que Draco Malfoy la besó.

**N/A:** Ja ja ^^ je je ^^U ji ji ^^' jo jo ^^'' ju ju ^^'U.

Ok... lo siento, ¿sí? ^^' No pude aguantarme... ya que el 0,5% de mi fanatismo HHm se presenció en el capítulo anterior, mi gran fanatismo DHm sintió celos y pues... el resultado de sus celos están justamente aquí, en este capítulo... ju ju ^^' Todos: ¿Preparados para linchar a KaroL en este momento? =). KaroL: ¡¡NAAAHHHH!!

Pero díganme... les gustó, ¿verdad? ^^ Vamos que este fic necesitaba un poquitín de Draco/Hermione, porque sin él, está como muy aburrido... sólo amor es muy monótono, se necesitaba algo más que amor, es decir pasión (pasión = DHm), eh? Je je je ^^... alto con esas piedras, que si me linchan, no podré seguir escribiendo... Todos: Con lo que nos importa, no vemos la hora de que se termine el fic ¬¬. Ah, cierto... ¡pero qué digo! Je je no ven la hora de que todo este enredo se acabe, ¿cierto? Je je pues entonces me complace decirles que este fic está llegando a su fin... sí señores, y esta vez será un verdadero F-I-N-A-L... no más continuaciones, no... sería una tortura para ustedes... aunque, quién sabe... apuesto a que mi continuación sería mucho más romántica, pues, tengo romance acumulado harto porque no lo he descargado de hace tiempo gracias a este fic... claro que, "El Mejor San Valentín" y estos dos capítulos ayudaron mucho... sobretodo este último xP...

Ah, sí... ahora los agradecimientos ^^ sinceramente mil gracias, parece que el cap anterior gustó mucho: vicu_malfoy, Arwen-Magic16 (es posible que hayas adivinado...), Agatha-NP, lora chang, esteffy, Lis Jade Black (sí mujer... eso a mí me pareció un DG exagerado... magínate tú!), mariale!!, Nariko-chan, Amanda, kendeer, VeGaLoNe86, Vane Riddle, piper; y sobretodo mil gracias a Minue por brindarme su amistad y ser mi confidente =P en serio mil gracias por tu compresión! TQQJ wapa.

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡REVIEWS!!!!!!!**

***Son gratis y haCen sentir bien a la escritorA***

9-03-2003


	17. Suspenso en los pasillos

**Capítulo 17: Suspenso en los pasillos**

No podía. No debía. No tenía que permitir ese beso. Ese segundo beso por parte de él. Por parte de Draco Malfoy. No podía permitirlo. Pero así estaba sucediendo. _Hillary_ en ese momento tenía el control casi absoluto de ella. Y para el personaje, era como besar a _David_.

Todo pasó en un momento. Draco se acercó a su rostro y sin preaviso alguno chocó sus labios con los de ella, dejando caer la varita iluminada. Todo en un segundo. La verdad, el problema para Hermione no era que Draco la besara, sino que ella le correspondiese. 

Sus labios tenían un sabor imposible de describir. Otra vez los estaba definiendo deliciosos. Simplemente de esa manera. ¿Pero era ella quien los definía así? No. Desde siempre había sido la parte de _Hillary_ a definirlos de ese modo, porque ya desde de ese entonces su historia había empezado a internarse en su vida. Simplemente _Hillary_ los definía así porque se sentía atraída por _David_.

Después de un par de segundos o más (que le parecieron a Hermione una eternidad), Draco pidió permiso para entrar, aunque de una manera forzada. Hermione suponía que Malfoy estaba luchando contra el deseo de _David_ al igual que ella con _Hillary_. Pero el hecho era que Draco la estaba besando. Ella estaba besando los finos labios de un Malfoy. De un sangre limpia. 

Hermione no tenía suficiente fuerza de voluntad como para empujar a Malfoy y alejarse de él. La fusión se hacía cada vez más y más potente, y lo peor era que los dos chicos se comportaban como si ellos mísmos actuaran por sí solos y de propia voluntad, sin que nadie los comandase. Pero no era así. 

Hermione cedió irrevocablemente a la lengua de Draco, que lentamente se deslizó en su boca. Por un momento pareció tímida, pero luego empezó a entrelazarse con la de la chica. Ninguno trataba de oponerse a la continua fusión. Ninguno. 

Incontrolablemente, Draco tomó a Hermione de la cintura y ésta le posó una mano en el hombro, aferrándole la camisa como si tuviera miedo de que el chico se separara de ella de un momento a otro. Era inevitable. También le empezaba a faltar un poco el aire. ¿Cuántos segundos habían pasado? Unos... ¿quince segundos? Muy probable. Hermione temía a que el beso durase más tiempo, a parte de que no quería que la fantasía se fusionara cada vez más con la realidad.

De repente sus piernas empezaron a ceder, y Hermione fue resbalando por la pared hasta quedar casi de cuclillas, sin excepción alguna de que Draco la siguiera. Sus mejillas estaban de un color rojizo porque el cuerpo de Malfoy estaba a un nivel un tanto elevado al de ella, es decir, que le daba la impresión de que estuviese encima de ella. 

Si el profesor Müller de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras hubiese visto esta escena, probablemente su comentario hubiera sido "¡Vayan a hacerlo a otra parte, indecentes!", ya que la escena ahora montada era un tanto comprometedora. Para cualquier pervertido (o morboso) la posición de estos dos jóvenes podría significar que en cualquier momento Draco y Hermione estuvieran a punto de tener _jueguitos sexuales_ en medio de un pasillo nocturno completamente desierto.

Por eso a Hermione le latía el corazón a millón. La diferencia entre la perversión de un quinceañero (como lo era _David_) y un chico de diecisiete años (como lo era Malfoy) no era mucha. Posiblemente la continua lucha mental entre Malfoy y _David_ los distraería, pero... Hermione ya empezaba a sentir la mano temblorosa de Draco que bajaba de su cintura y se acercaba al inicio del muslo.

- Esto no puede estar pasando... – pensó Hermione, mientras inconscientemente posaba una mano en el cuello de Draco – no... ¡no puede! ¡Maldición! Sé que la culpa no es de mis personajes porque yo nunca los hice tan _pervertidos_... mierda... ¡Todo esto está relacionado con la persona que está causando toda esta fusión! – Hermione revolvió el cabello de Draco, mientras éste luchaba por no seguir bajando la mano – ¡Maldición, maldición, maldición! ¡Basta! ¡¡Basta Hermione!! ¡Esta no eres tú! ¡NO ERES TÚ!.

De repente, una fuerza mayor hizo que Hermione quitara la mano de Draco de la nuca y del hombro, para así de aquella manera posar las dos manos en el pecho del chico y hacer una ligera presión, empujándolo y alejándolo de ella. Draco salió como disparado y fue a parar contra la pared opuesta de aquel estrecho pasillo. No se hizo daño por suerte, pero sí soltó un quejido mientras jadeaba continuamente.

Hermione también jadeaba. Estaba cansada tanto por la lucha mental contra la fusión cuanto por el beso apasionado que le había arrebatado casi todo el aire. No podía creer lo que había pasado apenas unos segundos atrás. Jamás había besado a alguien con tanta pasión y fuerza, ni siquiera aquella vez con Harry. Jamás.

Estaba por retomar la palabra cuando Malfoy subió una mano para hacerla callar.

- Mira Granger... será mejor si... no comentamos... nada respecto a... a lo que ha pasado... ¿de acuerdo? – jadeó Draco – Sabemos muy bien... por qué tuve aquel impulso y... no creo que sea necesario... discutirlo... ¿Te parece? – Hermione veía como el jadeo de Malfoy se reflejaba en su pecho que subía y bajaba al ritmo de la respiración. Después lo miró a la cara. La tenía tan roja cuanto ella mísma la podía tener. Hermione se hubiera reído y burlado si ese no hubiera sido ni el momento adapto ni las circunstancias adecuadas.

- De acuerdo – asintió. – Así que... por lo visto... será mejor que no mantengamos... _a una cierta distancia_ – el tono de las mejillas de Draco hubiera podido aumentar si no hubiese sido porque ya lo tenía al máximo.

- Está bien. 

Hermione y Draco se levantaron del suelo mientras se secaban el sudor que en ese medio minuto y algo les había empapado la frente, la nuca y el cuello. Hermione recogió la varita aún brillante de Draco y se la tendió sin verlo a la cara. Malfoy la tomó rozando sin querer la mano de Hermione, que al contacto la retiró enseguida, sonrojándose. Simplemente después de aquello no sería capaz de verlo a la cara de la misma manera que siempre. 

- Esta vez iré yo adelante, ¿está bien? – murmuró Hermione – Presiento que pronto llegaremos a la salida de este laberinto de pasillos. _Lumus_ – pronunció la chica mientras que sin mirar a los ojos del Slytherin se encaminaba en el oscuro y estrecho pasillo.

Por varios pasillos, Slytherin y Gryffindor guardaron silencio como si hablar fuera cometer un pecado mortal. Lo único que hacía Hermione era resumir mentalmente lo que había pensado en hacer para cuando ya hubiesen encontrado la salida. Lo que pretendía ella con "salida" era nada más y nada menos que dar la vuelta a una esquina y encontrarse con otra cosa que no fuese un pasillo. Si por ejemplo llegara a encontrarse con el Gran Comedor, tomaría el mismo camino de siempre hacia la torre de Gryffindor y, con un poco de suerte al llegar, iría directo a su habitación para ver si su historia seguía ahí donde la había dejado, al igual que la pluma. Y ante esto, analizaría las circunstancias para ver cómo haría para salir de todo ese problema.

Su otro objetivo era encontrar a Harry. Estaba muy preocupada por él y no podía soportar más pensar en la posible idea de que Harry ya no la amase por culpa de la fusión con _Henry_. Se sentía consternada y sola, porque aquél silencio de tumba que reinaba entre ella y Malfoy tampoco le hacía sentir muy bien que digamos.

- Eh... Creo que hemos estado pasando por el mismo pasillo una y otra vez, Malfoy... – murmuró de repente Hermione – ¿Qué piensas tú? – atendió una respuesta por dos breves segundos, pero nadie respondió. El silencio aumentó – ¿...Malfoy? – se dio media vuelta y, efectivamente, Draco no se encontraba más detrás de ella. 

La velocidad de los latidos de su corazón empezó a aumentar. ¿Qué había pasado con Malfoy? ¿Por qué había desaparecido? Hermione no podía creerlo. Ahora se encontraba sola, completamente sola en la nada. En una nada oscura. Otra vez en esa nada oscura.

Quiso regresar por donde habían venido para ver si encontraba a Malfoy, mientras un nudo en la garganta se le formaba. No le gustaba la sensación de perderse. Desde pequeña, en los centros comerciales muggles, muchas veces se perdía, aunque sólo por un minuto, pero de todos modos siempre sentía mucho pánico. Y ni hablar de cuando se perdía en los parques de diversiones. 

Aumentó la velocidad de sus pasos mientras hacía lo mismo con la iluminación de su varita. No podía ver muy bien a lo lejos, así que mientras caminaba trataba de recordarse de algún hechizo que actuara como si fuese una linterna muggle. Entonces se recordó. Con voz temblorosa, pronunció el hechizo, mientras de la varita salía un rayo de luz regulable.

Pudo darse cuenta entonces que aún estaba muy lejos del final del pasillo. De todos modos no se desalentó, y continuó caminando a paso rápido, mientras llamaba al nombre de Draco.

Después de una gran distancia pudo dar vuelta finalmente a una esquina. En un primer momento no iluminó exactamente su camino, porque se encontraba doblada en dos por el jadeo. Pero después, cuando subió la cabeza e iluminó el final del pasillo, se sorprendió por lo que vio.

Una chica alta se hallaba exactamente al final del pasillo que ahora una sorprendida Hermione iluminaba con su varita. La Gryffindor no lograba distinguir muy bien qué color de pelo u ojos tuviera, pues la luz hacía mucho contraste con los demás colores. Su cuerpo lo cubría una gran capa negra, y la expresión de su rostro era completamente misteriosa. Pero de lo único que Hermione logró darse cuenta fue de un gran particular, que le puso la piel de gallina: la luna que se asomaba através de la ventana le iluminaba el rostro como si los rayos lo transpasasen. Prácticamente, era algo transparente.

- Quién... quién... – balbuceó Hermione. Las palabras no le querían salir de la boca. Pero la chica no respondió. Le echó una última mirada a Hermione, y alzando la capa, desapareció por una esquina. 

- ¡Espera!

Hermione empezó a correr y a correr con el sólo objetivo de alcanzar a la misteriosa muchacha. Tenía miedo de que la chica le estuviera indicando el camino que tomar para encontrar la salida, y que ella al perderla de vista se quedara de nuevo sola en ese laberinto infinito. No quería estar sola. Odiaba que la dejaran sola.

La chica misteriosa parecía ser hija del viento, pues corría como tal y era difícil alcanzarla. Hermione jadeaba y le continuaba gritando "¡Espera! ¡No corras tan rápido!", mientras cada vez se sentía más cansada: la verdad se había dado cuenta de que no había comido de hacía mucho tiempo, y que su cuerpo requería ser alimentado. De todos modos Hermione no hacía caso a las protestas ruidosas de su estómago, y continuaba corriendo, corriendo cuanto más podía mientras iluminaba su misterioso y aún desconocido camino.

Su guía de vez en cuando se detenía para que Hermione pudiera alcanzarla. La Gryffindor aún no veía rastro de salida alguna, pero de todos modos, confiaba en aquella chica medio transparente que de la nada había aparecido y ahora le indicaba el camino. Depositaba sus últimas esperanzas en ella, aunque no supiese realmente quien fuera.

Hermione disminuyó la velocidad de sus pasos. Se estaba cansando. No le gustaba hacer mucho ejercicio, y se sentía muy hambrienta. De hecho, correr tanto le aumentaba el hambre. Y ni hablar de la sed que tenía.

Ya su corrida se había vuelto una caminata. No le importaba si la chica misteriosa desaparecía a la vuelta de una esquina, pues sabía muy bien que la muchacha la esperaría. Hermione mantenía la varita en alto, a la que se le podía regular la intensidad de la luz y el modo de iluminar (a linterna muggle o normal). No pudo evitar iluminar su cuerpo. La verdad que ahora se veía muy bien. Su busto estaba muy pronunciado, como siempre había deseado tener. Se pasó una mano por sus curvas. Pudo percartarse entonces de que eran prácticamente perfectas. También sus muslos tenían una medida perfecta. No podía creerlo.

No podía creer que gracias a esa extraña fusión hubiera podido bajar como cinco kilos en tan poco tiempo y obtener tal cuerpo. Su cuerpo en condiciones normales no era así: varios kilos de más se le notaban en los muslos, y sus curvas no eran tan bien proporcionadas; su busto era mucho más pequeño del que ahora se había fusionado con el de _Hillary_, y su rostro no lucía tan delgado como lo tenía ahora.

Que Hermione no tuviese un cuerpo de Miss normalemente, no le importaba mucho que digamos. Obviamente a ella le agradaría tener un cuerpo parecido al de _Hillary_, pero no lo consideraba una cosa esencial. A ella no le faltaba nada en absoluto aún siendo como era. Era una buena estudiante, con muchos ánimos de hacer muchas cosas y de querer superarse a sí mísma cada día más. Tenía a alguien que la quería mucho y al cual no le importaba qué tan bonita fuese. No podía quejarse. Y, según los demás, era una excelente escritora.

La Gryffindor salió de sus pensamientos cuando de repente pudo notar por primera vez en minutos un rayo de luz que no proveniese de su varita. Era débil y de un color azulado, pero era una luz. Una última esperanza.

Olvidándose ya del apetito, empezó a correr hacia ella, y efectivamente después de unos segundos se encontró delante de una gran puerta por la cual se asomaba aquel rayito de luz. No esitó para abrirla, y con un gran esfuerzo logró mover la manija. Retrocedió para poder halar la puerta y finalmente pudo admirar pasmada lo que había descubierto. 

Lo que había hecho ella había sido abrir la puerta de una extraña habitación semicircular iluminada por una rara luz azul eléctrica. El suelo hecho en mármol de un color grisáceo (probablemente efecto de la luz) tenía dibujado un raro reloj de márgen plateado del cual tres flechas aparentemente doradas aparentaban ser como pequeños rayos del sol (que en este caso era el reloj). Mágicamente la manecilla (dibujada también) que indicaba los segundos se movía, como si de un verdadero reloj se tratase. En ese momento las otras dos manecillas marcaban las once y un cuarto.

Hermione observaba la habitación sorprendida. ¿De dónde había aparecido tal habitación? No lograba comprenderlo. También el dibujo del reloj con esas flechas le daba una mala espina. Miró las paredes. Eran aparentemente de cerámica blanca (azulada en este momento por la luz), y no tenían decoración alguna. Pero Hermione tenía un mal presentimiento. Su sexto sentido de bruja le indicaba que algo extraño iba a pasar, y que tenía que ver con aquellas paredes.

Estuvo apunto de dar un paso hacia adelante para inspeccionarlas, cuando sintió los pasos de alguien a sus espaldas. Retuvo un grito cuando vio que una figura encapuchada cerraba la puerta de la habitación: era la chica misteriosa de antes.

- Yo no haría eso si estuviera en tú lugar – murmuró la muchacha. Su voz era baja pero sonaba amable, aunque algo misteriosa. Hermione observó como se dirigía al otro extremo de la habitación caminando a lo largo de las paredes.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Pisarlo – Hermione vio como la figura encapuchada indicaba con una mano algo transparante el reloj dibujado en el piso.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Quién eres tú? – demandó Hermione rápidamente sin quitar un ojo de encima a la mano semitransparente.

- ¿Yo? – preguntó la chica con tono misterioso – Tú me conoces muy bien, Hermione – la susodicha frunció el ceño en sentido de incomprensión.

- ¿Te conozco? – preguntó – ¿Pero cómo te llamas? ¿Por qué no te haces ver? – la chica subió un poco la cabeza tapada casi completamente por la capucha, como para ver a la Gryffindor a los ojos. Hermione retuvo la respiración y empuñó la varita. La muchacha subió los brazos tapados por la capa negra y retiró lentamente la capucha, hacia atrás. Hermione ensanchó los ojos y dejó caer su varita, apenas observó con atención el rostro de la muchacha.

- Tú... tú... _yo_... – balbuceó. La chica la miró como si se hubiera esperado tal reacción.

- Sí, Hermione... _yo soy Hillary Terriers._

**N/A:** La la la la la la =^^= (canto de angeles)........

Soy muy... PERO MUY MALA... este capítulo me costó tres días terminarlo... TRES DÍAS... más otros dos para darle los toques... No tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué hacer... ja ja MENTIRA... mi única duda fue dónde dejar el capítulo... si dejarlo ahí con la sorpresa o seguir con lo demás... ja ja DECIDÍ DEJARLOS CON LA DUDA... ¿Por qué?... Simple... ME GUSTA TORTURARLOS... Todos: Ya nos dimos cuenta ¬¬... Me alegro... porque así es chicos, así tiene que ser, entenderme rápidamente o si no en este fic están PERDIDOS, y en lo que significa la palabra... XP...

Ah, sí... ya se me estaba olvidando... lo de que Hermione no sea una Miss... pues... estaba harta de ver a Hermione de esa manera en todos los fics, y bueno, quise darle un toque personal que acercara el fic a la vida real... pues... creo que se necesitaba un cambio... ¿no?

Por cierto... pocos me comentaron sobre el DHm del capítulo anterior, así que eso me da a entender que no les desagradó después de todo =)... bien... eso me da a entender también que puedo poner cuanto DHm quiera que nadie me lo reclamará XP... ja ja, sí, ya les estoy viendo la cara...  Todos: ¬¬... ¿Por qué escribes HHm, entonces?... Ja, buena pregunta, buena pregunta... muy ingeniosa... pues... el caso es que este fic lo inicié cuando aún tenía mi fanatismo HHm al 50% (en Octubre), y bueno, yo cuando empiezo un fic con una cierta idea (en este caso, el fic es HHm), no cambio de idea por nada del mundo... sí sí, para mí hacerme cambiar de opinión es muy difícil, y por eso me sorprende haberme cambiado de HHm a DHm... así que... como esto sucede muy raramente... JAMÁS, NUNCA en sus vidas me verán fanática de Draco/Ginny... NEVER... MAI... JAMAIS... NIE... Porque imagínense que hasta imprimí varios foto-montajes de Emma y Tom y los pegué en la portada de mi diario y en mi corcho, más unas letras que decían "Draco/Hermione 4EveR"... así que... ni nada ni nadie me quitará el fanatismo por esta pareja... MUCHO MENOS ROWLING...! Y no intenten hacerlo... LO LAMENTARÍAN...

Y ahora los agradecimientos, ¡vi que les gustó el capítulo! ¡Me alegro!: Amanda, vicu-malfoy, Arwen-Magic16 (jaja mujer y qué hacen durmiendo en la enfermería cuando tienen que detener la fusión? XD), Lin_Granger_Halliwell, lora chang (buena pregunta... quien quiera que haya hecho todo esto... cómo lo ha hecho? Muajajajaja!), Carolina, Minue (Filia/Zelgadis son lo mejor ¬¬), Agatha-NP (yo también pienso lo mismo del HHm... sobre esa propuesta... no creo que sea posible XP... ah, y FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS X MAÑANA!!!=D), esteffy (no mujer! Este no es el cap final!), vegalone86, kendeer, Luadica, y Lis Jade Black, mariale!!, y Vane Riddle (ya verán como se internará en sus lindas mentecitas, ya verán, ya verán...); también agradezco los reviews de Rodrigo (lamento que la historia de Hermione te aburra tanto pero por si no te has dado cuenta el título de este fic es "La Escritora" y adivina que hace un escritor?) y a Miaka82 (ay loka [sí sí, eres loka aunque no lo admitas!] no importa qué tan largos sean tus reviews, basta que los dejes! Y sean así de cómicos, no sabes cuanto me haces reír con tus locas hipótesis!! XDDD). 

****

**¡¡¡¡¡¡REVIEWS!!!!!!**

***sOn GraTis Y HAceN SENtir biEN a LA ESCritora***

15-03-2003


	18. Como siempre, sola

**Capítulo 18: Como siempre, sola**

Hermione miró perpleja la muchacha que se hallaba a unos metros de distancia de ella. No podía creer lo que veía. La chica tenía un aspecto completamente diferente al de la _Hillary_ que Hermione siempre se había imaginado: el pelo, de color castaño claro, era ondulado con pocos mechones rizados; los ojos eran de un color idéntico al de Hermione. Y la expresión del rostro era idéntica a la de _Hillary_.

Lo que impresionaba a Hermione era que, sin esa expresión del rostro, ella se hubiera podido ver como en un espejo. Parecía tan igual al reflejo que había visto en la bandeja de plata, que no lograba encontrarle alguna diferencia, a excepción de la expresión.

- ¿_Hi... Hi... Hillary_? – preguntó Hermione sin dejar de mirarla. La chica asintió – Pe... pero... ¡¿Pero cómo...?!

- ¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí? – dijo _Hillary_, también observando a Hermione. – Pues, es posible que de la misma manera en la que tú llegaste a mi mundo – hizo una breve pausa. – Es decir... _tu mundo_.

- Pero... pero... ¿Por qué estás así de... cambiada? Yo nunca te... eh... _imaginé_ así... – _Hillary_ suspiró. 

- Creo que es por la misma razón por la cual _tú también_ has cambiado – dijo _Hillary_ indicándola de arriba a abajo. Hermione entendió.

- ¿Fusión...? – el personaje empezó a caminar entorno al reloj, muy lentamente.

- Así es. Y cada vez se hace más presente. Tarde o temprano estos dos mundos terminarán por ser uno solo... – Pero Hermione no había escuchado esto último. Observaba el rostro semitransparante de _Hillary_.

- ¿Y por qué... por qué eres... _transparente_? – la expresión de _Hillary_ pareció algo triste.

- No lo sé. Me volví así cuando llegué aquí. De hecho puedo traspasar las cosas, excepto mi propia varita y mis ropas – la chica sacó la varita de su bolsillo, e hizo ver que no la traspasaba, al igual que su vestimenta. Se acercó a una pared y, como si nada, hundió una mano en el cemento. Hermione quedó perpleja.

- Entonces... ¡es por eso que no me hice daño aquella vez en mi historia! ¡Los caballos y el carruaje me habían transpasado! – pensó Hermione, encontrando lógica la cuestión, mientras miraba como _Hillary_ sacaba la mano de la pared.

- Pero... ¿a qué has venido? – preguntó al fin la Gryffindor. _Hillary_ observó atentamente el reloj.

- Verás, yo exactamente no sé muy bien a qué he venido... _pero lo sospecho_. Al llegar aquí me encontré justamente en esta habitación. El reloj para ese entonces marcaba las diez y media. Las flechas seguían en la misma posición que ahora. No sabía qué hacer, me sentía perdida mientras veía como los minutos pasaban. En el momento cumbre de mi desesperación, oí una voz hablarme. No recuerdo muy bien lo que dijo pero... después de oírla, tuve como un impulso. Salí de esta habitación y caminé rápidamente por varios pasillos. Entonces vi una luz y...

- ¡Un momento! – exclamó Hermione de repente, haciendo sobresaltar a _Hillary_ – ¡Tú! ¡Has sido tú quién ha hecho desaparecer a Malfoy! ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿Dime, dónde te lo has llevado?! – _Hillary_ frunció el ceño.

- ¡Calma Hermione! ¡Calma! ¡No sé de qué demonios estás hablando! ¡¡Yo sólo vi una luz proveniente de un pasillo a la vuelta de una esquina y por casualidades de la vida supuse que eras tú!! – gritó _Hillary_ a su vez. Hermione no quería creerle. Recogió su varita y la empuñó con fuerza.

- ¡Mentira! ¿Dónde te lo has llevado? – Hermione apuntó a la chica imaginaria.

- Ya te he dicho de que no sé dónde se ha metido. ¡No tengo ni la más mínima idea de dónde se encuentra! – la Gryffindor no lograba convencerse. Pero _Hillary_ parecía sincera. De hecho, la chica _era_ sincera, y Hermione lo sabía muy bien. Bajó la varita y estimuló a _Hillary_ de continuar hablando. 

- Bueno... al ver esa luz supuse que eras tú. Fácilmente logré convencerte de venir hasta aquí y bueno... ahora las dos nos hallamos acá. 

- ¿Por qué me has traído hasta aquí? – preguntó Hermione, frunciendo un poco el ceño. _Hillary_ no se percató del tono brusco de Hermione. 

- ¿Ves aquel reloj que ahora marca exactamente las once y veinticinco? – _Hillary_ apuntó el dibujo en el piso. Hermione asintió. – Bien. Ahora debes pararte encima de él, juntando los dos pies exactamente en el nucleo de las manecillas, y de esa manera te explicaré todo – Hermione la miró desconfiada. El personaje notó esto. – ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Qué me va a suceder apenas le ponga un pie encima? Antes me avisaste de no hacerlo – _Hillary_, para sorpresa de Hermione, sonrió. 

- Pensé que era mejor si te explicaba primero toda la situación – dijo. Hermione suspiró. Empuñó aún más su varita y caminó hacia adelante.

Al posar el primer pie con cuidado no pasó nada. Hermione veía como las manecillas (que eran simples dibujos) se movían debajo de ella. No sabía si posar el otro pie. Pero al final lo hizo. Tampoco pasó nada. _Hillary_ la miraba ansiosa. Hermione tragó saliba. Posó primero un pie en el centro del reloj, muy lentamente, y luego el otro, de la misma manera. Y entonces, así de repente, todo en la sala cambió.

*

Al juntar los dos pies justamente en el centro, como lo había dicho _Hillary_, la ya extraña luz azulada se difuminó hasta volverse más clara. Las flechas al márgen del reloj que parecían pequeños rayos del sol, se alargaron y se bifurcaron en diferentes direcciones. En tres diferentes direcciones. Hermione notó esto, y luego alzó la mirada. 

Delante de ella, a muy pocos metros de distancia, se hallaba la pared blanca a la que Hermione había querido inspeccionar. Su sexto sentido de bruja le había dicho que algo raro se escondía tras de ellas, y efectivamente era cierto. Ahora ya no se veía aquella pared lisa lisa de cerámica blanca. Ya no más. Delante de ella se hallaba una puerta, a su derecha otra, y a su izquierda otra. Justamente a dónde las tres flechas se dirigían. El marco de cada puerta era de un plateado muy reluciente, y a la cabecera de cada uno, se hallaban las cabezas de tres animales diferentes. En la puerta del centro, había una serpiente. En la puerta de la izquierda, había un unicornio. Y en la puerta de la derecha, había un león.

Hermione observó las tres puertas con atención y sorpresa. No podía creerlo. ¿Qué significaba todo aquello? Puertas con marcos plateados y decoraciones raras, flechas doradas que las indicaban, un reloj que justamente debajo de ella marcaba la hora... Hermione conocía la magia de hacía siete años, pero todo aquello le parecía muy insólito.

- ¿Qué... qué... qué son? – murmuró viendo ahora a _Hillary_. La chica se le acercó.

- Estas son las Tres Puertas del Destino. Yo las descubrí de la misma manera que tú, pisando accidentalmente el nucleo del reloj. De la nada aparecieron estas tres puertas y las flechas se movieron. Al inicio me asusté y di un paso hacia atrás. Entonces las puertas empezaron a desaparecer lentamente... deshaciéndose – Hermione la miró interrogativamente.

- ¿Las Tres Puertas del Destino? – preguntó. _Hillary_ indicó ciertas insignias arriba de las cabeceras de las puertas, insignias que antes no habían. Hermione desconocía el significado.

- Esas insignias están escritas en griego, y como muy bien debes saber, en _Hoobdargs_ nos enseñan aquel idioma. Las insignias quieren decir "_Atraviesa una de las Tres Puertas del Destino, y tu futuro será decidido_", o almenos así logro entender. 

- ¿Cómo es eso de que mi futuro será decidido si atravieso una de las Tres Puertas del Destino? – preguntó Hermione. 

- Verás – comenzó la chica – por miles y miles de generaciones esta cámara ha aparecido en diferentes partes del mundo mágico y no-mágico. La cámara tardaba cien años en aparecerse de nuevo, y en todo ese tiempo divagaba en un universo paralélo, uno completamente desconocido y al cual no se sabe aún el paradero. La función de estas tres puertas, es dirigir la persona que la atraviese a un determinado mundo...

- ¿Cómo haces a saber todo esto? – a Hermione todo le parecía muy misterioso. _Hillary_ indicó el techo a forma de cúpula, donde se podían ver otras insignias de color plateado. 

- Toda esta información la he recabado gracias a esas insignias. Al llegar a esta habitación me puse a observar atentamente toda la cámara a ver si descubría algo, y en fin logré decifrar esas insignias – Hermione sonrió para sus adentros. Se sorprendía de haberse olvidado que había creado a _Hillary_ muy curiosa. 

- Ya veo – dijo la Gryffindor – creo de haber entendido mucho ahora – de repente la expresión de _Hillary_ se volvió seria. Hermione la miró atentamente.

- Escúchame bien ahora, Hermione – pronunció – mucha gente anteriormente se ha encontrado en esta cámara y no ha salido más hasta tomar una cierta desición – Hermione sintió como su corazón empezaba a latir rápido otra vez.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con...? – _Hillary_ indicó las tres puertas.

- Cada una de ellas lleva a un mundo diferente. Una te puede regresar a tu querida realidad; otra te puede llevar a la fantasía, es decir, tu historia; y en fin, la última, te puede llevar hasta el mundo que minuto a minuto se está creando, es decir, la completa fusión entre el mundo de fantasía y el de realidad – Hermione ya no la veía a los ojos, sino que observaba las tres puertas. – Tú, Hermione, tienes que decidir cuál escoger. Lamentablemente no se sabe cuál sea la puerta que dirija a un cierto mundo, pero tú tienes un tiempo límite para decidir cuál escoger. Tienes que tomar una desición antes de las doce en punto. 

Ahora Hermione la miraba incrédula, con una sonrisa nerviosa, intentando decir que todo aquello era imposible. Ella no podía tomar tal desición. ¡Era una desición de demasiado grande para ella!

- Nada que ver... esto... esto es una broma, ¿verdad?... No es posible que... que yo tenga que decidir... sobre una cosa tan importante... ¿cierto? – _Hillary_ cerró los ojos y negó.

- Lo siento Hermione, pero... es así como debe ser. Tienes que elegir antes de que se acabe el tiempo... – ya habían pasado dos minutos desde que el tiempo había empezado a correr. Hermione de todos modos no se convencía. 

- Pero y si... si por ejemplo llegara a... a no decidirme antes del tiempo establecido... ¿qué pasaría conmigo y los demás? Y si eligiera determinado mundo... ¿qué sucedería con los otros dos? 

- Si por ejemplo eligieras casualmente la puerta que te lleva a la realidad... los otros dos mundos se perderían, y ya no se correría el riesgo de que se internasen en la realidad... Pero si, por ejemplo, no te decidieses antes de tiempo... tú empezarías a vagar en medio de la nada, en el mismo mundo en el que la Cámara del Destino divaga por cien años, y donde miles y miles de personas antes que tú sufren aún las consecuencias de no haber elegido a tiempo. Y la gente de los mundos, pues... se olvidarían de ti completamente, todo referente a ti desaparecería, como si nunca hubieras existido...

Hermione sintió como un nudo en la garganta se le formaba terriblemente mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas en el piso. Se llevó una mano a la boca y lágrimas cristalinas le empezaron a bajar de los ojos. Sollozos inevitables escaparon de su boca, haciendo eco gracias al gran espacio de la cámara. No podía creer la situación en la que se encontraba. Estaba entre la espada y la pared. Sin alguna vía de escape. Sin nadie que la ayudara. 

Estaba sola.

- Por qué maldición, por qué... por qué me está pasando todo esto... – sollozó Hermione, mientras intentaba secarse las lágrimas – por qué... yo nunca he hecho nada a nadie... y aún así todo está recayendo sobre mí... – sollozó aún más fuerte, soltando la varita y tapándose la cara. – Por qué me ponen un problema tan grande, si yo no soy capaz de resolverlo... por qué... – _Hillary_ se agachó a su costado, con expresión de lástima.

- Hermione... – dijo _Hillary_ –el ser humano desde el inicio del mundo siempre ha querido obtener una respuesta a lo que le sucede a su alrededor, desde el más cavernícola de todos hasta hoy en día... ha tratado siempre de buscar una explicación desde el más mínimo relámpago hasta el último milagro... no ha querido quedarse con la duda y ha inventado todo tipo de hipótesis, que en fin de cuentas, nadie es capaz de decir cuál es correcta y cuál no... Pero el ser humano se conforma con aquella respuesta, con aquella esperanza, con aquella ilusión de que todo es tal y como lo piensa... de que las cosas suceden a causa del destino, de que suceden por pura mala o buena suerte, de que suceden por simple voluntad de Dios... ha querido cegarse volutariamente a la verdadera razón de que las cosas pasan porque pasan, sin una precisa explicación... En este mundo no hay respuesta que responda correctamente a todas las preguntas... porque las cosas suceden porque suceden, Hermione... sin un motivo preciso, sin un significado exacto... sólo suceden.

Hermione escuchó el relato con atención. La chica imaginaria tenía razón. Las cosas pasaban porque pasaban, sin un motivo exacto al cual darle la razón. Sólo sucedían y ya está. No había por qué buscarle la quinta pata al gato para darse una respuesta, pero... Hermione aún no estaba muy convencida. Como todo ser humano, exigía una respuesta a sus preguntas.

- Pero yo no entiendo... por qué tengo que ser la única... a enfrentar estos problemas... no lo entiendo – sollozó. – Siempre me toca a mí enfrentar todo esto, siempre... yo sola tengo que seguir adelante, por mi propia cuenta... y los demás se marchan, y me dejan sola... Siempre sola... – _Hillary_ se alzó. 

- ¡Eso no es cierto, Hermione! ¡No todos los problemas recaen sobre ti! ¡No todos! – exclamó – ¿Qué me dices de Harry, entonces? ¿Ah? Él que tiene que combatir contra el Señor Tenebroso, que ha arriesgado la vida más de una vez por los demás, por salvar al mundo mágico del abominable poder de Quién-no-debe-ser-nombrado... ¿No debería tener más derecho él que tú de quejarse? Sí que lo tiene, pero de todos modos no se queja, porque sabe muy bien de que no tiene por qué quejarse, porque su vida es maravillosa a pesar de todo lo que le sucede – Hermione sollozó aún más al oír todo esto. 

- Pero... pero él...

- Piénsalo, Hermione. Si no eliges una de las tres puertas antes de tiempo, desaparecerás, al igual que Harry y Ron, y todos los demás... porque gracias a ti fue que Harry logró derrotar al Señor Tenebroso, al tomar la poción correcta, aquella vez en primer año... Y dime, si hubiera tomado la incorrecta a causa de tu ausencia... ¿Qué hubiera pasado? Hubiera muerto enseguida... y el poder del mal hubiera incumbido en el mundo mágico y no-mágico.

La Gryffindor refleccionó. Su personaje estaba en lo correcto. Si no decidía rápidamente cuál puerta escoger, la vida de todos cambiaría en un sólo momento. Y todo gracias a ella. Harry desaparecería y Lord Voldemort ya no tendría un enemigo público al cual temer... 

Pero ella de todos modos se sentía sola. Harry siempre había tenido en quién contar, había contado con la amistad de ella y de Ron para combatir el Señor Tenebroso, con la ayuda de Dumbledore, de Sirius, de la Orden del Fénix, de todos... todos juntos se habían reunido para combatir el mal uniendo las fuerzas... todos habían ayudado y cooperado con Harry, desde siempre. Pero... ahora que la desición estaba en manos de ella, ¿quién la estaba apoyando? No tenía a nadie, nadie estaba con ella en ese momento... Harry y los demás se encontraban en quién sabía donde, Malfoy había desaparecido... y ahora... ahora ella se encontraba sola... teniendo que enfrentar todo aquello... por su propia cuenta.

- Te quedan veinte minutos Hermione. ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de llorar? Actuando de este modo jamás solucionarás nada. ¡Jamás! – Hermione no aguantó este regaño.

- ¡YA BASTA! – sollozó Hermione, quitando las manos de su rostro y viendo a _Hillary_ completamente encolerizada – ¡Ya basta he dicho! ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Déjame sola como todos los demás! ¡Como todo el mundo siempre ha hecho, como todo el mundo sigue haciendo! ¡Siempre me han dejado sola! Sufriendo, llorando, jugando, bromenado, riendo, ¡SIEMPRE SOLA! ¡Siempre! – _Hillary_ frunció el ceño.

- ¡¿Y qué me dices de Harry y Ron, ah?! ¿Qué son ellos para ti? – le gritó la chica. Hermione se puso de pie e hizo varias muecas con los brazos mientras le respondía, con lágrimas en los ojos y mejillas coloradas.

- ¡A ellos qué les importa! ¡¿Qué soy yo para ellos?! ¡Nada! ¡Sólo una persona de quién aprovecharse de su inteligencia! ¡Ni siquiera me concideran como una chica! 

- ¡¿Entonces qué cosa te considera Harry, eh?! – exclamó _Hillary_. Hermione no respondió mas continuó a sollozar. Estaba harta. – ¿Qué eres tú para él? ¿Que te confesó su amor fijándose en ti por tu interior, en vez que en otra por su exterior? ¿Él no es nadie para ti? ¿Tampoco los demás, que tanto han compartido contigo? – pero Hermione no respondió a su respuesta.

- "Los amores y las amistades van y vienen"... eso fue lo que dijo _Kelly_, aquella vez... – murmuró Hermione, mientras se soplaba la nariz – Debí hacerle caso e irme con ella... estaría en mi historia, _en mi propio mundo_, sin preocuparme de nada... sin tener que estar pasando esto... sin tener que sentirme sola... – _Hillary_ la miró a los ojos decepcionada.

- Pero Hermione... ¿es que no te recuerdas por qué decidiste volver a la realidad? Por Harry, Hermione, por Harry... sabías muy bien que no podrías vivir sin él, ni él sin ti... y decidiste volver a la realidad, aún sabiendo que tendrías que enfrentar varios problemas antes de que todo volviera a la normalidad... ¿Y ahora te estás echando para atrás? ¿Te estás rindiendo? ¿Estás mostrando tu punto débil? – Hermione la observaba mientras ya más calmada se secaba las lágrimas. Pero una razón la hizo sollozar más, mientras se tapaba la boca.

- Yo pensé que todos juntos... que Harry, Malfoy, Ron y Ginny me acompañarían en esto... que me ayudarían como Ron y yo hemos siempre hecho con Harry... como todos hacían cuando el peligro incumbía sobre Harry... – el sollozo se hizo más agudo – Pero yo ahora... ahora estoy sola... no sé dónde se encuentran ni Harry, ni Ron, ni Ginny... tenía la compañía de Malfoy pero él... ha desaparecido sin dejar rastro... y ahora estoy sola... como siempre, sola... – _Hillary_ no supo qué decir ante esto. Hermione sollozó aún más y observó el reloj bajo sus pies. Le quedaban sólo quince minutos antes de que el tiempo se venciera. Antes de que tuviera que tomar una desición por su propia cuenta. Antes de tener que elegir una de Las Tres Puertas del Destino.

_Como siempre, sola_.

**N/A:** Sí, ya sé... este cap es una decepción completa... sé que se esperaban más pero de mí no pueden pedir mucho XP... pero les aseguro que el prox será mejor!

Bien! los agradecimientos: Dark Poly, Hermionet2002 (qué! No tienes porqué dudarlo! Draco/Hermione es lo mejor! Tiene que gustarte más el DHm!), vicu-malfoy, Iremione (vaya, te gusta más la segunda parte? Woa!), Arwen-Magic16, Lis Jade Black (vamos no es pa tanto...), vegalone86 (no entiendo.. primero me piden q ponga DHm y luego dicen que no... bah!), Luadica, Minue, lora chang, Miaka82 (mujerrr!!! Como me haces reír!!! Sigue dejando tus teorías, sí?), Lin_Granger_Halliwell y Agatha-NP. Mil gracias!!

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡REVIEWS!!!!!!!!**

***sON GRAtiS y HaCEN SEntiR BIEn a LA ESCritorA***

20-03-2003


	19. Una puerta, un destino

**Capítulo 19: Una puerta, un destino**

_Hillary_ hubiera apoyado su mano en el hombro de Hermione si tan sólo no hubiera sido transparente. Después de todo Hermione tenía razón a sentirse de aquella manera. Suspiró y le indicó de mirarla a los ojos.

- Hermione... – susurró – yo entiendo perfectamente como te sientes, porque ese sentimiento de soledad, de alguna manera, lo has depositado en mí al escribir tu historia. Has reflejado en mí la persona que siempre te habría gustado ser, una chica común y corriente, amigable y querida por muchos pero aún así siempre sumergida en un punto de soledad. Entiendo que todo lo que te está pasando es injusto, y más aún si tienes que enfrentar todo esto sola. Pero de algo estoy segura Hermione, que tus amigos están depositando sus últimas esperanzas en ti para salir de este problema, te están apoyando aunque no estén aquí a tu lado – Hermione calmó un poco sus sollozos y miró a _Hillary_ con ojos hinchados. 

- ¿Pero por qué no están aquí conmigo, apoyándome en este momento...? – preguntó bajito. Parecía una niña que lloraba porque su mamá no estaba en casa. 

- Es algo a lo que yo lamentablemente no puedo responderte, y creo que nadie más puede hacerlo. Tal vez sea porque quedaron atrapados en algún lugar, o porque intentan llegar a ti pero no lo logran. Nadie sabe por qué. Todo esto está pasando porque debe pasar. No es ninguna lección de Dios ni cuestión del destino. Pasa porque pasa – Hermione vio el dibujo del reloj. Marcaba diez minutos para las doce. _Hillary_ también lo observó – Te aconsejo algo Hermione. Es mejor que actúes rápido y decidas ya cual puerta escoger.

La Gryffindor se secó las lágrimas. Sí, estaba sola en esto y tenía que seguir adelante, por su propia cuenta. Así era como siempre había hecho. Sin ayuda de nadie, así había actuado ella siempre. ¿Y ahora decía que necesitaba la ayuda de los demás? No, qué va. Esta sería como una "prueba de valentía" para ella, para ver que tan fuerte era. Dejó de sollozar y miró a _Hillary_ con una mirada nunca antes vista en ella de aquella manera: llena de desición y valentía.

- ¿Cuántos minutos me quedan? No quiero ponerme a vagar por la nada por todo el resto de mi vida. ¡Tengo mucho por hacer aún! – preguntó alfin sonriendo. _Hillary_ sonrió también, feliz porque Hermione había decidido bien. 

- Aún te quedan nueve minutos. Debes decidir antes de que marquen las doce en punto. Te sugiero de examinar bien las Tres Puertas del Destino, si quieres ir directamente a la realidad y no elegir por error la fantasía o la fusión de la fantasía y la realidad – Hermione la observó atentamente.

- Dime una cosa _Hillary_ – murmuró Hermione – ¿Por qué insistes tanto en que yo regrese a la realidad? – _Hillary_ sonrió de una manera encantadora y amable. 

- Verás Hermione, tú eres quien nos ha creado a mí y a mis amigos, más el mundo donde normalmente vivo. Deslizando tu bolígrafo o pluma en esas hojas, has hecho que todos nosotros tomaramos vida. Y todo esto lo has hecho en tu propio mundo... las veces que te sentías deprimida y con ganas de evadir a la realidad, te sumergías en nuestro mundo, _tu propio mundo_, y así hacías que nosotros cobraramos vida através de palabras y frases escritas. Por eso, si tú te internarías en nuestro mundo, ¿quién decidiría nuestro destino? Sería una catástrofe si alguien más lo hiciera – Hermione oyó atentamente a _Hillary_ mientras se hinchaba de orgullo. Le sonrió dulcemente.

- Sabes, es posible que te sorprendas pero... antes de que todo esto pasara, una pluma misteriosa estaba escribiendo el... eh... capítulo final de mi historia y ahí... 

- ... Yo le confieso mi amor a _Henry_ y luego _David_ me besa – concluyó _Hillary_. Hermione asintió, algo apenada. – No tienes por qué sentirte apenada por ello. En lo más profundo de mí sabía que todo eso no podía estar pasando en serio – Hermione la miró a los ojos.

- Otra cosa, _Hillary_ – dijo – ¿Tú a quién prefieres? ¿A _Henry_ o a _David_? – _Hillary_ se sonrojó como si tomara fuego. Apartó la mirada y observó las Tres Puertas del Destino.

- Sabes Hermione... – empezó – no sabría qué responderte. Mi corazón está completamente dividido entre ellos dos y... yo no sé, yo estoy sumamente confundida. _Henry_ es dulce, amable, sincero, lindo y guapo; prácticamente el chico ideal. Pero _David_... _David_ tiene algo que me atrae, me siento de la misma manera que cuando estoy cerca de _Henry_ y simplemente me vuelve loca, siento que mis sentidos se paralizan cuando él está cerca... – de repente _Hillary_ sonrió – Ja, pero qué ironía... tú debes saber esto mucho mejor que yo... – Hermione rió levemente. Estaba completamente en lo cierto, después de todo, ella era la que había creado aquella confusión a _Hillary_. 

- Tienes toda la...

Pero Hermione no pudo continuar a hablar. De repente, con un sonido realmente grave, unas campanas empezaron a sonar retumbando en los oídos de las dos chicas. El suelo empezó a temblar, como si estuviese comenzando un terremoto. Instintivamente se llevaron las manos a las orejas, por el estruendo ruido de las campanas, mientras estrechaban los ojos y trataban de mantenerse de pie. Hermione no entendía qué estaba pasando. ¿Por qué habían empezado a sonar campanas de aquella manera tan grave y a la vez prolungada, acompañadas por un terrible terremoto?

_Dong... Dong... Dong..._

- ¡Hermione...! – la aludida se dio cuenta de que _Hillary_ la estaba llamando. Abrió los ojos y la miró. La chica imaginaria estaba indicando debajo de sus pies. Entonces la Gryffindor se dio cuenta. Observó el reloj que exactamente tenía las manecillas de los minutos y las horas en un sólo número: _las doce..._

- ¡_No, Dios mío, no_! – exclamó Hermione mientras un sentimiento de pánico la invadía, ayudado por el temblor del suelo.

_Dong... Dong... Dong..._

Hasta ahora las campanas habían sólo sonado unas seis veces. Hermione se sentía destrozada, no se había decidido por una puerta antes de que se hubiera vencido el tiempo. ¿Qué haría ahora? Todo estaba perdido. Por su culpa, todo rastro suyo desaparecería de la realidad. Vagaría por la nada mientras que en la realidad Voldemort tomaría el poder, y ya nadie estaría a salvo. 

- ¡Hermione! ¡Tienes que elegir una! ¡Antes de que toquen las doce! – la aludida observó como una _Hillary_ histérica indicaba las tres puertas. Hermione la observó con los ojos aguados. Después posó su mirada en las Tres Puertas del Destino. Tenía que elegir una. Y se le estaba acabando el tiempo, antes de que la última campanada sonara.

_Dong... Dong... Dong..._

Serpiente, unicornio y león. ¿Qué significaban esos tres animales? Hermione no lo entendía. No podía entenderlo justo en ese momento, ya que no tenía tiempo para refleccionar sobre ellas. Indicó la primera que le vino en mente. No le importaba a qué mundo la dirigiría. Tan sólo no quería ser borrada del mapa y vagar en la nada. No quería ser olvidada por nadie. Mucho menos por Harry. 

_Dong... Dong..._

- ¡Elijo la Puerta de la Serpiente! – exclamó Hermione. 

_DONG..._

De repente todo cesó. El suelo dejó de temblar y las campanas dejaron de retumbar. Las dos chicas se quitaron lentamente las manos de los oídos, como si tuvieran miedo a que otras campanas volvieran a sonar. _Hillary_ abrió los ojos y observó como Hermione aún los mantenía cerrados. Una lágrima se asomaba por uno de sus ojos. El personaje se acercó hacia ella. 

- Maldición... no fui capaz de elegir a tiempo, maldición... – murmuró Hermione – Si tan sólo no me hubiera puesto a perder el tiempo llorando... ¡Maldición! – exclamó. _Hillary_ se le acercó.

- Vamos Hermione, no te preocupes, ya verás que todo va a estar bien... – de todos modos _Hillary_ no se sentía tan calmada. 

- Soy un fraude, maldi... 

¡PAM!

Hermione no fue capaz de terminar la frase, que las puertas de la Puerta de la Serpiente se abrieron de par en par. Impulsivamente, Hermione y _Hillary_ alzaron la vista, mientras un terrible torbellino de viento salía de la puerta.

_Hillary_, siendo transparente (y a la vez ligera), fue aventada contra la puerta de entrada, a la que raramente no traspasó. Hermione, en vez, se quedó en el mismo punto de siempre, aunque se volteó obviamente preocupada por su amiga.

- ¡_Hillary_...! – exclamó. De repente empezó a sentir como si algo la halara hacia atrás. El viento iba y venía, y halaba fuertemente a Hermione... como si la puerta estuviera tratando de tragarla.

- ¡Ay! – exclamó, mientras trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no dejarse llevar por el viento. _Hillary_ se estaba agarrando de la manija de la puerta de entrada.

- ¡Hermione, no te opongas! – exclamó _Hillary_ – ¡Has escogido la Puerta de la Serpiente y ahora debes atravesarla! – Hermione sentía como sus pies se deslizaban hacia atrás, y cada vez estaba más cerca de la Puerta de la Serpiente. Observó a _Hillary_ dificultosamente, dado a que sus ropas y su cabello le impedían la vista. 

- Pero... ¡Y qué hay de ti! – exclamó, tratando aún más de no dejarse tragar por la puerta.

- ¡No te preocupes por mí, Hermione! – exclamó _Hillary_ esta vez con aire enfadado – ¡Tan sólo ve y has lo que tengas que hacer en el mundo que llegues! ¡Yo confío en ti, Hermione! ¡Confío en que pondrás punto y final a este problema, que regresarás todo a la normalidad! ¡Por favor Hermione, todos confiamos en ti! – Hermione estaba apunto de ser tragada por la Puerta de la Serpiente. El viento era mucho más fuerte que ella. 

- ¡¡_Hillary_!! – gritó Hermione, antes de ser succionada por el abismo negro de la puerta. 

*

Hermione sintió como una fuerza desgarradora la succionara hasta ese terrible abismo negro de la Puerta de la Serpiente. Luchaba contra la fuerza invisible del viento, no quería alejarse de ahí, no quería. Por alguna razón desconocida, no quería saber qué había más allá de la Puerta de la Serpiente. No quería saberlo. Pero lamentablemente estaba destinada a ello. 

De repente dejó de oponerse a la fuerza invisible y lentamente cerró los ojos, mientras se estiraba libremente en el aire y el viento continuaba su camino. No tenía idea de donde se dirigía, pero no le importaba más de tanto. Una paz improvisa le había inundado el alma. Una tranquilidad... una serenidad... como si... como si todo alrededor suyo se hubiera desaparecido. Sí, eso era. Todo alrededor suyo, fuese lo que fuese, se desvanecía mientras ella divagaba en el tiempo y el espacio de aquella puerta. Mientras ella _dormía_ antes de llegar a su destino...

Pero alguien interrumpió su sueño. No, no alguien... sino algo. Sí, así era. Algo había interrumpido su sueño. Y continuaba a interrumpirlo. ¿Qué era? Hermione no lograba detectarlo, sólo sabía que era una molestia. Una ruidosa molestia... ¡Sí! ¡Eso era! Algún ruido molesto le estaba interrumpiendo el sueño. ¿Pero qué era ese ruido? La Gryffindor sentía como si ese ruido le fuera muy familiar. Como si con ese ruido hubiera convivido desde siempre, y del que nunca llegaría a separarse, ni siquiera en el mundo del sueño eterno... 

Ella hacía de todo para no hacerle caso a ese ruido molesto. ¡Uysh, cuánto era fastidioso! ¿Por qué no se callaba de una buena vez por todas? ¡Así ella podría dormir en paz! Podría seguir divagando en la nada, encerrada en el abismo de aquella Puerta del Destino por siempre...

Pero no. El ruido no quería ceder. Hermione empezó a molestarse. ¡Por qué no la dejaban en paz! Estaba cansada y hacía horas que no dormía. Pero aún así a nadie le importaba nada de ella, si ella dormía o no. Pero claro, ¿a quién le podría importar?

Decidió de una buena vez por todas de levantarse e ir a regañar quien fuera el que estuviese haciendo aquel ruido tan molesto. Entonces se dio cuenta que no estaba durmiendo en la cama de su habitación compartida con Parvati y Lavender. De hecho, no estaba durmiendo en una cama. Estaba flotando en medio de una nada claroscura. ¡Estaba flotando, estaba flotando! A decir verdad, era una sensación exquisita. Se sentía como libre, libre de todos los problemas que le pesaban, libre de todas las angustias, las histérias, libre de todo... libre de sí mísma...

Pero por alguna razón, ella sentía como si todo eso no estaba bien. Sentía que no debía disfrutar de aquel momento de completo relax. ¡Que no debía disfrutarlo! ¡Así decía su corazón! ¿Pero y qué decía su mente? Su mente no respondía. Se quedaba silenciosa ante todo. Callada ante las desiciones de los demás. Siempre por su cuenta. 

Hermione mantuvo los ojos cerrados. Por alguna razón desconocida, no quería abrirlos. Tenía miedo de ver a su alrededor. De darse cuenta de por qué estaba flotando. Pero su flote empezó a disminuir. Su cuerpo se enderezó por si solo, o más bien, las delicadas manos del viento lo enderezaron dulcemente, mientras que Hermione sentía como si la arrullaran en una cuna. Finalmente sintió como sus pies pisaban tierra finalmente, y dejaban de ser libres y ligeros como antes. Sintió como todo volvía a ser como antes, por así decir. Y como era de esperarse, abrió los ojos.

El ruido de antes no había disminuido para nada. Seguía ahí, fastidiando a todos los que estuvieran cerca. Pero qué ruido más molesto. ¿Quién lo estaba provocando? Probablemente alguien con ganas de fastidiar. Sí, eso debía ser. Alguien con ganas de molestar. Molestar con ese ruido tan fastidioso. Un ruido insoportable. Y quien lo hacía, también era insoportable, ¿no? Una persona insoportable hacía un ruido insoportable. No se necesitaba mucha ciencia para llegar a esa conclusión. 

Pero Hermione sabía que ese ruido no era causado a propósito. Es más, quien lo causaba estaba harto de causarlo. ¿Entienden? La persona que hacía ese ruido en verdad no quería hacerlo. Pero estaba obligada a hacerlo. Sí, prácticamente era como una obligación. Porque esa persona se sentía pésimo haciendo ese ruido, ¿no? ¿Verdad que se sentía así? ¿Verdad? Se sentía mal haciendo ese ruido. Esa persona no quería hacer ese ruido. Pero era inevitable. Los demás le indicaban de hacer aquel ruido, y luego se quejaban. Decían que era insoportable. Que era fastidioso, molesto, un estorbo. Y sí, el estorbo lo era también la persona. La persona también era un estorbo, ¿verdad? ¿Verdad que sí?

Hermione abrió los ojos finalmente. Había captado cual era la verdadera identidad de aquel "ruido". Y cómo no identificarlo, si ella lo conocía muy bien. Era el ruido del llanto... del dolor, del sufrimiento, de la tristeza, de la nostalgia, de la melancolía, de la agonía, de la desesperación. De la navaja clavada en lo más profundo del pecho, del sentimiento más horrible del mundo. De la soledad. 

Hermione vio horrorizada una terrible escena delante de sus ojos. Una niña arrodillada frente a un muro, lloraba lo más silenciosamente posible mientras que varios niños detrás de ella la acusaban continuamente. Decían cosas que, lamentablemente, no podían ser evitadas.

- _¡Por qué no te vas a lloriquear a otro lado, tú! ¿Que no ves que nos molestas?_ – gruñó uno de los chicos, mirando despectivamente la espalda de la niña que lloraba. Una chica se acercó a él y lo regañó.

- _¡Ya basta, Peter! ¡Déjala en paz! Es mejor si nos alejamos de aquí y la dejamos sola_ – dijo la chica. La niña que lloraba sollozó aún más fuerte. Peter bufó.

- _Está bien, está bien_ – gruñó, mientras que con el resto de sus amigos se iba. – _Dejémosla sola, pues._

La niña seguía llorando, sin moverse de su puesto ni nada, sólo seguía ahí, sentada y agarrada a sus rodillas delante del muro, mientras unos sollozos amargos se agudizaban y se oían a lo lejos del vasto patio. A Hermione le resbalaba una lágrima por la mejilla. No porque se hubiera conmovido por la escena ni nada de eso. Era sólo que... que tan sólo ver aquella niña pequeñita llorando toda sola como un adulto, con esos rasgos de tristeza y rabia que traicionaban sus sollozos en vez que con toques de capricho, la hacía sentirse horrible. Se sentía horrible por el simple hecho de que aquella imagen le pertenecía a su vida, a su infancia, a su pasado, a la historia de su soledad... a ella mísma...

Otra lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de Hermione. Otra lágrima igual de triste que la otra. Dos lágrimas gemelas a las que pronto se unirían otras más. Mientras tanto, el ambiente entorno a ella cambiaba. El color claro del día, pero a la vez tan opacado por el sufrimiento de la niña, se diluía, se volvía uno sólo, un torbellino de colores díficiles de explicar. Pero la dilusión no duró tanto, y rápidamente creó otro ambiente alrededor de Hermione. Esta vez se hallaban un hombre y una mujer sentados enfrente de un escritorio, donde del otro lado se hallaba una mujer con una expresión demasiado seria. La habitación estaba decorada con todo tipo de cuadros que encuadraban diplomas y demás, todos referentes a la psicología. La puerta estaba entreabierta, pero ninguno de los adultos parecía haberse dado cuenta. Y una niña de cabello sumamente enmarañado los veía con aire ansioso. 

- _Debo decirles, señor y señora Granger_ – empezó la mujer de aspecto severo – _su hija es realmente una niña especial. Siempre está muy atenta en clase, le gusta comentar siempre sobre cualquier tema que hablemos, y siempre quiere intervenir en clase. Pero verá, señor Granger_ – el tono se tornó aún más severo – _hay algo en Hermione que me preocupa, señor. Su hija nunca comparte mucho con los demás. Y no digo los juguetes, o los materiales escolares, no pretendo aquello. Sino pretendo decir que ella no comparte algo de sí mísma con los demás. Siempre está muy cerrada en sí mísma. Siempre anda por su cuenta, siempre trabaja por su cuenta, prefiere hacerlo todo sola. Y eso es lo que nosotros menos queremos que suceda. No queremos que ninguno de nuestros alumnos se aisle por su propia cuenta. Lo encontramos un caso... realmente por el cual preocuparse, señor Granger. Por eso sugiero que Hermione sea llevada a otra escuela. A una escuela especial, para niños como ella..._

La niña semi-asomada en la puerta salió corriendo. Había captado las intenciones de la señora mientras hablaba. Las había captado todas. Lo cual era algo increíble para su corta edad, entender un tema de ese tipo. Pero ella lo había comprendido. Había comprendido de hacía mucho cual era su problema. Ella era _diferente_. Diferente de cada chico de su escuela. Sí, todos en el mundo eran diferentes, pero ella _particularmente_ lo era. Muy particularmente.

Los colores se diluyeron otra vez delante de Hermione. Pronto se pudo notar la escena de varias niñas corriendo. Entre ellas había una del cabello sumamente enmarañado y recogido en dos colitas. Pronto las niñas se detuvieron frente a unos morrales bajo la sombra.

La niña de cabello enmarañado buscó una botella en su morral. Bebió de ella y luego una de las niñas se le acercó.

- _Hermione, ¿me podrías dar un poco de tu agua? Es que tengo mucha sed_ – Hermione negó con la cabeza lentamente. 

- _Lo siento, pero... si te doy a beber de mi botella no tendré más agua para beber después, y aún falta para que se termine la hora de gimnasia_ – dijo con un tono algo frío. Otra niña se acercó a ellas con una botella en mano.

- _Toma Lindsay, yo sí te puedo dar de mi botella_ – dijo amablemente. Lindsay tomó de ella y le agradeció, para luego voltearse y ver despectivamente a Hermione.

- _Hermione, si sigues siendo así de tacaña te quedarás así de solita por el resto de tu vida_ – murmuró, para después dejarla sola e irse junto a la otra niña.

"Sola..."

"Siempre sola..."

Hermione no pudo retener más las lágrimas. Estaba viendo las peores escenas de su tierna infancia. Las peores. Las que más le habían llegado a lo profundo de su corazón. Y ellas las estaba reviviendo. Se sentía horrible. ¿Por qué le hacían revivir momentos tan odiosos como aquellos? ¿Quién quería verla sufrir? ¿Quién?

Hermione apretó fuerte los puños y los dientes, mientras bajaba la cabeza y sentía que sus lágrimas caían libres por sus mejillas. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué de repente se había tenido que encontrar con semejante situación? Si ella lo único que había hecho había sido traspasar la Puerta de la Serpiente. Lo único que ella quería era regresar a casa y ponerle punto y final a toda aquella situación. Así que, ahora, ¿por qué la retenían en aquel lugar perdido en el abismo de la puerta, y no la dejaban ir, sin torturarla de aquella manera?

- Por qué maldición... – sollozó Hermione – qué demonios ganan haciendo esto... maldición, ¡¿es tan divertido verme sufrir y llorar?! – gritó Hermione, cayendo de rodillas, y llévandose las dos manos a la cara. – Maldición... sigh... sigh...

- ¿Es doloroso, verdad, Hermione? Verdad que duele en lo más profundo de tu ser... – murmuró una voz con un dejo de malicia. Hermione no la reconoció y no le importó reconocerla. 

- Ñgh... ya déjame en paz... – sollozó Hermione. – ¡Ya déjenme en paz todos! 

- ¿Quieres que te deje en paz? ¿Que te deje aquí, sola, con... estas imágenes de tu pasado diluyéndose frente a tus ojos? ¿Es esto lo que quieres? – preguntó otra vez la voz. Hermione sollozó aún más fuerte.

- ¡No, no quiero eso, no! ¡No quiero ver mi pasado de nuevo, no! ¡No quiero! – gritó Hermione.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué quieres hacer? 

- ¡Quiero salir de este lugar! ¡Quiero salir de todo esto y dejar de llorar! ¡¡No quiero volver a llorar!! – gritó la chica. Estaba harta de llorar todo el tiempo. Ya no lo aguantaba. Sentía como si cada lágrima derramada le quitara una gran porción de ganas de seguir adelante.

- Entonces... ven conmigo Hermione, sigue la luz que estoy apunto de mostrarte y que está apunto de alumbrarte. Sigue la luz que te llevará a tu destino. 

Hermione se quitó las manos de la cara, y observó de nuevo. En vez de ver imágenes sobre su terrible y odioso pasado, ahora podía ver un destello de luz en lo más profundo de ese ambiente gris y sombrío. Una última esperanza. Una última luz al final de un túnel infinito. 

La chica se paró. Por milésima vez, se hizo la ilusión de que todo ese embrollo se acabaría ahí finalmente y que todo regresaría a la normalidad.

Pero, ¿sucedería así realmente? Por supuesto que no.

Ella sabía muy bien que las cosas no estaban así. Sabía muy bien que después de admirar aquella luz cálida, llegarían otra vez las tinieblas para incumbir terror en ella. Para inculcarle el pánico.

Así que ella prefería no hacerse ilusiones. Sólo seguía aquella bella luz para poder salir de aquel abismo... y llegar a otro. 

Esta vez había aprendido la lección.

No pensaría en el futuro si aún tendría que vivir en el presente y llorar el pasado.

No se haría tontas ilusiones, y a la hora de hacérselas, las controlaría de modo que así ellas no serían capaz de desilusionarla de nuevo. 

Sería ella quien tendría el control de sus sueños, sus ilusiones, sus esperanzas, sus emociones. 

No ellos de ella.

**N/A:** Ok... dos capítulos uno peor que otro, realmente lo lamento mucho, de verdad, además de que no quería prolungar la dramatización en este fic pero... ya que me siento deprimida, aproveché este estado de ánimo para escribir el capítulo y así fue como me quedó... eje...

Bien... este capítulo no fue nada importante... omitan la última parte, es decir, no se pregunten kien fue que le hizo ver esas "escenas del pasado" y quien fue que habló, porque todo eso no será necesario tenerlo en cuenta para el final... así que trankilos, ejeje ^^.

Agradecimientos especiales a todos los que se molestaron y se molestan por decir lo suyo ^^': lora chang, miaka82 (síp... de hecho de pequeña yo era una gran fan de todas las pelis de Disney!! XD Aunq odio a Winnie Pooh), pranger, Esteffy, Arwen-Magic16 (espero que hayas tenido un pañuelo cerca para este capítulo...), vegalone86 (hasta que alguien entendió a Hermione!), Vane Radcliffe (saludos a Alana! XD), Lis Jade Black (tienes razón, cada quien está solo con sus pensamientos y problemas, pero si uno kiere compartirlos con alguien, la mayoría tiene con quien... y Hermione kiere compartir sus problemas con alguien, pero esta vez no tiene a nadie... ese es el punto donde kiero llegar), Hermione de Malfoy (el mejor nick del mundo! XD), Luadica (me alegra muchíiiiiisimo que te guste el fic), Estrellita, Minue, EmmaPotter y Diel (gracias x to2 tus reviews!! Pero una cosa... en todos de ellos había algo que no lograba comprender, es que decías cosas incoherentes y teorías que no creo sean ciertas, además creo que hay cosas que llegaste a confundir... bueno pronto te explicaré qué cosas). 

Espero terminar el fic antes de que se acabe el mundo... no vale con esto no se debe jugar. Todo lo que está pasando en Iraq ahora es algo que no logro comprender... sinceramente me duele que esos pobres jóvenes tengan que "seguir órdenes" nada más porque dos imbéciles lo deciden... que se haga la guerra porque un hombre que está tranquilito en su casa lo decide... ¡ESTO ES INCONCEPIBLE!

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡REVIEWS!!!!!!!!**

***SON gratis Y hacen SENTIR bien LA escritora***

24-03-2003


	20. Climbing the wall

**Capítulo 20: Climbing the wall**

El fresco olor del césped, ayudado por los cálidos rayos del sol, hizo que la chica de diecisiete años abriera lentamente los ojos. Parpadeó suavemente varias veces, y los volvió a cerrar, al igual que volvió a apoyar la cabeza ligeramente sobre su brazo. Tenía sueño y aún no quería levantarse. Pero el sol seguía obligándola a desperezarse, a pesar de que ella se desistía. Así que después de un minuto entero, la chica decidió finalmente levantarse.

Abrió los ojos y se acostumbró con toda la calma del mundo a la nueva luz de ese día que cálidamente la estaba saludando. Hermione mantenía la cabeza apoyada en su brazo mientras observaba las ramas y hojas del árbol que intentaban hacerle de sombra, aunque ciertos rayos de sol se le escapaban. La expresión de Hermione en el rostro era completamente extraña, porque parecía que dijera por sí sola "¿Dónde estoy?". Observaba las plantas con una mirada vacía perdida en quién sabía donde, mientras bostezaba ampliamente sin taparse la boca. 

Aún sin tener mucha noción de lo que hacía, finalmente se quiso levantar, primero apoyando el codo del brazo derecho en la grama y luego la mano izquierda. Parpadeó varias veces observando el panorama mientras bostezaba otra vez. Miró hacia la grama y pudo notar algo que le heló la sangre: una oruga.

- ¡¡MIERDA!! – gritó, echándose hacia atrás hasta el tronco del árbol. La oruga, de dimensiones más bien grandes, se rió agudamente de Hermione y luego le sacó la lengua. Hermione se horrorizó aún más con esto y se puso de pie para no tenerla tan cerca de las piernas. La oruga pasó tranquila como si nada, aún riendo de la insectofobia de Hermione.

- Odio los insectos, _los odio_... – murmuró Hermione. Se sacudió la falda y el resto del cuerpo, porque repentinamente le había venido una especie de picasón después de ver aquella oruga, como si miles de mosquitos le hubieran comido. 

Subió esa pequeña colinita y observó el horizonte para ver donde se encontraba. No le fue difícil detectar un castillo de color blanco rodeado por un gran muro alto. Después se echó una mirada rápida a su cuerpo. Su corazón latió bien fuerte al entender que tan buena había sido su elección.

Había elegido mal. Había elegido la Puerta de la Serpiente, que dirigía a... al mundo fusionado de la fantasía y la realidad. ¡Demonios! ¡¿Es que todo lo que hacía le salía siempre mal?! Ahora lo más esencial por hacer era entrar en el castillo y... buscar a sus amigos.

Emprendió el camino hacia las puertas del castillo, mientras observaba detalladamente el cielo. Estaba raramente limpio de nubes y con un sol muy radiante. Se preguntó cómo era posible que fuese de día, si cuando había entrado en la Puerta de la Serpiente eran las doce. ¿Posible que hubiesen ya pasado tantas horas? Si bien recordaba ella había pasado sólo unos minutos en la Puerta de la Serpiente... unos minutos de infierno...

No entendía por qué había empezado a ver esas escenas de su infancia... una de las escenas en las que más se había sentido terriblemente triste y sola... Probablemente la Puerta de la Serpiente le había querido hacer una última prueba antes de llevarla a ese mundo fusionado... una prueba de fuerza, de resistencia, resistencia hacia todo lo que le causaba dolor... o tal vez la persona que estaba detrás de todo esto le había querido interrumpir el camino, y así deshacerse de ella por completo...

Pero ahora no tenía que pensar más en el pasado. Tenía que apurarse y hacer todo lo que debía hacer: osea lo que había decidido cuando estaba con Malfoy... que por cierto, ¿a dónde había ido? La verdad su desaparición la había preocupado, pues, encontrarse de repente sola en medio de pasillos misteriosos no era nada agradable. ¿Quién sabía si lo encontraría dentro del castillo? Posiblemente. 

Hermione observó su camino. Aún estaba lejos de las puertas del castillo, o mejor dicho, del gran muro que lo protegía. Era bien alto y le tomaría una vida treparlo. Hermione frunció el ceño mientras caminaba. ¿De dónde salía aquel muro? Ella no recordaba de haber creado uno delante de _Hoobdargs_ y en Hogwarts no había... grave error. Ella sí que había creado un muro entorno a los jardínes de _Hoobdargs_. Es decir, la parte posterior del edificio. 

- Genial Hermione – murmuró la chica de cabellos ahora café – ¿por qué no pensaste en que algún día tu historia y el mundo se fusionarían? – dijo irónica, mientras sacaba la varita de su bolsillo. La observó. Estaba intacta y como siempre. Era lo único que no había sufrido fusión alguna con la varita de _Hillary_.

Al recordar a _Hillary_, se puso a pensar en ella. La verdad que _le había caído muy bien_. Jamás había pensado que algún día llegaría a hablar cara a cara con un personaje que ella mísma había creado, y que para más tenía parte de sí. Muchas veces Hermione, mientras había escrito en su historia, se había puesto a pensar cómo se habría sentido si hubiera vivido la vida de _Hillary_ por tan sólo un día: ahora podía decir que ya sabía qué se sentía, aunque no del todo, porque Hermione nunca había sentido la misma confusión que _Hillary_ por elegir entre dos chicos...

_Henry_ y _David_. Dos chicos inspirados en Harry y Draco. ¿Por qué? Hermione aún se lo preguntaba. Entendía el haber inspirado _Henry_ en Harry, pero... ¿Y Draco qué? ¿Por qué no había inspirado _David_ en Ron? Él era su mejor amigo, ¿no? ¿Entonces? Podía entender tal vez el por qué no le había inspirado la parte física, pues, los pelirrojos con pecas no es que eran muy codiciados, y _Hillary_ se tenía que fijar en _David_ primero que todo por el físico... ¿pero por qué también la personalidad era muy parecida a la de Malfoy? Podía haberle dado la de Ron muy fácilmente, ¿no? Pero no. Le había dado una mezcla entre Malfoy y Harry, y a Ron lo había dejado de parte. 

- Que buena amiga que soy – murmuró para sí mísma Hermione, sonriendo maliciosamente, mientras apartaba una rama de su cara. –  ¡Hasta Neville tiene un puesto en mi historia! Ja ja ja – de ahí continuó riendo por un buen tiempo, pensando en cómo hubiera podido reaccionar Ron ante aquel particular.

- "¡Hermione! ¡Le diste un puesto a _Malfoy_ en tu historia, y no _a mí_!" – imitó Hermione la voz de Ron – "¡Cómo te atreves a dejarme de parte Hermione! ¡_Osea_!" Ja ja – tanta era la risa que tuvo que detenerse por un momento y apoyar las manos en sus rodillas mientras reía alocadamente para sí sola. Normalmente era así: después de una terrible ola de depresión, le venía de reír por cualquier cosa. 

- Y Malfoy "Ves Weasley, Granger no se pudo resistir a la tentación de ponerme en su historia, y es que _sin mí_ no hay historia que valga" ¡Ja ja ja! – Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, pero por el momento no le importaba mucho el tiempo que estaba perdiendo en hacer chistes tan estúpidos como aquellos. ¡Necesitaba desahogarse!

Pero después de unos minutos decidió que la guachafita se le estaba prolungando demasiado, y prefirió continuar su marcha. Mientras caminaba pensaba al final que le pondría a la historia cuando todo aquello se hubiese resuelto. Ella desde siempre había pensado hacer que _Hillary_ tuviese que irse de _Hoobdargs_ por sus malas notas, y de aquella manera alejarse de los dos chicos de su vida, _David_ y _Henry_. Pero después de haber oído el relato de _Hillary_ sobre lo que sentía cuando esos dos chicos estaban cerca de ella, lo pensó dos veces...

Hermione finalmente se encontró delante del enorme muro que protegía los jardínes de _Hoobdargs_. Este muro era de un material parecido al cristal, pero no lo era. Era un material creado por la mente de Hermione, pues, ese muro pertenecía completamente a su historia; el material era una rara fusión entre mármol y cristal, muy difícil de explicar el proceso y muy complejo como para entenderlo. Era liso liso y no tenía ningunas grietas en las cuales Hermione pudiese apoyar el pie o las manos, por lo tanto la cosa se ponía difícil. 

- Ok... aquí es donde interviene la magia – Hermione sonrió pícara y puso la varita delante de su cara. Pronunció unas cuantas palabras mágicas y de la punta de su varita salieron varias chispas plateadas y doradas. Hermione empezó a dibujar con ellas una especie de escalera de dimensiones no muy grandes que digamos, más bien medianas. Cuando hubo acabado, la escalera se volvió de un metal muy sólido y de color plateado y dorado por varias partes. Hermione murmuró entonces un hechizo para engrandecer la escalera, y así fue. La escalera se hizo más y más alta y llegó hasta la cima del muro. Hermione sopló la punta de la varita y sonrió.

- Buen trabajo – susurró. Introdujo la varita en su bolsillo y se aseguró de que la escalera se mantuviera como se debía en la cima del muro. Entonces empezó a subir, con las piernas que le temblaban.

Se agarró fuertemente de los bordes de la escalera, y muy, pero muy lentamente empezó la empezó a escalar. Le tenía un gran pavor a las alturas, y no quería ni pensar qué sucedería si la escalera perdiera el equilibrio... con ella encima. Sería su fin, moriría antes de caer en el piso por el susto. 

Escalón a escalón y sin mirar abajo, la chica fue acendiendo. Rogaba a todos los santos de que la escalera no perdiera el equilibrio, mientras por el miedo sudaba más de lo normal. Sentía que su hora estaba por llegar, pues, la cima del muro parecía alejarse cada vez más en vez de acercarse, y la escalera parecía alejarse más del terreno, cosa que le hacía sentir pésimo.

- Dale Hermione, otro poco más... vamos que ya llegas – susurraba para tranquilizarse, pues, la cima nunca parecía acercarse. De repente sucedió lo que ella más temía y menos quería: la escalera empezó a perder el equilibrio. Hermione se aferró a ella y no se movió de un sólo escalón.

- Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda... estoy muerta – murmuró Hermione muy bajito y con el corazón que le latía a full millón. Estrechó los ojos tanto que le hicieron daño. La escalera no dejaba de moverse de lado a lado y Hermione sentía que estaba por desmallarse. Pero ella no podía quedarse ahí. Debía subir esa escalera a toda costa, con lluvia o con sol, y llegar hasta el muro. No se rendiría tan fácilmente. 

- _¡Pe... petrificus totalus!_ – exclamó Hermione apuntando a la escalera, que de un momento a otro dejó de moverse. Suspiró muy largamente, haciendo notar que ahora se sentía más aliviada. 

Entonces empezó a escalar de nuevo, esta vez con mucha más calma y más prudencia. Pronto se dio cuenta de que la cima no estaba tan lejos como pensaba, y en pocos minutos llegó a ella. Pero cuando estaba apunto de tocarla, la escalera empezó a mecerse hacia atrás.

Hermione, actuando por reflejos, se tiró encima del piso de la cima (que era liso), y dejó caer la escalera detrás de ella. Su corazón latía muy rápidamente mientras yacía tendida en el suelo. Respiraba muy agitadamente, con una expresión en el rostro de una persona que ha visto pasar su vida ante sus ojos.

- Más... nunca... haré... algo... como esto... La próxima vez... que alguien salve el mundo de la fusión... por mí... – murmuró, cerrando los ojos y jadeando todavía. Apoyó la cabeza en el suelo cristalino y observó el panorama delante de ella. Ahora lograba ver el castillo mejor que antes. De hecho no parecía tanto un castillo... era más una fusión entre un castillo y un edificio. Como una especie de palacio. La chica se levantó y se sentó sobre sus rodillas, que estaban extendidas. Asomó la cabeza al otro extremo del muro y su corazón latió más fuerte. De pánico.

- Y... y ahora... ¿cómo demonios haré a bajar? 

*

Hermione miraba horrorizada el precipio que se hallaba delante de ella. Bueno, no era exactamente un precipicio. Pero Hermione así lo definía. Tenía miedo. ¿Cómo demonios haría? Debía de haber algún modo. Un modo seguro para bajar de ahí. Respuesta: la magia. 

Pero su cerebro en ese momento no estaba funcionando como se debía. Se sentía bajo schock ante la posible idea de... tener que tirarse.

- Qué d-demonios... – murmuró Hermione. Sentía como sus piernas temblaban al igual que sus manos. No sabía a qué hechizo recurrir. ¡No le venía nada en mente! 

- Ok, una buena escoba voladora me podría servir muy bien en estos momentos... ¡Demonios! – gritó la chica. Se alejó del precipicio y se centró lo más que pudo. Sin poder desistirse a la tentación, se recostó y se puso a ver el cielo. El sol iba y venía ahora, porque repentinamente unas nubes habían llegado para taparlo de vez en cuando. La chica tenía el ceño fruncido mientras pensaba en algo para poder bajar de ahí.

- Dios mío, qué demonios puedo hacer... – murmuró, ya desesperada y sin mucha esperanza. Suspiró. Pero no debía sentirse abatida. Tenía que buscar alguna solución a sus problemas. No podía detenerse ante uno de ellos y no seguir adelante. De hecho, la situación que tenía que enfrentar ahora era el vivo ejemplo de que a los problemas no se les tiene que evadir. 

Se incorporó y observó de nuevo el panorama. Buscó entorno a ella algo que pudiera ayudarla. Entonces lo vio. A lo largo del muro, se hallaba un árbol. Las ramas pasaban por la cima del muro y luego caían muy cerca del suelo. Caían muy cerca del suelo que ella anhelaba tanto tocar. Es decir, el de la parte que tenía que ir. 

Se levantó muy cuidadosamente y fue caminando como podía hasta llegar a las ramas del árbol. La verdad intentaba no mirar hacia abajo sino hacia al frente, porque con tan sólo ver a los dos costados del muro, empezaba a temblar. Después de unos minutos pudo llegar hasta las ramas del árbol y estudiarlas adecuadamente.

Se asomó lo suficiente como para ver hasta dónde llegaban las ramas. De hecho, la más larga podía sólo llegar a cinco metros de distancia del suelo. Hermione tragó saliba. Cinco metros no eran poco. Pero ella tenía que saltarlos. Y el tiempo corría.

- Mira Hermione, si tú no te agarras de esa mata o rama o lo que sea y vas bajando por ella, tu última oportunidad de detener esta alocada fusión de mundos será PERDIDA – se dijo a sí mísma, haciéndose la dura. Pero luego observó el precipicio y su expresión dura se desvaneció.

- Lección de vida: a veces subir puede ser más fácil que bajar – se sentó dejando meser sus piernas en el aire, mientras con cuidado se aferraba a la rama más larga. Cuando se sintió lo suficientemente segura (cosa que tomó un buen tiempo), aferró la mata con las piernas. Empezó a deslizarse lentamente, con mucho cuidado de no caerse, pero después de un muy breve lapso de tiempo...

La rama se rompió. 

**N/A:** Muajajaja yo sí disfruto dejándolos así muajajajaja!!! Hermione está cayendo yuuupi!!! Muajajaja! Hermione: Ven tú y ponte en mi lugar si es pa eso ¬¬. KaroL: No, porque me encanta verte sufrir!! =) Muajajajaja XD. 

Ah sí! Una cosa quería decirles: lamento muchísimo lo dramáticos que me quedaron los dos capítulos 18 y 19, es que bueno los escribí cuando estaba deprimida y eso fue lo que me había salido. Además, este fic tenía que pasar por todo, no? Digo, ha pasado por romance, por misterio, por suspenso, por y drama, y por... bueno no sé ^^'' pero ha pasado por todo muajaja. También quería aclararles una cosa que muy frecuentemente citan en sus reviews: que Hermione sería mejor si se fuera al mundo fusionado, pero la verdad, no es así. Si los mundos se fusionan, todo lo que tiene que ver con Hermione se fusionará también, así que Voldemort digamos que no tendría ningún problema si Harry se fusionase y se marchase a ese mundo fusionado... digamos que ese es uno de los principales motivos ^^U.

Bueno, concluyo esta nota con los agradecimientos especiales a quienes dejan reviews ^^ ¡¡mil gracias de verdad!! Este fic ha batido record de capítulos (jamás pensé de llegar a más de veinte capítulos) y de reviews (llegué a los 300 *-* God): Lis Jade Black (jeje gracias ^^U! Síp muy triste el cap y mira mujer! Yo no veo la hora de acabar con este fic, del que se acerca el final =D), esteffy, Iremione (niña! Yo sólo me impresioné que te gustara más la segunda parte, pues, yo pienso que ustedes prefieren la primera parte porque tiene más romance y menos misterio y confusión y todo eso... además, ya dije que este fic empezó HHm y HHm se kedará! Por lo tanto no tienes xq preocuparte por el RHm, pues, a mí tmp me gusta ^^ ah sí y me gustan tus comentarios sobre el fic! Sigue dejándolos!), vicu-malfoy (DHm en camino), Minue (contenta? Leíste el cap antes que todos, feliz? Mejor regalo q ese imposible =P), lora chang (no niña! Herm no se va al cielo!), Arwen-Magic16 (cuantas, cuantas preguntas! =P a ver ya dije que no era importante lo de quien le hizo ver las imágenes y todo eso, pero en este cap ya viste la suposición de Herm ^^ luego, no creo que de ahora en adelante llores, así que tranquila ^^ si kieres te pago la cuenta de los pañuelos que tuviste que gastar XD luego, la puerta que hubiera elegido yo también hubiese sido ¡La del Unicornio! ^^ es que me gustan los animales mitológicos, eje... y efectivamente, pensando a la mitología, tipo que se relaciona con las historias fantásticas, ¿adivina a donde lleva la puerta?), Agatha-NP (síp, a mí tmb me cae bien _Hilly_ ^^ y sorry por los caps si fueron tan dramáticos, es que se me fue!) y Vane Radcliffe (bienvenida al Club de las Insensibles, fundado por Lissy y yo! XD La verdad me sorprende que te haya gustado tanto el cap ^^).

Y bien!! Con este capítulo decimos adiós a la etapa "¿Fantasía o realidad?" y saludamos animadamente a la "Etapa final", MUAJAJAJA!! =).

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!**

***son GRATIS y HACEN sentir BIEN a la ESCRITORA***

28-03-2003


	21. Más allá del muro

**Capítulo 21: Más allá del muro**

- _Crack._

- ¿Eh? – gimió Hermione mientras miraba hacia arriba. Otros sonidos como el primero se oyeron. Y Hermione sintió como la rama empezaba a bajar.__

- ¡¿Quéeee?! – gritó mientras veía cómo desendía cada vez con más velocidad. Empezó a deslizarse por entre las otras ramas, raspándose las piernas. Cerró los ojos y se aferró lo más que pudo a la rama (aunque era inútil), mientras gritaba.__

De repente salió de la selva de ramas, y la velocidad aumentó cada vez más. Hermione no pudo evitar abrir los ojos y ver cómo caía libremente. Sí, había llegado su hora...

Todo pasó muy rápidamente. Demasiado rápidamente. Hermione apretó los ojos y los gritos salieron de su boca fácilmente. La chica no esperaba más que sentir como se le quebraba la columna vertebral, pero no fue así. Sí, ella cayó prácticamente sentada, pero nada en su cuerpo se lastimó. Lo único que hizo fue sentir como rebotaba... ¡¿rebotaba?! Pues sí. La ley de la gravedad se aplicó muy fácilmente en ella, pero algo impidió el impacto. Apenas tocó el suelo con el trasero, pudo sentir como se elevaba de nuevo. Rápidamente abrió los ojos. Su susto fue cuando notó que había rebotado. ¿Pero por qué?

- ¿Q-qué demo-monios? – se preguntó Hermione mientras volvía a caer y rebotaba de nuevo contra el suelo. Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Estaba... estaba... ¡estaba rebotando! ¡No se estaba haciendo daño contra el suelo! ¡Simplemente estaba rebotando! Hermione echó una mirada al suelo. No había nada que pareciera extraño, pues, el césped era normal y también la tierra. Pero Hermione rebotaba. Así que la chica decidió recoger todo el valor que le quedaba y tratar de moverse un poco más hacia la derecha. Así lo hizo, y fue cuando dejó de rebotar.

Por suerte el impacto contra el suelo no fue muy duro que digamos. Hermione cayó extendida, de modo que todo el impacto no recayera en un sólo lugar del cuerpo. Pero de todos modos sintió un fuerte dolor en el codo izquierdo. Se levantó y poniéndose de pie (con algo de dificultad), miró a su alrededor.

La entrada posterior que dirigía hacia el interno del castillo se encontraba un tanto lejos de donde se hallaba Hermione (que se quejaba continuamente). De todos modos ella emprendió su camino, y con la varita hizo aliviar el dolor del brazo y de las piernas. 

- Demonios, y yo que odiaba las alturas... quien sabe por qué ese pedazo de terreno me hizo rebotar... – murmuró Hermione viendo la herida de su brazo. Caminó unos cuantos metros más a lo largo del muro, cuando de repente oyó un gruñido a sus espaldas.

- _Grr_ – Hermione se volteó. Su cara se volvió muy pálida al ver qué había detrás de ella. Tomó la varita lentamente mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás.

- Bonito y precioso perrito... no me harás daño... ¿verdad? – preguntó nerviosamente. El gran danés, de un color negro muy oscuro y dientes muy afilados, gruñó aún más. Hermione retrocedió cada vez más mientras empuñaba su varita fuertemente. 

- _Grr... grr..._ – continuó a gruñar. Hermione tragó saliba. Tarde o temprano ese perro le saltaría encima y la atacaría. 

- Ok, Hermione – pensó la chica – Delante de ti tienes un perro que está apunto de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de obtener su desayuno. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿Piensas enfretarlo, o huirás? – el perro se acercó y gruñó aún más.

- _Perro que ladra no muerde_, ¿cierto? Y... este perro no está... ladrando... ¿verdad? – el corazón de Hermione latía muy rápidamente. La adrenalina dentro de ella aumentaba cada vez más. Al fin decidió.

- ¡¡Aaaaaahhhhhh!! – empezó a correr con el perro que detrás de ella (sin ladrar) la perseguía. Corrió a todo lo que el cuerpo daba, y muy rápidamente, entre gritos y demás, se encontró delante de la puerta posterior.

- ¡Ábrete maldita puerta del demonio! _¡Alohomora!_ – exclamó tratando de girar la manija. Nada. El perro se estaba acercando a ella muy rápidamente. Ni modo, tendría que escapar de nuevo.

- ¡Desde cuando hay perros en Hogwarts por el amor de Dios! – gritó.

Continuó así corriendo a lo largo del palacio mientras se dirigía a la parte anterior. Varias veces estuvo apunto de caerse y así hacer que el perro la alcanzara, pero por suerte su cuerpo mantuvo el equilibrio. Pronto, a lo lejos, pudo notar el parque de niños; corrió hasta a él y subió rápidamente a una de las atracciones, pudiendo así sentirse aliviada y viendo como el perro trataba de subir hasta ella, inútilmente.

- ¡Qué te crees, tú! – le regañó Hermione entre jadeos – ¡A ver si aprendes a no perseguir a la gente! – se deslizó en la pared de aquella pequeña casita de juguete, y cerró los ojos mientras trataba de regularizar su respiro. El perro también decidió descansar, y se recostó en la grama a los pies del tobogán. Hermione lo observó desde ahí.

- Ja, y piensas que voy a bajar mientras tú estés ahí, ¿eh? – le dijo Hermione mirándolo cansado. El perro la observó con ojos cariñosos y gimió un poco. Hermione le sonrió y dirigió su mirada a su derecha, donde podía ver através de una ventana de plástico el blanco palacio fusionado. Al verlo, le vinieron en mente sus amigos y... Harry.

- Harry, Dios mío, espero que no hayas olvidado... todo... – murmuró mientras apoyaba la cabeza hacia atrás. Observó al perro y luego a su varita. Se acercó al inicio del tobogán, y observó como el perro la miraba curioso.

- Lo siento querido amigo, pero esa carita tan bonita a mí no me engaña. _Desmaius_... – el gran danés por un momento dudó en dejarse hechizar, pero después cayó bajo el efecto del hechizo. Hermione se deslizó suavemente por el tobogán y se dirigió a paso rápido hacia las puertas del castillo fusionado.

*

Muy pronto la chica de cabellos rizados se encontró delante de las puertas del palacio. Viéndolas de cerca, parecían dos grandes puertas majestuosas que resaltaban mucho su grandeza con ayuda del color blanco y de los tenues rayos del sol. Las manijas estaban hechas en hierro muy antiguo, y tenían forma de serpientes. Hermione frunció el ceño. Ni en Hogwarts ni en _Hoobdargs_ habían tales diseños de serpientes. Supuso entonces que ese era un toque de la persona que estaba detrás de todo esto. 

Jaló la manija pero la puerta era muy pesada como para que ella lograse abrirla. Intentó con la magia.

- _Alohomora_ – dijo. Las manijas se movieron pero no hubo ni rastro de que hubiese afectado en algo a la puerta. Hermione lo intentó de nuevo. Nada. 

- ¡Ah maldición! ¡Sólo esto me faltaba! Estúpida puerta del carrizo – pegó con la patada a la puerta y luego se puso a brincar en su sólo pie por el dolor que estúpidamente se había causado. Pero repentinamente las puertas del palacio se abrieron. Hermione dejó de quejarse del dolor (a medias) y dio un paso hacia adelante.

La iluminación adentro era normal. La espléndida luz de fin de Febrero entraba por los hermosos ventanales fusionados. Frente a ella se hallaba el escudo de las dos escuelas fusionadas, y a su izquierda y derecha habían dos pasillos que llevaban a otros más. Pero no. Hermione esta vez no se dejaría engañar. Ya sabía cuál era el truco que escondía ese lugar, y no caería en él dos veces.

- ¿Conque quieres jugar rudo, eh? Pues no, mi querida persona misteriosa, esta vez no me lograrás confundir – murmuró Hermione. Observó atentamente el estandarte del escudo delante de ella, que supuestamente se colgaba de una pared. Pero Hermione no hizo caso a eso. Examinó el estandarte con sus manos, pasándolas por el lugar como en busca de algo. Sí. Detrás de ese muro había algo. 

- _¡Alohomora!_ – exclamó. Y de hecho el hechizo funcionó. El estandarte, que obviamente había sido una ilusión optica, desapareció ante sus ojos y frente a ella se halló una puerta abierta. Una puerta que efectivamente dirigía al vestíbulo de Hogwarts. Hermione sonrió satisfecha.

- No cuestiones la inteligencia de una bruja como _yo_ – y entró. 

Pero lo que vio la asustó un poco. El vestíbulo parecía más... cómo decirlo... _raro_. Varios cambios, ligeros pero cambios, se podían notar a leguas. En vez de estatuas de armaduras, se hallaban unos animales disecados. Las escaleras, en vez de estar hechas de mármol liso, eran de piedra. Y las columnas tenían decoraciones completamente extrañas. Lo único que no había cambiado era la puerta que dirigía al... Gran Comedor. 

Hermione suspiró. Empuñó su varita y posó un pie en el primer escalón, esperándose lo peor. Nada. Todo estaba muy tranquilo. Demasiado tranquilo como para ser normal. Terminó de subir las cortas escaleras, y posó una mano cuidadosamente en la manija. La giró lentamente observando a su alrededor, y abrió la puerta. El Gran Comedor era más distinto de lo que se esperaba.

Las largas y comúnmente mesas llenas de todos los manjares que se permitían los elfos, ya no estaban. En su lugar se hallaban, entorno a la enorme habitación, unos muy grandes sofás y muebles que la hacían ver como una gran Sala Común. Eran todos de un toque no muy mágico que se diga, más bien parecían muebles antiguos al estilo country (típico muggle). En el medio de estos muebles había una mesa de té que más bien parecía una mesa comedor. 

- Si no fuera porque sé que todo esto está pasando por una rara fusión, diría que Hagrid ha arreglado la sala para recibir unos invitados... – se dijo Hermione para sí mísma mientras lentamente caminaba entre los muebles. De repente oyó como la puerta detrás de ella se cerraba sola, y se sobresaltó. La miró de soslayo sintiendo de repente una ola de pánico, mientras continuaba caminando. En un momento se encontró delante de la otra puerta de la sala, que repentinamente se abrió sola.

- Creo que por aquí debería de encontrarse el... – se oyó la voz de un joven mientras entraba por la puerta, pero se interrumpió rápidamente al ver a Hermione, quién lo miraba atónita de la misma manera.

- ¡¿Malfoy?! – logró pronunciar, mientras se daba cuenta de una cosa: no estaba solo.

*

La Gryffindor se le acercó animadamente con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Se había preocupado tanto por él, cuando había desaparecido. Y no había sido sólo por la preocupación de _Hillary_ hacia _David_; sino que ella también se había preocupado por Malfoy.

- ¡Malfoy! ¡Dios qué susto! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No te pasó nada? ¿Cómo fue que desapareciste? – a Hermione no le importaba demostrar la notable preocupación que había sentido por él. Draco la tomó de los brazos y le indicó de calmarse.

- Ya Granger, cálmate, que no he ido a la guerra ni nada por el estilo. La verdad no sé cómo demonios desaparecí, pero cuando volví a aparecer me encontré con ella – dijo indicando la chica que había detrás de él con una sonrisa divertida. Hermione la observó atentamente. Parecía una niña de tercero-cuarto año, y ella la desconocía. 

- ¿Quién eres? – le preguntó libremente. La chica frunció el ceño.

- Es raro que me desconozcas, Hermione, sobretodo porque tú eres la causante de todo esto – le dijo con una voz muy aguda. Malfoy empezó a reír. Hermione no entendía.

- ¿Cómo que te tengo que conocer, niña? ¿Y tú de qué te ríes, Malfoy? – Draco le soltó los hombros y se llevó una mano a la boca, mientras continuaba riendo. La chica suspiró.

- Soy Ginny, Hermione. Ginny Weasley – dijo suspirando. Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par, mientras que Draco no se aguantaba más la risa y empezaba a carcajear. No podía creerlo. Ahora que la veía mejor, era verdad. La fusión de Ginny con _Kelly_ había sido fatal. Tenía los ojos más oscuros y una expresión del rostro demasiado infantil. Su cabello era negro con mechas rojizas, y su piel era más oscura, como bronceada. Lo más cómico en ella era su anatomía. Ya no tenía el lindo cuerpo desarrollado de mujer de dieciseis años, parecía haber regresado en el tiempo de tres años y quien la mirara tan cambiada no podía evitar reír. De hecho, Hermione tuvo que disimular su risa.

- ¡Ay ya basta, Malfoy! ¡Te has estado riendo por todo el camino! – le reprochó Ginny a Draco. Él aumentó el tono de sus risas, que muy pronto se le pegaron a Hermione.

- Ja ja ja, ¿y cómo quieres que deje de reír? Con tan sólo compararte a como eras antes... ¡Ja ja ja ja! – Ginny notó como Hermione se retorcía de la risa.

- ¡Al menos tú Hermione! ¡Mira que tú eres la culpable de todo esto! – le reclamó Ginny pataleando el piso – ¡Además, no es justo que todo esto de la fusión o lo que sea te favorezca! ¡A ti y a Malfoy! – en otras circustancias, Hermione se hubiera dejado de reír, pero ver a Ginny patalear era lo máximo.

- Ja ja ja, lo siento Ginny, pero verás, yo nunca pensé que nuestro mundo se iría a fusionar con el de mi historia, ¿eh? Así que no me culpes a mí, ja ja ja – Draco había tenido que echarse en uno de los sofás ya que por la risa no se lograba mantener en pie. Hermione lo imitó y se echó a su lado, riendo como loca. 

- Ja ja ja y pensar que... ja ja... que la Weasley no estaba nada mal antes... ja ja ja ja – rió Draco. Ginny lo fulminó con la mirada toda roja en cara y tomó un cojín de un sofá al lado suyo, para lanzárselo encima. 

- ¡Estúpido! – le gritó. Hermione rió otro poco y vio como Draco se continuaba a reír por el hecho de haber recibido una "cojinada" por parte de Ginny. – ¡Hermione yo creo que deberías tomar con más seriedad todo este asunto! ¡Puede ser que a ti te parezca bueno todo este cambio pero yo no quiero quedarme así! – de repente la imagen de Harry fusionado con _Henry_ le vino en mente a Hermione, y en un momento dejó de reír. Se levantó del sofá y calmó sus risas al ver a una Ginny muy enfadada.

- Tienes razón. Será mejor que vayamos de una buena vez por todas a la torre de Gryffindor, antes de que este mundo se fusione completamente con el de mi historia – Draco se paró y observó a Hermione muy seriamente de repente.

- Es imposible. Hemos dado vueltas y vueltas por los pasillos y no sé con qué milagro hemos encontrado esta sala. Si nos vamos, sucederá lo mismo que antes... – Hermione sabía a qué se refería: uno de ellos volvería a desaparecer, al igual que Draco antes. Pero esta vez Hermione conocía el truco del palacio.

- Tranquilo que esta vez sé cómo actuar. He descubierto el truco del palacio. Ahora lo que tendremos que hacer será guiarnos de mi intuición e inteligencia – Draco ensanchó los ojos y negó con la cabeza mientras se dirigía hacia las puertas del Gran Comedor por donde había entrado.

- Estamos perdidos, entonces – dijo burlonamente, sonriéndole. Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa mientras lo seguía, al igual que Ginny (aún enfadada). La verdad que no le importaba la gran enemistad que había entre ellos, pues, el Draco que ahora se encontraba delante de ella le parecía muy amable. ¿Tal vez y así era el verdadero Draco Malfoy? Posiblemente. 

- ¿A dónde van tan aprisa? – oyeron repentinamente a sus espaldas. Hermione sintió como su corazón pegaba brincos dentro de ella. Se volteó rápidamente, y notó que apoyado en la otra puerta del Gran Comedor se hallaba...

**N/A:** Ñaca ñaca ñaca!! Voldemorta (o el Doble de Saddam?? XDD) ha resucitado dentro de mí después de dos capítulos completamente deprimentes, muajajajaja. 

La verdad que este capítulo me gustó mucho, ¿qué piensan ustedes ^^U? No sé, es que a mí me gustó la parte en que Hermione rebotaba, la parte del perro, y sobretodo la parte de Ginny XD... jaja la pobre! Hay que ver que soy tan mala yo, muajaja! Ginny: Te quisiera yo ver en mi lugar ¬¬. KaroL: jaja creo que no será posible porque soy yo quien crea este fic! Muajaja! Ginny: Te odio ¬¬. KaroL: Me too! XDDDD. 

Bueno, finalmente ha vuelto mi niñito consentido!! =^^= Draco: ¡¿Niñito consentido?! o_O KaroL: Síiii!! ^^U Tú tienes 3 nicks: niño/niñito mimado, niño/niñito consentido y niño/niñito de cuna de oro ^^ Draco: Esta tipa 'tá loka –_–... KaroL: Pero si eso se sabe, mi niñito mimado ^^UU Draco: ¡S.O.S.! Help!! X_X

Ah, y antes de irme kisiera aclarar un argumento de los que muchos me han hablado: Las Tres Puertas del Destino. Me alegra bastante la profunda analización que le han hecho a las tres "cabezas", pero verán, la mía fue un razonamiento mucho más simple =P: El León es el símbolo de Gryffindor, por lo tanto representa la realidad; el Unicornio es un animal mitológico, por lo tanto apartiene a la fantasía; la Serpiente es un símbolo de maldad muy camuflajeado, por lo tanto pertenece a la fusión de los dos mundos. Después, muchos de ustedes me dijeron algo muy en común: "¿Por qué Hermione no eligió la del león?" junto a la analización de las tres "cabezas". Pues, para ello hay sólo una respuesta: Claro que, es muy fácil para ustedes leer un capítulo en 5 minutos (o más) frente a su compu y después analizarlo todo con calma y tranquilidad para después decir lo que pensaban. Pero no creo que hubieran tenido la misma oportunidad estando en la misma situación que Hermione. ¿Díganme, hubieran tenido tiempo de razonar en 12 SEGUNDOS cuál puerta escoger mientras las campanas sonaban estruendamente y el suelo temblaba? No lo creo. Por eso Hermione eligió la primera que le vino en mente, y la primera que vio, osea, la de la Serpiente. Además, si Hermione hubiera elegido la del Unicornio, hubiera ido a la fantasía (es decir, su historia) y de ahí no hubiera podido salir NUNCA; y si hubiera elegido la del León, el fic se hubiera acabado ahí mismito, y yo no kería dejarlo con un final tan fácilmente logrado ^^''.

Y bien! Agradezco mucho a: Minue (cómo que Doremi?? o_O), keender (se encuentra con Draco para darle más acción al fic), 2HGP (pero el problema es que en ese momento no están Harry y Ron con ella), lora chang, Agatha-NP (lo pensaré XP sí el cap anterior fue cómico me alegra que te haya gustado), Lis Jade Black (Sí! MUERTE A LOS INSECTOS! Jajaj XP Y sí, cuando yo digo las cosas son ciertas, no tengo xq mentirles a ustedes ¬¬), Irisa Seli (lamento lo de tu depresión =S), Arwen-Magic16 (que dónde están los demás? Pues este cap responde a tu pregunta), Iremione (bueno lo del muro no pegaba pero me era esencial. De xq Herm eligio la serpiente espero q ya haya respondido a tu pregunta. Me alegro q te guste mi historia ^^), vegalone86 (jaja me encantó la parte de la oruga me hizo reír XD y xq no hizo otra escalera pues... es xq no tenía suficiente energía como para hacer otra), ckat-y (caroooooool!! Me alegro q t guste mi forma de escribir ^^ probablemente con esos dos caps habrán pensado todo ke yo me siento sola y eso... la verdad no es así, la fase de soledad la pasé hace mucho tiempo. Y bueno, mientras uno recuerda...), y El Vigilante (woa, mil gracias x tus reviews... pero si respondo a ellos toy segura q revelaría de todo! XP).

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡REVIEWS!!!!!!!**

***Son gratis Y HACEN sentir bien A LA escritora***

1-04-2003


	22. Él no es Harry

**Capítulo 22: Él no es Harry**

... Harry.

Hermione se quedó en blanco. Era él. Después de tanto tiempo, tantas horas, ahí se encontraba Harry. Un lapso de tiempo que le había parecido una eternidad entera. No pudo evitar dejar caer su varita e ir hacia él. 

- Harry, por fin... – murmuró caminando hacia él. Pero Draco la tomó del brazo bruscamente antes de que se alejara.

- ¡No Granger! ¡Él no es Potter! – Hermione lo observaba atónita. Ginny miraba la escena desde lejos. Hermione trató de zafarse de él.

- ¡Pero qué dices! ¡Él es Harry! ¿Verdad que sí? ¿No, Harry? – Hermione miró muy esperanzada al Harry que se hallaba unos cuantos metros lejos de ella. El supuesto Harry la miró mientras sonreía maliciosamente. Sus ojos color esmeralda real, ahora brillaban de un escarlata ardiente.

- Creo que tu amiguito es más inteligente de lo que pensaba – se le oyó decir. Su voz sonaba profunda y obviamente no era la de Harry. Hermione dejó de intentar zafarse de Draco.

- ¿Cómo...? – murmuró. Draco, que de todos modos la tenía agarrada aún, frunció el ceño.

- ¡¿Quién eres realmente?! – exclamó. El cuerpo de Harry desapareció al instante: obviamente no era él. Después se oyó una voz resonar por toda la sala.

- _Soy quien "está detrás de todo esto", y les advierto, mis queridos amiguitos, que no les será fácil llegar a la torre de Gryffindor y recuperar la historia, ¡muaja ja ja!_ – dijo la voz, mientras que las risas malévolas resonaban con un eco muy prolungado. Hermione no reaccionaba, mientras Draco decidía soltarla. Se arrodilló instintivamente, pero no se echó a llorar. No era una razón entendible como para ponerse a lloriquear en esos momentos. Cogió la varita y se dirigió hacia las puertas.

- No me importa lo que diga quién quiera que sea, yo de todos modos iré hacia la torre de Gryffindor y recuperaré mi historia a toda costa – Ginny y Draco se miraron. Asintieron y siguieron a una Hermione completamente segura de lo que decía.

*

Hermione observó el pasillo que se hallaba delante de ella. Parecía no tener fin. Era oscuro y sin una ventana por donde pasase un sólo rayo de luz. Hermione sonrió: qué idiotas. No podían engañarla con esa visión tan estúpida. Pero de todos modos ella entró en el pasillo, con Draco y Ginny que la seguían por detrás. 

- Síganme, que por este pasillo debe de haber una salida escondida que nos lleve a las escaleras para ir al primer piso – murmuró Hermione. Ginny se dirigió a Draco.

- Hey, ¿crees que sepa lo que hace o la locura le dio a la cabeza? – le preguntó en un susurro. Draco se encogió de hombros.

- Ni idea – murmuró. Hermione caminaba a lo largo de las paredes del lado izquierdo, pasando una mano por ellas. Parecía buscar algo, como encontrar una salida en la pared. Y efectivamente, después de unos segundos, se detuvo delante de un cuadro de estilo cubista. 

- Esperen – murmuró. Slytherin y Gryffindor se detuvieron. Hermione sacó su varita y la apuntó contra el cuadro. Murmuró algo cerrando los ojos y de su varita salieron unas chispas azul eléctrico, que rápidamente fueron rodeando el marco del cuadro, para después internarse en el dibujo. Las figuras cubistas, que representaban algún objeto que nadie lograba entender por la forma, se fueron moldeando hasta formar un dibujo entendible. De hecho, el dibujo reflejaba unas escaleras...

- ¡Aléjense! – exclamó de repente Hermione hacia Draco y Ginny. Los dos obedecieron rápidamente mientras Hermione tomaba el cuadro y rápidamente lo tiraba al suelo. De hecho las chispas azules empezaron a saltar del cuadro y este desapareció. Y ahora, en el lugar del cuadro, se hallaba un agujero suficientemente grande como para que una persona a la vez pasara através de él. Hermione sonrió satisfecha, mientras observaba como el cuadro desaparecía. 

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué esperan? – Hermione entró en el agujero y Ginny la siguió. Segundos después Malfoy hizo lo mismo.

- ¿Cómo sabías que se hallaba este pasaje detrás del cuadro? – preguntó Ginny, aún sorprendida mientras salía del agujero. 

- Pues verás, asocié el...

- ¡Aaahhh! – gritó de repente Draco desde el agujero. Hermione lo miró y notó que el agujero se estaba encogiendo de repente, con Draco dentro. Se acercó y lo tomó de las manos para sacarlo de ahí, pero no podía.

- ¡¡Ginny, ayúdame!! – Ginny la tomó de la cintura y finalmente, antes de que el agujero se encogiera más, lograron sacar a Malfoy. Éste, por la presión, se abalanzó encima de Hermione, que cayó encima de Ginny. Draco quedó muy cerca de la cara de Hermione, cosa que lo hizo enrojecer bruscamente. Hermione se recordó del beso que habían tenido antes, aquel beso salvaje y apasionado, y se sonrojó también. Mientras tanto, Ginny reclamaba debajo de ella.

- ¡Maldición sáquense de encima mío! – gritaba. Draco dirigió una última mirada a Hermione, haciéndola enrojecer aún más, y se quitó de encima suyo. Ginny empujó a Hermione y ésta cayó de lado, pero sin dejar de observar a Draco, el cual tampoco dejaba de mirarla. Era una extraña conexión visual que no lograban evitar. Después Ginny la interrumpió.

- Yo no sé qué se han creído, ¡¿plumitas de pollo?! Pues están bien mal – chilló disgustada. Draco empezó a subir la escalera, y Hermione se puso de pie, pero sin dejar de mirarlo.

De hecho por el resto del camino ninguno de los dos se quitó un ojo de encima. 

*

Por varios pasillos con más de un truco, Hermione tuvo que actuar audazmente y con mucha inteligencia para adivinar dónde se encontraba cada salida escondida. Por alguna razón había empezado a sentir una fuerte atracción hacia Draco, y no dejaba de mirarlo. De hecho, también el chico la observaba, aunque muy pero muy discretamente. Sinceramente el recordar aquel beso los ponía cada vez más y más tímidos entre los dos, cosa que jamás y nunca había pasado. 

Muy dificultosamente habían logrado encontrar las escaleras hacia el segundo piso, pues, los pasillos, por más que Hermione lograse detectar los trucos, eran interminables, al igual que las salidas que tomaban. La verdad muchas salidas habían sido puras y simples farsas, y ellos varias veces habían tenido que volver a empezar la búsqueda. De hecho, en ese momento se sentían exaustos porque habían elegido dos veces consecutivas la salida incorrecta.

Draco se detuvo un momento, no queriendo avanzar más.

- ¡Malfoy! ¡Pero qué haces! ¡Así perdemos tiempo! – le reprochó Hermione. Malfoy la miró despectivamente desde la escalera donde se había sentado. 

- Creo que esta vez sí nos hemos perdido. Ya van dos veces seguidas que no haces más que elegir la salida incorrecta – Hermione se sintió indignada, y se cruzó de brazos.

- ¿Disculpa? ¿Crees que es fácil tener que buscar una salida y luego detectar si es válida o no? – le reclamó con tono enfadado. Draco alzó las cejas. 

- Sabes, no creo que hayas pedido alguna vez que te ayudásemos – murmuró, frunciendo el ceño. Hermione se quedó sin palabras por unos breves segundos.

- No... no les pedí ayuda porque ustedes no saben cómo actuar – Draco se levantó bufando y se paró frente a Hermione.

- Mira Granger, ya tengo suficiente de ti – dijo, con tono ostinado. – Buscaré yo la salida esta vez, ¿ok? Creo que ya has hecho la niña líder por mucho tiempo – y le pasó por al lado. Hermione cerró y abrió los ojos dándose media vuelta, Ginny que los miraba. 

- Malfoy, tan sólo dime una cosa – Draco se detuvo y la miró. – ¿Por qué demonios tienes que ser así todo el tiempo, haciéndome perder la paciencia? ¡¿Que no hay día, u hora, o un simple minuto en que puedas dejar de ser tan arrogante y molesto con la gente?! – exclamó. Draco sonrió fastidiado acercándose a Hermione. 

- Creo que hay sólo una respuesta para eso: NO – y se alejó. – Si me quieren alcanzar, no se preocupen, yo estaré buscando una salida a este endemoniado pasillo – Hermione frunció el ceño y pataleó el suelo, bufando.

- ¡¡UYYYYYYYSHH cómo lo odio!! – exclamó apretando los puños, mientras veía como Draco daba vuelta a una esquina. Ginny suspiró y se acercó a ella. 

- Vamos Hermione, recuerda que no debemos separarnos – le dijo. Hermione se descargó otro poco pataleando y bufando antes de acercársele y seguirla. Ginny la miró detenidamente mientras seguían a Draco con cierta distancia. Miraba como Hermione fijaba enojada a Draco. 

- Hermione, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? – preguntó Ginny. Hermione dejó de observar a Malfoy y la observó con aire menos enfadado.

- ¿Qué? 

- ¿Qué pasó en el tiempo en que ustedes dos estuvieron solos? – Hermione enrojeció bruscamente.

- ¿N-nada, p-por qué lo preguntas? – balbuceó nerviosa. Ginny miró a Draco, que raramente había reducido la distancia entre ellos. 

- Bueno, cuando lo encontré me explicó qué era lo que estaba pasando y me comentó de cuando te había encontrado a ti, que habías cambiado y todo eso – explicó la pelirroja. – Y la verdad cuando dijo eso parecía muy nervioso... además de que desde que nos encontramos no le has quitado un ojo de encima, ni él de ti – Hermione se enrojeció aún más. No sabía qué decirle. ¿Debía de contarle todo? No, no podía. 

- No Ginny, no pasó nada entre él y yo. Además, yo no lo he estado observando... – Ginny arqueó una ceja. 

- Sí, claro, como no, y yo soy la hija de Merlín – dijo la chica con su aguda voz. Hermione no dijo más nada, y por unos varios minutos permanecieron en silencio, hasta que Draco se detuvo indicando una columna. 

- ¡Hey! Esta columna es más clara que las demás. Probablemente esta es la verdadera salida – comentó Draco. Hermione se acercó a la columna y se cruzó de brazos. 

- Bien, Malfoy – comentó – a ver qué eres capaz de hacer – Draco la miró pícaramente, mientras ponía la varita frente a él. 

- Nunca, pero _nunca_, subestimes las capacidades de un Malfoy – Hermione arqueó una ceja en modo de "Ajá". Draco murmuró unas cuantas palabras mágicas y apuntó a la columna. Ésta empezó a verse más y más clara, hasta que se volvió transparente. Hermione observó como Draco sonreía satisfecho, con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Ya ves, Granger? – preguntó. Hermione se acercó a él y luego notó la pequeña puerta que se veía en la columna transparente. Después sonrió irónicamente.

- ¿No prefieres examinarla primero antes de entrar en ella, Malfoy? – le preguntó con superioridad. Draco estrechó los ojos fulminándola con la mirada. 

- Me parece que yo nunca dije que había terminado – murmuró.  Hermione suspiró mientras se apoyaba en la pared cerca de la columna. 

- Bah, ya quiero ver como te equivocas – dijo. Pero cuando Draco estaba apunto de murmurar el hechizo para abrir la puerta, la pared detrás de Hermione desapareció y ella cayó hacia atrás.

- ¡Auaa! – exclamó Hermione. Ginny se le acercó preocupada, mientras que Draco miraba lo que se había formado detrás de Hermione.

- ¡Hermione! ¿Te sientes bien? – le preguntó Ginny arrodillándose a su lado. Hermione se apoyó sobre sus codos y se sobó la cabeza. 

- Supongo... – susurró observando a Draco. Éste miraba hacia su dirección, pero le prestaba más atención al vacío detrás de ella. – ¿Qué tanto miras, tú?

- ¡Quítate! – dijo mientras indicaba a Hermione de moverse del lugar. La Gryffindor obedeció, bufando. Draco se internó un poco en el nuevo agujero que había aparecido, y luego observó a las dos Gryffindor que lo miraban interrogativamente.

- ¡Ya entendí! ¡La puerta de la columna es sólo otra trampa! ¡Esta tiene que ser la verdadera salida! – exclamó ahora entusiasmado. Ginny y Hermione se miraron, ésta última con una expresión aún adolorida. Después miró a Draco a los ojos. 

- ¿Estás diciendo que gracias a mí descubrimos la verdadera salida? – Hermione sonrió y Draco frunció el ceño – Ja, ya decía yo que eras un inútil...

- ¡Ya calla, sangre sucia! – exclamó Malfoy mientras se internaba en el agujero, con una expresión completamente enfadada, posiblemente consigo mísmo. Hermione se puso de pie, frunciendo el ceño. Las palabras de Malfoy le habían dolido, en algo. 

- No tienen remedio – murmuró Ginny más para sí mísma que para ellos. 

Los tres empezaron a caminar uno detrás del otro en el pequeño agujero. Hermione se mantenía a una cierta distancia de Draco, pues, por alguna razón extraña, lo quería manter alejado de ella. Seguía su camino iluminándolo con la varita, al igual que los otros dos chicos. El agujero era muy oscuro, por lo tanto era necesario iluminarlo. El aire también era denso, como si el agujero no se refrescara de hacía tanto tiempo. De hecho, Hermione empezó a sentir como si el aire se acabara... 

De repente sintió también como si el agujero empezara a restringirse, apretándose contra de ella. El aire empezó a faltarle, y su respiración se volvió cada vez más dificultosa. Sintió que la luz de su varita se volvía cada vez más y más débil, mientras Draco se acercaba cada vez más a ella, al igual que Ginny. Se sentía atrapada entre los dos y el agujero, sentía que pronto no podría ni caminar por el poco espacio que le quedaría. De hecho, no pudo proseguir más.

- ¡Sáquenme de aquí! ¡Sáquenme por favor, sáquenme! – exclamó Hermione de repente, haciendo sobresaltar a los otros dos muchachos. Ginny la miró preocupada mientras veía cómo Hermione le tomaba los hombros.

- ¡Hermione! ¿Qué demonios te pasa? – le preguntó gritando Ginny. Hermione se tomó la cabeza y estrechó los ojos.

- ¡Sácame por favor, no quiero quedarme aquí! – gritó. Luego se dirigió a Draco que la miraba extrañado y lo tomó también de los hombros, muy fuertemente. – ¡Tengo que salir de aquí! ¡No quiero estar aquí! ¡Sáquenme!

- ¡Granger! ¿Qué te pica, sufres de claustrofobia? – le exclamó Draco quitándole las manos de sus hombros muy bruscamente. Hermione se echó al suelo y continuó gritando. Obviamente todo aquello se debía a la fusión con _Hillary_, que cada vez se hacía más y más intensa... 

- ¡Malfoy, tenemos que sacarla de aquí! – le gritó Ginny, mirándolo inquisidoramente. Draco no sabía qué hacer, mientras veía como Hermione había empezado a sollozar. Los dos intetaron hacerla entrar en razón para que prosiguieran rápidamente, pero fue inútil. A fin de cuentas, Draco decidió agacharse y cargarla en sus brazos, prometiéndose de que esa sería la primera y última vez en su vida.

- ¡Weasley! ¡Ponte tú adelante e ilumina el camino! – le exclamó Malfoy mientras se acomodaba en brazos a una Hermione que parecía haber enloquecido. Se agarraba fuertemente de la camisa de Malfoy, mientras hundía su rostro en su pecho y continuaba sollozando. Ginny se apresuró a adelantársele a Malfoy e iluminar el camino, mientras empezaba a correr. Malfoy la siguió dificultosamente, pues con Hermione en brazos era mucho más difícil. Después de unos minutos en los que Hermione no parecía tener esperanza, encontraron finalmente la salida de aquel "túnel". 

Al salir, se encontraron de repente en una sala muy decorada. La chimenea, que estaba prendida y hacía brillar el fuego que danzaba en ella, acaloraba el ambiente y también los muebles que se hallaban entorno a ella. No muy lejos de ellos se hallaban unas mesas para estudiar y también para juegos de mesa. A unos pasos de las mesas, habían unas escaleras de caracól que llevaban a quién sabía donde. La decoración alrededor de la sala era de un vivaz rojo escarlata y un amarillo muy brillante y reluciente. También se podían admirar las representaciones de un animal típico del continente africano, de gran melena, fauces enormes y pelaje dorado. 

El rostro de Ginny se iluminó. Lo habían logrado. Habían llegado a la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

*

- ¡Malfoy! ¡Apóyala en uno de los muebles, rápido! – le exclamó Ginny al chico dragón. Éste se dirigió donde ella le comandaba, y apoyó a Hermione lentamente en el sofá, pero cuando estaba apunto de dejarla, ella se aferró más a él, haciéndolo que se sentara. 

- ¡No! ¡No me dejes! ¡No me dejes sola! – exclamó la chica, aferrándose al cuello de Draco. Éste la miró algo disgustado, y lentamente intentó alejarse de ella. Pero Hermione entendió sus intenciones y lo apretó más hacia ella. 

- ¡Te lo suplico! ¡No me dejes sola! – sollozó – No me dejes sola, Harry... – Draco volvió su mirada hacia Ginny, que los miraba preocupada, al igual que asustada. Asustada por el hecho de cómo Hermione se estaba comportando.

- Hermione, él no es Harry – le susurró muy lentamente. Hermione la miró de reojo mientras continuaba "abrazada" a Draco, sin querer soltarlo.

- ¡No! ¡Tú me quieres mentir! ¡Tú, _Kelly_, me quieres engañar! – le exclamó Hermione tratando de alejarse de ella, mientras continuaba hundiendo su rostro en el hombro de Draco. Éste no hacía más que quedarse quieto.

- Granger, escucha, Weasley tiene razón – le murmuró tratando de escapar de los brazos de Hermione. Ésta subió la cara de su hombro y lo miró, con ojos llorones. – Yo no soy Potter.

- Harry... – le murmuró la chica, mirándolo intensamente – ¿Es que ya no me quieres? ¿Por qué me llamas así por mi apellido? Sabes muy bien que lo detesto... – susurró mientras suavemente apoyaba su cabeza de nuevo en el hombro de Draco y no dejaba de aferrarle el cuello. Éste miraba hacia otro lado, tieso. – Detesto cuando me llaman así... también cuando Malfoy y sus amigos me llaman "sangre sucia"... – lentamente fue cerrando los ojos, mientras una lágrima salía de ellos – Y eso que yo no les he hecho nada malo... 

- Gra... – estuvo apunto de susurrar Malfoy, pero Hermione levantó la cabeza y le puso dos dedos sobre los labios, mirándolo. Draco se sonrojó un poco.

- No Harry, no digas nada. Sólo quédate aquí conmigo y no me dejes sola... – retiró los dos dedos y apoyó de nuevo la cabeza – Sabes muy bien que detesto que me dejen sola... – cerró los ojos y después de unos segundos dejó de hablar. Malfoy, que se había quedado quieto, miraba fijamente el suelo, sin poder moverse. Mantenía el brazo derecho alrededor de los hombros de Hermione, mientras que Ginny observaba la escena completamente callada, y a la vez asustada. 

- Dios mío... – susurró, mientras veía cómo Malfoy se liberaba de Hermione muy lentamente y le apoyaba la cabeza cuidadosamente en el cojín. Se puso de pie y observó a Ginny.

- Creo que es mejor si la dejamos dormir un rato... – murmuró. Ginny asintió. 

- Pero será mejor que no la dejemos sola – apuntó. 

**N/A:** UYYYYYYYYY pero qué ternura de niño, cómo adoro a mi niño de cuna de oro ^^U mantenerse calmadito mientras Hermione decía todas esas lokeras, eso sí que es para premiar! KaroL: Dime mi niñito consentido, qué quieres de premio? ^^ Draco: Que me dejes de llamar así ¬¬. KaroL: Ummmmhh, bueno, lo prometo por esta nota, sí? ^^U Draco: Al menos... –_–

Jaja bueno lo lamento muchíiiiiiisimooo por este capítulo, es decir, lamento la cantidad de DHm que hubo en él, pero, ¡es inevitable! XD Lo siento mucho pero no fui capaz de controlarla, pero les aseguro que con este capítulo se acaba (bueno... ^^'), pues en el próximo capítulo la acción comenzará finalmente. Así que espero que los fanáticos compulsivos HHm me perdonen también esta vez ^^'' =P. 

Bueno, de seguro que ustedes ahora se estarán preguntando qué demonios le pasó a Hermione. ¿Se habrá vuelto loca o aún sigue cuerda? Pues, si me preguntan, NO SE LOS VOY A DECIR! Jajajaja ese es el punto niños, ke tengo que dejarlos con esa duda hasta el próximo capítulo. Que se creen, que se los iba a decir? Jaja no me hagan reír!! XDD (Mensaje especial para "El Vigilante": Creo que tengo que pedirte que vayas desocupando un vacante para Hermione en "tu" Hogwarts... XDD). 

Y ahora sí! La mejor parte de la nota! Los agradecimientos XD: Minue (pues si te has leído Artemis Fowl yo me imagino a Ginny un poco como Holly...), esteffy, damaris (damaris, damaris... Me sorprende que sigas viva!! Jaja es que mencionaste el DG, y bueno, x si no has entendido, yo odio esa pareja =P...), pgranger, vicu-malfoy (en algo estás ekivokada... _Hillary_ está confundida entre _Henry_ y _David_, pero Hermione NO entre Harry y Draco... lamentablemente ella ama sólo a Harry y odia a Draco ^^'' aunque yo hago parecerlo diferente XD), lora chang (próximamente tendrás tus respuestas), Vane Radcliffe (veo que a todas le gustó la parte del perro y del rebote XD), Luadica (sorry ^^'' a ver si haces más del Luadica's Show XD), Iremione (Iremione, Iremione... Me sorprende que tú sigas viva también!! Mencionar al DG!! No señorita, aquí no va a haber DG, ni antes de morir sería capaz... sí bueno admito que fue rídicula la parte del rebote, pero a mí me gustó mucho y parece q a los demás también, además necesitaba animar el amibiente triste que se había hecho... xq Ginny apareció junto a Draco? Pronto se sabrá. Y sobre tus consejos... ya veré si los sigo), y vegalone86 (puede q sí, puede q no...).

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!**

****

***sOn GrATis y hacEn senTir bIen A La escRitorA***

5-04-2003


	23. ¿Eres tú?

**Capítulo 23: ¿Eres tú?**

La chica se hallaba en un jardín muy precioso, lleno de flores de todo tipo, como las rosas o los tulipanes. También habían margaritas y girasoles, acompañadas por unas lindas orquídeas. El sol brillaba hermoso en lo alto del cielo, despejado de nubes y de un color azul rey. El césped estaba podado a una medida muy precisa, por lo tanto pasear através de él era muy agradable. Tenía un olor tan fresco, que recordaba en algo a la menta, o más aún, a la hierbabuena. Plantas por doquier decoraban alegramente el entero jardín, ayudado por las coloridas flores. La chica caminaba alegremente através de ellas, y a veces se detenía para oler el fresco aromaba que ellas expulsaban. 

Exáminandola con atención, se podía notar claramente que esa niña debía de tener sí o no unos diez u once años. Su rostro pálido era iluminado suavemente por los dulces y débiles rayos del sol escocés. Era un milagro que en esa temporada se asomase el sol de entre las nubes, pues, pensando al clima de Escocia, no era que se podían esperar maravillas. La niña corría alegramente como todo chico a esa edad, donde la pubertad no se ha avecinado aún y la niñez aún no se va del todo. Pronto, detrás de ella, apareció un chico más o menos de su misma edad, de cabellos negros y ojos claramente esmeralda. Llevaba unos lentes rotos y tenía una curiosa cicatriz en la frente, a forma de rayo.

A medida que los dos niños avanzaban por el vasto jardín, otros más iban apareciendo detrás de ellos, todos de casi la misma edad, a excepción de pocos. Reían, gritaban, bailaban, corrían, jugaban, hacían todo lo que niño pequeño hace a esa edad. Sonreían alegremente mientras trataban de no pisar las flores matutinas, pues, ellas eran sus amigas. Se perseguían unos a otros mientras que la sonrisa en sus rostros no se atrevía a desaparecer. 

Pero pronto... pronto el sol se fue apagando, dejó de iluminar los rostros infantiles de los niños, y se fue escondiendo detrás de unas repentinas nubes grises que habían aparecido. La flores dejaron de sonreírle a los niños, y se fueron durmiendo, o más aún, se fueron escondiendo. Las nubes chocaron unas contra otras, haciendo estruendos ruidos y provocando el pánico en los niños. El fresco olor a hierbabuena fue desapareciendo muy rápidamente, como si él también tuviera que esconderse... esconderse de algo terrificante que se aproximaba amenazantemente. Los niños empezaron a huír, huír de algo desconocido, huír sin saber exactamente por qué. Ya no les importaba pisar las flores y las plantas, tan sólo querían huír de aquellos estruendos ruidos que las nubes grises provocaban. Gritaban, pero esta vez no eran gritos de alegría, sino de terror, y corrían muy rápidamente para alejarse de aquel "algo" terrificante que se avecinaba.

De repente, las nubes grises cesaron de chocarse una contra otra, y empezaron a llorar, a llorar incesantemente, mientras que lágrimas grises caían libres en el suelo. Eran frías y congeladas como el viento del norte, pero no lo suficiente como para volverse copos de nieve. Cada vez caían más y más, caían grandes, pesadas, duramente golpeaban el suelo, como tratando de desquitarse con él. Desquitarse de un sentimiento que era inevitable sentir.

A los pocos minutos, y ni siquiera, a los pocos segundos, las nubes grises empezaron a volverse cada vez más y más oscuras. Su color empezó a teñirse de un negro horrible, mientras que las pesadas gotas del cielo también hacían lo mismo. Los colores vivaces de las flores, quedaron sin problema alguno en el olvido, como si fueran ya un dulce y viejo recuerdo. El aire se volvió denso, como contaminado, y difícilmente las plantas pudieron emplear su fotosíntesis. Ningún ser humano, que tuviese la suficiente capacidad mental de entender que aquella lluvia era nociva, hubiera permanecido allí, pero ciertamente había una excepción. Una niña de cabellos sumamente enmarañados observaba atentamente la lluvia que caía sobre sus tiernas y pequeñas manos, con mucha curiosidad. De hecho, el haberse quedado ahí bajo aquella lluvia negra, se debía simplemente a su curiosidad, a sus ganas de saber qué estaba pasando y por qué. Pero su cuerpo ya se había mojado lo suficiente como para que esa lluvia no le afectara. La niña alzó la cabeza al cielo, y observó atentamente. A lo lejos, entre las nubes oscuras, pudo notar dos grandes ojos de color escarlata, con unas pupilas parecidas a la de una simple serpiente. La chica sintió de repente un gran dolor en el corazón, y se echó al suelo, llevándose una mano al pecho infantil.

Y fue ahí cuando Hermione se despertó.

*

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, mientras que su cuerpo se sobresaltaba. Su corazón latía velozmente, y parecía no querer disminuir su velocidad. Su respiración era agitada y algo de sudor resbalaba por su frente sin atore alguno. No lograba entender qué tipo de imagen pudiese tener enfrente, pues aún no lograba enfocar bien. Se rodó en el asiento y lo que encontró fueron dos pares de ojos oscuros que la observaban atentamente, acompañados por una melena negra con mechas rojizas. 

- ¡Ginny! – exclamó Hermione de repente recargándose en el sofá, mientras veía a Ginny con ojos muy abiertos. La chica estaba sentada enfrente suyo, y la observaba con una sonrisa. 

- ¡Oh qué bien! ¡Me has reconocido! – dijo muy animadamente. Hermione ahora miraba a su alrededor, con mirada aterrada.

- ¿Dó... dónde estamos? – preguntó con un hilo de voz, observando las decoraciones. Ginny sonrió.

- Estamos en la Sala Común de Gryffindor. El pasaje que descubrimos antes sí que nos ayudó en mucho – dijo con su aguda voz. Hermione frunció el ceño, extrañada.

- ¿Cómo es que... que no recuerdo nada? – dijo mientras se restregaba un ojo y se sentaba en el sofá. Ginny suspiró y hablo con tono más serio.

- Verás Hermione, antes de llegar acá tú te pusiste a gritar de repente que te sacaramos de ahí rápidamente, que no querías quedarte allí. Entonces tratamos de adelantar el paso, pero tú te negabas a caminar, y continuabas gritando y llorando que no querías estar ahí. Por lo tanto, Malfoy tuvo que agarrarte en brazos para poder salir de ahí, y al llegar a la Sala Común, tú no querías soltarlo. De hecho, creías que él era Harry y que yo era una tal _Kelly_... pensábamos que te habías vuelto loca, pero me parece que no es así – Hermione la miró atónita, y algo enrojecida. ¿Malfoy la había tomado en brazos?

- Dices que... ¿lo había confundido con Harry y a ti con _Kelly_? – Ginny asintió. – ¿Y dónde está él ahora? – dijo luego notando que Malfoy no estaba ahí con ellas.

- En el baño. Ya sabes, tenía que... – pero Hermione se paró de golpe.

- Un momento, ¿dijiste que esta es la Sala Común? – preguntó dirigiéndose a la chimenea.

- Por supuesto – dijo Ginny con tono de "obvio". Hermione se volvió y la miró preocupada.

- ¿De hace cuánto que estamos aquí? – Ginny observó su reloj, pero negó con la cabeza.

- No lo sé. Hemos perdido la noción del tiempo porque nuestros relojes ya no funcionan, así que no tengo idea de cuánto hayas dormido... – Hermione se acercó a Ginny, con expresión enojada.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Por qué me dejaron dormir! ¡¿Están locos o qué?! ¡Si hemos llegado a la Sala Común es por puro milagro! ¡No tenemos que perder tiempo e ir a mi habitación! – Hermione sacó su varita de su bolsillo y se dirigió a las escaleras que dirigían a los dormitorios. Ginny se apresuró a seguirla, pero lo que hizo fue tomarla del brazo cuando Hermione había pisado el primer escalón.

- ¡No Hermione! ¡No debemos de ir! – exclamó. Hermione la miró atónita.

- ¡¿Pero qué dices?! – intentó zafarse pero fue inútil. La expresión de Ginny era de suma preocupación. 

- ¡Entiéndelo Hermione! ¡Es una trampa! Si vas ahí será peor, caerás en la trampa de él inevitablemente...

- ¿De él...?

- Sí Hermione. Malfoy y yo hemos discutido el asunto, y hemos llegado a la conclusión de que todo esto es obra de Quién-tú-sabes. El año pasado él actuó através de Ron, ¿recuerdas? Por poco Ron y asesina a Harry, y por puro milagro logramos evitarlo. Y si te das cuenta, gracias a la gran influencia que tuvo Quién-tú-sabes en él por un año entero, Ron ya no es el mismo... y tú eso lo sabes muy bien – Hermione la observó sin palabras. No podía creerlo. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta ella? Era tan obvio. Lord Voldemort quería deshacerse de Harry esta vez através de ella, utilizando su historia. Pero si ella no hacía nada, lo lograría.

- Ginny, es posible que tengas razón pero eso a mí no me importa. ¿Que acaso te quieres quedar así por siempre? ¿Quieres que el mundo de mi historia se fusione con el nuestro? ¿Quieres que Quién-tú-sabes logre su propósito? – Ginny bajó la cabeza y negó lentamente. Hermione observó luego como salía Draco de una puerta, y se dirigía hacia ellas. Llevaba una expresión impasible en su rostro. 

- ¿Es que acaso prefieres arriesgar, Granger? – dijo arrastrando las palabras, y con ese tono que Hermione tanto odiaba: ese tono que había tenido que soportar por tanto tiempo. Parecía ser que la parte de _David_ en él se estaba debilitando. La Gryffindor frunció el ceño.

- No sé tú Malfoy, pero yo no soy ninguna cobarde como para evadir a mis problemas. No voy a permitir que mi historia se siga fusionando con nuestro mundo delante de mis ojos, sabiendo que muy bien podría hacer algo para evitarlo. Yo no soy de esas personas que se...

- ¿No querrás decir que tienes miedo a que San Potter olvide su amor por ti? ¿O a que tú estés enamorada no sólo de él, sino también de mí? – Hermione frunció aún más el ceño, mientras que Malfoy la miraba divertido: no se equivocaba del todo. Negó con la cabeza y le dirigió una de las miradas que siempre habían sido reservadas para él.

- Eres un imbécil, no sé cómo pude inspirar a _David_ en ti – murmuró, mientras empezaba a subir las escaleras. Ginny lo miró de reojo y siguió a Hermione.

- Hermione, ¿qué quiso decir Malfoy con...?

- Mejor no preguntes, Ginny. ¡Ya tengo suficiente de él! Si quiere seguirme que me siga, pero yo no lo voy a obligar – murmuró con tono enfadado mientras que subían las escaleras a caracól.

- Pero en verdad, ¿no te parece que todo esto es muy peligroso? – Hermione se detuvo y observó a su amiga muy enfadada.

- Mira Ginny, si tienes tanto miedo será mejor que no vengas y te quedes allá abajo con Malfoy. Después de todo, pareciera como si no te disgustara su presencia... – Ginny pareció digustada ante este comentario, mientras continuaban avanzando.

- ¡Por Dios, pero qué dices! Odio a Malfoy al igual que tú, por lo tanto no digas idioteces – murmuró indignada. Hermione suspiró para sus adentros.

- Probablemente mucho más que yo....

*

Después de subir la interminable escalera a caracól (que se había vuelto así de infinita gracias a la fusión), finalmente habían llegado a la puerta del dormitorio femenino. Como era de esperarse, la puerta no se abrió con un sólo giro de la manija, así que Hermione tuvo que emplear su magia. 

- _Aloho..._

- Emmh... ¿Hermione? – la susodicha se dio la media vuelta.

- ¿Qué? – Ginny la miró temerosa.

- No por nada pero... ¿qué piensas hacer en cuánto estés en tu habitación? – Hermione bajó la varita y se puso una mano en la cintura.

- Pues, tomar mi historia y... y... – Ginny la miró.

- ¿Ves Hermione? No tienes ni la más mínima idea – Hermione frunció el ceño, pero no con odio, sino con confusión. Después de fijar el suelo por unos segundos, se dio media vuelta otra vez, negando con la cabeza.

- Ya se verá. Estoy segura de que Quién-tú-sabes debe de estar vigilando mi habitación, por lo tanto vacía y desprotegida no lo está. Así que...

- ... Al entrar de seguro nos encontraremos con él – Ginny tragó saliva, y apoyó una mano en el hombro de su compañera – Hermione, ¿que no tienes miedo? – Hermione la miró a los ojos, pero luego apartó la mirada y la fijó en la puerta.

- Por supuesto que sí. Todos nosotros siempre tenemos miedo de algo... y obviamente Quién-tú-sabes no es la excepción. Pero sabes, le tengo mucho más miedo porque no sé su forma exactamente. Mientras menos se le conoce, más se le tiene miedo... – Ginny asintió: ese tipo de experiencia ya la había tenido con Ryddle. Hermione subió la varita y pronunció el hechizo.

- _Alohomora_.

La manija de la puerta se movió muy lentamente, tanto que parecía tardar una eternidad. Las puertas se abrieron chillando, como si nadie las hubiera aceitado en años. Hermione observó a Ginny para asegurarse de que quería seguirla, y ella asintió. Empezaron a caminar pero a medio pasillo se detuvieron.

- ¿Cuál es mi habitación? – se preguntó Hermione, iluminando el pasillo con la luz de la varita.

- ¿Y me lo preguntas a mí? – dijo Ginny, iluminando también. – Deberías saberlo, pues...

- Es que todo esto ha cambiado Ginny. No son nuestras habitaciones de antes... – la chica apoyó una mano en la pared de la izquierda, y fue recorriéndola con ella – Además, estoy segura de que la puerta de mi habitación está camuflajeada al igual que las salidas... prueba a buscarla tú también, por favor – Ginny asintió y trató de detectar la puerta de la habitación de su compañera, en la pared de la derecha. Obviamente habían otras puertas, en las que antes se veían los nombres de las personas que dormían ahí, pero con esto de la fusión los nombres se habían vuelto unos simples números. Hermione veía cómo los números daban varios saltos entre sí, es decir, que de docientos ochenta y ocho pasaban a trecientos veinte... era algo que de alguna manera le hacía estremecerse. 

- Docientos tres, quinientos cuarenta y tres... ¿Cómo demonios hacemos a saber cuál es la correcta? – murmuró Ginny, fastidiada. Pero Hermione estaba demasiado concentrada en la última puerta de su pared como para hacerle caso. Veía atentamente el número de aquella puerta, que era ciento noventa y nueve...

- Ciento noventa y nueve... ciento noventa y nueve... ¿por qué será que me suena? – susurraba Hermione para sí mísma. Ese número le era algo familiar... y no sabía por qué. 

- Hermione... ¿qué me dices de esta puerta? Tiene el número seicientos sesenta y seis... ¿es el número del diablo, no? Probablemente representa quién-nosotros-sabemos... 

- Espera Ginny... creo que tengo un mal presentimiento de esa, pero de ésta... no sé – Hermione indicó el número de la puerta que estaba examinando. Ginny se le acercó, y lo observó atentamente. Luego miró a Hermione.

- ¿Estás segura? – preguntó.

- No del todo... pero no sé, creo que esta es la correcta. Algo me lo dice... 

- Entonces ábrela – oyeron a sus espaldas. Las dos se sobresaltaron, y se dieron media vuelta para ver a un Malfoy cruzado de brazos que se iba acercando a ellas. – El por qué sientes que es la correcta es muy simple. Esos son los números de tu cumpleaños, ¿lo ves? Diecinueve por el día y nueve por el mes de Septiembre – Hermione frunció el ceño.

- ¿Cómo haces a saber mi cumpleaños? – preguntó. Draco alzó las cejas y el dedo índice.

- _Eso es un secreto_ – y le guiñó un ojo. Hermione se sonrojó un poco y le indicó a Draco y a Ginny de apartarse. Posó una mano en la manija y muy fácilmente la giró. Demasiado fácilmente. Hermione empujó la puerta con mucho cuidado, manteniendo la varita en alto. Dio un sólo paso hacia adelante y observó atentamente la habitación: todo estaba como lo había dejado, a excepción de una cosa. Cerca de la ventana se hallaba un chico de cabellos rebeldes y piel pálida... tenía una expresión muy vagabunda, pues parecía concentrarse en lo que veía através de la ventana. Su cabello iba entre el negro y el marrón, y sus ojos, por lo que se podía notar, iban del verde al azul...

- ¡Harry! – exclamó Hermione. El chico se sobresaltó y la observó un momento. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro pálido. 

- ¿Hermione? – dijo el chico acercándose a ella. Hermione en vez corrió donde él, y lo abrazó fuertemente.

- Harry, Harry, Dios mío, eres tú Harry, eres tú – murmuraba Hermione mientras lo abrazaba. Harry recibió el abrazo con gusto, pero no entendía el comportamiento de la chica. Hermione se separó de él un poco y lo observó atentamente. 

- Hey... has cambiado, ¿eh? – comentó. Harry la miró de arriba a abajo.

- Tú también... ¿qué te pasó? 

- Es una larga historia – dijo Hermione sonriendo. – Oh Harry, no sabes qué tan preocupada estaba – la chica se acercó a su rostro para besarlo pero él se alejó.

- Hey, hey, hey... ¿pero qué haces? – dijo con una mirada confundida. La sonrisa de Hermione se desvaneció un poco.

- Besarte, ¿qué otra cosa podría hacer...? – Harry frunció el ceño confundido y se separó de los brazos de Hermione.

- ¿Pero por qué lo haces? – preguntó. Hermione sonrió nerviosa.

- Porque somos novios, Harry... ¿no? – la Gryffindor lo miraba inquisidoramente mientras sentía su corazón latir a millón. Harry negó con la cabeza como si fuera algo obvio.

- Claro que no – comentó. Hermione sintió su corazón romperse en mil pedazos. Estaba en lo cierto. La fusión entre él y _Henry_ había sido completamente efectiva. Harry se había olvidado de su amor por ella. Se había olvidado de todo, y ahora ella no era más que su mejor amiga. Era increíble el modo en que debía darse cuenta de que su amor no era tan fuerte después de todo.****

- Pero Harry...****

**N/A:** Ñaca ñaca ñaca =) ustedesssss, todos ustedes creían que Harry no se había olvidado del amor por Hermione, pero no, yooooo decidí hacerle olvidar todo, yoooooo kise    que esto sucediera porque sí, muajajajaja (6)!!

Primero que todo quiero decirles una cosa muy importante: El próximo capítulo será el CAPÍTULO FINAL. Síp, dentro de cuatro días (el tiempo que siempre me tardo para actualizar) podrán dar por concluido este fic. Aunque les tengo una sorpresita... ;)

Muchas gracias por sus reviews ^^U: esteffy, vicu-malfoy (créeme, a mí me duele más q a ti T_T pero al- disfruta lo que ponga eh? ^-^), lora chang (pues mi niñito mimado es muy inteligente ^^ jaja no vale pues logró detectarlo porque sabía que Harry no había podido aparecer así como así detrás de ellos), dnyc, Minue (final alternativo? Tú tás loka niña? Naah, ya sabes como va ir a parar, así q no pienses en otro final ¬¬! Y por cierto, espero q te haya gustado la parte de Draco que decía "Eso es un secreto" XD lo puse pensando en ti!), Arwen-Magic16 (el perrito negro como Sirius? O.o Jaja hubiera sido imposible xq en la historia de Hermione no existe Sirius XD jajaja Bebé-Ginny-Fea, me gusta, me gusta! XD), Agatha-NP, Lis Jade Black (ejem, Draco no dijo que Ginny era linda, dijo que "no estaba tan mal"...jeje, no tenía fiebre, tranquila ^^'' [KaroL le regresa el termometro a Lissy con la misma carta] digamos un pekeño regalito departe mía para ti, eh?^^' Jajaja ya te imagino corriendo con un perro atrás jajaja XD! Los fics HHm se respetan? JAJAJAJA no me hagas reír(6)! Ah niña, y aún no has aprendido nada de la juguetería y la librería que llevaba al curso de dibujo todo el tiempo? Si tú mísma con Mariale me decías "fanática compulsiva" XD! Así que ya deberías saber como es cada fanatismo mío, siempre tan compulsivo XDDD), Nadesiko-san (toy de acuerdo contigo! Pero no puedo T_T de todos modos me alegra que hayas comprendido aquella parte real en Hermione, te felicito ^.^ y me alegro que Draco no haya caído en cursilería ^^'), y miaka82 (jajaja como que Hermi-Scully tendrá muxo q hacer xq no te decides a leer los caps XD jajaja me encantaron las oloqueseaevoluciones, me hicieron reír mucho XD como siempre! Jajaja sigue así lokiña dejando reviews tan cómicos pa subirme la moral!).

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!**

***son gratis Y HACEN sentir bien A LA escritorA***

8-04-2003


	24. Cuerpo, alma, poder y magia

**Capítulo 24: Cuerpo, alma, poder y magia**

No pudo continuar que algo entre ellos los hizo separar bruscamente. Una especie de fuerza invisible, empujó a Harry hacia atrás, al igual que a Hermione. Ésta cayó a los pies de Malfoy y de Ginny, que se agachó rápidamente para ver cómo estaba. A Harry le sucedió lo mismo, pero a diferencia de Hermione, chocó contra el armario, pegándose duramente en la cabeza. Hermione se recuperó súbitamente y al momento notó que Harry había quedado inconsciente, y que posiblemente se había hecho daño. Rápidamente se puso de pie y se dispuso a ir donde su amado, pero un muro invisible la hizo rebotar hacia atrás, aunque con menos fuerza. 

La chica golpeó bruscamente el muro invisible, sin hacerle caso a la corriente que se tomaba con cada puño cerrado que daba. 

- ¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¡Por favor, despierta! – exclamaba la chica mientras continuaba a golpear el muro invisible. Ginny se le acercó e intentó detenerla.

- ¡Hermione! ¡Ya basta! ¡Te harás daño si sigues así! – Hermione no le hizo caso.

- ¡Con lo que me importa! ¡HARRY! – el chico seguía tendido en el suelo, inmune a los gritos de Hermione. Draco observaba muy calmado la escena en la que se resolvía todo aquello, y en cierto modo le daba risa ver a Hermione gritar así. La única vez que la había visto tan fúrica y alterada había sido en su tercer año, cuando le había dado esa bofetada. Sonrió divertido.

- Es inútil Granger. Jamás podrás deshacerte de ese muro de energía. Te lo dije y también te lo advertí: es inútil tratar de combatir al gran Señor Tenebroso... – Hermione se volvió y lo observó llena de ira. Se dirigió hacia Malfoy y lo tomó del cuello de la camisa. 

- ¡Tú! ¡Tú eres un traidor, miserable! ¡Primero quieres ayudarme y luego te comportas así! ¡¡No te entiendo!! – ver a Hermione así, con la cara completamente roja y los ojos bien abiertos, la verdad que daba miedo. Malfoy la miró sumamente disgustado y la tomó de las manos bruscamente, tanto que Hermione gritó de dolor. 

- ¡Suéltame! ¡Aaahh! ¡He dicho que me sueltes! – exclamó Hermione, ahora mirando a los ojos de Draco. De hecho, estos habían cambiado. Ya no tenían ese color azul con destello plateado, y tampoco ese brillo divertido, sino que ahora eran rojos escarlata y tenían un brillo malicioso, por no decir cruel. Hermione los miró aterrada.

- _Ha llegado tu hora sangre sucia, a ver si aprendes a tratarme con más respeto_ – la voz que resbalaba de los labios de Malfoy no era la misma. Hermione lo observó aterrada.

- ¿Malfoy...? – susurró. La sonrisa que apareció en su rostro no fue nada agradable. El chico le soltó las manos a Hermione, y luego la echó para atrás, haciéndola caer. Ginny observaba la escena desde un ángulo no muy lejano, pero por más que pudiese, no lograba intervenir, o más bien, no quería intervenir. Una sombra negra se alzó repentinamente detrás de Malfoy, que después de unos segundos, cayó inconsciente. Hermione sentía que iba a morir del susto, ahora dos pares de ojos serpentinos color escarlata la miraban desde la sombra, con una mirada no muy alentadora que digamos. De repente Hermione los reconoció: eran los mismos ojos que había tenido en su sueño.

- ¡Vo-Voldemort! – exclamó sin importarle el haberlo llamado por nombre. Ginny observó la sombra aterrada: le traía malos recuerdos.

- _Así es sangre sucia, el gran Lord Voldemort ha vuelto..._ – la sombra se giró y con los ojos notó a una Ginny sumamente aterrada, que daba pequeños pasos hacia atrás, aún sabiendo que se haría daño al chocar contra el muro de energía. Los ojos de la sombra se vieron más crueles que antes, y la voz de Voldemort resonó terriblemente. 

- _Ja ja ja ja, ¡pero quién se ve de nuevo! Nuestra pequeña y querida Ginny Weasley que intentó deshacerse de mí cinco años atrás. ¡Cuántos recuerdos! Por lo visto no has cambiado en nada, pequeña Ginny, tan sólo veo que te has teñido el pelo de negro, ¿eh? Ja ja ja ja_ – el labio inferior de Ginny temblaba continuamente, mientras que algunas lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos. Hermione no lograba mover un dedo ne intervenir, tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

- Ya... ¡ya cállate! – exclamó Ginny – ¡Vete de aquí! – Voldemort hizo caso omiso a su comentario. 

- _Lo siento, pequeña Ginny, pero esta vez te necesito en serio. Ja ja ja_ – la sombra se dirigió rápidamente hacia a Ginny, que ya había entendido sus intenciones, y temblaba de miedo.

- ¡¡NOOOOOOOOO!!

- ¡GINNY! – exclamó Hermione, viendo como Ginny caía tendida en el suelo. La sombra había desaparecido repentinamente, y Ginny parecía no tener conciencia. Hermione se acercó lentamente, temiendo lo peor, hasta que Ginny se levantó por sí sola, y como si nada, traspasó el muro de energía. Caminó lentamente hacia el escritorio donde se hallaban las hojas de la historia de Hermione. Éstas brillaban de un color rojo intenso. 

- _Lamentablemente, nuestra querida Ginny se ha ido. Ahora, el que tiene el completo control de ella, es el grandioso Lord Voldemort. Ja ja ja_ – Hermione observó como el cuerpo de Ginny se dirigía flotando hacia el cuerpo inconsciente de Harry.

- ¡Imbécil! ¡No te acerques a Harry! – exclamó Hermione dirigiéndose hacia ellos, pero de un momento a otro chocó contra el muro de energía, y fue disparada hacia atrás, golpeándose con el cuerpo tendido de Malfoy. Voldemort tomó a Harry por la barbilla.

- _Duerme, querido Potter, duerme para siempre y no te vuelvas a despertar_ – después observó a Hermione con sus ojos escarlata. – _No tienes idea, Hermione Granger, cuánto ha sufrido la pobre de Ginny por no poder disfrutar de su amor. No sabes cuánta envidia te tiene, sangre sucia, y cuántas veces ha deseado ser cómo tú_ – Hermione se sobó la cabeza y lentamente se puso de pie.

- A... ¿a qué te refieres?

- _Ya me has oído. Ella te envidia y siempre te ha envidiado, Granger. Ha hecho de todo por no hacerlo notar, pero la verdad lo ha logrado sólo porque tú eres muy despistada. Los demás en vez lo han notado, o al menos sus hermanos_.

- _Pero cambiando el tema_ – prosiguió Voldemort, alejándose de Harry, y flotando con el cuerpo de Ginny cerca del techo – _supongo que tú lo que quieres saber es qué es lo que está pasando. ¿No?_ – Hermione no dijo nada. Pronto, detrás de ella, oyó los quejidos de Malfoy, que parecía haber tomado conciencia.

- _Todo es muy simple, Granger. Todo. Tu historia estaba destinada a tomar este papel en tu vida. Realidad y fantasía estaban destinadas a fusionarse, pues, de hace años que se ha presenciado esto en el mundo. Y qué mejor ayuda que tu propia historia, donde has introducido partes de tu propia vida en ella. El tiro no me podía salir mejor que este..._

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Hermione, confundida.

- _Sí sangre sucia. La fantasía y la realidad necesitaban una pequeña ayuda, y tú, inconscientemente, se la has dado. Aunque, debo de serte sincero. Si yo no hubiera intervenido, todo esto no estuviera pasando. La verdad, hice un pacto con las Fuerzas Oscuras, que consistía en que yo ayudaría a fusionar los dos mundos, a cambio de que Potter y compañía serían los primeros en fusionarse. Al inicio no fue fácil, pero luego entendí cómo..._

- ¿Fuerzas Oscuras? – preguntó curiosamente la Gryffindor. Voldemort asintió.

- _Demonios. Seres del más allá que provocan discordia en el planeta tierra. Magos rechazados. Grandes practicantes de la Magia Oscura._

- ¡Has vendido tu alma al diablo! – siseó Hermione llena de ira y empuñando aún más su varita. Voldemort rió.

- _Ja ja, pero si eso ya es cuento chino. Es algo tan obvio como que mi verdadero nombre es Tom Ryddle. El hecho es que me fue muy difícil introducir algo de mí que me conectara contigo. Pero a fin de cuentas lo logré._

- ¿O sea? – dijo Hermione. Draco detrás de ella intentaba levantarse. 

- _Creo que es algo que si te lo digo, te sorprenderás por no haber pensado en ello antes. ¿No recuerdas algo, un objeto que encontraste hace tiempo en un depósito cuándo cierta persona te había robado tu historia?_ – Hermione pareció rectificar, y buscó en su memoria. Cuando recordó, se llevó las dos manos a la boca.

- ¡_El papel color aguamarina_! – exclamó. Voldemort rió maliciosamente, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos hizo aparecer frente a él el pedazo de papel, haciéndoselo ver. Hermione se echó al suelo. – Cómo... cómo pude ser tan idiota de...

- _¿De no darte cuenta? ¿O de no investigar más a fondo?_ – dijo Voldemort, haciendo desaparecer el papel – _Ja ja ja, comprendo cómo te sientes. Es duro darse cuenta de los errores sólo porque alguien más te los hace notar, ¿eh? Ja ja ja._

- ¡Maldición! – exclamó Hermione observando el cuerpo de Ginny poseído por Voldemort – ¿Y debo deducir que fuiste tú el que hizo que Malfoy me robara la historia, no? ¡¿Para así poder actuar tu plan, no es cierto?! – gritó Hermione. Una sonrisa estúpida apareció en el rostro de Ginny. 

- _Entonces es verdad que posees una gran inteligencia. ¡Pues sí! Estás en lo cierto. ¿Ahora todo te parece más claro, eh, Granger? Ahora entiendes quién estaba causando todos esos cambios en Hogwarts, quién te había enviado a tu propia historia, quién había intentado manipular tus pensamientos para enviarte directamente a la fantasía y así poder dejar que la fusión continuase sin problemas, quién había traído a Hillary para llevarte a la Cámara del Destino... quién te había hecho perder tiempo para que eligieras la Puerta de la Serpiente y quién te había hecho ver esas imágenes de tu pasado..._ – Hermione se sentía sumamente encolerizada, había caído en todas las trampas de él, él lo había logrado, había logrado sus propósitos finalmente... aunque no todos.

- ¡No puedo creer lo que has sido capaz de hacer! – exclamó, con lágrimas en los ojos y notando como la voz de Voldemort resonaba por todo el lugar, riendo estruendamente. – Eres un idiota...

- _Llámame como te de la gana, pero ya no puedes hacer nada. Pronto el tiempo se acabará, los dos mundos se fusionarán completamente y yo finalmente podré tomar el control de todo... ¡Y todos ustedes se pudrerán en este mundo paralélo, mientras que yo volveré a tener el poder de una vez!_ – exclamó Voldemort, con tono triunfante. Hermione sollozaba silenciosamente, no soportaba lo que estaba sucediendo. ¡Debía de haber una solución, debía! Una salida a aquel embrollo...

- ¡No...! – oyó de repente detrás suyo. Era Malfoy que intentaba aún ponerse de pie – ¡Eso jamás sucederá! ¡Granger, tienes que deshacerte de tu historia! – la susodicha lo observó atónita.

- ¿Cómo? – dijo la chica volteándose a verlo.

- Escucha, yo creo que la única manera de evitar esta fusión es destruyendo tu historia, porque es el núcleo de todo esto – Hermione frunció el ceño confundida.

- ¿Quieres decir... que debo destruirla completamente? Es decir, ¿debo prácticamente hacerla desaparecer? – Draco asintió, mientras que se quejaba del dolor que sentía en el abdómen. Hermione negó con la cabeza – Pero no... yo... yo no puedo destruirla... es decir, ¡estamos hablando de _mi_ historia! De mi mejor creación, de... de... – no podía creer lo que tenía que hacer. Debía de destruir su historia, debía borrar el mundo que ella mísma había creado... debía borrar el recuerdo de _Hillary_, de _Henry_, de _David_, de _Kelly_, y de todos los demás... debía de borrar el mundo en el que ella había despositado sus sueños, sus ilusiones, sus fantasías... en el que en momentos de depresión se había desahogado describiendo lo que sentía, en el que había depositado parte de ella mísma y de los demás... en el que había evadido a la realidad en momentos donde no quería saber de nada y de nadie... y ella debía borrarlo, debía borrarlo todo, como si nada fuese, borrar en un momento lo que en meses había creado... su mundo.

*

Voldemort observaba cómo Hermione trataba de buscarle una solución a ese problema. Estaba disfrutando todo aquello como nunca había disfrutado nada... Harry Potter estaba tendido a sus pies, inconsciente, y quién sabía si ya pertenecía al mundo del más allá. Estaba logrando su objetivo como nunca lo había hecho, y ya nada podía impedirlo. Bueno... algo sí podría impedir todo aquello, y no era la destrucción de la historia, sino algo más. Pero él no era tan imbécil como para delatar el punto débil de su plan. Por algo era Lord Voldemort, ¿no?

Hermione sintió cómo lágrimas salían de sus ojos libremente. Draco intentaba ponerse de pie pero el dolor se lo impedía. Hermione no tenía idea de qué hacer, si dejar que Voldemort ganara, o destruir su historia para acabar con todo e impedir la completa fusión. Se sentía tan confundida...

- _Hermione..._ – oyó de repente dentro de su cabeza. – _Hermione, soy yo, Hillary. ¿Me escuchas?_

- ¡¿_Hillary_?! ¿Pero cómo...? – exclamó Hermione.

- _No sé cómo lo he logrado, sólo quiero que me escuches con atención. Tú tienes que derrumbar ese muro invisible e ir directo a..._

- Ya lo sé _Hillary_, pero... yo no quiero destruir mi historia... 

- Hermione... ¿con quién... hablas? – jadeó Draco desde el ángulo en el que se encontraba. El rostro de Ginny, a lo lejos, se vio confundido.

- _¡Escúchame bien! Lo que tienes que hacer es destruir lo otro, ¡no la historia!_ – la voz de _Hillary_ resonó fuerte aunque lejana en la mente de Hermione. Ésta no había entendido del todo su mensaje.

- ¿Cómo que lo otro? ¿_Hillary_? ¡Hey! ¡¿_Hillary_?! ¡Por favor responde! – de repente la chica oyó como Voldemort reía maliciosamente.

- _Ja ja ja, como ves Granger, las ayudas no siempre llegan completas. ¡Mírame a mí! Cuántas veces no me han traicionado personas en las que yo confiaba..._ – dijo Voldemort, pero Hermione parecía no escucharlo. Después de unos segundos lo observó directamente a los ojos, con una mirada completamente decidida. 

- ¡Ya calla! ¡Si ellos te traicionaron, pues, con toda la razón lo hicieron! – tomó con las dos manos el mango de su varita, y notó una ligera diferencia en ella: había un pequeño diamante al inicio del mango como decoración, el cuál relucía como plata. Hermione sonrió: ese diamante pertenecía a la varita de _Hillary_, por lo tanto significaba que la suya se había fusionado con la de ella. En parte no era un buen indicio, pues, significaba que la fusión se estaba haciendo cada vez más y más potente... pero si se ponía a pensar, ahora la magia de la varita era también mucho más potente. Posó su mirada enfrente de ella y subió los brazos y la varita con las dos manos. 

- _¡Separatus et Apertus!_ – exclamó Hermione bajando la varita de golpe y apuntando al muro que se suponía había delante de ella. De hecho, después de unos segundos, se empezaron a ver flechitas tipo rayos que iban a todas partes, como si fueran chispas. Voldemort observó a Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa.

- _¿Qué te crees, sangre sucia? Es imposible que rompas ese muro de energía, no hay hechizo que lo haya dividido nunca_ – murmuró Voldemort seguro de lo que decía. Hermione le echó una mirada y luego se concentró de nuevo en su varita. Sabía que lo lograría. ¡Lo lograría! Por más que tuviese que destruir su historia...

De repente sintió cómo unas manos se posaban sobre las suyas, y notó cómo la punta de una varita se unía a la suya. Hermione las observó, y luego movió su cabeza hacia la izquierda. 

- ¡Malfoy! ¿No estás muy débil como para...?

- _La unión hace la fuerza_, Granger – fue su respuesta. Hermione sonrió y se concentró de nuevo en su hechizo. 

- _Y querer es poder_, ¿cierto? – Draco sonrió a su vez.

- _¡Separatus et Apertus!_ – exclamó el chico dragón, mientras apretaba las manos de Hermione para darle más fuerza a las dos varitas. De hecho, las chispas empezaron a aumentar, tanto que los dos chicos tenían que entrecerrar los ojos y mantener las manos lo más lejos posible de ellas, aunque eso era muy difícil. Pronto, entre tantas chispas, lograron divisar un pequeño hoyo que parecía estarse formando, así que aumentaron la intensidad de su poder y de su magia. La cara de Ginny no parecía preocuparse. Voldemort ahora dudaba de sus palabras anteriores, pero se sentía sumamente tranquilo. Si Hermione pretendía destruír su historia y así "ganar la batalla", estaba muy equivocada. 

- ¡Aaaahh! – se oyó exclamar a Malfoy. Aún no se había recuperado. Hermione no volteó a verlo, sino que se concentró más en el hoyo que se hacía cada vez más y más grande.

- ¡Por favor Malfoy! ¡Aguanta otro poco! – exclamó Hermione estrechando los ojos y concentrándose en su varita. Malfoy la obedeció e hizo lo mismo, aunque con más dificultad.

- ¡Estas chispas nos joderán las manos! – exclamó el chico. Hermione le dio la razón, pero no podía hacer más nada que resistir el ardor. 

- Vamos, ¿que no ves que te estás rindiendo delante de una mujer? ¡Qué clase de hombre eres! – exclamó Hermione, sabiendo de haberle dado en su punto debil. Y efectivamente, el chico aumentó la intensidad de su magia. 

- AAHHHH ¡Maldición que no se abre este puto hoyo! – exclamó Draco, tratando de aumentar la fuerza como podía, mientras que Hermione hacía lo mismo. Ya se sentía agotada, pero no podía hacer nada, tenían que deshacerse de ese muro. Y de hecho, lo lograron.

*

De repente las chispas empezaron a multiplicarse vistozamente, y amenazantes saltaron por todos lados, capaces de hacer daño a todo el que se le atravesara. Malfoy y Hermione no se intimidaron, y aún así introducieron más y más las varitas en aquel hoyo que no se decidía a abrirse totalmente y hacer desaparecer el muro. Sus manos eran rozadas por las chispas ardientes, pero ellos aguantaban el ardor y no se rendían. Sus fuerzas iban derechito a las varitas que empleaban el hechizo, y cada vez se sentían más y más agotados. Pero pronto sintieron como el hoyo se engrandecía y como el muro desaparecía.

Delante de sus ojos las chispas dejaron de saltar como locas por todos lados, y así se fueron disminuyendo, para hacer ver un hoyo que a una velocidad estimable se abría y abría, dando espacio para que una persona lo traspasara. De repente, lo que se había podido ver del muro gracias al hechizo, fue desvaneciéndose, así desapareciendo como si nada. Malfoy se echó al suelo cansado, mientras continuamente jadeaba. Hermione también jadeaba, pero a la vez sonreía y se mantenía de pie. Voldemort la observaba ahora preocupado, pero aún confiaba en su última esperanza.

- ¡Granger! ¡Ya apúrate por el amor de Dios! – exclamó Draco con el último aliento que le quedaba. – ¡Has... lo que tengas que hacer y ya! – Hermione sabía a qué se refería Draco, pero ella estaba pensando en otra cosa.

- _¿Y ahora qué harás, sangre sucia? ¿Destruír tu historia?¿Destruirás "todo lo que has creado con todo el amor del mundo"? Ja ja ja_ – rió Voldemort. Hermione lo observó atentamente, frunciendo el ceño, y luego empuñó su varita, dirigiéndose hacia su escritorio. Ya no sentía tanto miedo como antes, pues se había recordado de un particular muy importante: Voldemort había perdido más de la mitad de sus poderes hacía un año, por más que pudiese parecer impresionante, y sólo podía poseer personas. 

Observó atentamente su propia historia, donde se veía la hoja del primer capítulo. El verlo le traía tantos recuerdos, casi nostalgia. Pero ella no debía pensar en eso ahora. Debía destruirla.

Tomó la varita por el mango poniéndola boca abajo, como una espada que está apunto de clavarse en algo, y cerró los ojos.

- _¡Ostendio!_ – exclamó a voz muy alta. Voldemort sonreía felizmente, pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando vio que Hermione no había clavado la varita en su historia. Es más, las hojas de la historia empezaron a mezclarse unas con otras, como si fueran cartas. De repente entre ellas apareció el papel color aguamarina, y las hojas dejaron de mezclarse entre sí, para después retirarse. Hermione abrió los ojos y vio frente a ella el pequeño pedazo de papel. Sonrió malvadamente y subió aún más la varita.

- _¡¡Sectio!!_ – exclamó, esta vez clavando la varita en el papel aguamarina. Del papel salieron unas sombras negras con figura de zombies, que Hermione esquivaba a medida que iban saliendo. 

- _¡¡AHHHH!! Maldición, ¡GRANGERRRRR! – _Voldemort gritó como si le estuvieran lanzando la maldición Cruciatus, y se retorció en el aire, para luego salir del cuerpo de Ginny y dejarla caer. La sombra negra de ojos escarlata se esfumó de un momento a otro, sin dejar rastro alguno. Hermione jadeó y después de unos segundos, cayó inconsciente en el piso.

*

Sus párpados se fueron abriendo lentamente, como si fueran tímidos para hacer ver los ojos. Su mente se hallaba aún en el mundo de los sueños, pero de alguna manera estaba consciente de que ya había vuelto a su propio mundo.

Parpadeó repetidas veces antes de restregarse los ojos por el cansancio. Su cabello se encontraba más desordenado que nunca, aunque eso ya no era novedad. Se sentía tan incómoda, su almohada parecía ser de piedra, al igual que su cama, y su cobija de seda, pues se estaba muriendo del frío. De hecho, no se encontraba durmiendo sobre su cama, sino en el duro piso cubierto por una alfombra muy extensa, tipo arabe. 

Esta vez sí se obligó a abrir los ojos, pues, de un momento a otro todo le había venido en mente. Se sentó en el suelo y luego se paró rápidamente. Su corazón latía a toda velocidad, estaba emocionada, pero era una emoción no tan buena que digamos. Observó a su alrededor, y notó que a unos pocos metros enfrente de ella, se encontraba Harry, tendido en el suelo.

Corrió hacia Harry y se agachó a su costado. Seguía inconsciente, pero más que muerto parecía estar durmiendo algo incómodo. Hermione lo observó atentamente. Su cabello no era más de color marrón oscuro, sino que había vuelto a su color azabache de siempre. Ya no era tan pálido como antes, su color sonrosado había regresado sobre sus cachetes, y respiraba sin atore aunque no muy tranquilo. Hermione sonrió.

- Dios mío, lo he logrado, lo he logrado – se murmuró toda feliz por haber logrado su propósito. Sacudió suavemente a su novio, y este lentamente fue abriendo los ojos, como preguntándose donde se encontraba, al igual que un bebé. Pronto su mirada se posó en Hermione, ésta que sonreía felizmente. Era su mirada, esa mirada esmeralda que tanto amaba, esa mirada que con el sol relucía y conquistaba a cualquiera. Ese brillo simpático en sus ojos inocentes, ese brillo que lo caracterizaba, había vuelto a él.

- ¿Hermione? – dijo el chico recargándose, aún con mirada confundida, y observando a la chica, luego la habitación. – ¿Qué demonios hago aquí... en tu habitación? – dijo, observando las tres camas que ahí habían. Hermione sonrió.

- ¡Harry! ¡Hemos logrado detener la fusión! – Harry la miró confundido.

- ¿La _qué_? – Hermione no hizo caso a su pregunta y lo abrazó fuertemente. – Jo, ¿y eso que andas de cariñosa?

- Porque te amo Harry, te amo como no tienes idea, y le agradezco a todos los santos que hayas vuelto a ser tú de nuevo – Harry la separó un momento. Hermione temió lo peor... ¿la estaba rechazando?

- Bueno, no sé qué demonios hago aquí, pero lo que sé es que estás rara – Hermione frunció el entrecejo.

- ¿Por qué? – Harry sonrió.

- Porque normalmente es la mujer que le pide al hombre de decir "Te amo", ¿no? ¿O me equivoco? – Hermione sonrió aún más. Harry se acercó a su rostro lentamente, pero...

- Aaahhhhh, maldición, ¡qué dolor! – se oyó decir cerca de la cama de Hermione. Ésta y Harry se pararon, para dirigirse hacia allá. Lo que encontraron hizo reír un poco a Harry y sonreír divertida a Hermione. Un Malfoy echado en el suelo sobándose la cabeza y el abdómen. Pero Hermione sonreía por otra cosa. Ver a Malfoy de nuevo como antes después de tal cambio, le hacía pensar qué tan guapo podía llegar a ser si se lo proponía.

- Deberías estar celebrando – le murmuró Hermione. Draco abrió los ojos y se quedó pasmado.

- ¡Granger! ¡Eres... eres como antes! – Draco la indicó muy sorprendido, como si hubiera hecho un gran descubrimiento.

- Tú también, por si no te has dado cuenta – Draco se puso de pie con el ceño fruncido, aquella expresión de siempre había vuelto a su rostro, y posiblemente su modo de hablar. 

- Bueh, se puede decir que hiciste un buen trabajo, Granger. Tuviste suerte, aunque si yo no hubiera estado presente, no lo habrías logrado – Hermione soltó una carcajada, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, se oyó el quejido desde el otro lado de la habitación. Ginny. 

Harry y Hermione se dirigieron rápidamente hacia la chica, pero Malfoy se quedó parado en su lugar. Le dolía terriblemente la cabeza y ni hablar del dolor que sentía en las costillas, así que decidió sentarse en la cama de Hermione.

Ginny parecía estar en peores condiciones que Draco. Ser poseída por Lord Voldemort era la peor cosa que le hubiera podido pasar, pues, era como si el alma pura se mezclara con un alma negra, además de que ningún cuerpo podía soportar tal maldad, a menos de ser como él. Hermione se agachó cerca de ella, mientras que Harry permaneció parado. La chica había vuelto a ser como antes, su cuerpo había regresado a ser el mismo al igual que su cabello. Pero Ginny parecía estar pasando un mal rato en sus sueños, como si tuviera una pesadilla de la cuál no podía despertar. Hermione estaba sumamente preocupada, porque, por más que fuese, todo eso había pasado por su culpa.

- ¡Ginny! ¡Ginny! ¡Vamos! ¡Despierta! – Ginny parecía no escucharla, mientras que su respiración se volvía cada vez más y más agitada. Probablemente su pesadilla consistía en el recuerdo de su primer año en Hogwarts, en el cual había sido víctima de Ryddle por un año entero. Y ser poseída por el futuro de éste, no era de gran ayuda que digamos.

- Debemos despertarla con la magia, o si no, empeorará – comentó Harry. Hermione le dio la razón y sacó su varita, que había vuelto a ser la de antes. 

- _Ennervate_ – murmuró indicando el cuerpo de Ginny. La chica dejó de fruncir el ceño en sueños, y abrió lentamente los ojos. Su respiro se fue tranquilizando poco a poco, mientras intentaba recargarse, pero era inútil. Si la poseción le había dolido a Malfoy, más aún le había dolido a ella.

- Hermione... eres tú... de nuevo... – jadeó la Gryffindor. Hermione la miraba sumamente preocupada.

- Hay que llevarla a la enfermería. No debe quedarse aquí – comentó Hermione, poniéndose de pie. – Harry hazle el hechizo de levitación mientras que yo... 

- ¡SE ABRIÓ! – de repente se vio como unas cuantas chicas abrían la puerta de la habitación, y caían todas una encima de la otra. Las primeras que se vieron entrar fueron Lavender y Parvati, que miraban asombradas a Harry, y sobretodo a Draco.

- ¡Dios mío Hermione! ¡Cómo pudiste!

- ¡Esto es una orgía! ¡En nuestro cuarto! ¡Dios mío! – Hermione se dirigió donde ellas.

- Chicas, no es como ustedes piensan, ¡es todo lo contrario! Por favor llamen a un profesor o algo por el estilo, ¡es urgente! ¡Hay alguien que se encuentra herido!

- ¿Herido? – preguntó una chica – ¿A qué jugaban, a duelo de magos? 

- ¿Qué hace ese Slytherin con cara de rata aquí? – preguntó otra chica, indicando a Draco. Éste la fulminó con la mirada, y la chica se escondió detrás de otra.

- ¡Vayan a llamar a un profesor, ahora! – exclamó Harry hacia las chicas, y todas desaparecieron en un momento, hasta cerraron la puerta. Hermione rió divertida. 

- Ja ja ja, como que era necesario la voz del gran Harry Potter, ¿eh? – le murmuró Hermione coquetamente, rodeando el cuello de su novio lentamente. Harry la tomó de la cintura.

- Como no... – le murmuró Harry al oído y suavemente se fue deslizando hasta los labios de Hermione, para besarla dulcemente. Draco, viendo esto, sintió como ardía de ira, y se paró bruscamente para dirigirse hacia la puerta. La abrió y como el viento pasó através de ella, para después cerrarla con toda la fuerza del mundo. Hermione se separó de Harry.

- ¿Y qué le pasa a ese? – Harry la apretó más hacia así.

- Probablemente se siente frustrado porque ha vuelto a ser igual de horrible que antes, ja ja ja – Hermione lo acompañó en su risa, feliz porque todo hubiese vuelto como antes... ¿No?

**N/A:** ... _Y Chapulín Colorado (XD los latino-americanos me entienden), este cuento se ha acabado!_

Y bien! Este grandioso y maravilloso fic ha llegado a su fin. Todos: Y se le hace llamar modesta ¬¬... KaroL: Jajajaja! XD Pues sí, ya no habrá continuación, no señor, ni mucho menos una historia paraléla convertida al Draco/Hermione (como me sugirió cierta personita [Minu =P, que por cierto hoy sábado 12 de Abril cumple 15 años, ~+*!¡!¡!^^FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MI LOKA^^!¡!¡!*+~])! Nop señor, este el capítulo final, último, no más capítulos!!!! Muajajajajajaja La Escritora se ha acabado! La Escritora: Sí! Sacabó! Digo, macabé(6)(6)!! (XD) Yepi!! XDD Jajajaja y probablemente otra vez se estarán quejando porque actualizo DEMASIADO RÁPIDO... no los entiendo, siempre dicen "Continúalo pronto!" y luego me vienen con esto ¬¬... PUESS entonces he decidido! Tan sólo lean lo siguiente (que se trata de una sorpresa) y ya les explico:

Este es el capítulo final, pero he decidido hacer un EPÍLOGO para aclarar un poco las cosas. El epílogo será corto y nada del otro mundo, pero de todos modos estoy dispuesta a hacerlo. En verdad la sorpresa consiste en una sola cosa: **_PREGUNTAS_**. Sí damos y caballeras (XP), preguntas. Les concedo el permiso de hacer _TODAS LAS PREGUNTAS HABIDAS Y POR HABER_ sobre las cosas que no hayan entendido del fic. Pueden preguntarme hasta cosas de la primera parte, o sobre mis otros fics como por ejemplo "¿Cuándo seguirás HP y la Sortija de Lumiruk?" (XD) o también "¿Por qué Draco se hacía daño en las manos en Solos en Navidad?". Pueden preguntarme lo que sea, lo que sea! Que yo se los responderé en el próximo epílogo, donde también contestaré reviews. Eso sí, quiero que todos ustedes enumeren las preguntas, es decir, que no las mezclen con el comentario del capítulo, porque si no, no capto la pregunta. Ah, y lo más importante, las preguntas deben ser _claras y precisas_, así que les recomiendo analizar lo que vayan a preguntar. Pueden preguntarme también cosas que ya haya explicado antes, no importa, hagan todas las preguntas que le salten en mente (pero que sean coherentes, por favor). Pero les aviso: Es probable que algunas preguntas no sean respondidas a causa de querer dejarlo como misterio inexplicable dl fic. 

El epílogo será publicado dentro **muuuuuuucho tiempo**, pues, aparte de que estaré desconectada del mundo cibernético por una semana y algo dado a que he de irme de viaje, también he pensado en actualizar MÁS LENTO así ustedes **_PODRÁN LEER Y DEJAR SUS REVIEWS CON TODA LA CALMA DEL MUNDO_**_, SIN TENERSE QUE ATORARSE_. Así que quiero ver esos reviewitos bonitos y linditos haciéndome todas las preguntas que siempre se han hecho desde el inicio del fic ^^U, y dejando sus lindos comentarios sobre el capítulo y demás =P.

Bien, supongo que eso es todo, y ahora, los reviews. Ya saben, **HAGAN SUS PREGUNTAS**! Que vale mucho la pena hacerlas, jajaja: vicu-malfoy (continuación? @_@ ah? Q significa eso? Sa perdío esa palabra en mi vocabulario xP), Iremione (sorry pero este es el final, lo puedo extender sólo con el epílogo... sobre lo de Ginny, no me cae y ya, y sobre el DG, te pido por favor q no me lo menciones más, no me gusta y punto, y no lo logro asimilar x lo tanto estoy en desacuerdo contigo sobre lo q dijiste del DG ^^'. Que si iba a "incumplir" lo que había dicho? Supongo que no debo aclararlo, el capítulo habla por sí mísmo...), Agatha-NP, vegalone86 (sí ya sé, mucho éxito y tal... pero lamentablemente no puede ir más allá de un breve epílogo ^^'), Minue (LA CUMPLAÑERA!! Lokaaaaaa espero que hayas disfrutado de este cap, lamento no tener ningún regalo aparte una tarjeta electrónica y de no poder conectarme T_T pero de todos modos estoy pensando en hacerte leer el epílogo primero ^^U oki?), lora chang (claro q sí es Harry o.Ô no pongas en duda lo q digo! Jaja XD Pues sí, había olvidado su amor por completo gracias a la fusión pero ahora todo volvió a la normalidad... espero), Lis Jade Black (muajajaja yooooo hice q Harry olvidara todo muajajajaja! XD De todos modos espero q te haya gustado el final, lo logré gracias a la escena de la cena XD en IoA ^^ te lo agradezco musho), esteffy, mariana, Vane Radcliffe (sí, sí ya lo sé, actualizo rápido ¬¬... pues pienso dejarle almenos un mes pal epílogo! Muajaja! XD Bueno, sí,  me paso con el DHm, Y? Jajaja es que es inevitable ^^''), kendeer (loka! La única junto a Minu que pide q actualice rápido! Me conmuevo =') jajaja, la verdad q tu review me hizo reír mucho!! Sobre tus preguntas, sería mejor si las hicieras pa este cap eh??), alexandra de potter (otra que quiere que actualice pronto =') bueno lamentablemente no habrá continuación, pero algún día leerás el epílogo, jajajaja). 

AHHHH y quería avisarles damas y caballos (XD) que pronto, MUY PRONTO, subiré un fic llamado **EXAMINACIÓN**. No es nada romántico ni nada de eso como prevee el título, sino que más bien... bueno digamos q algunos personajes vienen examinados, algo así como la Instrumentalización Humana del impresionante animé _Evangelion_, muy a lo Dark. Si les interesa el tema, díganmelo que yo luego les aviso por e-mail cuando lo suba, jajajajaja. 

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

***!¡!HaGan toDaS LaS preGunTaS poSibLEs a eSTa LoKA eScRitoRA!¡!***

12-04-2003


	25. Epílogo: Fin de una historia

**Epílogo: Fin de una historia**

Después de que Ginny había sido llevada a la enfermería, Hermione había tenido que acudir al despacho del profesor Dumbledore. La chica, algo nerviosa, se había dirigido junto a Harry donde él, para sentirse más segura. Al llegar al despacho del anciano mago, éste había pedido a Hermione una explicación de todo lo que había pasado en esos últimos tres días. Hermione se había impresionado mucho, ¿tres días? A ella le habían parecido menos, pero probablemente el tiempo pasado en la Cámara del Destino se había multiplicado.

Hermione había tenido que explicarlo todo con lujos y detalles. Desde el inicio de su historia y de los cambios en Hogwarts, hasta el momento en que había clavado su varita en el papel color aguamarina. Hubiera querido omitir la parte del beso con Malfoy, pero le había sido inevitable, porque Dumbledore había intuído que Hermione le había estado ocultando algo durante su relato. De hecho, varias veces Harry había tenido que interrumpir el relato de Hermione para pedirle _ciertas explicaciones_, pero por más que la chica le explicase que todo eso se había debido a la fusión con _Hillary_ y _David_, y a la voluntad de Voldemort por jugar un poco con ellos, el chico se rehusaba a entender y no lo encontraba lógico. Y a fin de cuentas, al terminar el relato, Dumbledore le había preguntado sólo una cosa: si aún se sentía sola.

Ante la sonrisa de Dumbledore, Hermione había respondido energéticamente que no con la cabeza, esbozando también ella una sonrisa hermosa que le había iluminado el rostro. Después de eso, había sido Harry el que había hecho unas preguntas muy importantes: ¿Voldemort regresaría? ¿O había sido derrotado definitivamente?

Ante esto, Dumbledore no había sabido como responder exactamente. Había dicho que lo más probable era que el Señor Tenebroso aún seguía de pie, ayudado por las Fuerzas Oscuras, y que probablemente algún día volvería al ataque... no pronto, pero volvería.

*

A todas éstas, algunos de ustedes de seguro han de estarse preguntando "¿Y Ron?". ¿Ron? Pues bien, al chico pelirrojo y de pecas en la cara, Hermione y Harry habían tenido que contar a medias todo lo que había sucedido en ese lapso de tiempo, aunque, obviamente, omitiendo las partes de Malfoy y Hermione. Ron en muchas partes había tenido que pedir doble explicación, por distracción o simple desentendimiento, lo cual había hecho que Hermione se cansara y enfadara, para después no explicarle más nada y dejar la palabra a Harry. Éste, conociendo a Ron mucho más que Hermione, había sabido cómo explicarle las cosas, a modo que Ron entendiese todo. Había utilizado un lenguaje más adapto al del pelirrojo, sin tantas palabras rebuscadas como las que utilizaba Hermione, ni mucho menos frases largas y complicadas con las que solía hablar ella. 

Y del resto, al chico le había ido muy bien. Ron había contado que no se había dado cuenta de mucho, y Hermione probablemente sabía la respuesta: no siendo Ron un personaje del libro, al igual que casi todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts, los cambios no se habían notado mucho, probablemente porque todos ellos se habían encontrado bajo un hechizo de Voldemort.

*

_"Hillary observó atentamente a su madre y a su padre, mientras el rostro venía iluminado por una hermosa sonrisa. La chica los abrazó fuertemente, y entre chillidos de emoción, gritaba el agradecimiento que les tenía a sus padres por haberle prometido que seguiría estudiando en Hoobdargs el año próximo._

_Después de eso, se separó de los dos, para ir donde Kelly y anunciarle la tremenda noticia. La joven chica de cabellos oscuros, que la había estado esperando cerca de ahí espiando su conversación, corrió donde la chica y la abrazó fuertemente. A lo lejos, en la entrada de la Sala Grande, se podían observar a Henry y David jugando ajedréz, como los dos amigos que siempre habían sido._

_Hillary suspiró y esbozó una sonrisa de enamorada. Ahora no se separaría de ellos hasta que la escuela para ellos hubiese acabado. Los tendría cerca y podría admirar su belleza interior y exterior (por supuesto), y los podría conocer mejor. Se empeñaría con toda sí mísma en los estudios, para no tener que correr más el riesgo de ser cambiada de escuela. Enseñaría a todo el mundo lo que era capaz de ser y hacer una bruja de familia no-mágica. Sería ella mísma._

_FIN."_

Hermione escribió la última palabra con una carga de emoción inmensa. Se sentía tan feliz por haber escrito el dichoso final de su historia, pero también triste porque ya no escribiría más en ella. Era una emoción difícil de explicar.

Se estiró sobre la silla y observó el cielo diurno que poco a poco se volvía más y más claro, y apartaba las esponjosas nubes delante del esplendente sol. Faltaban pocas semanas para que la primavera se asomase en Hogwarts, y no veía la hora de ver florecer los hermosos jardínes de dicha escuela, que muchas veces le habían servido como fuente de inspiración. 

Hermione se sentía satisfecha. Había destruido lo que esa maldita pluma había escrito en su historia, para así escribir lo que a ella le apetecía. Voldemort nunca le había revelado el misterio de dichosa pluma, pero ella suponía que él mísmo lo había hecho por diversión. Ah, hombres.

Estaba por releer el capítulo y buscar errores de ortografía y sintáxis, cuando alguien se acercó a ella por detrás.

- ¡BOO! – exclamó empujándole un poco los hombros.

- ¡¡AAAHHHHH!! – exclamó Hermione parándose bruscamente de la silla, para luego darse cuenta de un Harry en risas. – ¡Harry! ¡Me quieres hacer morir de infarto o qué! – dijo llevándose una mano al pecho y jadeando.

- Ja ja, no lo creo – dijo el chico abrazándola por detrás. La chica de cabello enmarañado se alejó de él sentándose de nuevo con una media sonrisa. Harry se acercó a ella y por su hombro observó curiosamente las hojas en la mesa.

- ¿Qué es? – le preguntó. 

- Mi último capítulo – dijo Hermione ordenando las hojas. Harry sonrió.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo termina la historia? – Hermione volvió la cabeza y acercó su rostro al del chico. Cuando sus labios estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, ella sólo habló.

- Léelo y verás – susurró para después alejarse. Harry, con las mejillas ahora algo sonrosadas, la abrazó por el cuello.

- Ja ja, no me imagino cómo serán nuestros hijos con una madre así – Hermione ensanchó los ojos y lo miró en la cara.

- ¿Hijos? – dijo arqueando una ceja. Harry alzó las cejas y las bajó rápidamente.

- ¡Pues claro! Un niño y una niña, el niño parecido a ti, y la niña parecida a mí. ¿Qué tal? – dijo con una sonrisa. Hermione lo miró divertida.

- Harry, nadie puede decidir como tienen que salir los niños. Lo máximo que se puede hacer es decidir el sexo del niño haciéndolo en... bueh, eso es otra cosa. Además Harry, creo que somos muy jóvenes como para pensar en estas cosas, ¿no crees? No me hagas pensar mal de ti... – Hermione lo miró desconfiadamente, arqueando una ceja (en broma). 

- Ja ja ja, esa es mi chica – y le robó un beso en los labios sin que Hermione tuviera tiempo de reaccionar. La muchacha se enrojeció. – Pero en verdad, ¿no te gustaría tener uno?

- ¡Harry! Eso para mí es un futuro demasiado lejano. Primero estoy yo y mi carrera, luego veré si también quiero que estén mis hijos después de mí. Por el momento no quiero pensar en eso, y quiero dedicarme solamente a mí... – hubiera querido agregar que las cosas entre los dos hubieran podido cambiar de ahí a cinco años y que ella no se casaría tan joven, pero ya había dicho bastante y prefería no mencionarle eso a un chico tan celoso como Harry.

- Ya veo... – murmuró Harry triste, en broma. Hermione sonrió. 

- Bueno, si me dejas revisar mi...

- Pero, si tuvieras una hija, ¿cómo la llamarías? – insistió.

- ¡Harry! – exclamó Hermione viendo en la cara al chico que seguía de pie apoyado con las manos en la mesa y la miraba divertido.

- ¡Anda! En serio, ¿cómo la llamarías? – Hermione suspiró.

- ¿Cómo la llamaría? Umh... – murmuró, viendo hacia su alrededor para después posar sus ojos en la historia.

- ¿Y? – preguntó Harry. La chica lo miró esbozando una sonrisa preciosa.

- La llamaría _Hillary_.

*

El mes de Marzo había pasado volando, sin que la joven escritora hubiese podido darse cuenta de que ya habían llegado a los primeros días de Abril. Hermione había retomado todos sus estudios y se había empeñado al máximo, sin darse un momento de tregua, pues ese último año era el más importante para ella. Con Harry las cosas iban muy bien, la chica se sentía cada vez más enamorada de ese joven chico que por tantos años había sido sólo un amigo y más nada. Y sobre Malfoy... bien, eso es otra cosa. 

El chico dragón ya no insultaba más al trío fantástico de Gryffindor, es más, ya no les dirigía la palabra. Si por alguna razón se encontraban por los pasillos, él los ignoraba completamente, como si no los conociera y fueran unos alumnos más de la escuela. Varias veces Hermione se había preguntado el por qué del cambio repentino, y la única razón lógica que le daba a su comportamiento era el arrepentimiento por haber ayudado a Potter y compañía en la "lucha" contra Voldemort. Era lo único que podía justificar su indiferencia, al menos para Hermione. Pero en lo más profundo de su conciencia, algo le decía que no era así. 

La chica de rizos castaños y ojos cafés se encontraba en la dichosa biblioteca, tratando de interpretar unas preguntas muy difíciles de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. No lograba encontrarle lógica al ejercicio, y se estaba partiendo en dos la cabeza por tratar de entenderlo.

- Bien Hermione, relájate y respira, o tu cerebro se fundirá como no tienes idea por tanto stress – se dijo la chica respirando hondo. Intentó otra vez entender los ejercicios pero no lo logró.

- ¡Basta! ¡Me rindo! – murmuró suspirando y llevándose las dos manos a la cabeza, para deslizarlas entre el famoso cabello enmarañado. Volvió a suspirar más hondamente y decidió dirigirse donde el profesor Müller para ver si le explicaba la tarea. Recogió una montaña de libros no muy ligera que digamos, y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la biblioteca, saludando como podía a madame Pince. Caminó por varios metros más cuando notó que se le había quedado un libro. 

- ¡Ay no! ¡Justo ese! – chilló la chica dándose media vuelta como podía, con la carga de libros en las manos. No caminó mucho que alguien la hizo detener a unos metros de la biblioteca: Malfoy con un libro negro en la mano.

- ¿Es éste tu libro, eh, Granger? – preguntó con ese tono que tanto lo caracterizaba. Hermione frunció el ceño observando el libro.

- Sí, y es mejor si me lo das – dijo la Gryffindor con tono arrogante. Draco en vez lo tiró en el piso. 

- Pues tómalo – dijo, con la intención de molestarla. Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada y, sacando la varita, pronunció el hechizo de acercamiento. Al tener el libro en las manos, miró a Draco con superioridad y se dio la media vuelta. Por detrás podía lucir dura y superior, pero en verdad se sentía algo intranquila. Intranquila por saber que tenía la mirada de Malfoy posada en ella. 

- Quién lo iba a imaginar, Hermione Granger, que algún día te meterías en mi cabeza y no saldrías más de ahí... – susurró el chico de cabellos platinados, cuando Hermione estuvo fuera de su vista. Sonrió irónico y caminó hacia la biblioteca.

- Hasta la próxima historia, _mi querida_ _escritora_. 

**FIN.**

**N/A:** Ta-tan! Segundo y último final de este fic llamado "La Escritora". Me alegro muchísisisisisimo de que este fic haya gustado tanto, en verdad no logro ni creer que yo haya escrito un fic como éste XP, y aunque los personajes no me pertenezcan para nada, yo me siento súper orgullosa de este fic, porque logré introducir algo de mí en él, como por ejemplo la alocada idea de la fusión entre fantasía y realidad =P que ni yo mísma sé cómo pude crear algo así (será porque estoy loca? XD). 

Y bien! Ya no sé qué más decirles. Supongo que a las fanáticas compulsivas DHm este final no les habrá gustado tanto, pues sé muy bien (y las entiendo) de que querían que Hermione terminase con Draco... Pero bueh! Así es la vida XD! Aunque al menos dejé a mi niñito mimado enamoradito de Hermione ^-^ ¿No se veía tierno diciendo esas cosas? Ju ju a mí me pareció que sí ^^U.

Bueno, será mejor que me ponga a contestar los reviews, o este fic nunca se dará por acabado! XP.

Dark Polly: Je je gracias! Me alegro de que te haya gustado el último capítulo y el contenido del DHmH que hubo ^^. Sobre las preguntas: Quien sabe si Hermione publique su historia, eso sólo lo pueden saber ustedes, por eso "se los dejo a su imaginación"... (Iremione me lo pegó XD). Por dónde puedes comprarla, pues XD, tal vez si te paseas por Flourish & Blotts...

Lis Jade Black: Pana, ¿a qué horas dejaste este review? Muajajaja es que fue tan gracioso XD! Jaja sí a mí tmb me parece que habla tan cómico, tal vez porque el ambiente de los fics no es siempre lo suficientemente serio ó.O? Jajajaja! No a Voldie no lo pasé pal otro lado XDDD Voldie: Ay sí chica... KaroL: Ejem o_O... Jajaja menos mal q te gustó la parte HHm, jaja, creo que has sido la única a admirarla!! XDDD Jajaja. Gracias x leer el fic!

Arwen-Magic: ¿Y qué pasó con "Arwen-Magic16"? No hay porqué avergonzarse de su propia edad! XDDD Jajaja bromeo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del DVD, aparentabas tan impaciente por verlo XP. Gracias por leer el fic!

Kendeer: Kendeer!! Kendeer!! Lokaaaaaaa tú eres la que más me dejó preguntas, jajaja! Pues respondo una por una: "¿Draco poseído?" Sí niña, Draco fue poseído, el pobrecillo, jaja eso le pasa por no cuidarse! XD. "¿Cómo es que Ginny no se desnucó? Hubiera sido fantástico" Jajajaja como verás Ginny estaba débil después de la caída, yo acá no menciono su estado exactamente, pero puedes imaginarte que se ha quedado paralítica si quieres! XD. Sobre lo de que Harry recordara y terminara HHm... sorry! Lo tenía que hacer porque no podía dejar el fic DHm, pues, la pareja inicial es la HHm, aunq fuera muy ligero. "¿Cómo es que la Ginny no se quedó fea? Habría sido otro buen final" Jajajajaja me encanta que odies a Ginny tanto como yo XDDDD pues tenía que regresarla como antes porque la fusión ya se había acabado, y no podía dejar a la pobre Ginny con el cuerpo de una de 13... aunque puedes imaginarte la cara deformada de ella, si quieres! XD. "¿Cuándo sigues HP y la Sortija de Lumiruk?" Quién sabe... creo que para Septiembre tendrán el nuevo capítulo, jajaja XDDD. "¿Cómo es que Draco metió el papel aguamarina en el bolso de Hermione? ¿Se lo dio Voldemort en persona?" UYYY que preguntaza... a ver la primera es fácil, Draco no lo metió, por si no recuerdas, Hermione encontró el papel en el piso (para renfrescarse la memoria, leer cap 2 de LE XD)... y sobre la segunda pregunta, pues... Digamos que las excusas y explicaciones que le dio Draco a Hermione en el cap 8, sobre que había robado su historia para fastidiarla... son falsas. Indirectamente lo expliqué en el capítulo anterior, prácticamente Voldemort actuó através de Draco y lo de la historia sólo fue un pretexto, era sólo para que Hermione tuviese consigo el papel aguamarina y así poder actuar la fusión. Pero OJO: Draco no sabía nada de esto, nunca estuvo consciente de lo que hacía, por lo tanto el pobre de Draco fue controlado por todo el tiempo que tuvo la historia entre sus manos... más o menos la mayor parte del tiempo. Sobre las últimas dos preguntas... jajaja no eres la única a haberme pedido continuación de la continuación de la continuación XD, pero no creo que llegue a hacer alguna continuación posible. Así que, GRACIAS! Por haber seguido el fic hasta el final y ser tan paciente =P. ¿Viste que al final sí subí el epílogo? Así que no más amenazas! XDDD.

Vicu-Malfoy: Jaja dos de tus preguntas vienen respondidas por sí solas en este epílogo, así que la respuesta es SÍ, Draco quedó enamoradito de Hermione después de todo lo que pasaron XD... Vaya lamento que te de pena de que el fic se haya acabado XP pero esto no puede ir más allá. El fic del cuál comenté la otra vez ya está subido, si te interesa el tema búscalo en mi nick y ya. Si haré algún fic Draco/Hermione próximamente? Tengo dos en proceso, pero sólo creo que uno llegará a ser publicado... por lo tanto estáte atenta por los meses de SEPTIEMBRE y OCTUBRE, que serían los meses en los que subiría el fic =P. Mientras tanto, gracias x leer el fic!

Luadica: Me alegro que te parezca el mejor fic que hayas leído, en serio, me siento halagada! =^^= También me alegra de que te haya gustado el desenlace del fic a medida que subía nuevos capis, jeje, veo que este fic dejó una gran huella en ti porque dices que lo extrañarás XP. Sobre mi próximo fic ya he subido el que anuncié en el capi pasado, si te interesa el tema búscalo en mi nick y ya... Saludos, extrañaré tus reviews al igual que tú mi historia! XD. Y gracias x leer el fic!

Alexandra de Potter: Lamento tu tristeza contemporanea a la alegría =P en serio lo siento mucho pero no creo que pueda llegar a haber una continuación. Te imaginas? Que tortura para ustedes! Jaja. Sobre las preguntas: "¿De dónde eres?" Soy de Venezuela (Caracas) pero por las circunstancias políticas vivo en Suiza... aunque no me kedaré eternamente aquí! Eso ni de broma! XD. "¿Por qué no sigues con la historia?" Jajaja ya lo dije, me parece que ya el fic se volvería aburrido, pues, no me agradan las historias en las que los chicos se vuelven grandes, tienen hijos, se casan, se divorcian por celos, bla bla bla, todo a lo novelero... jaja por lo tanto prefiero frenarlo aquí. Y bueno, gracias x leer el fic!

Aisha: Jaja, y tú de dónde sales? Jaja lo digo porque nunca antes habías dejado review XD! Bueno sobre la pregunta, sí, Draco sa enamorao de Hermione XP pocito y tendrá que amarla en silencio porque la tipa esa está con Potter =( ARGH como odio cuando sucede eso!! Mi mente: Entonces porque dejaste un final así ¬¬? KaroL: Porque toy loka! XD. Jajaja gracias x decir que tengo buena imaginación, te digo que si no fuera por los libros que me deboro siempre no hubiera logrado a desarrollar el fic de esta manera. Por lo tanto, te aconsejo sólo una cosa: LEER, LEER Y LEER! (mejor libros que fics). Y hablando de leer, gracias x leer el fic! XD.

Vane Radcliffe: Jajaja, gracias x decir q el fic estuvo emocionante, me alegro que te haya gustado! Jaja, sí, ya te dije que el DHm4EveR nunca falta! XD Es algo inevitablemente espontáneo =P. Sobre tú pregunta: "¿Qué significa ese pedacito de tela?" Aparte de que es papel de seda (XD) expliké que servía a conectar el mundo de la fantasía con el mundo normal, es decir, ese papelito era la fuente de dónde provenía toda la fusión entre fantasía y realidad. Gracias x leer el fic! XD.

Esteffy: Sí, yo tmb siento mucho que el fic no haya acabado DHm U_U pero tenía que hacerlo! Sobre las preguntas: "¿Hermione no siente nada, nadita por Draco?" Lamentablemente no U_U... lo que pudo llegar a sentir por él alguna vez fue siempre debido a la fusión entre _Hillary_ y ella. "¿Hermione no le preguntó a Ginny por qué estaba celosa?" Si no había necesidad... lo dije en el capi anterior, Ginny estaba celosa de ella porque le iba bien en todo, hasta en el amor (osea, había logrado conquistar a Harry, kien siempre le había gustado). "¿Dónde estaba Ron durante la fusión?" Jajaja este epílogo habla por sí solo, espero que hayas entendido. Gracias x leer el fic!

Lora Chang: Me alegro que te haya gustado el entero fic en sí ^.^ síp, lamento haberlo dejado HHm, sorry pero así debía de ser U_U aunque por este epílogo se le ve una pekeña oportunidad que ustedes con sus imaginaciones podrían desarrollar XD! Bueno akí ya subí el bendito epílogo, y si kieres leer mi new fic, ve a mi nick y búscalo ahí. Gracias x leer el fic!

Akane: Ehhhhh hasta que te decidiste a leer mi fic!! Sí loka me dejaste un review pero sólo uno ¬¬ y yo que te había exigido por cada capítulo! Jajajaja XDD no vale sólo bromeo. Sobre la Sortija de Lumiruk, ja, no sé cuando lo actualizaré. Y eso que escribir un capi de mínimo 15 pags no cuesta nada (en serio)! Lo podría hacer en un día pero es que las ganas no me vienen. Es algo psicolóKo XDD jaja. Gracias x leer el fic d todos modos!

PGranger: Jaja una de los mejores que has leído? Wuaaa jaja qué halago!! =^^= Lamento tu desesperación temporal, pero vamos, soy mala pero no tanto! No podía dejar a Hermione por siempre en un mundo fusionado XD! Jeje. Gracias x leer el fic!

Minue: Minueeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LOKAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! ^^ Jajaja de nada por las felicitaciones, la postal y la confianza! Sabes que en mí siempre podrás contar!! Eres una gran chica y agradezco tu amistad y tu apoyo, además, no te preocupes si te pasas de la raya hablando, yo siempre te voy a escuchar y siempre intentaré aconsejarte! ^^U Así que ya sabes cualquier cosa dímelo. Ah, y sobre un final alternativo, sabes que no podrá suceder nunca!! Sólo en tu mentecita xP. Jejej, gracias x leer el fic!! ^^UUU

Juan Francisco: Jeje me alegra que te haya encantado el fic, jeje, y que te haya gustado la idea de basar un fic principalmente en Hermione. Gracias por las felicitaciones y por leer el fic!

Agatha-NecroPrincess: Jajajaja lokaaaaaaaaa!!!!!! Trankila trankila que no pienso escribir un fic HHm más nunca, y si así sucede, es porque hay q llevarme pa San Mungo con urgencia! XD! Jaja sobre la escena de DHm parecida a CCS, pues, te felicito! Acertaste, es que ya van 3 fics donde introduzco CCS, es algo impulsivamente inevitable! XD. Jajaja Hermione no es ninguna zorra, ella se recuerda muy pero muy bien de lo que sucedió con Draco, pero para ella no significa nada, pues para ella todo es culpa de la fusión aunq en verdad la fusión no la tiene toda, pues, algo d voluntad propia siempre hubo... de hecho Drakiño se llegó a enamorar de ella! Aunque por ahora es sólo una ligera atracción, pero si sus mentecillas prefieren, pueden llegar a convertirlo en un silencioso amor XD! Jaja. Gracias x leer el fic!

VeGaLoNe-eLRNia: Jajaja a ver la verdad lo de "Chapulín Colorado" se refiere en parte a otra cosa. Verás, hay un programa mexicano de comedia (conocido en casi toda latino-america) llamado "El Chavo", del cuál se sacaron otro tipo de programas conocidos como "Chispirito" y "El Chapulín Colorado", siempre cómicos. Éste programa del Chapulín trata de un "súper héroe" (la verdad es un inútil, he ahí el chiste) que tiene que salvar a gente tipo ladrones y así, con poderes estúpidos tipo el "Chipote Chillón" (que es un simple martillo XD) o volverse diminuto. Entonces normalmente, al final de cada programa, decían "Y Chapulín Colorado, este programa se ha acabado" en vez de decir "Y colorín colorado...", exactamente para darle parodia. Por lo tanto tranquila que por latino-america se dice tmb "Y colorín colorado, este cuento se ha acabado", así que la diferencia no es mucha XD! Sobre las preguntas, síp, Draco se puso celosillo por el besito entre HHm XDD, el pobre, ha kedado enamorado, juju! Y lo de de donde se me ocurren este tipo de ideas, pues, tomando un poco de allá, un poco de acá, mezcle la cosa y así salió... por lo tanto mientras más se lee más se le vienen las ideas a uno! XD. Y bueno, lo de la Sortija no sé... tal vez pa Septiembre! XDDD De todos modos, gracias x leer el fic!

Ckat-y: Jejeje entiendo de que el fic te haya parecido corto, pues, tú prácticamente te leíste más de la mitad del fic de un sólo golpe, que después de todo no es que sea tan largo como cantidad de hojas por capítulo, además de los acontecimientos... jeje gracias x leer el fic!

Iremione: Chantajista es uno de los tantos segundos nombres y apodos que tengo!! XDDD jajaja pues sí niña, de alguna manera tenía que convencerte a dejar el review. Ok... por lo visto pude entender de que tú querías que el fic durara unos capítulos más, porque dijiste que querías que Harry no recordara el amor por Hermione después de muuuuucho más tiempo, al igual de que tenía que hacerle esperar a la aparición de Voldemort... pero ves, ya no podía alargar más el fic de el capítulo 24, pues, ya no se me ocurría más nada que poner entre todo eso!! Jaja bueno es mentira, podía poner _ciertas escenitas_ en más, pero hubiera sido sólo pérdida de tiempo y paciencia... XD. Jaja dijiste que no tenías ninguna pregunta pero inconscientemente me hiciste de todo tipo... te sugiero que a la próxima no hagas reviews con atores ni después de dos semanas de haber leído el capítulo, jaja, te aconsejo eso porque uno luego no sabe lo que dice: A ver, a ver, a ver... Voldemort poseyó a Draco primero que todo, posiblemente mientras Draco se había dirigido al baño (por algo puse eso, ¿no?). Luego, cuando Draco le estaba apretando las muñecas a Hermione, quien lo controlaba era Voldemort, que después salió de Draco y se dirigió hacia Ginny, para poseerla. El muro de energía se había creado antes de que Voldemort saliera del cuerpo de Draco, si bien recuerdas, Harry fue echado hacia atrás al igual que Hermione por la reacción que tuvieron al tocarse... Del resto Harry se golpeó muy fuerte la cabeza contra un armario, y entonces ahí fue cuando Voldie se dirigió hacia a él (pero no lo poseyó ni nada de eso! Sólo se le acercó y lo tomó de la barbilla! [creo XD])... Jajaja sobre lo del muro abierto por Hermione y Draco, me alegro de que te haya gustado, esa fue mi parte favorita del último capítulo ^^. Y sobre abrir las puertas a nuevas secuelas... chica pero me has visto cara de mákina ambulante inventa-fics-a-cada-rato?? Jajaj osea y qué haría en la continuación? La llamaría "El Lector" narrada bajo el punto de vista de Draco?? O que Hermione se vuelve grandiosa escritora con hijos y todo y los hijos van a Hogwarts, y la hija de vuelve escritora, y etc etc etc??? Naah, sería demasiado repetitivo, y lo repetitivo cansa después de un rato, además de que no me gustan para nada las historias en las que los personajes se casan, tienen hijos, bla bla bla y toda la aburrida vida de un adulto =P. Y sobre tus gustos... he de ilusionarme de que ahora te gusta más DHm que HHm????? *-* Wuaaaaaa otra de las personas que he logrado cambiar de gusto XDDD, viva!!!! Jaja XDDD. Bueno pues, y que te digo, gracias x leer el fic!!

Nathalie de Potter: Wola!! Vaya loka aún te sigo súper agradecida por todos los reviews que dejaste en casi todos mis fics. En serio!! Mil gracias!! Sobre tus preguntas: "¿Cómo acaba la historia de _Hillary_?" Jaja pues el epílogo habla por sí solo, la chica no tiene porque irse más de _Hoobdargs_ y esta vez se empeñará mucho en el estudio. "¿_Henry_ se enamorará de ella?" Jajajaja eso no te lo aseguro... además, a _Hillary_ le gustan _Henry_ y _David_, y hasta que no se decida a quién ama más jamás se decidirá por uno sólo... pero chica, el HHm lo tienes hasta el tope, eh? _Henry_ y _Hillary_ juntos... por qué tendría que acabar así?? Los dos chicos son geniales, por eso a _Hillary_ le gustan los dos... así que si quieres que _Henry_ kede con ella, pues... "te lo dejo a tu imaginación"! XDD. Bueno, gracias x leer el fic!!

Y bien, aquí se termina, se acaba, se le despide a este fic que anduvo en sus mentes por un largo tiempo... Mi mente: sí, cómo no ¬¬... KaroL: XD! Bueno quería agradecer nada más a Noelle y Eldhwen que están leyendo apenas ahora la segunda parte y están dejando pacientemente reviews x cap XD... Tmb agradezco a Miaka, Diel, Mariale y El Vigilante que no sé por cuál razón han dejado de leer el fic (bueno, algunas razones las sé...)... y bueno les quería decir que si llegan a este punto y tienen preguntas pues no se preocupen, déjenlas en los reviews que algún día puede que les responda a sus emails...

Y ya no sigo más... ahh, qué enchufada... nunca me despego! XDDD.

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

***nO deJEn dE LeER miS oTRoS FicS xP***

4-05-2003


End file.
